Backwards
by D.Would
Summary: UA - Coécriture avec IACB - "Dès que Blaise posa son regard sur lui, ce fut comme si le garçon put le sentir car il tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui et – oh. Oh. Zabini ralentit inconsciemment et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Des yeux d'un bleu aussi foudroyant, il n'en avait tout simplement jamais vu."
1. Neon Blue

**Posté le** : 2 Juillet 2015. _Summertime story._

Ceci est plus qu'une coécriture. C'est un bonbon.

* * *

 **Infos** **: Les chapitres impairs ont été écrits par I-AM-CHUCK-BASS, et les pairs par D Would. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez rejoindre le blog dédié à cette histoire : « iacbwould8tumblr8com » (remplacer les « 8 » par des points). Le mot de passe est « fortunamajor ». Des articles seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

» » **L'intégralité des chapitres seront postés sur ce compte. Ils seront au nombre de 10.**

» » **Chacune d'entre nous répondra à ses commentaires, comme une grande.**

» » **Le titre est une idée de IACB, le résumé aussi.**

» » **N'hésitez pas à rejoindre le groupe de IACB ou le mien pour plus d'infos.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Dès que Blaise posa son regard sur lui, ce fut comme si le garçon put le sentir car il tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui et – oh. Oh. Zabini ralentit inconsciemment et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Des yeux d'un bleu aussi foudroyant, il n'en avait tout simplement jamais vu.

* * *

 **Mot de IACB** **:** Ok, hum. Je me sens comme une nouvelle écolière qui débarquerait dans sa future salle de classe toute tremblante, une flopée de paires d'yeux curieux braqués instantanément. Laissez-moi donc me présenter : IACB, 19 ans, Verseau, Fanta-holique qui se soigne, auteur du best-seller « Pourquoi écouter du Fka Twigs rallongera vos jours sur cette Terre ? », procrastinatrice level 186 – essayez de me battre, je vous mets au défi. Enchantée. J'écris généralement du dramione soit trop niais, soit trop trash, donc allez savoir comment D Would a réussi à me convaincre de passer de l'autre côté de la Force et m'embarquer dans le Zabnott. Mais quelle ingénieuse intuition a-t-elle eu, vraiment, car je me suis amusée comme une petite folle en me mettant dans la peau du personnage de Blaise Zabini. Un amour, cet homme, je vous jure – remarque purement objective, bien entendu. Cette collaboration fut fluide, naturelle et hyper agréable ; j'espère que cela se ressentira dans les lignes et les chapitres qui vont suivre. Si vous lisez toujours cette note et que ne vous êtes pas arrêté au mot « dramione » (auquel cas, je vous en félicite), je vous souhaite une très, très bonne lecture. Quant à moi, je m'en vais me cacher sous ma couette ou fourrer ma tête dans un frigo pour tenter de calmer mes nerfs. xo. IACB.

 **Mot de D. Would** **:** Je suis très, très, très excitée à l'idée de partager ce premier chapitre avec vous (même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit). Cette coécriture – faites dans le plus grand des secrets, aheum – m'a dévoré la cervelle nuit et jour. IACB, qui est une prêtresse du dramione, a bien voulu se joindre à moi pour cette aventure. Sa plume est aussi fantastique que ses goûts musicaux (que vous trouverez sur notre blog). Je me souviens avoir été très emballée à la lecture du chapitre 1, et j'espère que vous aussi ! Cheers !

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre I : «** **Neon** **Blue** **»**

– _**IACB**_ **.**

 **~ Playlist ~**

 **.**

 _Ain't Ready_ _ **x**_ _Tinashe_

 _Hell Of A Night_ _ **x**_ _Schoolboy Q_

 _Blessed_ _ **x**_ _Schoolboy Q ft. Kendrick Lamar & Depeche Mode (Royal Fix Mashup)_

 _Massive Attack_ _ **x**_ _Risingson_

 **.**

● **BLAISE** ●

 **.**

 **PITCHFORK | Review**

 _par_ _ **Danny Czieco**_ _; 3 Janvier 2016._

.

Artiste : **Slytherin**

Album : _**Backwards**_

Label : **Interscope** / **Zabini Records**

Date de sortie : **2016**

Note PITCHFORK : **9,4/10**

.

Comportement d'un citoyen terrien lambda le 31 décembre 2015 à seulement quatre minutes de la nouvelle année : biberonner sagement sa bouteille d'Absolut, essayer de tenir debout, tenter de draguer la jolie brune adossée contre le meuble-bar, gagner un recalage de toute beauté, noyer ses quelques milligrammes restants de dignité dans son fond de vodka, essayer de tenir debout, lister mentalement quelques vagues résolutions éphémères (ex : instaurer la paix dans le monde et arrêter de fumer), traquer l'arrivée de 2016 en fixant la petite aiguille de sa montre, essayer de tenir debout, hurler hystériquement « _10 ! 9 ! 8 !_ » en chœur avec le reste de la salle, s'écrouler par terre entre « _3 ! »_ et « _2 ! »_ , ivre mort. Comportement de **Slytherin** le 31 décembre 2015 à seulement quatre minutes de la nouvelle année : affoler les réseaux sociaux en sortant sans aucune promotion le meilleur album que cette décennie ait jamais connu.

Quelle différence y a-t-il entre **Slytherin** et Game Of Thrones ? Absolument aucune. Les deux éprouvent un malin plaisir à nous prendre constamment au dépourvu. En septembre 2011, l'EP _**Warpaint**_ émergea d'absolument nulle part sur la surface de l'Internet, monopolisant instantanément l'attention des érudits musicaux par son mélange subtil de hip-hop, de soul et d'électro. Un an plus tard, jour pour jour, le sublime album _**Hunger**_ vit le jour, faisant don à la Terre de chefs-d'oeuvre tels que _Crushing_ ou _Reaching Up_.Les plus grands noms de la scène urbaine saluèrent alors unanimement ce tout jeune rappeur/producteur britannique de 19 ans originaire de Leeds dont le mythique patronyme de **Slytherin** régna en maître sur les ventes anglo-saxonnes pendant trois semaines d'affilée. Et c'est avec les mains religieusement jointes que la sphère musicale internationale attendit son prochain coup de maître.

Mais **Slytherin** a pris son temps. Il n'est pas tombé dans le piège dans lequel plongent la plupart des nouveaux artistes qui, saisis par la peur panique qu'on les oublie, finalisent à la va-vite un semblant de projet reprenant toutes les formules gagnantes du précédent album. Il ne s'est pas non plus donné corps et âme au star-system comme nombreux l'auraient fait a sa place. Il a réellement pris son temps. En six ans de carrière, l'artiste n'a accordé que deux interviews – qui doivent être vos lectures de chevet, cela va sans dire – et pendant les trois années qui ont suivi la sortie de _**Hunger**_ , les rares immersions dans son univers n'étaient possibles qu'au travers de ses phrases cryptiques laissées sur Twitter, de ses clichés aux filtres saturés postés sur Instagram et de ses concerts à guichets fermés durant lesquels l'alchimie partagée avec son public était tout bonnement transcendante.

Son silence radio médiatique n'a pas pour autant été synonyme d'une inactivité totale dans l'industrie, bien au contraire. En janvier 2014, **Slytherin** a fondé à 22 ans seulement son propre label, « Zabini Records »(de son vrai nom « Blaise Zabini ») et signé quatre mois plus tard le très talentueux **Lee Jordan**. Ajoutons à cela les quelques featurings que l'artiste a laissé filtrer de temps à autres sur la toile ( _Oklahoma_ ft. **Tyler, The Creator** , _Wish You Would_ ft. **Drake** & **Sia** et _Arsenic_ ft. **FKA** **Twigs** , pour ne citer que les collaborations les plus percutantes), comme pour rappeler à tous qu'il était toujours vivant et encore capable de faire des merveilles. Mais côté projet personnel, jamais il n'a laissé filtrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule indication concernant la bombe lâchée sur Twitter hier soir, à 23h56 précise.

Parce qu'il n'y a aucune autre manière de qualifier ce nouvel album. _**Backwards**_ est une bombe, dans tous les sens du terme. À la seconde où le rappeur a posté le lien iTunes précédé du simple message « Finalement. », les réseaux sociaux se sont embrasés comme si quelqu'un avait oublié d'éteindre sa clope en pleine forêt. En trente minutes, #Backwards dominait les hashtags mondiaux. En une heure, l'album était classé numéro un en Angleterre, en Irlande, au Canada, aux États-Unis et au Brésil. En quelques heures, clubs et radios diffusaient en boucle _Real Wild_ , premier single annoncé. En un jour, près de 11 000 copies étaient déjà écoulées. Et, malin comme tout, **Slytherin** a tweeté vingt-quatre heures plus tard ses cinq premières dates de tournée européenne. Devinez combien de places ont déjà été vendues. Petit indice : toutes.

 _ **Backwards**_ est quasiment comparable à un ovni sur le plan musical. On retrouve le **Slytherin** que l'on connaît, celui qui délivre des lyrics mordants d'une voix paradoxalement blasée qui se mêle à un instrumental old-school, de petites touches électroniques venant moderniser le tableau ici et là. _About Last Night_ en est l'illustration parfaite car, derrière d'ingénieuses rimes métaphoriques débitées sur une mélodie aérienne, le rappeur trompe en beauté son auditoire en le détournant du sens réel de la chanson : la violence conjugale. Pour un titre comme _Mess Around_ , par exemple, la dynamique est totalement inverse : un bon paquet de paroles crues crachées sur un ton désinvolte, presque narquois, servant simplement à décrire une bonne soirée entre potes, rien de plus.

L'album nous dévoile aussi un **Slytherin** différent, plus mature et audacieux. Cette évolution se ressent dès le tout premier titre, _It Might Be The End_ , sur lequel le rappeur dévoile une voix de baryton insoupçonnée et chante ce qui semble être un scénario de fin du monde, un magnifique piano pour seul accompagnement. Avec une entrée en matière aussi éblouissante, le rappeur nous prévient dors et déjà que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Car des surprises, au cours de cette écoute, il y en a eu. **James Blake** , **Kanye West** , **Radiohead** , **Lorde** , **Childish Gambino**... l'éventail des featurings présents sur _**Backwards**_ est vaste, éclectique. Chaque artiste apporte un morceau de son propre univers avec lui et si la confrontation entre les deux entités musicales divergentes nous laisse quelques fois avec un arrière-goût d'inachevé ( _Raging Youth_ , morceau sur lequel s'invite **MØ** , fait plus penser à une démo expérimentale qu'à un titre terminé), **Slytherin** parvient le reste du temps à faire fusionner le tout de façon évidente à l'aide de ses petits doigts de prodige.

Il résulte donc de cet album une incontestable maturité. Le diamant brut de Leeds s'est donné la liberté totale de prendre la direction qu'il voulait, partant du principe que tous les chemins le mèneraient de toutes les façons à Rome. Et « Rome », dans notre vocabulaire, est un nom de code pour « excellence », car c'est ce que frise _**Backwards**_. ●

 **/**

Le pas titubant et la vue trouble, Blaise pénétra à l'intérieur des WC de l'Arena Night Club, sa paume de main plaquée contre sa bouche. Il poussa la porte du cabinet le plus proche, recula immédiatement de trois pas en tombant sur une blonde agenouillée devant un grand mec en béret – _qui_ portait encore des bérets en 2016 ? – et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes voisines. Quatre secondes plus tard, l'intégralité alcoolisée de son estomac passait la barrière de ses lèvres dans un bruit guttural. Accroupi devant la cuvette, il agrippa le trône en céramique tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Puis il vomit encore, le rugissement de sa gorge couvrant le grincement de porte derrière lui. L'instant d'après, une main venait lui enserrer l'arrière de la nuque.

« Triple imbécile. » siffla Draco d'une voix irritée. « On t'a cherché partout. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

Et Blaise voulut lui répondre. Il voulut _sincèrement_ lui répondre. Mais à la seconde où sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour former des syllabes, un nouveau flot de bile le força à enfouir sa figure dans le bidet. Draco secoua la tête, dépité. Il sauva de justesse le cordon du gilet de Blaise qui s'échappait vers la cuvette, avisa les éclaboussures verdâtres douteuses qui tâchaient la lunette en plastique, attarda son regard sur les quelques messages philosophiques griffonnés au marqueur sur le mur d'en face – '' _A BAS LA SOCIETE CAPITALISTE, ELITISTE, FACHISTE ET PATRIARCHALE !_ '' puis plus loin : '' _Je couche au 004 987 234_ '' –, tenta d'ignorer les grognements masculins de plus en plus prononcés en provenance du cabinet d'à côté, recentra son attention sur Blaise qui semblait être sur le point de régurgiter son poumon gauche cette fois-ci et décida que sur une échelle de 0 à 10, cette soirée valait bien un -23. Le smartphone de Zabini échoué à terre se mit tressauter follement sur le carrelage, « _Cerbère_ » flashant en grosses lettres sur l'écran. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la photo qui s'affichait, celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir corbeau coupés au carré et munie d'un collier à piques métalliques autour du cou, puis accepta l'appel.

« Blaise, bordel de merde, mais _où_ est-ce que tu es ? ! » hurla la voix aiguë de Pansy par-dessus un rythme répétitif et assommant de witch house.

« C'est Draco. » l'informa alors le blond.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fiches avec le portable de Zabini ? C'est lui qui t'a dit de répondre à mes appels ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Est-ce qu'il m'évite ? _Où est-ce qu'il est_? »

« Dans les WC. » Draco avant de jeter un regard sur Zabini qui reposait à présent son front contre la cuvette, vidé de toute son énergie vitale. « Et il est complètement hors-service. »

« Oh, bon sang... » souffla Pansy, à bout de nerfs. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore pris ? »

Draco se servit de sa main toujours placée à l'arrière du cou de Blaise pour l'inciter à basculer légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

« Eh. Eh ! » l'interpella-t-il, sa paume lui tapotant plus ou moins fort la joue pour le maintenir éveillé. « Zabini, oh-oh ? Reviens avec moi, deux secondes. T'as pris quoi ? »

Blaise observa Draco avec de grands yeux ronds et vitreux puis plissa du front au ralenti. L'univers entier semblait tourner à l'envers dans sa boîte crânienne.

« Q-quoi ? » croassa-t-il faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour être dans un état aussi minable ? » articula distinctement Draco. « Vodka ? Mojito ? Whisky ? Rhum ? T-t-t, tu restes avec moi. » le reprit-il à l'ordre, voyant comme les paupières de son voisin se baissaient dangereusement.

« Mmpff, 'aisse moi. »

Blaise s'appuya contre la paroi du cabinet, totalement amorphe. Il rabattit son avant-bras sur son visage, cachant ainsi ses yeux, et se laissa glisser un peu plus contre le mur.

« Blaise, regarde-moi. »

Zabini n'obtempéra pas.

« _Blaise_.Qu'est-ce que t... »

« Vodka. » grommela-t-il alors d'une voix exceptionnellement rauque et agacée. « Juste vodka. »

« Combien de verres ? »

« Sais pas. Shots. Andy. »

« Il a pris un nombre incalculable de shots de vodka avec Anderson. » traduisit Draco pour Pansy qui se trouvait toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bon sang mais c'est pas croyable ! » éructa la brune. « Et Anderson l'a quand même laissé boire comme un trou tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il a un show à assurer ce soir ? »

« Faut croire. »

« Si je le recroise ce soir, cet enfoiré de première... » siffla Pansy avant de terminer sa phrase dans un marmonnement inaudible, seul le mot ''castrer'' se distinguant du lot. « Et Blaise est dans quel état, actuellement ? Est-ce qu'il peut se tenir debout ? »

Draco baissa les yeux sur le concerné et le trouva littéralement allongé sur le carrelage cette fois-ci.

« Ça dépend : est-ce qu'un cadavre en état de décomposition gisant sur le sol crade des toilettes d'une boîte de nuit de West Hollywood peut se tenir encore debout ? »

« Va te faire foutre. » marmonna ledit cadavre, son bras toujours plaqué sur sa figure.

« Mais il parle, au moins, donc c'est déjà ça de gagné. » ajouta alors Draco.

« Dis-lui qu'il a plutôt intérêt à lever ses jolies petites fesses dans les secondes qui suivent parce que son show commence dans un quart d'heure à peine et la moitié de la boîte est déjà en train de le réclamer. Alors tu te _débrouilles_ avec lui, Malfoy, tu l'asperges d'eau, tu le secoues dans tous les sens, tu le gifles jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle du jour de sa naissance en détail, tu lui cognes huit fois la tête contre le lavabo – je m'en contrebalance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit de retour dans le carré VIP d'ici dix minutes, _grand maximum_. » exigea Pansy avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Draco décrocha le portable de son oreille et poussa un profond soupir. C'était toujours à lui de se coltiner le sale boulot lorsque Blaise s'alliait avec Andy pour tester ses limites ainsi que celles de son foie. C'était toujours à lui de se coltiner le sale boulot lorsque Blaise s'alliait avec Andy, tout court. Ce mec était un aimant à calamités et Draco avait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ du mal à saisir tout l'attrait que lui trouvait Zabini, quelques fois. Son meilleur ami le considérait presque comme une divinité tout droit descendue de l'Olympe.

« Allez, debout. » ordonna sèchement Malfoy en tirant sur le bras de Blaise.

L'afro-britannique grommela une réponse à la négative et roula paresseusement sur le côté. Son t-shirt blanc à la gloire de Biggie remonta jusqu'à l'orée de son nombril, dévoilant un bas ventre bétonné ainsi que deux citations tatouées sur chacune de ses hanches.

« Si tu ne te relèves pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent, je vais t'enfoncer la tête dans cette cuvette remplie à raz-bord de toutes les saloperies alcoolisées que contenait ton estomac. »

« Essaie. » murmura cette fois-ci Blaise.

« C'est un test ? Parce que tu me connais, Zabini. Tu sais que je suis parfaitement capable de le faire. »

« Laisse. Moi. »

« Hors de question. »

Et sur ces paroles, Draco tira sur la jambe gauche du jeune artiste, sa main encerclant fermement sa cheville juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son troisième tatouage. Il tira sans ménagement Blaise jusqu'à lui, sourd aux insultes que proféra ce dernier, puis le fit asseoir de nouveau contre le mur. Le blond baissa ensuite le couvercle des toilettes et se servit d'un des pans du gilet de Zabini pour en nettoyer rapidement la surface.

« Je sais pas bien si t'es au courant » lui dit-il alors tout en sortant un petit sachet de sa poche arrière de Levi's. « mais le club a fait son chiffre d'affaire du mois tout entier sur ta simple présence ce soir. » Il vida la poudre blanche sur le couvercle en plastique des WC et tâta ses poches à la recherche d'une carte bleue, n'importe laquelle. « Donc si tu ne veux pas que le patron du local te poursuive en justice pour avoir fait un blackout dans les chiottes et t'être foutu de sa gueule ainsi que de celles de tous les clients qui se sont déplacés ici juste pour tes beaux yeux » Il créa quatre lignes blanches épaisses et symétriques, enleva l'excédent d'un coup d'index et suçota ensuite son doigt. « et surtout, si tu ne veux pas que cette affaire affecte ta réputation, t'as plutôt intérêt à te lever, débarquer sur scène puis empocher ton fric, mon pote. » Il lui tendit une petite paille en titane. « Trois lignes pour toi, une pour moi. »

« Ta générosité te perdra. » ricana Blaise d'une voix toujours un peu éraillée.

« C'est soit ça, soit je porte ta carcasse jusqu'à la piste de danse et tu es bien trop gros pour que j'accepte que de me bousiller la colonne vertébrale à 22 ans à peine. »

« Pas gros, _musclé._ » précisa Blaise avant de rafler d'un seul coup son premier rail. « Nuance. »

« Ouais, bon, peu importe. Prends ce qui reste et tirons-nous d'ici avant que Pansy nous assassine. »

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient sortis du petit cabinet et se lavaient les mains, leurs mouvements beaucoup plus rapides que la normale. Blaise se pencha vers le miroir pour observer attentivement son reflet. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et les blancs d'yeux injectés de sang, comme lorsqu'il passait des nuits blanches en studio à bosser sur ses démos sans jamais céder à la fatigue. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cernes devenaient de plus en plus visibles mais son corps était hyperactif, rempli d'une adrénaline nouvelle. Il fit couler de l'eau froide dans ses paumes et s'aspergea deux fois la figure avec puis s'essuya grossièrement le visage à l'aide du bas de son t-shirt.

« Ok. On y va. » décréta-t-il, soudainement remonté à bloc.

Sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre le cœur du club fut semblable à une remontée de plongée sous-marine. La musique qui ne leur était jusqu'ici parvenue qu'en sourdine les enveloppa entièrement à la seconde où ils posèrent le pied dehors, les puissantes basses résonnant jusqu'au plus profond de leurs entrailles. Blaise tira sa capuche sur sa tête et traversa la marée de corps qui se mouvait à l'unisson sur le dancefloor, Draco le suivant de très près derrière lui, et ils montèrent ensemble les quelques marches séparant le commun des mortels du carré VIP de l'Arena. Le vigile baraqué se tenant en haut des escaliers hocha brièvement la tête en apercevant Blaise et se décala de côté pour les laisser passer. Et dès qu'il fit son entrée dans le carré, ce fut comme le retour du fils prodigue.

Un mec en snapback et chaînes en or lui frappa affectueusement le dos en le surnommant ''petit frère'', un autre mec lui proposa un verre tout en parlant bien fort, comme pour spécifier à son entourage qu'ils se connaissaient – Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie – et à sa gauche, un groupe de nanas en robes moulantes à motif léopard l'interpellait d'une voix tout sucre tout miel pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec elles mais trois secondes plus tard à peine, une grande mannequin brune – Kendall Quelque-Chose – fonça droit sur lui pour qu'ils puissent prendre un rapide selfie qui crèverait assurément le plafond des likes sur Instagram et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Blaise aperçut au loin P. Diddy secouer une bouteille de Ciroc à son encontre puis tapoter la place libre juste à côté de lui. Blaise était prêt à parier son second compte d'épargne qu'il allait encore tenter de le convaincre par A + B x C qu'une collaboration entre eux était nécessaire, que dis-je, _vitale_ pour la survie de cette industrie musicale agonisante en manque cruel de véritables rappeurs capables de replacer la barre très haut, etc, etc. Il connaissait tant et si bien ce discours qu'il aurait pu le répéter par cœur et à la virgule près.

« Dieu merci, tu es là ! » jubila Pansy en se matérialisant sous ses yeux. « C'est bon ? Tu es prêt ? Il faut que tu sois dans la cabine du DJ dans trois minutes. »

« Où est Andy ? » demanda Blaise qui scannait toujours la foule sans reconnaître la tête brune familière qu'il recherchait.

« Ne me parle pas de lui. » siffla Pansy, ses lèvres peintes en noir se retroussant avec dégoût. « Quel genre d'abruti faut-il être pour te laisser frôler le coma éthylique un soir de concert ? »

« Coma éthylique... J'ai juste abusé de quelques petits verres, rien de grave. » relativisa Blaise en roulant des yeux. « À t'entendre, on croirait qu'il me faudrait d'urgence une carte de membre actif chez les Alcooliques Anonymes. »

« Si tu en fais une, par pitié, choisis une autre photo que celle de ta carte d'identité. » lui conseilla Draco qui, adossé contre la rambarde du carré VIP, matait ouvertement la bande de femelles qui avaient interpellé Blaise un peu plus tôt.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma photo de carte d'identité ? »

« Elle est incroyablement moche. »

« Oh, tu veux qu'on parle de la tienne, Draco ? Parce que jusqu'aujourd'hui, la science n'a pas encore été capable de prouver que tu ressemblais à un être humain dessus. »

« Bitch, please. » rétorqua le blond en émettant un claquement de langue condescendant. « Je suis _mannequin_. On ne me paie pas pour ressembler à un être humain basique au physique quelconque ; on me paie pour être une véritable bombe. »

« Évite de dire ça lorsque tu passeras les portiques de sécurité d'un aéroport, on risquerait de t'arrêter pour tentative d'attentat. »

Les yeux bleu-gris de Malfoy passèrent alors de la brochette de fêtardes en fringues léopards à Blaise et il plissa des paupières, feignant un air profondément blasé. Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

« C'était drôle. » lui assura-t-il.

« Même pas un peu. »

« C'était _très_ drôle, Malfoy. »

« Ta blague était plus tragique que la plus tragique des tragédies grecques. » maintint Draco même si le sourire de son meilleur ami l'avait déjà contaminé.

« Andy aurait trouvé ça drôle, lui, au moins. » répliqua Zabini avant de s'en retourner à son examen de la foule, son regard accrochant toujours celui insistant de P. Diddy. « Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

« On s'en fiche de lui, pour l'instant. » trancha Pansy en lui attrapant le poignet pour le mener à l'autre bout du balcon, ses multiples bagues pressant douloureusement l'os de son bras. « Tu as un... »

« Show à assurer, oui. » termina pour elle Blaise d'une voix lasse.

Il ne savait sincèrement pas pourquoi Pansy lui fichait une telle pression, surtout pour un mini-concert en boîte de nuit comme celui-ci. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'asseoir en tailleurs par terre et faire des bulles avec son chewing-gum qu'on le paierait quand même grassement à la fin. Et ce n'était pas qu'il détestait ce genre de soirées mais il les détestait quand même. L'énergie émanant du public n'était pas la même que celle dégagée lors d'un véritable concert ; ici, 45% des gens étaient simplement venus pour l'observer comme une bête curieuse, 45% autres braquaient leurs portables sur la scène, simplement excité à l'idée de prendre une célébrité en photo et de bombarder ensuite les réseaux sociaux avec, 5% seulement connaissait sa discographie et pour les 5% restant, eh bien ils n'en avaient tout simplement rien à foutre. Il n'y avait pas ce lien intime, intense qui le reliait au public – à _son_ public – lorsqu'il assurait ses chansons en tournée. L'émotion n'était pas la même car ce n'était justement que du show, du factice, un truc dont on ne se rappellerait même pas en détail le lendemain.

Mais chacun était gagnant dans l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? D'un côté, le club parvenait à se faire un gros coup de pub sur son dos et de l'autre, Blaise repartait avec un joli chèque dans la poche. Alors lorsque le Dj annonça sa venue d'une voix forte – _faites un maximum de bruit pour le rappeur le plus anticipé du moment, pour l'artiste qu'on ne présente même plus.. !_ – et que les clubbeurs se mirent à pousser des exclamations crescendos, Blaise ferma les yeux. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ça y était, tout était bon : il était Slytherin.

Les shows comme celui-ci s'articulaient toujours de la même façon. Tout d'abord, Slytherin faisait monter l'anticipation de l'assistance à base de « _est-ce que vous êtes prêts à foutre le feu ? Je vous entends pas : EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES PRÊTS A FOUTRE LE FEU ?_ » puis, lorsque la fièvre du public était à son comble, il faisait signe au Dj d'enchaîner sur la première chanson. Il commença avec son tout nouveau single actuellement au top des ventes, _Real Wild_ , puis embraya sur _Forbidden Zone_ , morceau psychédélique que Kid Cudi et lui avaient composé en trente-trois minutes, montre en main, entre deux épisodes de _Death Note_. Il continua avec quelques un des morceaux phares issus de ses albums précédents tout en prenant soin de toujours maintenir un climat électrique entre chaque chanson.

L'estrade sur laquelle il était perché faisait office de scène improvisée et il sautillait avec excitation d'un bout à l'autre du sol vitré, son micro soudé à sa main, la coke aidant à faire passer son hyperactivité pour de l'enthousiasme. Lorsqu'il baissait la tête, l'afro-britannique ne voyait non pas des visages mais une marée de téléphones brandis en l'air. Des objectifs de Nikon le mitraillaient pour que sa photo soit ensuite placardée partout sur le site de l'Arena, les mecs du carré VIP faisaient sauter le Crystal tout en scandant ses lyrics, un groupe de filles plutôt mignonnes mais pas majeures pour un sou se déhanchaient avec lascivité juste à ses pieds et lorsque Slytherin entama _Reaching Up_ , le plus grand succès mondial de sa carrière, le club tout entier cria les paroles du refrain, couvrant presque la voix du rappeur. C'était ce qui s'appelait clôturer un set en beauté.

Près de quarante personnes l'entourèrent à la seconde où il quitta l'estrade, exigeant photos et autographes. Blaise n'en accorda qu'une dizaine avant que la situation ne tourne à l'anarchie. Il garda son expression faciale habituelle sur chaque photo : yeux très légèrement plissés, sourire banni et traits neutres. Cela contrastait généralement avec la figure des fans qui se tenaient à côté de lui avec un sourire rayonnant, un bras entourant la hanche du rappeur, le coude appuyé familièrement contre son épaule ou leurs lèvres pressées contre sa joue, y imprimant une trace de cosmétique rouge vermeille. Blaise laissait généralement faire, inexpressif. Il était sur le point de prendre la treizième photo de la soirée, deux mecs le tirant en arrière par le pan du t-shirt pour obtenir son attention, lorsque son regard eut le malheur de dévier en direction du coin bar. Et ce qu'il y vit manqua de faire vaciller son masque d'impassibilité.

Blaise pouvait reconnaître Andy partout, que ce soit de dos, dans le noir, en altitude ou sous l'eau. Ses boucles frisant n'importe comment sur sa tête, ses larges épaules de boxeur, sa posture légèrement voûtée et nonchalante, ses jeans délavés et toujours déchirés au niveau du genou. Il aurait pu le reconnaître les yeux bandés. C'est pourquoi son regard n'eut aucun mal à accrocher sa silhouette malgré la distance qui les éloignait. Il avait un bras appuyé négligemment contre le comptoir en skaï et une de ses mains reposait sur la joue d'une grande blonde, son pouce traçant une caresse circulaire contre sa peau. Son regard était si brûlant que Blaise pouvait le sentir d'ici. Et il sut avant même que ses propres yeux ne le lui confirment qu'Andy n'allait pas tarder à se pencher vers l'inconnue pour n'en faire qu'une seule bouchée.

« Ok, pardon... pardon ! Non, plus de photos. Il faut que je... Non, non, non ! Plus aucune photo... laissez-moi passer... putain mais laissez-moi passer ! J'ai dit _plus_ de photos, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne pigez pas dans cette phrase ? »

Il rejoignit le carré VIP en tornade et pila droit sur Draco. Le blond était en charmante compagnie, une brune plantureuse à sa droite, une beauté orientale à sa gauche et ses deux mains placées sur chacune de leurs cuisses. Blaise claqua sèchement des doigts devant ses yeux puis indiqua la sortie.

« On y va. » déclara-t-il.

Draco haussa des sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

« Oui, _maintenant_. »

« La voiture est déjà avancée ? »

« Non. » répondit Blaise qui se retenait toutes les deux secondes de jeter un regard vers le bar. « On prendra un taxi. »

« Non merci. Je préfère attendre la voiture. » opta Draco, sa main resserrant sa prise sur le flanc de ses deux voisines.

« Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi, je me tire. »

« Avec Anderson ? »

Rien que la mention de son prénom fit grincer des dents Blaise. Il préféra tourner des talons pour éviter d'autres questions.

« Eh ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que je dis à Pansy, moi ? » tenta de le retenir Draco dans son dos mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Blaise dévala les escaliers qui faisaient la passerelle entre le paradis et la Terre des mortels puis fendit la foule le plus rapidement possible, remontant de nouveau sa capuche pour rester anonyme dans la cohue. Il savait que sa réaction était stupide et totalement disproportionnée. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être énervé parce que rien n'avait été officiellement établi entre Andy et lui. Ils étaient juste de bons potes qui, occasionnellement, glissaient leurs mains respectives dans le boxer de l'autre et n'en reparlaient plus le lendemain. La limite entre l'amitié et le précipice était toujours très floue entre eux, mais rien n'avait été marqué du tampon solennel de l'amour ou gravé éternellement dans la roche de l'union sacrée donc Blaise n'avait vraiment aucun droit d'être énervé. Sauf qu'il l'était. Il bouillonnait de rage, même.

À quelques pas de la sortie, la tentation fut trop grande. Sa tête se tourna au ralenti vers le bar. Juste pour voir, juste pour être sûr. Il balaya la quinzaine de tabourets occupés mais ne trouva ni chevelure bouclée, ni épaules carrées, ni sourire espiègle. À l'emplacement que Andy avait précédemment occupé se trouvait à présent un jeune homme brun en chemise et jean noirs qui touillait paresseusement sa boisson. Dès que Blaise posa son regard sur lui, ce fut comme si le garçon put le sentir car il tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui et – oh. _Oh_. Zabini ralentit inconsciemment et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Des yeux d'un bleu aussi foudroyant, il n'en avait tout simplement jamais vu. Et pourtant, lorsqu'on traînait avec un mec au visage aussi douloureusement parfait que Draco, il était possible de croire que le tour du sujet avait été fait. De même lorsque la paire d'iris verts de Pansy vous crucifiait à peu près soixante-sept fois par jour : après cela, on pouvait penser ne plus avoir rien à apprendre question intensité de regard. Et pourtant.

Ils étaient à plusieurs mètres de distance l'un de l'autre mais ce ne fut pas ce qui empêcha ses orbes bleu vif de se ficher profondément dans les siennes. Et quand bien même les secondes s'éternisèrent, faisant prolonger à n'en plus finir leur échange visuel, l'inconnu ne flancha pas une seule seconde. À peine s'il clignait des paupières. Blaise ne savait pas si c'était de la curiosité ou de la provocation ou une simple œillade pensive. Il était habitué à ce que les gens le scrutent sous tous les angles partout où il se rendait. À vrai dire, il avait dû se forcer à s'y habituer pour ne pas devenir fou et plaquer au sol la prochaine personne qui volerait un instant de sa vie privée à l'aide de sa caméra d'iPhone. Mais qu'une personne ne se focalise que sur lui en dépit de la musique hurlante qui faisait trembler les murs de la salle et des centaines de fêtards passant et repassant incessamment entre eux, à demi ivres... c'était nouveau. Le regard de l'inconnu était neutre mais direct, incisif, comme s'ils se tenaient face à face.

« Woh, mec, tu comptes prendre racine ou quoi ? » cria quelqu'un dans son oreille avant qu'une épaule ne le bouscule rudement.

Blaise sortit de sa transe et tituba légèrement en arrière. Sa capuche retomba sur ses épaules.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » s'exclama alors celui qui venait de le pousser. « Oh bon sang, c'est Slytherin ! Eh, les mecs ! Regardez ! _Regardez_! C'est Slytherin ! ! Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo ? J'ai adoré le nouvel album, au fait... Backwards, c'est ça ? Mes potes et moi on l'écoute en boucle... est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir aussi un autographe, au fait ? »

Et c'était reparti.

 **/**

Imane Zabini fronça des sourcils, sentant une ombre bloquer les rayons matinaux qui réchauffaient sa peau. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçut au travers de ses verres teintés deux silhouettes masculines debout à sa gauche. Son irritation fondit alors comme neige au soleil, remplacée par un sourire de prédateur, et elle remonta lentement ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne pour leur demander d'une voix de velours :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ? »

« Hum. » répondit éloquemment le premier homme en costard, ses yeux bloqués sur la poitrine découverte d'Imane.

« Keith Stevens. » vola alors à son secours le second homme d'affaires. « Voici mon associé, Thomas Monroe. Nous sommes les représentants du label Interscope. »

Il tendit sa main vers l'ex-mannequin qui l'enveloppa de ses longs doigts fins vernis en pourpre, son index lui caressant innocemment la paume avant de relâcher sa poigne.

« Enchantée, Keith. Imane Zabini. » minauda-t-elle. « Je suppose que vous avez rendez-vous avec mon fils, Blaise ? »

« C'est exact, Madame. » acquiesça Thomas, cette fois-ci.

Imane se redressa gracieusement sur son transat et attrapa le peignoir plié à ses pieds pour l'enfiler. Les rayons de soleil firent scintiller le tissu blanc satiné de l'habit.

« Suivez-moi. » les invita-t-elle avec un demi-sourire tout en nouant négligemment le cordon de l'habit autour de ses hanches.

Les deux hommes en costards obtempérèrent et progressèrent sagement derrière elle, hypnotisés par le déhanché cadencé de la maîtresse de maison. Son tanga violet en dentelle était parfaitement distinguable à travers la matière fine de son peignoir. Keith et Thomas longèrent en procession la grande piscine extérieure au bord de laquelle Imane avait pris son bain de soleil puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une villa aux murs vitrés par l'intermédiaire d'une porte-fenêtre coulissante. La pièce dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était un gigantesque living-room décoré à l'africaine, des masques en bois sur les murs et des sculptures Massaï sur les étagères ou au sol.

« Kreattur ! » appela Imane d'une voix forte.

Cinq secondes plus tard, un nain au nez proéminent déboula dans le salon vêtu d'un tablier noir et blanc. Il s'arrêta droit devant Imane et baissa la tête avec docilité.

« Oui Madame ? » récita-t-il d'une voix manquant cruellement d'entrain.

« Demande donc à ces messieurs ce qu'ils souhaitent consommer. » ordonna-t-elle avant de tourner légèrement la tête de côté pour reposer son menton contre son épaule, offrant ainsi son meilleur profil aux deux représentants. « Keith, Thomas, mettez-vous à l'aise. Je m'en vais prévenir Blaise de votre arrivée. »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, leurs yeux toujours cimentés sur les courbes de la quarantenaire. Imane eut un rictus en coin.

À l'étage, Blaise hésitait entre deux chemises parfaitement identiques. Il détestait s'habiller formellement. Il était sorti du ventre de sa mère en jean-baskets, après tout. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait osé se pointer en rendez-vous d'affaire avec une paire de Jordan aux pieds, Pansy lui avait passé un tel savon que des bulles étaient sorties de sa bouche. Donc, bon, il pouvait bien faire quelques petites concessions si l'occasion s'y prêtait. Optant pour la chemise similaire n°1, Blaise enfila avec un pantalon bleu nuit et des chaussures noires si simples qu'il était inconcevable que l'on puisse claquer près de 3000 balles dessus – _et pourtant._ Deux sprays de parfum sur la nuque, sa montre attachée à son poignet, sa bague en titane enfilée au majeur et il était fin prêt. Quoique. Passant devant son miroir, l'afro-britannique ne put résister à l'envie de défaire les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Et puis pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin : il retroussa aussi ses manches méthodiquement, dévoilant ainsi son quatrième tatouage, celui juste au-dessus de la jointure intérieure de son coude. _Là_ , c'était bon.

« Ils sont arrivés. » lui annonça sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper car elle ne l'avait jamais fait en vingt-trois ans de vie commune ; pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

« Je sais. Je les ai entendus. » répondit Blaise avant que son regard ne dévie de son propre reflet à celui dénudé de sa mère. « Tu les as accueillis comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

« Non. » répondit Imane avant de défaire à nouveau son peignoir. « Je les ai accueillis comme ça. »

« T'es pas croyable... » gémit Blaise en fermant les yeux.

Il se retira dans la pièce voisine pour récupérer les documents dont il aurait besoin, sa mère sur les talons.

« Remercie-moi, plutôt, parce que mine de rien, je viens de te mettre ces deux gars-là dans la poche sans même que tu n'aies eu besoin de lever le petit doigt. »

« Maman, les accords ne se concluent pas en montrant ses seins, tu sais... bon sang mais où est-ce que j'ai mis le dossier des comptes ? »

« Tiroir de droite, étagère du bas. » répondit mécaniquement Imane avant de s'adosser contre l'embrasure de la porte. « Et je sais bien qu'il ne suffit pas que de ça pour crier victoire mais admets quand même que je viens de te mâcher une bonne partie de travail. »

« J'aurais très bien pu y arriver seul, merci. »

« Ha ! » ricana sèchement Imane. « Et avec quoi ? Le pouvoir magique de tes mots ? »

« Exactement. » acquiesça son fils et il quitta la pièce.

Les deux hommes d'affaires sirotaient leurs boissons respectives et observaient curieusement l'agencement de la pièce lorsque Blaise fit son entrée. Il les salua d'un énergique « Messieurs » suivi d'une toute aussi énergique poignée de main puis les mena dans sa salle de réunion. C'était une pièce toute en longueur avec un plafond haut et une moquette couleur rubis. Les murs étaient tapissés de bouquins que Blaise n'avait jamais ouverts de sa vie mais qui ne manquaient jamais d'impressionner chaque fois ses visiteurs. Ils prirent tous place autour de la table rectangulaire en bois et, pendant les cinq premières minutes de réunion, chacun fit semblant de se soucier de la pluie et du beau temps comme il était d'usage. Puis le sujet de conversation dévia vers des eaux plus profondes.

« M. Zabini, votre label est un sujet récurrent de préoccupation au siège d'Interscope. » commença Keith en croisant des mains. « Lorsqu'en 2014, nous vous avons donné l'autorisation de le monter... »

« Pause : _j'ai_ décidé de monter ce label tout seul pour avoir ma propre indépendance parce que vous aviez une fâcheuse tendance à agir comme des control-freaks vis-à-vis de ma carrière, ce qui m'a rendu claustrophobe à la longue, et _vous_ n'avez pas eu d'autres choix que de me suivre de peur que je ne parte d'Interscope. » rectifia Blaise. « Ne mélangeons pas les rôles, ici. »

« Vous n'auriez de toutes les façons pas pu partir, M. Zabini. Votre contrat ne se termine qu'en 2017, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé. » lui fit remarquer Thomas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'une simple petite clause comme celle-ci lorsqu'on a Maître Lucius Malfoy à ses côtés pour les démanteler, je vous le demande. » rétorqua Blaise avec un petit sourire. « N'oubliez pas que mon contrat initial exigeait également que je produise un album par an. »

« La seule et unique raison pour laquelle nous avons fait autant de concessions à votre sujet est à cause de vos ventes. Vous êtes l'un des artistes qui a fructifié le plus notre chiffre d'affaires à ce jour et ce n'est un secret pour personne. » admit Keith.

« Mais soyez sûr que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, vous auriez connu beaucoup plus de difficultés à ouvrir votre propre label. » continua Thomas.

« D'ailleurs, comme je l'ai dit avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, _Zabini Records_ préoccupe... »

« Mon premier album s'est vendu à 2,6 millions d'exemplaires. » énuméra Blaise, le coupant à nouveau et sans remords. « Mon second album est sorti il y a deux semaines à peine et s'est déjà coulé à 517 000 exemplaires. Je ne sais pas comment vous traduisez les chiffres que je vous donne mais dans mon langage, c'est plutôt synonyme de succès. D'autant plus que je me suis auto-signé, ce qui veut dire que la moitié de mes recettes de vente est reversée sur _Zabini Records_ tandis que l'autre partie vous revient. » Il croisa des bras mains et se pencha en arrière. « Alors qu'est-ce qui, au juste, vous préoccupe dans mon label ? »

« M. Zabini, cela va faire deux ans que _Zabini Records_ est actif et vous n'avez signé en tout et pour tout qu'une seule personne : Lee Jordan. Ne voyez-vous pas un petit problème ? »

« Lee est très bon. Il fait souffler un vent nouveau sur la scène musicale urbaine et a sorti un EP en août qui a été largement salué _._ »

« Mais ça reste un artiste underground. » insista Thomas. « Peu de gens le connaissent et ... »

« Encore faux. » le contredit Blaise. « Les gens qui ne tendent pas l'oreille et ne s'intéressent pas à ce qui se fait de nouveau dans les petites sphères, préférant se focaliser sur les têtes d'affiche, ceux-là ne connaissent pas Lee. Mais sur des plateformes libres telles que SoundCloud, il est tout bonnement incontournable. »

« Connu sur SoundCloud, tiens donc. » se moqua Keith. « Et c'est censé être un accomplissement ? »

« Je sais pas, demandez peut-être au _Time Magazine_. Après tout, ils ont bien décrit l'EP de Lee comme '' _extrêmement brillant_ '', je cite. » répliqua Blaise.

Keith perdit son sourire mais se pencha vers l'avant, menaçant.

« M. Zabini, voici le fond exact de notre pensée : vous perdez royalement votre temps. Votre label est un gâchis, de l'argent jeté en liasses par les fenêtres. Vous signez les mauvaises personnes, vous refusez les bonnes et vous foncez droit dans le mur. Lee Jordan a beau être aussi génial que vous le décrivez, ce ne sera pas ça qui le fera vendre. Parce que ce qui fait vendre, c'est une belle tête, du charisme, de la présence scénique, une bonne visibilité médiatique et un single qui rentre dans la tête des gens sans leur aval. Le talent, ça faisait vendre dans les années 80, quand autotune n'existait pas et qu'il fallait chanter sans play-back dans un micro qui grésille. Maintenant, n'importe qui peut être célèbre avec un peu de volonté et d'artifices. »

« Je ne cherche pas l'artifice. » refusa Blaise. « Je cherche l'authenticité. »

« Mais _qui_ veut de l'authenticité de nos jours ? Enfin, réveillez-vous M. Zabini ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'authentique chez des personnes comme Katy Perry ou Rihanna ? »

« Le grain de voix de Rihanna est très original. Reconnaissable entre tous. »

« Peu importe, là n'est pas le sujet. »

« Quel est le sujet alors, mmh ? » voulut savoir Blaise en haussant un sourcil. « Le fait que je prenne mon temps pour choisir soigneusement les artistes que je veux signer ? Le fait que je refuse consécutivement toutes les personnes que vous m'envoyez jour après jour sans vous lasser parce qu'aucune d'entre elles ne me convient ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous convient, M. Zabini ? Parce qu'on a vraiment du mal à le deviner quelques fois. Les gens se _bousculent_ pour faire partie de votre label. En avez-vous même conscience ? Et pas seulement les petites gens issues de SoundCloud ou autres : de _vrais_ artistes désirent intégrer vos rangs. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous distribuez des ''non'' à tout va pour ensuite prendre sous votre aile un Monsieur Nobody infiniment quelconque qui ne vous rapportera même pas la moitié de ce que vous investirez sur lui. »

« Pour la dernière fois : ce n'est _pas_ le fric qui m'intéresse. » siffla Zabini, à bout de nerfs. « J'en ai déjà assez pour vivre sept vies d'affilée. Ce que je veux, ce que je _traque_ , c'est une perle rare. Un musicien capable de bouleverser la vie d'un inconnu rien qu'au travers d'un simple CD de dix titres. Ce que je recherche, c'est cette personne capable de me donner les mêmes frissons que j'ai ressentis lorsque je me passais _The Art Of Peer_ _Pressure_ de Kendrick Lamar en boucle, pris d'un syndrome de la page blanche que je ne souhaite à personne au beau milieu de la confection de _Backwards_. Et au bout de la quinzième écoute, tout m'est paru soudainement clair : il fallait que j'arrête de compliquer ma plume et que je raconte les choses telles que je les voyais, telles que je les ressentais, comme si je relatais une histoire. Il fallait que je laisse les souvenirs, les sensations, les images et les couleurs venir à moi, me submerger, et que je les couche ensuite sur le papier sans me poser trente-six mille questions. C'est cette personne-là que je traque. Celle qui sera capable de guider celui qui écoutera sa musique pour donner ensuite un sens à ce qu'il fait. Et je vous l'accorde : Lee ne sera pas connu. Il n'atteindra certainement jamais le même niveau de notoriété que j'ai atteint. Mais des gens sauront tout de même qu'ils existent. Des gens écouteront ce qu'il produit. Des gens téléchargeront sa musique, mettront son album à fond dans leurs voitures pendant un road-trip ou dans leurs écouteurs pendant qu'ils se rendront au lycée sous la pluie. Et ses lyrics auront un impact sur tous ces inconnus qui auront pris le temps de s'intéresser à ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'ils les aideront, peut-être qu'ils leur donneront la motivation nécessaire pour attaquer la journée ou finir un travail, peut-être que ça les encouragera à venir voir Lee en concert et peut-être qu'ils l'attendront pour le prendre en aparté et lui dire : ''tu sais, cette chanson m'a quasiment sauvé la vie''. Alors forcément, ce que je vous dis ne doit pas vous parler étant donné que vous ne raisonnez qu'en dollars mais sachez juste que c'est ce que je recherche. Et je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour débusquer la personne qui correspondra à ces critères parce que je _sais_ qu'elle existe quelque part. »

Keith et Thomas s'entre-regardèrent, quasiment catastrophés. La situation était apparemment plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient prévue.

« M. Zabini, Interscope veut que vous signiez au minimum un artiste avant la fin de ce mois. » prit la relève Thomas. « Si ce n'est pas fait, nous entamerons les procédures légales nécessaires pour que _Zabini Records_ stoppe toute activité. Votre label est un mauvais investissement et vos rejets à répétition créent une atmosphère de tension entre les artistes et Interscope. P. Diddy nous a appelés plusieurs fois... »

« Oh bon sang, encore lui. » gémit Blaise en se massant l'arrête du nez. « Je ne veux PAS faire de featuring avec lui. Point barre. Combien de fois dois-je le répéter ? Je sais déjà le désastre que sera le produit fini. »

« Pensez un peu à ce que cela vous rapportera. »

« Ce n'est pas l'argent qui... écoutez-vous même ce que je vous dis ? »

« Et vous, comprenez-vous l'enjeu de la situation ? Il vous faut un nouvel artiste dans votre écurie d'ici quinze jours, M. Zabini, auquel cas vous pourrez dire adieu à votre label ! » le prévint Keith.

« C'est moi le fondateur, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en chasser. »

« Entièrement vrai. » affirma sans honte Thomas. « Mais nous allons quand même intenter une procédure en justice tout en faisant que l'affaire bénéficie de la plus lourde couverture médiatique qui soit. Vous qui fuyez les tabloïds comme la peste, vous allez en être la vedette. »

Blaise sembla être sur le point de répondre quelque chose de particulièrement cinglant mais ravala sa réplique au dernier moment, la mâchoire serrée. Il prit ensuite une inspiration profonde et expira lentement, son index tapotant contre le bois lustré de la table dans un tic nerveux.

« Ok. » finit-il par céder.

« Ok ? » répéta Keith, surpris qu'il capitule aussi vite. « Ok comme '' _ok, laissez-moi tranquille_ '' ou '' _ok, j'accepte_ '' ? »

« Pour accepter quelque chose, encore faudrait-il avoir le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » lui fit remarquer froidement Blaise avant de hausser des épaules. « J'ai quelqu'un dans ma ligne de mire depuis quelques mois, déjà. Je pensais en attendre un autre encore avant d'entamer une démarche d'approche... mais ça se fera plus tôt que prévu, apparemment. Alors oui, d'ici une semaine ou deux, l'affaire sera normalement réglée. »

« C'est parfait, M. Zabini. Absolument parfait. » jubila Keith en lui serrant la main à lui en broyer les os.

« Nous ne pensions vraiment pas que vous vous rangeriez de notre côté, connaissant votre nature têtue. Je suis certain que votre label sera on ne peut plus florissant à présent ! » lui assura Thomas d'un haussement de tête énergique.

« C'est ça. » roula des yeux Blaise avant de se lever et frapper dans ses mains. « Bien. La réunion est terminée ou bien vous reste-t-il encore des menaces en stock ? »

Imane les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avec un grand sourire, portant cette fois-ci des talons hauts et une nuisette transparente couleur menthe à l'eau. Lorsqu'ils la saluèrent, ce fut avec les yeux noyés dans son décolleté.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en fermant la baie vitrée derrière eux.

« Alors le pouvoir de la Sainte Poitrine Dénudée ne marche pas sur tout le monde, apparemment. » l'informa Blaise qui envoyait un texto à Pansy pour annuler tous ses plans de la soirée. « Ils exigent que je signe un nouvel artiste d'ici la fin du mois. »

« D'ici la fin du mois ? » répéta Imane, ses sourcils fins haussés de surprise. « Donc dans quinze jours ? »

« Tout juste. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Blaise appuya sur la touche '' _Envoyer_ '' puis glissa son portable dans sa poche arrière de jean.

« Obéir. »

 **/**

Blaise verrouilla sa Range Rover à distance, enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et rabattit sa capuche de gilet par-dessus pour optimiser ses chances de camouflage. Les mains dans les poches, il émergea du parking souterrain de Venice Beach et longea le large trottoir, slalomant entre skateurs, vendeurs de snacks, poussettes et surfeurs retournant d'une bonne journée de glisse, leurs planches sous le bras. Il faisait froid, ce soir. Ou, du moins, il faisait froid pour un climat californien car ici, dès que le thermostat descendait en dessous de 18°C, tout le monde sortait sa parka et ses moufles. Dire que Blaise s'était copieusement moqué de ces frileux de naissance lorsqu'il avait quitté Leeds pour les palmiers de Los Angeles, trois ans plus tôt, et maintenant regardez-le frissonner alors qu'il ne faisait seulement que 16°C...

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Betsy Bar, un petit cabaret transformé chaque week-end en salle de concert, la queue devant les portes closes faisait déjà le tiers de l'Avenue. Une poignée alarmante de hipsters semblant tout droit sortir du côté torturé de Tumblr en faisait partie et, par réflexe, Blaise se tourna vers Draco pour ricaner. Sauf que cet abruti n'était toujours pas là. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures et quart devant la salle, la montre de Zabini affichait actuellement dix-neuf heures trente et aucune trace du blond à l'horizon. La ponctualité était un réel problème chez Malfoy et cette phrase sortait de la bouche de Blaise, alias Celui-incapable-d'arriver-à-temps-à-son-propre-enterrement.

Zabini s'appuya contre le ponton du trottoir d'en face en soupirant. Ses yeux balayèrent la plage qui se vidait quelques mètres plus loin, l'eau devenant de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le soleil orange fusionnait au loin avec la ligne d'horizon. Il fit craquer distraitement ses phalanges et fourra de nouveau ses mains dans son American Apparel en coton noir, Kendrick Lamar rappant dans ses écouteurs « _I hope the universe love you today_ ». Son portable vibra soudain à l'annonce d'un texto. Celui de Draco, plus exactement. Sous une liste de '' _T'es où ?_ '' de plus en plus hystériques envoyés par Blaise, le jeune homme venait de répondre par une photo de sa tête reposant confortablement entre les jambes d'une fille en bikini, un sourire goguenard étirant ses lèvres de charmeur, son index et son majeur relevés dans un V de victoire. '' _Changement de programme, déso._ '' avait-il ajouté comme légende. Blaise roula des yeux et fourra de nouveau son portable dans sa poche. Pour le ressortir de nouveau, un nouveau texto s'affichant sur l'écran. '' _Amuse-toi bien. Évite de chanter faux._ '' Puis, deux secondes plus tard : '' _& ne fixe aucun individu du sexe mâle pendant plus de 3 sec._ '' Là, Blaise rangea une bonne fois pour toutes son téléphone.

Il entra sans faire la queue, la mention simple de son nom de famille suffisant pour que le cordon rouge soit ôté et qu'on le laisse passer. Arrivé dans la salle, il se réfugia sur le balcon du premier étage, ayant ainsi la possibilité de voir sans être vu. L'espace se remplit à une vitesse phénoménale, confinant à terme près de trois-cents personnes bien que la capacité des lieux ne soit que de moitié. Des gens vinrent prendre également place sur son balcon et Blaise s'agrippa à la rambarde, ne regardant ni à gauche, ni à droite mais droit vers la scène. Bientôt, les lumières faiblirent, emportant avec elles les derniers murmures du public.

Luna fit son entrée pieds nus, vêtue d'un tissu blanc noué à la manière d'une robe de vestale, une couronne de fleurs hawaïennes sur la tête. Ses cheveux étaient un mélange de mèches blondes véritables et de dreadlocks munies de perles et de minuscules amulettes. La première chose qu'elle fit après son apparition fut de s'agenouiller pendant deux longues minutes devant le public en signe de respect, celui-ci répondant par une série d'applaudissements, d'exhortations joyeuses et de sifflements sonores. Les lèvres de Blaise s'incurvèrent en un début de sourire. Il percevait l'atmosphère, il ressentait l'énergie. Ce concert allait être mémorable.

Luna Lovegood, il l'avait dénichée dans les tréfonds les plus perdus de YouTube. Il était tout d'abord allé visionner ses Vlogs et avait été immédiatement happé par sa personnalité atypique si aérienne, éthérée. Elle semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité mais de la plus fascinante manière qui soit. Et lorsque Blaise s'était intéressé à ses vidéos musicales et avait découvert sa voix douce et féerique, il avait été complètement, définitivement et irrémédiablement charmé. Elle avait un don pour instaurer un lien intime entre l'auditeur et elle, pour le transporter dans son univers lumineux et mélancolique, pour lui faire oublier où il était, qui il était, et ce le temps d'une seule chanson. C'était ce genre de perle rare que recherchait activement Blaise.

Sans surprise, le concert fut un délice. Du début à la fin, Luna captiva son auditoire. Elle avait créé sa petite oasis sur scène, s'entourant de bougies de senteur et de bâtons d'encens, s'accroupissant en tailleurs sur un drap fleuri pour converser avec le public entre deux chansons, plaçant des petites pierres précieuses multicolores tout autour d'elle et expliquant la signification de chacune d'entre elles lors de ses entractes improvisées. Lorsqu'elle chantait, ses yeux étaient clos et son poignet libre mimait chacune des inflexions de sa voix, comme dans un réflexe inconscient. Elle dansait aussi, quelques fois, et ses mouvements pouvaient paraître ridicules pour certains mais Blaise y voyait une certaine forme d'art. Luna vivait concrètement sa musique, se perdant dans le tourbillon de notes à en oublier la foule agglutinée à ses pieds qui buvait le moindre de ses gestes. Et lorsqu'elle descendit à leur rencontre, Blaise regretta amèrement de s'être exilé sur le balcon. Il la suivit du regard offrir sa couronne de fleurs à l'un, déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'autre et attraper doucement le menton d'une fille aux cheveux tressés pour lui chanter, les yeux dans les yeux :

« _The whole world is burning..._ _Come, let me paint some love into your soul_ _._ »

Blaise se crut malin. Cinq minutes avant la fin du concert, il décida de descendre du balcon pour accéder ainsi plus rapidement aux coulisses. Malheureusement, même les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée étaient bondés et en avisant le parterre humain de fans qui s'étendait à perte de vue, le musicien opta pour s'asseoir lui aussi sur les marches et attendre. La foule peuplant l'antre se désépaissit petit à petit lorsque la représentation fut terminée et Blaise put alors se déplacer librement dans la pièce. Sa tête était suffisamment baissée pour savoir où il mettait les pieds tout en minimisant le risque d'être reconnu. Non pas qu'il avait honte d'être vu dans ces locaux mais il savait que si quelqu'un devinait sa présence, une cinquantaine de personnes l'encercleraient dans les secondes qui suivraient et il n'était pas venu ici pour voler la vedette à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas son concert mais celui de Luna.

« Demi-tour, l'ami. La sortie, c'est par là-bas. » l'informa-t-il un grand asiatique muni d'un talkie-walkie lorsqu'il voulut rejoindre le couloir des backstages.

Pour seule réponse, Blaise baissa sa capuche et ôta sa casquette. Il leva ensuite un sourcil, l'air de dire ''Et là ? Je fais toujours demi-tour ?'' et récolta une bouche entrouverte ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux écarquillés. Après s'être confondu en excuses, le vigile bégaya des compliments aléatoires concernant son album, sa carrière, son concert à Detroit auquel il s'était rendu, ses baskets, son haut, son teint, ses yeux et Blaise l'arrêta à temps avant que la situation ne devienne embarrassante pour eux deux.

Quatrième porte à gauche, lui indiqua-t-on lorsqu'il demanda où se trouvait la loge de Luna. Blaise s'engagea donc dans le corridor et compta : une porte, deux portes, trois portes, quatre portes. Il s'arrêta devant le panneau de bois, ferma brièvement les yeux pour respirer un bon coup puis toqua trois fois.

« Entrez. » chantonna une voix féminine quelques secondes plus tard.

Blaise actionna alors la poignée et entra dans une petite pièce sentant les huiles essentielles et éclairée à la lumière de trois chandeliers. Il y avait des guirlandes sur les mur, des clichés de Polaroïd collés sur le miroir de la loge et Luna était assise sur le même drap qu'elle avait utilisé sur scène, une pomme rouge à la main. Lorsque ses grands yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement, ses dents à deux doigts de croquer dans le fruit.

« S-Slytherin ? »

« Lui-même. » répondit Zabini.

Luna papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières, absolument incrédule, puis se fendit en un sourire éblouissant. Lorsqu'elle se mit sur ses pieds, Blaise réalisa soudain à quel point elle était petite.

« Luna Lovegood. » se présenta-t-elle et au lieu de tendre sa main pour le saluer, elle lui plaça un léger bisou sur la joue. « J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. »

« Tu. » la corrigea immédiatement Blaise avec un demi sourire. « On peut se tutoyer. Je n'ai que vingt-trois piges, après tout. »

« Oh ? » s'étonna Luna. « Pourtant, lorsque que j'écoute vot... _tes_ chansons, j'ai constamment l'impression que tu es beaucoup plus âgé et que tu as vécu bien plus que ce qu'un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années est censé vivre. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que ton âme, alors. » ajouta-t-elle comme après réflexion. « Oui, ce doit être ça. Tu dois avoir une âme qui a beaucoup voyagé dans le temps et qui s'est imprégnée de souvenirs, d'émotions. Des milliards de palettes d'émotions. »

Blaise ne sut sincèrement pas quoi répondre à cela. Et pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, il se retrouva très souvent dans cette situation : totalement pris de court par les paroles étranges et poétiques qui sortaient de la bouche de Luna. Son intelligence n'était pas celle du reste commun des mortels, de même pour le regard qu'elle posait sur le monde. Blaise était subjugué. Si subjugué qu'il ignora les deux appels consécutifs d'Andy, préférant écouter Luna lui parler de l'effet que pouvait avoir l'alignement des planètes sur les humeurs des gens. (Même s'il finirait par craquer tôt ou tard et le rappeler car c'était _toujours_ comme cela que les choses se passaient entre Andy et lui mais Zabini préférait ne pas penser à tout cela maintenant.)

Puisqu'il ne savait pas tourner autour du pot, Blaise lui exposa purement et simplement qu'il la voulait dans son label. Cela faisait près de quatre mois qu'il observait un peu son parcours d'artiste et que son personnage le fascinait, que ce soit sur le plan vocal comme sur celui humain. Il la voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ dans son label. Luna lui offrit un second sourire mais aucune réponse.

« Peux-tu me reposer la question dans quatre jours, lorsque la mer se sera retirée ? Mes pensées sont toujours très saturées en période de marée haute et j'ai peur de ne pas prendre la bonne décision. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit immédiatement Blaise parce qu'il était prêt à attendre toutes les marées basses ou hautes et toutes les tempêtes, tornades ou tsunamis si, à terme, il avait sa réponse. Il la voulait dans son label à ce point.

Ce fut avec un numéro de téléphone griffonné sur sa paume et un bisou d'au revoir déposé délicatement sur sa joue que Blaise quitta la loge. Pris dans ses pensées, il en oublia de remettre en place capuche et casquette. Il longea le corridor dans le sens inverse d'un pas sensiblement plus lent qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt et tenta d'ignorer son portable qui vibrait pour la énième fois dans sa poche ainsi que la personne qui devait se trouver à l'autre bout du fil.

Un bruit de pas autre que le sien l'extirpa momentanément de sa bulle mentale, le poussant à redresser la tête. Et il reconnut à la seconde cette paire d'yeux bleus magnétiques qui l'avait fixé sans ciller à l'Arena Night Club. L'éclairage actuel différant de celui tamisé de la boîte de nuit, Blaise eut cette fois-ci le loisir de détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face de la tête aux pieds. Il était grand de taille et semblait avoir même âge que lui, ou peut-être un peu moins. Ses cheveux bruns étaient savamment ébouriffés, son débardeur déclamant '' _Bush_ _did_ _9/11_ '' laissait apparaître le creux de ses clavicules, son jean noir lui serrait impossiblement les cuisses et des Doc Martens marron en cuir vieilli chaussaient ses pieds. Lorsque Blaise revint à son visage et ces mêmes yeux océaniques qu'il avait quittés plus tôt le cueillirent tout entier.

Sous la lumière crue des néons du couloir, son regard semblait plus perçant encore que la veille. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le rictus incurvant le coin de ses lèvres fines s'accentuait. Tout ceci semblait être une petite source de divertissement pour lui, Blaise le voyait dans l'étincelle rieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils furent au même niveau, l'épaule de l'inconnu vint effleurer la sienne, leurs deux manches de gilets entrant en contact. Puis, juste comme ça, il continua sa route.

* * *

 _*La phrase chantée par Luna en concert est extraite d'un poème de Ijeoma Umebinyuo._

.

.

.

 **Note de fin** : J'espère vraiment avec un grand V comme « Vade Retro » que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Vous pouvez retrouver tout l'univers de Backwards (les présentations des personnages, les différents lieux évoqués, les pochettes des CD de Slytherin... et bien d'autres choses encore !) sur le Tumblr que D Would a confectionné de ses doigts de fée. Il est fabuleux – encore en toute objectivité, bien sûr. Prochain chapitre : le POV de Théodore écrit par ma collègue-sensei. Il est aussi fabuleux. Ok. J'arrête là. Merci d'avoir lu !

xo.

 **IACB.**

PS : psst... eh D Would, ... quand est-ce qu'il sera posté le chapitre deux ?


	2. Money Hungry

**Posté le :** 17 Juillet 2015.

* * *

 _Je dédicace ce chaptire à Sam, parce que c'est une tradition depuis plusieurs années. Si je ne le fais pas, j'aurais le mauvais œil sur moi. Donc, Sam, c'est pour toi *regard graveleux de chanteur de karaoké*_

 **» » Sur le blog, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour cette fic, chapitre après chapitre. Les playlists des chapitres, les photos des personnages etc. Il est actualisé régulièrement. Je prends un plaisir fou à le réaliser, donc n'hésitez pas à vous y abonner ou déposer vos suggestions. L'adresse : iacbwould8tumblr8com. Il vous suffit de remplacer les 8 par des points. Le mot de passe est : fortunamajor. **

**» » La playlist complète de IACB sera mise en ligne sur le blog... quand j'aurai fini d'actualiser tous les liens (pleure de l'acide).**

 **» » Les personnages constituant l'entourage de Blaise sont entièrement maîtrisés par IACB (cad, la clique Draco, Pansy, Imane et tout le toin-toin). Je me suis juste occupée de leur trouver des images de profil cool pour le blog !**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes par IACB :**

 **Monster :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis fière d'avoir pu te faire passer de l'autre côté de la force, haha.

.

 **Geraldine :** Je suis contente que le résumé ait pu te convaincre de cliquer ! J'espère que tu en as eu pour ton argent, haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

.

 **Pyramids :** Le parallèle Frank Ocean/Blaise Zabini a totalement lieu d'être car c'est cet artiste que j'ai en tête la moitié du temps lorsque j'écris sur Slytherin. C'est pour cela qu'ils partagent de grandes similarités et qu'il se trouve dans l'icône de Backwards. Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'aies remarqué :) Merci pour ta review.

.

 **Analle :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié cette entrée en matière. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !

.

 **Fanta :** Luna sera fidèle à elle-même, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la dénaturer, de toutes les façons ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci ! Merci pour ta review.

.

 **C :** Merci beaucoup ! Profite de ce nouveau chapitre :)

.

 **Camlia :** Wow, merci beaucoup ! Je suis en effet très minutieuse et tatillonne au niveau du détail parce que je veux que vous ayez une vision d'ensemble de la situation pour que vous puissiez imaginer la scène sans mal. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cela ajoute un plus à la lecture. Pour répondre à tes PS, la possibilité d'un HP/DM est morte et enterrée (désolée, haha), Anderson Smith est un personnage issu de mon petit cerveau et pour ce qui est de Fka Twigs, argh, qui ne peut pas être fascinée par cet ange ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

.

 **Lily-Sisi :** Haha, les Docs ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en caser ici et là partout où je pose ma marque. Eh non, la review de Pitchfork n'était pas un Potin de Potter mais je sais que la plume sassy de Harry vous manque, c'est pour cela que vous en aurez une bonne dos pour le prochain chapitre du Contrat ;) Pour revenir à Backwards, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce tout nouveau chapitre !

.

 **Fanta :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

.

 **Ilaydiiz :** Permets-toi, permets-toi, haha. Je suis très contente que tout l'univers de Backwards (du moins, ce qui en a été dévoilé) te plaise. J'avais en effet la série Empire en tête en écrivant sur ce chapitre, notamment lors de la réunion entre les représentants d'Interscope et Slytherin. Je voulais vraiment montrer l'envers du décor. Merci pour tes compliments, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant !

.

 **Guest :** Merci !

.

 **Bidibidi :** Merci beaucoup ! Pansy et Draco peuvent en effet être impossibles au quotidien mais Pansy un peu plus que Draco, haha. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

.

 **Lazyfox :** Et le nouveau chapitre est là ! Alors, combien d'heures ont séparé le premier du deuxième ? ;) Merci pour ta reviews et tes jolis compliments !

.

 **Nimueh :** Wow, je suis extrêmement flattée par ton commentaire, merci beaucoup ! Je retiens la citation de ton prof de française (bless him/her !) dans un coin de ma tête. En tout cas, je suis très contente de voir à quel point tu as été emballée par ce premier chapitre de Backwards et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci !

.

 **Athenadora :** Il est vrai que D. Would et moi avons presque fait une stratégie marketing autour de Backwards, haha, mais je suis contente que tu considères que ça en a valu le coup ! Merci pour ta review et profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre !

.

 **Promesse :** Je suis contente que tu apprécies le personnage de Blaise à ce point ! J'ai également un gros faible pour lui en général (Pansy détient la première place du podium dans mon cœur et Draco la seconde) alors c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur lui. Ohlala, j'espère que tu as pu lire le chapitre du concert sans trop de soucis sinon je vais me sentir mal, haha. Ça me fait tout de même plaisir que tu te sois prise au jeu ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. :)

.

 **Elsatan :** Blessed x 1000 en lisant ta review. Fuckboy Draco, haha, j'adore les surnoms que tu leur as trouvé. Really spot on ;) Merci pour ta review, profite de ce chapitre !  
.

 **Cline :** Merci !

.

 **Blabla :** Merci beaucoup !

.

 **Guest :** Gracias very beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que les descriptions aient pu t'aider à t'immerger dans l'histoire. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant cette suite !

.

 **Aeringue :** Un morceau de musique à quatre mains, c'est exactement ce qu'est cette histoire ! Le plus joli morceau de musique que vous puissiez trouver (haha). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et bonne lecture à toi !

.

 **Anabelle :** Americano-people-trash pourrait en effet être une bonne description de cette fanfiction ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le premier chapitre, en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras également celui-ci ! Merci pour ta review.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note de IACB :** C'est très clairement de la folie. Lorsque le premier chapitre de Backwards a été posté, j'étais quasiment persuadée que vous me lanceriez tous (enfin, en excluant les manchots) des cailloux à la figure. Parce que bien que sur certains points la plume de D. Would et moi se rejoignent, sur d'autres, elles divergent complètement. J'avais peur que le dépaysement dû au changement de plume soit un peu trop brutal (enfin, non, pas « brutal » mais c'est le seul mot qui me vient en tête bien que je sois en train de chercher un synonyme un peu moins fort depuis cinq bonnes minutes mais mon cerveau est sur pause parce qu'il fait BEAUCOUP TROP CHAUD, holy shit, comment est-ce même possible de se concentrer lorsque le soleil s'amuse à faire cuire mes neurones à feux doux ?)... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, Dieu merci, et j'ai reçu des commentaires tellement gentils/encourageants/agréables de votre part que mes joues doivent afficher des rides prématurées à force d'avoir un peu trop souri. Donc aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de D. Would de stresser comme moi la fois dernière car il y a une justice en ce bas monde et que les rôles finissent par s'inverser et que, comme Ribéry l'a si bien dit : « La routourne a tourné ». Voici son chapitre – très bon chapitre, dois-je préciser – que vous apprécierez autant que moi lorsque je l'ai lu, je l'espère. Très bonne lecture à tous ! xo. **IACB.**

 **Mot de D Would :** Bon, ok. J'ai la pression. Je vous assure que j'ai des palpitations au cœur en postant ce chapitre. Je me suis rongée les ongles jusqu'au sang (sans dec, derreck) en voyant le véritable plébiscite accueuilli avec le chapitre 1. IACB a placé la barre si haut que j'ai peur d'être une brelle à côté, et ouais... tout n'est pas acquis, même dans ce métier. Non mais, j'm'en fous. Au pire, vous m'étoufferez en vous asseyant sur mon visage. Quand j'ai contacté ma moitié pour cette fic, j'avais une vision assez nette du projet que je voulais, et je suis trop heureuse de voir qu'on s'est aussi bien accordées sur le fond, comme sur la forme. Je trouve qu'on a des styles différents, mais à la fois complémentaires, donc ça peut donner un truc pas mal. Nous sommes en pleine émulation, haha (déso, je rêvais de sortir ce mot depuis trop longtemps). Sur le blog, j'avais laissé le suspens quant à la profession de Théodore. Les suppositions sont allées bon train et très peu de personnes sont tombées juste ! Ça veut donc dire que certain(e)s ici présent auront la surprise, hahaha. Je ricane d'avance. Dans cette fic, Théodore est.. precious. En tout cas, il ne laisse pas indifférent et ça, c'est l'essentiel. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de glisser deux-trois doses d'humour. Parce que je suis un clown. Bisou. **D**.

p-s : Je remercie Arte pour m'avoir inspiré cette intro de chapitre qui tue (lol).

p-p-s : Lana Del Rey vient de sortir son nouveau single « Honeymoon ». Je décède des oreilles.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre II : « _Money Hungry_ »**

– **D. Would**

 **Playlist, bitches.**

 _Pretty_ – Cranberries

 _A Tale of 2 Citiez_ – J Cole

 _Everyone's Crazy (Machinedrum Remix)_ – Braille

 _Electric Arc_ – Lia Ices

 _Dirty Diana_ – Michael Jackson

 **.**

● THÉODORE ●

 **.**

 _« …Au cœur des fortifications séculaires de Djéné-Djéno, un secret demeure. Faut-il regarder les serpents droit dans les yeux ? Depuis des générations, la famille de Seydou se transmet ce don de père en fils. À l'origine, on raconte qu'un prophète traversa le désert avec quarante de ses disciples. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tous dépérir à cause de la faim, ces hommes décidèrent d'avaler des vipères et des cobras. Miraculeusement, tous survécurent. Depuis, leurs descendants directs se pensent immuniser contre le venin des serpents. Seydou en fait partie._

 _Suivi par son premier-né Ousmane, il part régulièrement à la quête de reptiles dont le seul nom effraie les autres hommes. Mais pas lui. Seydou les embrasse, les caresse, les dompte. La vipère glisse entre ses doigts experts, tandis qu'il chuchote des sourates à cette créature maudite. Ses anneaux épais et puissants s'enroulent autour des doigts noueux de Seydou qui jure n'avoir jamais été mordu par l'une d'elles. « Évidemment qu'elles peuvent mordre », nous explique-t-il en arabe. « Mais elles ne le font qu'avec des étrangers. C'est un réflexe que les serpents ont, qu'ils se murmurent entre eux, car ils ont plus peur des hommes que nous nous avons peur d'eux... »_

 _Leurs petits yeux noirs et rapprochés ainsi que leur longue langue rose ne semblent pas le repousser au contraire, le charmeur de serpents reste fasciné : « Toute chose sur cette terre a été créée pour une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'elles vous paraissent d'abord repoussantes, mais ce n'est pas la laideur ou la beauté d'une chose qui doit déterminer son espérance de vie. Dieu nous a appris à juger autrement. » Les serpents, parfois lourds de plusieurs kilos, feulent, sifflent, aspirent. Ils s'entortillent afin de mieux surgir. Seydou connaît toutes ces phases par cœur. Il attend simplement que la vipère s'ouvre à lui. « On doit leur faire confiance. Leur langue sert à capter les odeurs, et la peur se sent comme n'importe quel autre parfum. Si le serpent sait que vous ne craignez rien, il n'aura pas peur non plus » continue Seydou en regardant droit dans les yeux notre reporter._

 _Il nous fait une démonstration : il attrape le reptile sauvage qui se laisse faire avec une docilité surprenante. « Celui-là n'a pas peur des hommes, car on ne lui a pas encore appris à se méfier. » C'est ce travail qui occupera la majeure partie du temps de Seydou et son fils les mois suivants. Avant de présenter le moindre numéro dans la rue, ils doivent s'assurer que la bête sera rendue suffisamment inoffensive pour n'attaquer personne. Les cobras dansent non pas parce qu'ils entendent la musique, mais grâce aux vibrations et aux mouvements... »_

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Théodore se détourna de la télévision allumée. Kenan et Jonas venaient de débarquer, confiants. Ils réalisaient de pharaoniques chiffres d'affaires, grâce à leur performance en duo. Dans les maisons de plaisir, il était excessivement rare d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau – celui qui nourrissait la plupart des fantasmes – était de le faire avec des jumeaux. Le Coco Bango offrait cette possibilité, logée entre les cuisses gémellaires de Kenan et Jonas. Théodore les salua d'un bref hochement de tête tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Il était légèrement sur le qui-vive.

Sa semaine ne s'était pas très bien déroulée : elle avait commencé avec un vieux type ventru qui ne souhaitait que voir ses fesses et ne donnait aucun pourboire. Et puis il y avait eu cet homme marié à moitié arriéré qui avait voulu le filmer, « sinon, ça ne compte pas vraiment ». Alors Théodore avait vastement perdu son temps en vain déplacements. Enfin, il avait bu un café avec un client assez nébuleux qui désirait obtenir un avant-goût gratuit.

Théodore soupira, exhalant un nuage de fumée. Il n'avait pratiquement rien gagné depuis mardi dernier. Que penserait Gunzo de tout ça ?

Gunzo possédait la plus grosse agence de la côte ouest des États-Unis. Il embauchait de jolis garçons qu'il suspendait au bras de riches entrepreneurs, directeurs et agents. Une fois, Théo avait été recruté pour une mission auprès d'un député conservateur opposé au mariage gay qui lui avait sucé la queue tel un avaleur de sabres. Même en y repensant, cela lui décrochait l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais à présent, Théodore avait tout sauf le cœur en joie. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer pour un tocard devant les autres escorts. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie de se mettre Gunzo à dos.

Gunzo était fou. Il fallait le dire et toujours s'en rappeler. Théodore se souvenait encore de la fois où son adorable patron avait foutu une torgnole à son vigile, car il avait refusé de lui lécher les bottes. Littéralement. Théodore aurait dû partir à ce moment-là, se doutant que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Mais personne n'exerçait des tarifs aussi mirobolants, personne ne saurait le mettre en valeur comme lui l'avait fait. Après tout, c'était bien grâce à Gunzo que Théodore avait pu profiter d'un séjour luxueux à Baden-Baden, auprès d'un client milliardaire, offrant quarante mille dollars la nuit. Le casse du siècle. Alors, quoi ? Que se passera-t-il lorsque Gunzo réalisera qu'il n'avait pas engrangé le moindre dollar depuis leur dernière rencontre ?

Théodore fuma, encore. Dans la salle, d'autres escorts boy – des blonds, des bruns, des transgenres, des musclés, des fins – affluaient de toute part. Rien qu'à leur expression faciale, on pouvait deviner qui avait fait un bon chiffre, et qui se ferait aussitôt taper sur les doigts.

Il était rare que Théodore fasse partie de la seconde catégorie, mais il tenta de préparer un speech déjà tout fait afin de contrer les arguments de Gunzo : « _Je te ramènerai tes trente pour cent la semaine prochaine. Je te rajouterai même dix pour cent pour le retard... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre... Gunzo, c'est la crise. Les mecs trouvent toujours une excuse pour moins payer... J'ai reçu un appel de ma mère. Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment_ ». Gunzo vénérait les mères. Sans doute parce que la sienne lui avait donné le sein jusqu'à ses huit ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, inutile de lui préciser que sa propre mère était décédée des années auparavant.

Un garde du corps entra dans la salle d'une démarche pataude et déclara d'une voix forte cinq noms. Les concernés le suivirent dans une pièce attenante où la rumeur de leur conversation fut étouffée par le crépitement de la télévision : _« Les serpents sont sourds », nous éclaire Seydou, « pourtant, ils entendent mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Ils sont capables de détecter des pas à l'autre bout de la ville, tout en étant au fond d'un panier. Les touristes pensent que les reptiles entrent en communion avec la musique... Mais la flûte et le djembé, ce ne sont que des artifices pour les faire regarder ailleurs, pendant qu'on tape sur le sol pour faire danser le serpent. »_

– Viggo, Théodore, Marian, Dan et Paul, grogna le garde du corps. Par ici.

Théodore éteignit compulsivement sa clope dans un cendrier à la gloire de Shivah. Le bureau de Gunzo était tourné vers la baie de Malibu, perpétuellement baigné par la lumière du jour. La nuit, les lumières des grattes-ciel – rouges, violettes, oranges, vertes – se frayaient un chemin entre les stores en des prismes technicolors. Théodore adorait ce bureau et prévoyait de s'en construire un semblable dès qu'il aura suffisamment mis de côté.

Gunzo portait une chemise décontractée d'un jaune poussin qui jurait avec son teint cireux. Son cou inexistant donnait l'impression que sa grosse tête de bébé avait été vissée sur ses épaules rondes. Atteint d'un asthme sévère depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Gunzo se déplaçait toujours avec la plus grande difficulté. Il les laissa s'assoir et son garde du corps ferma la porte avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Un silence pesant, inconfortable, s'étira. Aucun des escorts boy n'eut la bêtise de prendre la parole en premier.

– Dan, ton client m'a appelé, formula Gunzo. Il n'a pas aimé que tu le repousses. Pas aimé du tout.

Aussitôt, Théodore se fustigea mentalement : il était dans la mauvaise pioche de la semaine. Cela voulait donc dire que chacun d'entre eux avait fauté d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que Gunzo _savait_ , par on ne sait quel prodigue, qu'il n'avait pas engendré le moindre bénéfice.

– Il était vraiment bizarre, tenta de se justifier Dan au lieu de s'écraser tel le commun des mortels. Il... Il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir me toucher avec son moignon. Et puis, il avait un œil de verre ! Tu sais que ça me terrifie ce genre de choses !

Dan éclata brusquement en sanglots. Il était sacrément émotif et Théodore adorait le qualifier de « blonde de service ». Il pouvait poser une série de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres sans se sentir gêné le moins du monde. Dan possédait un petit gloussement idiot qui attendrissait la plupart de ses clients en quête de petite chose brisée à protéger. Il n'était pas méchant, au contraire. Il était même trop gentil pour ce monde de brutes et se faisait souvent avoir sur ses tarifs. Une fois, il avait accordé une performance gratuite à un type qui affirmait ne plus avoir assez d'argent depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé par la mafia russe. Dan l'avait cru, évidemment. Gunzo avait été dans une rage folle. Impossible de retrouver le mec ensuite, car Dan avait également gobé qu'il s'appelait Clark Kent. Quelle belle affaire !

– Je te jure que j'ai essayé, Gunzo, pleurnicha Dan. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de le trouver attirant, mais c'était soit ça, soit je lui vomissais dessus !

Gunzo agita ses grosses mains pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il alla se servir un verre à son bar croulant sous les liquides rares et imprononçables.

– Ça ira pour cette fois. Tu me devras une ristourne sur ta prochaine session. Non parce que le gars avait beau être estropié, il n'en était pas moins riche comme Crésus. Donc les clients que tu ne peux pas sentir, tu les files à des moins sensibles. (Dan acquiesça si rapidement, qu'il faillit se donner un tortis-colis) Viggo, c'est quand que ton client te paie ? On ne fait pas dans le social, ici.

– L'argent arrive, promis. Il m'a dit demain.

– Il me prend pour un con à me chanter demain à tout bout de champ, maugréa Gunzo. Écoute-moi bien mon coco : si demain ton client te verse pas ce qu'il te doit, je vais chez lui et je lui brise les deux cannes contre le bitume, c'est clair ? (Gunzo se tourna alors vers Théodore) Théo, Théo, Théo... Je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu cette semaine ?

Sur ses gardes, Théodore ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Gunzo de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Le silence était la meilleure arme du moins, pour l'instant.

– Ouh, ouh, y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ? (Gunzo lui infligea une pichenette sur le front) J'attends ma THUNE !

Gunzo se mit à sauter comme un enfant de quatre ans dans une allée de jouets, faisant alors gigoter ses énormes nénés pleins de gras.

– C'est la crise, Gunzo, se lança finalement Théodore. Il y a des semaines avec, et des semaines sans. Mais, je me démène pour trouver un nouveau client. J'arpente pas mal de clubs et j'ai récolté quelques numéros... Si ça se trouve, d'ici la semaine prochaine, j'aurai ferré mon pigeon.

– T'as plutôt intérêt, mon gars. Il en va de même pour toi, Paul. Je vous paye pas votre loyer pour que vous alliez faire risette avec les crèves-la-faim du coin !

– Je le jure sur la tête de ma mère que t'auras ton fric, appuya Théodore.

Dan se pencha vers lui :

– Mais je croyais que ta mère était morte ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Théodore ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Gunzo contempla l'échange verbal, dépassé.

– T'es toujours aussi con Dan ? intervint Gunzo, mortifié. Ton cerveau nage dans la gelée ? Ta mère faisait le poirier le jour de son accouchement où ça se passait comment ?

– C-C'est pourtant vrai, balbutia Dan, pris au dépourvu. Sa mère est morte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans la définition des mots _second degré_ ? demanda Gunzo en s'approchant de sa figure. Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de te torturer, car tu as autant d'intérêt qu'un enfant infirme...

Gunzo arbora un large sourire, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Théodore était fasciné par les dents. Celles-ci pouvaient en dire long sur la qualité de l'individu que l'on avait en face de soi : les dents sont l'apparat des gens nobles. Une mauvaise dentition est le reflet de la pauvreté, du relâchement, du non-respect.

La mère de Théodore lui avait toujours appris à avoir des dents impeccables, car elle souhaitait conserver les apparences. Le liquide ambré du Whisky tournoyait dans son verre et les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent un bref instant avant que Gunzo ne reporte son attention sur le dernier escort boy de la pièce :

– Tu te plais ici, Marian ?

Le concerné remua légèrement sur sa chaise.

– Oui, ça peut aller... Même si parfois, ma famille me manque.

Gunzo lui adressa un sourire n'inspirant aucune sympathie et continua de boire.

– Ils font quoi dans la vie tes parents ?

– Ils sont... Ils vivent de petits boulots. À droite, à gauche.

– Mes parents à moi ont un restaurant dans le centre-ville. Le Royal Bianchi, fondé juste un an après ma naissance. C'était là où je m'amusais avec des copains après l'école... On faisait tout un tas de conneries. En grandissant, j'y ai de moins en moins mis les pieds, trop occupé par les affaires. Puis mes parents... mes parents n'ont pas apprécié mon « style de vie » et mon « travail ». Comme si ce que je faisais n'était pas un « vrai » travail (Gunzo sembla brusquement en colère et finit son verre d'un trait). Ils ont essayé de me ramener sur ce qu'ils appellent le droit chemin. Des faux-culs de mes deux. Et tu sais quoi, Marian ? Tu sais qui pose maintenant son gros cul plein de vers visqueux à la table de mes parents quasiment tous les midis ?

– N-Non, non, je ne sais pas.

– Tom Jedusor, crache-t-il. Tom Jedusor et toute sa clique ont choisi pour refuge le Royal Bianchi, le restaurant de mes parents. Comme par hasard, hein ! Si ça c'est pas de la provocation !

Les épaules de Gunzo tressautèrent tandis qu'il baragouinait des mots en italien qui échappaient à son interlocuteur.

– Tu réagirais comment Marian, si ton pire rival te faisait chier sur ton propre terrain ?

Marian ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt. Il serra les poings puis murmura :

– Probablement mal.

– Probablement, répéta Gunzo d'un ton moqueur. Pyotr, un autre !

Adossé contre le mur, Pyotr – son garde du corps – hésita un long moment avant de bouger et se diriger vers le bar imposant. Théodore ne le connaissait que depuis quelques petites semaines, mais il se doutait que le Russe ne supportait pas bien d'être traité comme un simple valet. Pyotr préférait sans doute le vif de l'action, tenir des armes – de préférence une kalachnikov.

Le garde du corps déposa un peu trop brusquement la bouteille devant son patron, mais celui-ci sembla trop ivre de rage pour y faire attention.

– Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ? prononça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. _Toi_ , plus que les autres ?

– Non... Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée, monsieur.

– Avec le bordel qu'il s'est passé au Club 69... Tu te souviens là, la pédale qui a fracassé la tête d'un client ? Ça te revient ? Bah après ça, Marian... J'avais dit... J'avais dit (Gunzo émit un rot sonore) que les affaires monteraient en flèche grâce à ça, que leurs habitués viendraient ici. Et ils sont venus. Ouais, ils sont venus ces gros blaireaux. Ce que vous aviez à faire, toi et les autres, c'était de les pomper jusqu'à l'os. Ça n'a duré que deux jours, Marian. Deux putains de jours et après ils se sont tous évaporés. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Marian fit non de la tête, crispé sur son siège.

– PARCE QUE TU AS ZÉRO CLASSE ! AUCUNE ! PUTAIN DE BOUSEUX !

Gunzo donna un coup de pied dans la table et celle-ci se renversa brusquement. Théodore eut la présence d'esprit de reculer suffisamment sa chaise afin de se maintenir à une distance respectable des gros poings violacés de Gunzo. Le garde du corps ne sursauta pas, ni ne cilla. Les coups d'éclat, il en a vu des plus phénoménaux au cours de sa carrière. Gunzo saisit le visage de Marian d'une main et respira comme un bœuf, lui envoyant son haleine alcoolisée en pleine figure.

– On n'est pas un putain de bouge. On n'est pas des gens qui vendent du cul pour du cul... On est une putain de maison close de prestige, un club ouvert à l'élite mondiale... On doit offrir du rêve. JE DOIS offrir du rêve aux clients ! Toute ma réputation est basée sur l'opulence, la distinction et une discrétion sans faille. Toi tu arrives et tu fous en l'air mes plans en te comportant comme une vulgaire traînée vendue contre une truie !

– J-Je ne savais pas, balbutia Marian en louchant sur son visage. Je voulais juste me faire beaucoup d'argent... Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Mauvaise réponse, songea Théodore, tendu au possible.

– Ouais et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu ne _sais pas_ réfléchir, comme l'autre attardé de Dan ! (Dan se remit à pleurer) Faut qu'on t'apprenne tout, hein. Bientôt c'est moi qui devrais de tenir la queue quand t'iras pisser, hein ?

– N-Non, monsieur.

– Alors écoute-moi bien, petite catin des bois... Règle numéro un : quand tu pars avec un client dans la chambre V.I.P., tu ne vas pas tout de suite en voir un autre juste sous son nez. Le gars risque de se sentir vexé, crois-moi. Règle numéro deux... RÈGLE NUMÉRO DEUX, hurla cette fois Gunzo en brandissant son verre à quelques centimètres de la tempe de Marian, tu ne dois jamais exercer tes propres tarifs. Je ne vends pas à perte dans cette baraque ! Si je vous dis que cette nuit c'est dix mille dollars la baise complète, c'est dix milles, pigé !? Pas treize, pas douze... DIX MILLES !

– Je n'ai jamais...

– Et en plus il ment..., susurra Gunzo en se redressant comme un cobra. Tu mens, sale enflure ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas TOUT ? Je sais très bien que tu gonflais les prix avec certains clients pour pouvoir t'en mettre plein les fouilles. Je ne te traite PAS ASSEZ BIEN ? Tu veux que j'te revende ?

Gunzo lança son verre dans la cheminée à l'éthanol qui s'embrasa un court instant d'un feu bleu avant de redevenir un foyer parfaitement ordinaire et accueillant. Gunzo se baissa, ramassa un tesson et le regarda un moment entre ses doigts.

– Tu sais Marian, dit-il d'un ton étrangement doux, ce n'est pas toi qui es censé me baiser ici... C'est moi qui ai le bâton pour te taper dessus au moindre faux pas. Et crois-moi que je te l'enfoncerais volontiers jusqu'à la garde si t'en avais pas besoin pour exercer ton « métier ».

Pyotr resta impassible, les bras croisés derrière le dos comme le parfait chien de garde qu'il était. Marian finit par craquer : il commença à pleurer en demandant pardon, implorant la pitié et promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer.

– Mais c'est trop tard, bébé, chuchota Gunzo en approchant le tesson de son visage tiré par la peur. C'est bien... bien trop tard. Je n'accorde ma confiance qu'une seule fois aux gens de ton espèce. Le lien est brisé, Marian... Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

– Non, je vous en supplie pas mon visage... Je... Pas mon visage, dit Marian en louchant sur le bout de verre.

– T'entends ça Pyotr ? « _Pas le visage »_ , singea Gunzo.

Le garde du corps eut un léger rire moqueur.

– Apprends-lui la politesse.

Pyotr s'approcha de Marian et lui assena un magistral coup de pied dans le ventre, qui lui bloqua la respiration.

– QUAND JE PARLE, hurla Gunzo, TOI TU TE LA FERMES, C'EST COMPRIS ? ET SACHE QUE TU M'APPARTIENS ALORS SI J'AI ENVIE DE TE REFAIRE UNE BEAUTÉ AVEC CE TESSON, J'AI LE DROIT !

Marian, désormais allongé aux pieds de Théodore, avait les yeux exorbités tandis que Gunzo lui postillonnait à la figure. Rageusement, il jeta le bout de verre et cracha sur son parquet lustré.

– Tu n'es qu'une merde accrochée à mon cul, Marian. Rien d'autre. Pas de salaire pendant deux semaines...

– Mais le contrat...

– C'est moi qui fixe les termes du contrat, petite fiotte, ragea-t-il. Ne te la ramène pas trop prochainement, ou je risque d'être moins clément, cappiche ? Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Marian tituba vers la porte, tremblant de peur. Théodore se redressa le plus dignement possible puis quitta la pièce. Apparemment, à côté, ils avaient tout entendu. Certains chuchotèrent sur leur passage et Théodore estima qu'il n'était pas recommandé de s'attarder. Il quitta le club, des remous dans le ventre. Gunzo était définitivement taré.

Il grimpa dans sa 1990 Porsche 964 Cabriolet noire et mit aussitôt le contact. Un son de Massive Attack fut crachoté par la radio et l'accompagna les cinq premières minutes de trajet. Les palmiers alignés le long de la route achevèrent de l'apaiser. Théodore était toujours aussi soucieux et il ne savait pas de quelle manière il s'y prendrait pour couvrir ses dettes. La semaine suivante, il pouvait devenir le prochain Marian. Oh, Gunzo en avait déjà menacé plus d'un. Mais jamais il ne passait véritablement à l'acte. Il se contentait de les bousculer un peu, de les effrayer ce qui en soi, était largement suffisant. Les cheveux aux vents, il scanna les rues de ses yeux perçants, comme si le prochain client en or tomberait directement sur le capot de sa voiture.

Désespéré, il chercha le numéro de téléphone d'un de ses contacts. Théodore préférait employer le terme « contact » plutôt qu'« ami », car à ses yeux, il n'avait pas de véritable ami. Il n'en avait même aucun besoin. Théodore était du genre solitaire, à faire sa vie de son côté, indifférent au triste monde tragique.

– _Théodore ?_ (La voix de Hermione Granger raisonna dans l'habitacle après plusieurs sonneries) _Comment est-ce que tu vas ?_

– Bien, mentit-il, et toi ?

– _Bien aussi_.

Théodore sut, à l'intonation de sa voix, qu'elle mentait également.

– Dis-moi, tu es toujours au fait de toutes les soirées branchées de la région ? Parce que... J'aurai vraiment besoin d'une adresse pour ce soir (Il redémarra quand le feu vira au vert). C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais je serai bientôt à court de liquide si je ne me presse pas.

Hermione soupira au bout du fil.

– _Tu devrais laisser tomber._

– Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te faire du souci pour moi. Je gère la situation. Et je me sens bien dans ce boulot. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je fais quelque chose qui me rend heureux. Alors, tu as une adresse ?

Hermione souffla à nouveau.

– _Rien de bien intéressant ne sort depuis quelques jours. Mais j'ai entendu parler d'un truc ce soir, au Betsy Bar, sur la cinquième avenue de L.A. C'est une sorte de cabaret qui_...

– Je connais, coupa Théodore. J'y ai déjà eu un rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura là-bas ? Un spectacle de magie ?

– _Non, un showcase par une artiste un peu loufoque connue sur internet, principalement. Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. En tout cas, on raconte que pas mal de jeunes branchés et fils à papa seront là. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta, hum, clientèle habituelle, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien_.

– Je déteste les jeunes, décréta Théodore en tournant à droite. Ils sont toujours à court d'argent. Mais je veux bien faire un effort cette fois-ci. Je trouverai bien une ou deux proies. Je te remercie.

– _Ah, au fait, si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler dès que tu as besoin de quelque chose, ça serait sympa_.

Théodore ricana.

– Je ne sais faire que ça, mi amor.

Il raccrocha, décidant de faire un détour à Mars Mazzatti, le palais de tout homme qui se respecte. Le complexe offrait une cure de jouvence pour n'importe qui capable d'y mettre le prix. Théodore s'y rendait régulièrement afin d'être toujours parfait pour ses clients. Il commanda le service habituel – gommage de la peau, massage, épilation – puis alla se dévêtir dans les vestiaires.

À cette heure-ci de la matinée, l'endroit semblait désert et Théodore adorait cette impression d'être dorloté. Pendant qu'on l'épilait, il pianota sur son téléphone quelques messages langoureux à d'anciens amants, histoire d'en relancer certains. Aucun ne répondit, trop préoccupé par leur petite carrière et leur famille bien rangée.

Inquiet, Théodore alla faire un tour du côté de la boutique de prêt-à-porter et opta pour un débardeur blanc « _Bush did 9/11_ » ainsi qu'un jean noir. Il en aurait bien besoin afin de s'infiltrer ni vu ni connu dans cette colonie de hipsters écervelés. Il demanda à ce que l'on ajoute cela à sa note puis fila à sa séance de massage. Théodore essaya de toutes les fibres de son corps de se détendre, en vain. Impossible, car une lourde épée de Damoclès planait au-dessus de sa tête.

– Plutôt tendu aujourd'hui, hein ? lança Neville, son masseur préféré.

– Je suis en plein rush, en ce moment, marmonna Théodore, la tête plongée dans le trou pratiqué de la banquette.

Neville eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas poser davantage de questions. Ce qui était appréciable avec lui, c'était son intuition pour savoir à quel moment se taire. Théodore s'assoupit et fut réveillé délicatement par le masseur plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il papillonna des paupières et attrapa sa serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille, hésitant à faire un tour au spa. Non, il n'avait décidément pas le temps aujourd'hui. Il fallait garder à l'esprit l'épée de Damoclès.

Il rejoignit les vestiaires pour s'habiller avec les fringues de la boutique. Ceux-ci puaient le neuf. Théodore arracha l'étiquette d'un geste impatient puis finit par se glisser hors de la cabine. Il vérifia une ou deux fois son reflet dans le miroir, s'assurant que son visage paraissait à la fois naturel et sophistiqué. Théodore se donnait beaucoup de mal pour paraître négligé derrière des tonnes d'artifices, et cela marchait plutôt pas mal. Il paya sa note au comptoir après avoir tendu sa carte fidélité du Mars Mazzatti.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il jeta son sac d'anciens vêtements dans le coffre et démarra aussitôt. Il déjeunerait sur le pouce, dans les embouteillages, comme la plupart des Californiens. Il avait encore des tonnes de choses à faire avant le showcase de ce soir : faire un saut chez lui pour nourrir son chat qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours, s'assurer que le pressing n'avait pas foutu la merde avec ses smokings, récupérer son ordonnance à la pharmacie et envoyer une photo coquine à un généreux client qu'il espérait revoir, sans parler de la borne à faire qui le séparait actuellement du Betsy Bar.

À 18H30 tapantes, Théodore était déjà devant l'enseigne. Une petite foule se pressait devant l'entrée afin de commander un billet. Théodore appréciait ce petit moment où tout le monde était dos à lui, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'il les étudiait. Il se déplaçait toujours avec de l'avance sur ses lieux de rendez-vous afin de ''tâter'' la marchandise.

Ce soir-là, Théodore n'était franchement pas emballé. Aucune des têtes qu'il voyait ne lui revenait. Il finit par descendre de sa voiture quelques minutes seulement avant le début du show, plus désespéré que réellement curieux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de repartir de là bredouille. Plus les jours avançaient, plus sa dette envers Gunzo se creusait. Il jeta presque ses dix dollars à l'ouvreur et marcha d'un pas conquérant et félin jusqu'au bar. Il se hissa sur un tabouret après avoir commandé un mojito. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir l'esprit embrouillé lorsqu'une proie égarée et fragile se présenterait la bouche en cœur jusqu'à lui.

À peine reçut-il sa commande que le rideau se leva sur une fille couverte d'une espèce de toge blanche et la figure parsemée de petits points de peinture violets. Théodore faillit avaler de travers. Après son apparition mystique, la jeune chanteuse s'agenouilla sur scène tout en conservant le silence, en signe de respect pour son auditoire qui s'était déplacé. Théodore en fut parfaitement abasourdi et prit une photo pour capter un fragment de ce spectacle inouï.

Mais quand elle commença à entamer son premier morceau – _The Butcher and The Kid_ –, Théodore en oublia tous ses a priori, toutes ses remarques cinglantes et ses moqueries. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, au milieu de la scène, qui comptait.

L'atmosphère, dansant sur le fil, était partagée entre l'ambiance éthérée et celle plus électrique. Elle enchaîna avec _Pandemonium_ , _Two-legged Mermaids_ et quelques autres, avant de prendre Théodore aux tripes. _Shining Skull_ , une ballade soi-disant romantique, n'était en réalité qu'un plaidoyer du retour au naturel, de la vaste supercherie qu'était la société de consommation. Ça racontait l'histoire d'une nana prête à tout afin de s'offrir fringue sur fringue, quitte à en oublier sa propre peau. Et à la fin, il ne lui restait plus que ses os pour se vêtir.

Le showcase s'acheva sur une note plus poétique avec _The World is Burning_ et, bizarrement, Théodore se fit la promesse de dégoter son CD quelque part, si jamais il parvenait à mettre la main dessus. Une véritable ovation accueillit la fin de la performance décalée et grandiose de Luna Lovegood.

Pour Théodore, les affaires reprirent.

De nombreux garçons étaient venus déjà accompagnés, les rendant alors hors de sa portée. Les quelques-uns seuls ou à l'écart ne semblaient pas très enclin à ce genre d'expérience, ou bien trop focalisé sur leur groupe d'amis pour le remarquer. Toutefois, malgré l'urgence de la situation, Théodore ne se leva pas, ne parla pas. Son standing le forçait à conserver certaines règles. Il n'était pas une vulgaire catin de Melrose Place. S'il espérait être pris au sérieux, c'était par là que tout commençait.

Théodore s'apprêtait à abandonner quand, tout à coup, quelqu'un capta son attention. Cette silhouette haute, ses épaules larges... Théodore s'en souvenait nettement. Slytherin – le nouveau rappeur en vogue de la côte est à la côte ouest – se faufilait dans les coulisses. Au bout de cinq minutes, ne le voyant pas réapparaître, ni grimper sur scène à son tour, Théodore comprit. Slytherin et Luna Lovegood discutaient. Il n'eut pas l'ombre d'un doute que cette Luna puisse être sa petite-amie. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Théodore ne connaissait absolument rien de la vie privée de Slytherin, comme si un mur aussi haut que la muraille de Chine séparait ses frasques des paparazzis. C'était excessivement rare dans le showbiz de conserver un tel embargo.

Cependant, il existait un dicton ressemblant à... _On se cache seulement si on a quelque chose à se reprocher_ ? Mmh ? Théodore l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Il termina son mojito, s'ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le molosse gardant les backstage.

– Identité ? aboya-t-il.

– Du calme, je travaille pour Gunzo.

« _Je travaille pour Gunzo_ » était un peu devenu sa formule magique. Pas une seule porte de Los Angeles ne résistait à une telle incantation. Le vigile le laissa passer, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. De l'autre côté, la sono semblait lointaine, comme si sa tête était enfoncée dans une large bassine. Un néon interminable d'un bleu acide longeait le corridor peint en noir. Théodore marcha lentement, avec précaution, de crainte de louper Slytherin. Il n'aimait pas se lancer dans des projets à l'aveuglette, mais il n'y avait plus aucune issue.

Et puis, il y avait eu le soir de l'Arena Night Club. Slytherin y avait assuré un show spectaculaire, transportant la salle entière avec lui. Mais à la fin, il l'avait regardé avec beaucoup d'insistance, et la morale, le code de virilité, la bienséance et tout le reste, disaient qu'aucun homme ne devait en fixer un autre aussi longtemps sans raison valable. En général, c'était avant une bagarre. Puis il y avait _l'autre_ cas de figure, celui du désir inavoué. Théodore misait gros sur cette carte-là.

Soudain, une lumière surgit au bout du couloir. Slytherin refermait une porte derrière lui, longeant le corridor en sens inverse. Il semblait fixer quelque chose griffonné au creux de sa main. Mais quand le rappeur perçut les bruits de pas de Théodore, il s'arrêta net pour le regarder passer.

 _''… Au cœur des fortifications séculaires de Djéné-Djéno, un secret demeure. Faut-il regarder les serpents droit dans les yeux ?...''_

C'était là que ses leçons de maintien entraient en jeu. Théodore déambula de manière sensuelle, sans être provocant, un début de sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Toute cette mise en scène était tellement amusante ! Et à en voir l'air désorienté de Slytherin, il semblait incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit de cohérent avant la prochaine demi-heure.

 _''_ … _« On doit leur faire confiance. Leur langue sert à capter les odeurs, et la peur se sent comme n'importe quel autre parfum. Si le serpent sait que vous ne craignez rien, il n'aura pas peur non plus »…''_

Théodore lui lança un regard à la fois perçant et amusé, histoire d'évaluer la température. Quatre-vingts degrés Fahrenheit. Parfait. Lorsqu'ils furent au même niveau, Théodore poussa le vice jusqu'à lui effleurer l'épaule de la sienne. Puis, dans un dernier roulement de hanches, Théodore disparut à l'angle, satisfait de son propre show.

 _''_ … _Il nous fait une démonstration : il attrape le reptile sauvage qui se laisse faire avec une docilité surprenante. « Celui-là n'a pas peur des hommes, car on ne lui a pas encore appris à se méfier. »...''_

Même s'il n'avait aucune destination en tête, Théodore continua de marcher droit devant lui afin de conserver les apparences. Il tendit tout de même l'oreille et crut comprendre que Slytherin poursuivait sa route. Mais même s'ils n'avaient échangé le moindre mot, même si Slytherin ne connaissait pas son nom, Théodore éprouvait la profonde certitude qu'ils se reverraient.

ooo

– Vous êtes bien installé ?

La voix grave et lente de son interlocuteur le désarçonna. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée, s'exprimant uniquement en rictus nerveux, haussements de sourcils et brefs hochements de tête. Théodore l'avait rencontré à un événement mondain organisé par un artiste incompris faisant l'apologie du morbide. Même si l'exposition était hautement dérangeante (Théodore ne s'était toujours pas remis de voir un fœtus de chiot conservé dans un bocal à cornichons), l'attente fut loin d'être inutile. En se faufilant près du bar à cocktail, il se retrouva sous la coupe de Nosferatu en personne.

Nosferatu – se nommant en réalité Severus Rogue – était l'inventeur d'une cure de jouvence très prisée chez les célébrités de Hollywood. Le ''lifting vampire'' était appliqué directement sur le visage du patient qui souhaitait quitter son cabinet avec une peau d'adolescent, les imperfections en moins. Severus Rogue injectait sur leur visage du plasma riche en plaquettes afin d'y redonner un galbe d'enfer.

Si cette pratique resta longtemps expérimentale et inconnue du grand public, Rogue réussit à obtenir l'aval de ses confrères et de la prestigieuse académie nationale de médecine. Théodore trouvait cela assez glauque que des gens paient pour se faire prendre leur sang puis réintégré un peu partout pour paraître âgé de six mois de moins. Cela dépassait même l'entendement.

Severus Rogue, assit juste en face de lui, arborait ses rides sans aucun complexe. Son nez crochu reniflait un Romanée-Conti d'une robe tuilée, presque grenat, au goût frais et chaleureux sous la langue. Théodore attrapa son verre, plus par automatisme que par réelle soif.

– Oui, tout est parfait, répondit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Rogue but une gorgée de vin.

– Je n'ai entendu que du bien des services de votre agence. Je reste cependant sceptique quant à vos méthodes et vos résultats. Depuis combien de temps exercez-vous ?

Un certain mépris suintait de sa voix. Théodore avait toujours eu un certain talent pour cerner les gens en un clin d'oeil. Froid, distant, sûr de lui, calculateur, sarcastique et j'en passe... Cet homme avait grand besoin d'une bonne baise afin de se réaligner les chakras. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient salués sur le parvis de l'hôtel particulier, Rogue n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir l'intimider en contrecarrant chacune de ses positions ou opinions. Théodore se laissa le temps de déguster sa lampée d'alcool avant de répondre :

– Quatre ans, je dirai.

– Vous n'avez pas fait d'étude ?

Théodore eut un parfait sourire en coin.

– Désolé de vous décevoir en cassant le mythe de l'étudiant fauché qui se prostitue pour louer une chambre aussi grande qu'un placard à balai, rétorqua-t-il venimeusement. En fait, si vous voulez tout savoir, je viens d'une famille aisée. Je n'ai jamais eu à me battre pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. Je suis fils unique, et j'ai fréquenté les meilleurs établissements qu'on puisse proposer à la jeunesse dorée.

Il remarqua une lueur d'agacement dans les yeux sombres du roi des vampires.

– Vous êtes contrariés de ne pas avoir deviné juste, c'est bien ça ? ajouta Théodore, très fier de son effet.

– Disons que je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous couchiez avec n'importe qui par luxure.

– C'est bien plus que de la luxure, et vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main. Quand je suis avec un client, je fais tout pour le rendre heureux, qu'il en oublie même l'existence du monde tout autour. Je me considère... (Il remonta sa jambe le long de sa cuisse sous la nappe) comme un artiste. Certains peignent des toiles, poursuivit-il toujours plus bas, en un murmure imperceptible, d'autres composent des symphonies, moi, je collectionne les orgasmes.

Même si Severus Rogue rassemblait des prodigues de bienséance afin de ne rien laisser paraître, Théodore sut qu'il n'en restait pas moins indifférent. Il savait déceler comme le nez au milieu de la figure quand un homme était sur le point de chanceler. Rogue, de par sa stature et sa carrière, n'était clairement pas un homme à se laisser déstabiliser. Mais il fallait croire que lui aussi, comme toute la ripaille de la côte ouest, avait ses petits secrets.

– Vos proches savent que vous faites _ça_ ?

Théodore attrapa son verre.

– Êtes-vous d'un naturel curieux, Severus, ou est-ce le vin qui délie ainsi votre langue ?

Théodore s'amusa à faire tournoyer sa boisson d'un violet colombin sans le lâcher une seconde du regard. Il savait, pour en avoir fait de nombreuses fois l'expérience, que ses yeux consistaient à eux seuls deux océans de désir. Il réussissait à sonder le cœur des hommes et à les clouer sur place, juste grâce à ses deux pupilles d'un bleu profond.

– Parlez-moi plutôt de tout et n'importe quoi. Tenez, dites-moi ce que vous pensez du dernier album de Bill and the Weasley.

Le nez de Rogue se retroussa en une moue dégoutée.

– Je n'écoute pas ce genre de sauvagerie auditive. (Il redéposa son verre sur la table d'un geste sec) Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ?

Théodore fit non de la tête. Rogue se leva et il sut qu'il était temps de le suivre. Ils se faufilèrent vers les étages où ce dernier résidait, occupant une chambre le temps d'un congrès. Théodore n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'attendait son client et décida alors de répéter son petit speech qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts :

– Je réalise n'importe quelle performance, du moins quelle n'est ni considérée comme dégradante ou violente. Dès que je dirai stop, vous serez dans l'obligation immédiate d'arrêter. Chacune des nouvelles positions exercées sera considérée comme un supplément. Aucun remboursement possible, ni négo-...

– Je ne veux pas avoir de rapport sexuel avec vous, trancha Rogue en dénouant sa cravate. Je... veux simplement de la compagnie, finit-il par admettre.

Rogue n'était pas le premier ni le dernier à faire une telle requête. En débutant dans le métier, Théodore s'était imaginé que plein d'hommes lui demanderaient de coucher avec lui. Mais c'était faux, la tendance était même inverse. Souvent, on faisait appel à lui pour des sorties en tous genres, et cela s'arrêtait là. Ces hommes avaient juste besoin de rire, de décompresser un peu. Théodore comblait ce vide.

Il l'attrapa par la main, le conduisant jusqu'au sofa. Rogue, qui devait mener ses employés à la baguette, se laissa étrangement faire. Théodore commença à le serrer doucement dans ses bras tout en caressant à intervalle régulier son dos et ses cheveux. Imperceptiblement, son client commença à se détendre, s'abandonnant à cette étreinte.

– Ça fait du bien ? murmura Théodore en laissant ses doigts se balader sur sa nuque.

Rogue acquiesça et au bout de dix minutes, se détacha de lui, comme s'il se rappelait tout à coup de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

– Combien je vous dois pour tout ça ? demanda-t-il, abrupt.

– Pour le dîner et le rapprochement, ça vous fera trois mille dollars.

La main rapide de Rogue survola son chéquier en une écriture fine et serrée. Théodore remarqua qu'il lui avait même ajouté deux cents dollars en pourboire. Grâce à cette somme, il pourrait rembourser ce qu'il devait à Gunzo et aborder plus sereinement le restant de la semaine. Il rangea avec précaution son chèque dans la poche arrière de son pantalon avant de lui susurrer un langoureux « À bientôt ».

La nuit était froide pour Los Angeles. Théodore attendit qu'on lui amène sa voiture face au perron avant de grimper à bord. Il se frotta machinalement les mains l'une contre l'autre avant de s'élancer sur l'avenue quasi déserte. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin. Son dîner avec Rogue s'était éternisé bien au-delà des horaires habituels. Il alluma l'autoradio afin de couvrir le bruit des sifflements persistants du vent sur son cabriolet :

« _… Et voici le nouveau tube de Slytherin, Onyx, qui passe sur nos ondes, suivi par notre anthologie du jeudi soir consacrée à Mary J Blige. Vous êtes sur Power 105.1 avec Charlamagne Tha God. Cramponnez-vous bien et laissez-vous porter par cette pure tuerie..._ »

Théodore tendit l'oreille, interloqué par un bruit de sirène. En premier lieu, il pensa qu'une ambulance cherchait à le dépasser avant de remarquer que le son provenait de l'autoradio. On entendait également la rumeur de l'océan avec une netteté incroyable, puis une succession de remous, comme si on y entrait la tête la première et enfin un chant féminin, mélodieux, celui d'une véritable sirène. La voix de Slytherin émergea de ce flot de bruitages successifs et subtils dix secondes plus tard, de manière incisive et brutale.

Le contraste avec le fragment de féérie aperçu au début mettait en relief deux univers musicaux diamétralement opposés, mais qui, l'un dans l'autre, s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Théodore conduisit l'esprit complètement vidé. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d' _écouter_ les chansons de Slytherin. Il les _entendait_ , sans les distinguer les unes des autres.

Il les avait entendues au centre commercial, au rayon tablettes tactile dans un restaurant de Palm Beach, alors qu'il escortait un client à la Marina de Miami au Mars Mazzatti, pendant sa dernière séance de remise en forme... Un peu partout, en fait.

Cependant, il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que le mythique album _Hunger_ , et l'ovni qu'était _Backwards_ , provenaient du même artiste. Théodore songea pendant quelques secondes que ce type était béni par les dieux, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si lui avait ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son talent, il se serait démerdé pour sortir un album chaque année afin de remplir ses caisses, puis se serait tiré sur une île perdue avec son magot, loin du fisc, loin de Gunzo, loin de tout le monde.

Théodore trouvait Slytherin prodigieusement intelligent ou peut-être était-ce son agent. Mais sortir un album pour le Nouvel An restait un coup de maître. Évidemment que tout le monde allait l'écouter et l'avoir en tête des jours durant puisque les Dj sont en perpétuel manque de nouveautés. Les boîtes de nuit avaient martelé ses refrains dans le crâne de leur client jusqu'aux premières lueurs du 1er janvier. Théodore avait quelques notions de marketing, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'étudier à la fac de Harvard. On pouvait tout vendre – absolument tout – du moins que la présentation demeurait alléchante. Si le contenu était surprenant ou beau, c'était un plus, évidemment. Cependant, l'essentiel résidait dans les méthodes de communication. Et dans une époque où les célébrités se prostituent sur les réseaux sociaux, le silence a le poids de l'or.

La chanson s'acheva sur une note extrêmement violente : un silence. Pendant quelques secondes, Théodore se demanda même si sa radio avait lâché. Puis la voix de Charlamagne coupa court à cette stupidité :

« _Onyx est un vrai bonbon, les mecs. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, j'adore. J'espère sincèrement que Slytherin acceptera ENFIN mon invitation au Breakfast Club, qui est diffusé tous les matins de 8 à 11. Je vous rappelle pour ceux frappés d'amnésie ou vivant dans le cul d'un dinosaure, que Slytherin a été nommé dans de nombreuses catégories pour les Grammy. On vous passera l'intégralité de son album demain après-midi, avec un bonus track exclusif confié par sa très délicieuse agente... En attendant, je vous laisse avec la reine, la prophétesse – que dis-je !, Mary J Blige..._ »

Même si la fatigue commençait à le tirailler, Théodore se força à se rendre à une toute dernière adresse avant que le jour surgisse entre les grattes-ciels. Après tout, de nombreux hommes désespérés arpentaient encore les rues à trois heures du matin.

Il se gara face à une adresse très prisée des millionnaires à la sexualité ambiguë. Habitué à fréquenter cet endroit, la sécurité le laissa entrer sans poser la moindre question. À l'intérieur, une forte odeur de cigares rongeait les murs en lambris. Théodore accepta le cocktail qu'un serveur en minishort et torse nu lui tendit puis se rapprocha de la piste de danse.

Dan se trémoussait au milieu, pris en sandwich par deux hommes en costards qui semblaient vivre le moment de leur vie. Théodore esquissa un sourire. Dan avait vraiment un déhanché de pétasse. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il fut recalé des écoles de danse auxquelles il avait postulé : trop vulgaire, trop ''ghetto'', pas assez de technique. Le cœur brisé, il s'était alors trouvé une tout autre vocation dans l'escorting de luxe et faisait trembler ses clients les plus fortunés en dansant pour eux.

Théodore n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Il préférait se tenir à bonne distance des projecteurs, tissant sa toile dans l'ombre. Il se détourna du dancefloor afin d'avoir une idée plus nette des proies encore présentes. Il finit par trouver un homme de la trentaine, assez nerveux, qui finit par accepter son numéro de téléphone. Théodore n'aurait su dire s'il recevrait de ses nouvelles, mais au moins, Gunzo ne pourra pas lui reprocher d'avoir tout essayé afin de remonter son chiffre d'affaires.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de cinq heures et demie du matin que Théodore finit par rentrer chez lui. Il vivait dans un appartement spacieux et lumineux rempli de petits objets intrigants, afin de cultiver son engouement pour le paranormal. Il alla prendre une longue douche avant de plonger dans son lit.

Mais avant de s'endormir, Théodore attrapa son téléphone portable. Il navigua sur les réseaux sociaux et se retrouva irrémédiablement attiré par une certaine page. Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par appuyer sur l'onglet :

« _Vous suivez désormais Slytherin sur Instagram_ »

La bulle pop-up s'évapora aussitôt, comme si ce moment d'égarement virtuel n'avait jamais existé.

.

.

.

 **Note de fin** : yaaaas, je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre tellement vous étiez surexcités (et moi aussi). L'amour que je porte pour Théodore est aussi merveilleux qu'une mine d'or. Dans chacun des zabnott que j'écris, j'essaie de lui donner une personnalité légèrement différente des autres. Donc, pour ceux ayant lu « Don't be Blue », « Screenshot » ou d'autres de moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, vous avez sans doute perçu la différence. Ici, Théodore a plus de balls, et il a l'air un peu plus fin calculateur... Quelques personnes avaient deviné son métier avant même la publication du second chapitre, et je suis heureuse que vous sachiez faire marcher votre cervelle. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous faites partie du gang des Serdaigle, hell yeah. Je vous souhaite un agréable week-end les petites puces. Viva l'amore, viva le zabnott.


	3. Expect The Unexpected

**Posté le** : 31 Juillet 2015. _Harry Day_.

* * *

 **Info** : **En débutant la fanfiction, IACB et moi nous nous sommes mises d'accord sur un point : il n'y aura ni Dramione ni Drarry dans cette histoire. Etant donné que nous avons chacune nos univers de prédilection et qu'ils sont, à juste titre, incompatibles (hum, hum), on ne prendra pas le risque de froisser nos lectorats respectifs. Alors n'espérez pas voir Draco finir avec Hermione ou Harry car cela n'arrivera pas ! On se l'est juré sur la tête de Dobby. Le zabnott prime sur toute vie sur terre, et il y a assez de dramione et de drarry pour tout le monde sur le site. Avec tendresse et paillettes, D. Would.**

 **» » N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur le blog ! Les musiques du chapitre y sont disponibles.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes par D. Would :**

 **Gabrielle :** Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage. ;)

 **Elsatan :** D'abord, merci de ton commentaire ! Ensuite, sache qu'avec IACB on essaie de faire de notre mieux pour que l'histoire ne soit pas trop prévisible. Si Draco, Pansy et d'autres ne sont pas mentionnés dans ce chapitre, c'est parce qu'ils appartiennent au POV de Blaise, donc je ne peux pas non plus manipuler les persos de ma co-auteur tranquillou. D'ailleurs, je l'avais mentionné en note du chap 2. Il faudra donc se contenter d'autres persos avec le POV de Théodore, dont pas mal arriveront par la suite.

 **Monster :** Si Théo a des dettes envers Gunzo, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à obtenir les faveurs de beaucoup de clients dernièrement. Mais il remonte la pente !

 **Lilian Black :** Oooh, la, la, trop de faveurs. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur que le second chapitre déçoive mais j'ai été grandement rassurée. Ça fait plaisir !

 **Lazy Fox :** Désolé de l'attente mais avec IACB on s'est fixé un seuil d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours. C'est pour laisser le temps de boucler l'histoire comme on le désire et de pouvoir répondre à tout le monde comme il se doit ! Ta review m'a blindé le morale pour au moins six semaines, donc chapeau bas ! Théodore continuera de jouer son casanova un ptit moment, crois-moi.

 **Athenadora :** Ouais, Théo a une toute autre personnalité dans cette histoire que dans les autres, et ça, c'est parce que le contexte est aussi particulier. Il exerce une profession où les gens ne peuvent pas avoir le droit à l'erreur et ne montrent pas non plus de signe de faiblesse. J'adore écrire sur ce Théo, alors savoir qu'il plaît autant, c'est de l'or.

 **Margaux :** Tu as 100% raison. Dans cette fic, Théodore a un petit côté superficiel qu'il adore alimenter. Il n'y a qu'à voir son tic le plus régulier : s'arranger les cheveux. Je confirme que Harry arrivera bien dans l'histoire dans un futur proche ;).

 **Aeringue :** Bien vu, je réutilise souvent les mêmes prénoms d'OC parce que, ouais, je trouve qu'ils sonnent bien. Et puis, ce sont de bons rappels à mes histoires originales qui prennent la poussière depuis une décennie. En tout cas, merci de toujours être fidèle au rendez-vous.

 **Lili-Sisi :** Oui ! Petit à petit, on aura une idée de comment Théodore a atterri dans le milieu de l'escorting. Je connais « Journal Intime d'une Call Girl » mais l'histoire n'est pas du tout inspirée de ça. D'ailleurs, Théodore ne cache pas sa profession à son entourage, bien au contraire.

 **Iilaydiiz :** En effet, le métier de Théo va créer de nombreuses situations cocasses et pimentées, haha. En tout cas, le passé de Théodore sera exploité par la suite, pas de souci à avoir de ce côté-là. Severus continuera d'apparaître dans cette histoire. J'ai une idée assez précise de ce que je souhaite en faire, donc bon, c'est qu'une question de temps avant de le revoir.

 **Cline :** Je ne suis pas dégoûtée par Rogue. Je suis dégoûtée par les fics Harry/Rogue, que je trouve malsaines. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Les personnalités de Théodore et Blaise sont très différentes de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, et c'est pas plus mal. On explore de nouvelles facettes et ça permet de creuser.

 **Sam :** Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton message subliminal de GOT ? Espèce de troll en faction, va. Je savais que tu allais aimer Dan et Gunzo. Vu qu'on a le même humour périmé, tu ne pouvais que comprendre. On reverra Luna, promis. Après tu te moques de Rogue qui n'a pas de câlin, moi je le comprends. Je pourrai payer pour ça, wesh. Bisou sur le moignon.

* * *

 **Mot de IACB** : Yep ! C'est à mon tour de régaler, cette fois-ci. Alors avant de se mettre à table, j'aimerais vous remercier encore une fois pour tout l'enthousiasme dont vous faites preuve concernant cette histoire. Ni D. Would, ni moi nous attendions à passer la barre des 100 reviews en à peine deux chapitres postés (wow). Vos commentaires et compliments nous boostent énormément et j'espère que les chapitres suivants vous plairont tout autant. Y compris celui-ci. _Surtout_ celui-ci. Déso, D. Would, mais c'est mon heure de gloire. xo. IACB.

 **Mot de D. Would** : Yeah, c'est de la sweet-came. Je pourrai relire ce chapitre mille fois sans me lasser. La vie est belle. Viva le zabnott ! Si vous me cherchez, je serai sur twitter. See ya.

* * *

 **Chapitre III : « Expect The Unexpected** _ **»**_

– _**IACB**_ **.**

 **~ Playlist ~**

 **.**

 _Enchanted_ _ **x**_ _Katy Rose_

 _Paranoia_ _ **x**_ _Chance The Rapper_

 _Miami_ _ **x**_ _Saez_

 **.**

● **BLAISE** ●

 _ **.**_

 _ **Paulette Magazine**_

 _(Le : 28 Janvier 2016 ; Par : Pénélope Deauclair)_

.

 **Luna Lovegood : «** _ **Je suis comme le silence. Invisible mais encombrante.**_ **»**

.

 _De longs cheveux blonds d'ange flottant au vent, une paire d'yeux bleu arctique débordants d'honnêteté, un sens vestimentaire sibyllin et unique, une voix douce, légère comme le toucher d'une plume ; voici Luna Lovegood, jeune pousse musicale inclassable originaire de Californie. Lorsque la superstar internationale urbaine, Slytherin, a annoncé qu'il la prenait sous son aile, les réactions furent mitigées. Incompatibilité sonore, pronostiquait-on. Mais après un face-à-face baigné d'encens et de jasmin avec la concernée, j'ai instantanément compris ce qui, en elle, avait pu séduire le rappeur. Son sourire éblouit, ses mots caressent, son aura est captivante mais son regard scrute votre âme sans détour. Rencontre._

.

 **PAULETTE : Luna – vous permettez que je vous appelle Luna ? – votre singularité m'inspire énormément. Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'apprendre à vous connaître d'une autre manière qu'au travers de celle d'une interview classique. Que dites-vous d'un portrait chinois en 10 questions ?**

LUNA LOVEGOOD : Je suis totalement partante. 10 est mon seizième nombre préféré.

 **P : Si vous étiez une saison, laquelle choisiriez-vous ?**

L : Le printemps. L'alignement des planètes est toujours très favorable durant cette saison. Il annonce le renouveau, le retour à la vie. Les arbres produisent leurs premiers bourgeons, les fleurs commencent à s'épanouir, il y a de plus en plus de naissances et les rayons de soleil sortent timidement de leur hibernation. Je me sens toujours comme un phénix renaissant de ses cendres pendant cette période.

 **P : Quelle princesse Disney vous correspondrait le mieux ?**

L : Je me reconnais énormément en Belle. Elle a su passer par-delà l'apparence de la Bête pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière : un grand cœur. De plus, elle entretient une relation très fusionnelle avec son père et n'hésite pas à offrir sa vie en sacrifice pour lui. Ce serait une chose que je serai parfaitement capable de faire pour mon propre père également.

 **P : Si vous étiez un artiste, vivant ou mort, lequel seriez-vous ?**

L : _(immédiatement)_ Marylin Manson.

 **P : Pourquoi donc ?**

L : Cet homme est un mélange fascinant de brutalité et de douceur. Son aura est paradoxale et conflictuelle, comme celle d'un poète sensible mais profondément incompris. Et je veux le rencontrer pour le rassurer, lui dire que je le comprends.

 **P : Si vous étiez une marque de chaussure, laquelle seriez-vous ?**

L : Je ne sais pas. Mes parents m'ont élevée dans une mentalité hippy écartant toutes restrictions, y compris celles vestimentaires. J'ai donc toujours été habituée à fouler pieds nus le sable et les rochers étant donné que nous habitions en bordure de plage, près de San Diego. L'habitude m'est restée et je ne porte de chaussures que lorsque j'y suis réellement forcée.

 **P : Si vous étiez un poème, lequel seriez-vous ?**

L : _I Am Trying To Abandon The World_ de Linda Pastan. Ma mère me le lisait souvent lorsque j'étais petite mais je n'arrivais pas à en saisir le sens exact. Puis ma mère est morte. Plusieurs années plus tard, je suis retombée sur ce poème et ce fut comme si on m'avait soudainement ôté un bandeau des yeux. J'ai compris alors à quel point se détacher du monde et de ses composantes était vital pour ne plus souffrir ensuite. Mais comprendre ne veut pas forcément dire appliquer et j'ai beaucoup trop d'amour en moi pour céder définitivement à l'indifférence. _I Am Trying To Abandon The World_ aborde justement cette dualité. Il aborde le fait que l'on désire se détacher de tout ce qui nous entoure sans réellement y parvenir car vivre, c'est sentir, ressentir, apprécier, s'attacher, se détacher, pleurer puis recommencer. Ce poème a donc une forte résonance en moi. J'aime énormément l'idée que de simples mots aient pu me façonner corps et âme.

 **P : Et si vous étiez justement un mot, lequel choisiriez-vous ?**

L : « Silence », parce que je suis invisible mais encombrante.

 **P : Dans quel sens ?**

L : Dans le sens où je sais m'effacer et rester silencieuse mais malgré tous mes efforts, les gens finissent toujours par me remarquer. Et une fois qu'ils me remarquent, je deviens comme une sorte d'obsession pour eux. J'encombre leur esprit, j'accapare chacune de leurs pensées sans même le vouloir, je les enchaîne, en quelque sorte, et cela m'attriste. J'aimerais être aimée sans voler la liberté mentale de ceux qui m'aiment. Dans un monde idéal, on me remarquerait, on m'apprécierait sur le moment et puis on m'oublierait la seconde suivante.

 **P : Si vous étiez un parfum de glace, lequel seriez-vous ?**

L : Abricot, peut-être. Personne ne pense à l'abricot.

 **P : Vous appréciez ce fruit ?**

L : Pas vraiment, non. _(rires)_ Mais personne ne confectionne jamais de sorbets à l'abricot et ça me rend un peu triste pour ce fruit donc je vais le choisir.

 **P : Si vous étiez une chanson, quelle serait-elle ?**

L : _Bachelorette_ de Björk. Ce morceau est un chef-d'œuvre qui ne finit pas de m'émerveiller d'écoute en écoute. Il est puissant mais déchirant. Il est rouge sang.

 **P : Si vous étiez un sport, lequel seriez-vous ?**

L : La natation synchronisée. J'aime la grâce et la maîtrise des nageuses lorsqu'elles fusionnent avec l'eau. Elles respirent l'élégance, la sensualité, et c'est ce qui m'a principalement inspirée lorsque j'ai composé le titre _Two-legged Mermaids_.

 **P : Et enfin, entre les trois albums de Slytherin, lequel choisiriez-vous ?**

L : Oh, ça, c'est une question difficile... Je pense que je les choisirais tous. J'opterais pour _Warpaint_ en raison de son audace, de sa malice et de son caractère novateur. _Hunger_ est massif, frontal et ambitieux, un peu comme une armée romaine qui viendrait puissamment conquérir un nouveau territoire pour ressortir victorieuse. La maturité de _Backwards_ m'a beaucoup séduite, cependant. En l'écoutant, j'ai senti quelque chose de beaucoup plus relaxé, comme si Slytherin n'avait plus rien à prouver à qui que ce soit à présent, et c'est un niveau de confiance en soi qui m'impressionne. J'aimerais être audacieuse, directe et confiante à la fois.

 **P : Une dédicace aux Paulette ?**

L : Vivez la vie en rose, vivez vos rêves en bleu.

.

 **[Luna Lovegood,** _ **The Blue Tales Of A Tired Soul**_ **, 2016,** **Polydor** **/ Zabini Records.]**

* * *

« _I've been riding around with my blunt on my lip_

 _With the sun in my eyes and my gun on my hip_

 _Paranoia on my mind, got my..._ »

Blaise appuya sur la touche espace de son Mac, stoppant momentanément le morceau. Son curseur navigua sur le logiciel musical compliqué affiché sur son écran avant de se positionner sur un petit encadré gris. Blaise y entra une combinaison de huit chiffres puis appuya encore sur espace.

« _They're murking kids, they murder kids here_

 _Why d'you think they don't talk about it ?_

 _They deserted us here_ »

La voix de Lee Jordan s'égrenait dans les puissantes enceintes du studio et Blaise tendait attentivement l'oreille, ses yeux plissés dans une concentration infinie. Son ouïe disséquait chirurgicalement le morceau jusqu'à la plus infime des notes. Ses mains venaient quelques fois survoler la table de mixage, remontant un bouton d'un cran, en abaissant un autre de trois crans, enclenchant un minuscule interrupteur qui se mettait à clignoter d'une lumière rouge puis tournant très, très lentement un troisième bouton de la gauche vers la droite.

Les changements s'effectuaient par petites touches et ne se ressentaient que sur la durée. Progressivement, les basses se faisaient de plus en plus feutrées et libéraient le son clair de l'instrumental. Petit à petit, la voix décontractée de Lee ressortait avec beaucoup plus de clarté, ses lyrics s'imposant tout en subtilité sur la mélodie. Et juste comme ça, l'atmosphère nocturne et minimaliste que Blaise recherchait prenait forme.

« _I know you're scared_

 _You should ask us if we're scared too_

 _I know you're scared_

 _...me too._ »

Blaise eut un lent sourire. Il effectua encore quelques derniers bricolages sur la table de mixage, mais l'essentiel avait déjà été accompli. Le morceau était fin prêt. Comme un peintre qui saurait à quel moment administrer son coup de pinceau final, il fallait savoir quand s'arrêter de retoucher une mélodie. Une chanson aérée et légèrement incomplète était préférable à une chanson surchargée. Mais une chanson parfaitement dosée était meilleure encore. Et Blaise avait mis du temps – des années et des années et des années, pour être plus précis – avant de savoir maîtriser l'art de se stopper à temps. C'est pourquoi, après avoir décalé un dernier bouton, il fit rouler sa chaise de bureau en arrière puis croisa définitivement ses bras derrière la tête.

« Terminé. » annonça-t-il sereinement.

Assis en tailleurs sur la moquette, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse, Lee écoutait ce qui résultait de son morceau après les diverses retouches de son producteur, Slytherin. Sa tête remuait en rythme, faisant bouger ses dreadlocks, et il tapait la mesure du plat de la main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

« C'est mortel. » finit-il par dire avant de lever la tête vers Blaise, les sourcils haussés. « C'est absolument mortel, Zabini. Ce sera, et de loin, le meilleur titre de l'album. »

Blaise émit un petit rire. En arrière-fond retentissaient les paroles : « _Everybody dies in the summer. 'Wanna say your goodbyes, tell them while it's spring._ »

« Tu te rends compte que tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'on termine un nouveau morceau ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont tous à chaque fois mortels. » soutint Lee. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Vraiment. Je débarque ici avec mes démos aux arrangements mal foutus et quand elles passent entre tes mains, c'est comme si... c'est comme si Mozart lui-même venait de retravailler son brouillon le plus désastreux pour en faire un chef-d'œuvre. Je ne blague pas ! » lui assura-t-il, voyant Blaise qui se remettait à rire. « T'es un putain de génie, Zabini. Et un vrai. J'espère sincèrement que tu en as conscience. »

« Lee, si tu cherches à me faire rougir, ce sera techniquement impossible. » le prévint-il, faisant référence à sa peau chocolat. « Par contre, ce qui sera possible, c'est qu'on se prenne une pause clope bien méritée. »

La figure du jeune artiste s'illumina instantanément. Ils étaient enfermés entre ces quatre murs souterrains depuis près de cinq heures d'affilée.

« Ça marche. » acquiesça-t-il en se mettant sur pieds pour tâter ensuite ses poches. « Il faut juste que je retrouve mon paquet... »

« Je t'en file une. » régla Blaise, sa cigarette déjà perchée entre ses lèvres. « Tu le mérites bien, après m'avoir si bien brossé dans le sens du poil. »

« J'en pensais vraiment chaque mot, Zabini. » lui assura Lee.

« Je sais. » répondit alors Blaise, ses lèvres se fendant en un léger sourire – il avait réellement du mal à accepter les compliments.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un monte-charge transformé en ascenseur qui les mena du sous-sol de la villa de Blaise jusqu'au toit. Un ciel d'encre, parsemé de points étoilés et d'enseignes clignotantes au loin, les accueillit. L'afro-britannique réalisa alors pleinement ce qui n'avait été jusque-là qu'une indication sur le cadran de sa montre ; il était trois heures du matin.

« Ça, c'est de la vue. » admira Lee lorsqu'ils se furent installés contre la rambarde, un magnifique Los Angeles de nuit s'étalant à leurs pieds.

« N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Blaise avant d'exhaler sa fumée par le nez et pointer son index sur une maison en contrebas. « Tu vois la baraque là-bas ? C'est celle des jumelles Patil. Quelques fois, t'en as une des deux qui se promène à poil dans le jardin ou sur l'une de leurs cinq terrasses. » Il tira une nouvelle taffe puis secoua la tête avec contentement. « Et tu te dis que t'as bien fait d'emménager _juste_ ici. »

Lee rigola puis répondit quelque chose comme « tu m'étonnes » avant de porter de nouveau le filtre de sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent occupées à fumer en silence, les yeux fixés pensivement sur l'horizon obscur illuminé par de petits points de couleurs flous et disparates. Le bruit lointain des klaxons d'autoroute leur parvenait de façon étouffée, comme si un grand mur vitré et insonorisé les séparait de l'agitation du centre-ville.

« C'est stressant de sortir un album ? » demanda d'un seul coup Lee.

Blaise lui accorda un regard en coin, intrigué.

« Tu en as déjà un à ton actif donc tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait, non ? »

« Oui mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un EP. »

« Qui a été classé 8/10 sur Pitchfork. Certains albums ne parviennent même pas à passer la barre des 6. »

« Oui, non, je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » se reprit Lee avant de secouer sa main en l'air, comme tentant de combler ses mots manquants avec ses gestes. « Je veux parler d'un _vrai_ album avec une tracklist d'une dizaine de chansons, une promo, une réelle anticipation derrière. Un peu comme toi, lorsque tu as sorti _Hunger_ un an après ton EP _Warpaint_. Comment est-ce que tu t'es senti ? Est-ce que tu étais angoissé ou totalement sûr de toi ? »

Baise évalua le niveau de son mégot puis tapota dessus, la cendre quittant l'embout brûlé pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.

« J'étais terrifié. » finit-il par répondre. « Tu vois ces nageurs qui sont notés sur leurs plongeons pendant les Jeux Olympiques ? Ceux qui montent une trentaine d'échelons, atteignent un perchoir et attendent ensuite tout au bout, les bras en croix, que le sifflet leur indique de sauter ? Eh ben c'était moi. L'EP correspondrait aux échelons. La marche du début du perchoir jusqu'à son extrémité symboliserait la confection de l'album. Et le saut, sa sortie dans les bacs. Dès que _Warpaint_ est sorti, on m'a hissé sur un piédestal si haut que j'en ai eu le vertige. Tout le monde m'a considéré comme une sorte de demi-dieu venu sauver l'honneur du rap US en péril. Et quand on te place à un tel niveau, tu es quasiment dans l'obligation de ne jamais décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? » Lee opina, buvant ses paroles. « Donc pendant un an, j'ai bossé comme un taré pour pondre _Hunger_. Comme un dingue, Lee. J'avais la peur constante au ventre qu'on me descende, qu'on me piétine puis qu'on me tourne le dos une fois l'album sorti. Je ne voulais pas être une imposture. Je ne voulais pas être l'artiste qu'on encense d'éloges pour ensuite se rendre compte que derrière deux-trois sons potables, il n'y a rien d'autre que du vent. Alors j'ai bossé à m'en bousiller la santé, à en frôler la folie. Un jour, ma mère m'a trouvé penché au-dessus des toilettes à vomir des caillots de sang. Elle a paniqué, naturellement, et a commencé à appeler les pompiers mais je lui ai pris le téléphone des mains pour le noyer dans les toilettes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fallait que je termine cette saloperie d'album et que rien ni personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher, même pas un abcès à l'estomac causé par un surplus d'anxiété. »

Il écrasa sa clope sur la rambarde en fer forgé et la jeta ensuite par-dessus bord. À côté de lui, Lee le fixait toujours, attendant patiemment le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais Blaise ne se contenta que de hausser des épaules et murmurer, amer :

« J'aurais encore préféré que le monde entier déteste ce fichu EP. _Hunger_ n'aurait jamais vu le jour, au moins. »

« Tu... Attends... Donc tu n'aimes pas _Hunger_? » déglutit Lee, l'air quasiment horrifié par une telle hypothèse.

Une fois encore, Blaise haussa des épaules, évasif. Au loin, une lumière venait de s'allumer dans la résidence des Patil.

« Tu ne peux pas détester _Hunger_ , Zabini... cet album est un pur classique du hip-hop ! »

« Le tien en sera un également, Lee. » lui assura Blaise avant de se tourner vers son protégé et surprendre son expression défaitiste. « Je suis très sérieux. Ton album est en bonne voie de devenir la prochaine révélation de 2016. Tout le monde fait de la merde dans l'industrie en ce moment et parmi ce parterre de médiocrité, tu te démarqueras comme personne. Et si les médias t'encensent comme ils l'ont fait avec moi, je ne laisserai pas leurs attentes toxiques te foutre la pression ou te noyer. Tout se passera bien, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Ok ? »

Le jeune artiste de dix-huit ans hocha la tête, une expression beaucoup plus confiante sur le visage, et Blaise lui tapota brièvement l'épaule avant de se remettre à contempler l'horizon.

Lorsque Zabini regardait Lee, il voyait son propre reflet. Leurs parcours étaient d'une effrayante similarité. Tout comme lui, son père s'était barré avant même qu'il ne soit né, prenant ses clics et ses claques pour décamper à Tombouctou lorsque sa mère lui avait agité son test de grossesse positif sous le nez. Tout comme lui, cette absence lui avait laissé une cicatrice béante, invisible, qu'il traînant partout avec lui comme un fardeau inconscient. Tout comme lui, il avait grandi dans un de ces quartiers creusant le seuil de pauvreté que la police évitait comme la peste. Tout comme lui, il avait grelotté l'hiver dans son blouson raccommodé et ses baskets trouées, puis feuilleté avidement les magazines d'agence de voyage pendant l'été pour s'inventer des destinations paradisiaques. Tout comme lui, ses premiers raps avaient débuté en de petits freestyles improvisés entre potes pour passer le temps, assis dans les cages d'escaliers crades qui menaient à leurs appartements aux loyers impayés. Tout comme lui, il était animé d'une rage de vaincre, de cette envie presque maladive de prouver au monde ce qu'il valait.

Mais ce n'était pas tout ce que Blaise voyait en lui, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Car lorsque Zabini regardait Lee, il voyait un garçon. Un homme. Il voyait une peau caramel très claire, issue d'un métissage exquis. Il voyait des sourcils disciplinés formant un arc léger, parfait. Il voyait des yeux en amande qui adoucissaient la détermination de son regard. Il voyait une mâchoire angulaire qui creusait le bas de ses joues exactement là où il fallait. Il voyait des lèvres roses, pleines, ourlées, et la tentation était constante à la moindre parole qu'elles laissaient échapper. Il voyait une barbe de plusieurs jours parfaitement entretenue progresser jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. Il voyait l'orée d'un tatouage sombre au niveau de sa clavicule droite, à l'emplacement exact où se trouvait le cinquième tatouage de Blaise. Il voyait un grain de beauté marron clair sur le haut de sa paupière gauche.

Et il n'aurait jamais dû voir tout cela. Il se détestait, se _haïssait_ même de remarquer ce genre de détails futiles du premier coup d'œil. Mais cela se passait toujours, _toujours_ de cette manière. Quel que soit l'homme qui entrait dans son champ de vision, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de scanner, apprécier, archiver. Il se surprenait même certaines fois à observer la symétrie élégante du visage de Draco bien que l'hypothèse d'un rapprochement physique entre eux ait été tacitement enterrée six pieds sous terre le jour même de leur rencontre. Blaise essayait souvent de relativiser en avançant qu'après tout, observer l'esthétique d'une belle chose ou d'une belle personne était un réflexe d'artiste. Problème : chez lui, cette appréciation ne s'étendait que pour les personnes du même sexe. Sacré problème, même.

« _ZABINI !_ »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en même temps et Blaise manqua d'en faire tomber sa cigarette par-dessus bord. Les sourcils froncés, il regarda partout autour de lui, à la recherche de la personne qui venait de hurler son nom comme s'ils étaient en plein après-midi.

« ZA-BI-NI ! T'es où, bordel ? »

Et il reconnut sa voix avant même que ses yeux ne le trouvent. Son cœur se contracta comme d'accoutumée avant de s'emballer follement et il prit une autre bouffée de fumée tout en tâchant de garder son calme. Ses yeux scrutaient néanmoins l'obscurité à la recherche d'une silhouette mouvante qui s'en détacherait. Puis Lee mit fin à ce jeu de cache-cache en désignant un point deux étages plus bas, en bordure de piscine.

« Tu le connais ? » s'enquit-il, soucieux.

Zabini soupira puis secoua la tête, l'air de dire « malheureusement ». Le regard sombre, il suivit la progression titubante d'Andy le long de la piscine jusqu'aux portes-fenêtres de la villa. Lorsqu'il fit tambouriner ses poings sur la vitre en braillant une succession de « _ZABINI !_ » tous plus hystériques les uns que les autres, l'afro-britannique grimaça.

« Lee, est-ce que ça te dérange si on reprend notre session un autre jour ? » demanda Blaise. « Parce que j'ai quelqu'un à tuer. »

« Pas de soucis. » consentit immédiatement Lee, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Je t'appelle un taxi, ok ? »

« Je peux marcher, ce n'est... »

« Il est 3h du mat', Lee, tu pourrais te faire kidnapper pour être ensuite vendu au marché noir. » l'interrompit Blaise qui portait déjà son portable à son oreille. « Donc je t'appelle un taxi. »

Il y avait le service des humains, puis il y avait celui des célébrités. Et si un taxi humain pouvait mettre trente bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à destination, celui des célébrités n'en mettait jamais plus de deux. Lorsque le coup de klaxon retentit derrière le portail, Blaise salua son protégé en lui conseillant de passer par un autre chemin que celui de la piscine. Il ne chassait pas Lee de chez lui en raison de la présence d'Andy mais à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie. Quand ce mec était bourré, vous ne pouviez que craindre ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

« ZA ! BI ! NI ! _Ouh-ouh_? ! ZAB... »

« Ferme un peu ta gueule, tu vas réveiller ma mère. » siffla le concerné en ouvrant d'un geste brusque la baie vitrée du rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le visage d'Andy se fendit en un gigantesque sourire, son expression relaxée par l'alcool rendant ses traits presque enfantins. Et il était adorable, ce connard.

« Je peux rentrer ? » demanda-t-il en rabattant ses boucles sauvages vers l'arrière de sa tête, sans succès.

« Non. » répondit sèchement Blaise mais il se décala quand même et Andy entra.

Le vaste living-room était plongé dans la pénombre bleutée de la nuit et Zabini ne fit rien pour changer cela. Il se planta au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés, et confronta Andy qui gloussait devant la petite statue d'une guerrière camerounaise aux seins nus posée près de l'écran plasma.

« Tu es venu faire quoi ici, au juste ? À plus de 3h du matin, qui plus est. »

Andy reposa l'objet de collection à sa place puis fit face à son voisin.

« Tu répondais pas à mes messages. Tu décrochais pas mes coups de fils. Je t'ai même écrit un mail – un putain de mail, Zab', qui envoie encore des mails en 2016 ? – et rien, que dalle. Alors je me suis dit que... » termina-t-il avec un mouvement de bras évasif.

« Tu t'es dit que.. ? » voulut savoir Blaise, un sourcil haussé.

« Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir » Il vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds et se retînt de justesse à une étagère. « pour te demander pourquoi tu m'ignores. Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ? »

« Je ne t'ignore pas. » mentit Blaise, le souvenir d'Andy embrassant à pleine bouche une blonde à l'Arena Night Club revenant en flash dans sa tête. « Je t'ai juste... oublié. Voilà tout. »

« Oublié. » répéta Andy avec un sourire arrogant. « Tu m'as oublié. Pendant trois semaines. Bien sûr. »

« Le concept peut te paraître assez étrange mais il se trouve que tu ne pollues pas les trois-quarts de mes pensées. J'ai eu des choses beaucoup plus préoccupantes à régler, ces derniers temps. »

« Overbooké, ce Slytherin. » répondit Andy, 100% sarcastique. « Donc tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ? »

« Dans quelle langue dois-je te répéter que... »

« Alors étant donné que ça me soûle, je vais m'excuser. Voilà. Je m'excuse. Pardon. Quoi que j'aie fait. »

Blaise écarquilla des yeux. Littéralement. Ses globes oculaires devinrent aussi ronds que deux grosses soucoupes. Car en un an de relation-mais-pas-vraiment-mais-si-quand-même avec Andy, ce mec n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Pas une seule fois. Même lorsqu'il le bousculait sans faire attention ou utilisait ses affaires sans lui demander sa permission. Alors Blaise décida d'en profiter au maximum.

« Tu _quoi_? »

« Je m'excuse. » répéta Andy qui essayait toujours de discipliner ses boucles.

« Oh. » Blaise haussa des épaules puis s'assit sur le sofa, les mains croisées, dans sa posture businessman qu'il réservait pour ses meetings. « Pas suffisant. »

« Comment ça ''pas suffisant'' ? »

« Excuse-toi correctement. »

Andy le fixa un long moment, comme tentant de discerner si Zabini se payait sa tête ou non. Puis il effectua une courbette parodique et exagérée vers l'avant avant de déclamer :

« Blaise Marshall Zabini, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mon pardon le plus sincère pour je-ne-sais-quel crime apparemment commis par ma personne qui vous a offensé au point de m'envoyer sur les roses pendant une très longue série de nuitées. »

« Pas suffisant, Anderson Gerald Smith. » refusa Blaise en s'adossant confortablement contre son fauteuil avant d'allonger ses bras de part et d'autre du dossier. « Excuse-toi correctement. » réitéra-t-il.

« Bon, tu te fous de ma gueule ? » s'impatienta le brun.

Blaise ne lui offrit rien d'autre qu'un demi-sourire amusé et déplia ses longues jambes avec aise. Il les écarta un peu, l'air de rien, puis ordonna pour la troisième fois, ses yeux bien ancrés dans les siens :

« Excuse-toi _correctement._ »

Et en observant son front se dérider, Blaise sut qu'il avait enfin compris. Andy avait beau être bourré à ne presque plus savoir la date des prochaines élections présidentielles, son esprit était toujours très vif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de chose. Alors il marcha d'un pas lent vers lui et Blaise suivit sa progression, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque le brun écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour se placer entre et tomba à genoux devant lui, l'alcool lui volant le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait.

« Je m'excuse... » murmura-t-il alors tout en remontant le t-shirt de Zabini et en sentant ses lèvres contre sa peau, l'artiste contracta instinctivement son ventre, faisant ressortir ses abdos.

« On progresse. » acquiesça-t-il, sa voix étranglée et ses pupilles voilées.

En transe silencieuse, l'afro-britannique observa Andy construire un chemin de baisers saveur vodka orange jusqu'à l'orée de son caleçon puis se battre avec sa ceinture et descendre impatiemment sa braguette d'un coup de dents. Et dès qu'il sentit sa bouche brûlante l'engloutir d'un seul coup, Blaise rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière, ses yeux clos, retenant de justesse le grognement qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres – sa mère dormait toujours à l'étage. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Andy et referma sa main sur une poignée de boucles pour le guider inconsciemment dans sa tâche.

« On progresse... » murmura-t-il encore.

 **ooo**

La cérémonie des Grammy Awards était, pour reprendre l'expression quasi baudelairienne de Pansy, une cérémonie de lèche collective. Tout le gratin people se présentait à la queue-leu-leu, vêtu des plus belles tenues de grands créateurs, arborant leurs plus beaux sourires creux, et n'étaient récompensés que ceux qui avaient suffisamment ciré les pompes des organisateurs pour que celles-ci brillent aux éclats. Ou encore ceux qui s'étaient laissés docilement modeler par l'industrie musicale au point de devenir des marionnettes sans âme ni consistance avec pour seul CV une longue série de singles éphémères.

 _Dans tous les cas_ , avait solennellement conclu l'attachée de presse, _les grands gagnants de cette vaste supercherie doivent avoir les genoux usés et la gorge sèche_. À présent qu'il était en route pour l'édition 2016 des Grammys, Blaise repensait à ces paroles, la tête appuyée contre la vitre teintée de la limousine qui l'escortait. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'avec le recul, il réalisait que Pansy ne lui avait dit cela que dans le simple but évident de lui remettre du baume au cœur.

Lorsque _Hunger_ était sorti, la carrière de Blaise avait explosé. Littéralement. On ne jurait que par lui, on l'appelait de partout, on se disputait sa présence comme un os au milieu d'une meute de chiens enragés, on trouvait chaque jour une nouvelle variante du mot « prodige » pour le désigner. L'album avait été nominé pas moins de sept fois aux Grammys et il avait été aux anges en l'apprenant car son travail intensif méritait salaire. Et Blaise ne s'en était pas caché : il n'avait composé cet opus que pour cultiver l'admiration du monde extérieur. Il avait voulu en mettre plein la vue, il avait voulu surpasser ses prédécesseurs, les écraser, remettre les compteurs à zéro et s'imposer comme seul vrai leader. Il avait voulu toutes ces choses car c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'album avait été nommé « _Hunger_ » ; à l'époque, sa soif de reconnaissance était quasiment maladive.

 _Hunger_ n'avait gagné aucun Grammy. Absolument. Aucun.

Même dans la catégorie la plus minime, à savoir celle de la couverture d'album, la statuette était revenue à un médiocre artiste country originaire de l'Arkansas qui s'était réveillé d'entre les morts après onze ans d'absence pour sortir un album que Blaise n'aurait même pas écouté dans ses toilettes. La claque avait été réellement douloureuse et bien que de nombreux médias et fans s'indignèrent en masse face à ce snobisme, le rappeur avait vécu cela comme la plus grande humiliation de sa vie. Cela lui avait fait réaliser soudain que rien, absolument _rien_ n'était à prendre pour acquis.

Alors, pour _Backwards_ , Zabini procéda totalement à l'inverse de _Hunger_. Au lieu de se focaliser sur la gloire, les récompenses, les articles élogieux et autres artifices trompeurs, Blaise s'était focalisé sur lui-même. Plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix plaire au monde entier, il n'avait voulu faire que ce qui _lui_ plaisait et prendre la voie qu'il préférait. L'ironie ? _Backwards_ comptait à son actif onze nominations, cette année, soit trois de plus que pour _Hunger_. Mais Blaise était si détaché de tout cela à présent qu'il serait même le premier à rire en salle de presse s'il ne remportait pas une seule statuette.

« Bien. » dit Pansy en croisant des jambes.

Elle portait un crop-top manches longues noir avec un pantalon taille haute de même coloris, son habituel collier à piques serré autour du cou. Une bague métallique Vivienne Westwood couvrait les deux premières phalanges de son index gauche.

« Nous arrivons sur place dans cinq minutes, Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites dire aux journalistes ? »

« Que j'aime plus Adam que Eve. »

« Tu souhaites leur dire que tu es très satisfait de cet album et agréablement surpris par sa réception. Tu ne préfères rien pronostiquer pour ces Grammys, bien entendu, mais quels que soient le résultat, tu resteras toujours honoré par toutes ces nominations plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. » récita Pansy tout en pianotant ces mots sur son iPhone. « S'ils demandent les raisons de ta longue période d'absence entre _Hunger_ et _Backwards_ , qu'est-ce que tu voudras leur répondre ? »

« Que je suis tombé dans l'héroïne. »

« Tu voudras répondre que tu as désiré prendre ton temps, ne pas te presser, afin de faire ressortir ton génie artistique et livrer à terme un projet puissant qui transcenderait les générations et parlerait à tes fans. Est-ce que je leur parle de Luna Lovegood et de Lee Jordan ? »

« Juste de Lee Jordan. »

« Juste de Lee Jordan, c'est noté. » enregistra Pansy avant de se tourner vers sa voisine. « Imane, combien d'interviews allez-vous accorder aujourd'hui ? »

« Qui sait ? Tout dépendra si les journalistes qui m'abordent sont laids ou non. » répondit la mère de Zabini qui observait son visage à l'aide d'une glace de poche depuis le début du trajet. « Bon sang, c'est tout simplement époustouflant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de plus de dix ans. Et ma peau est si douce. Vous avez senti comme ma peau est douce, Pansy ? Touchez comme ma peau est douce ! Allez-y, touchez ! » s'exclama-t-elle, quasiment surexcitée, tout en tapotant sa joue de son index.

« Hun-hun, en effet. » acquiesça distraitement Pansy, une main lui caressant l'épiderme, toute son attention rivée sur son portable. « N'oubliez pas de glisser un mot ou deux au sujet de _Backwards._ »

« Comme si j'allais un jour oublier de mentionner mon fils dans une interview. » répondit Imane avant de fermer d'un '' _clap_ '' sec son miroir et se tourner vers Zabini. « Chéri, est-ce que tu as observé mon teint ? Est-ce que tu as vu les _merveilles_ que le Docteur Nosferatu a accomplies sur ma peau ? Oh, il les méritait, ces quatre-mille dollars. Il en mériterait même _bien plus_! Est-ce que tu as remarqué le changement ou pas, chéri ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt ans à nouveau, c'est fou. »

« Tu es parfaite, Maman. » lui répondit Blaise, las.

Trois jours que sa mère le tannait avec ce fichu « lifting vampire » qui faisait rage chez les célébrités, de New-York à Los Angeles en passant par Chicago. Blaise n'avait pas bien compris le concept, un mélange de piqûres, d'hémoglobines et d'argents jetés par les fenêtres, mais apparemment, une fois que l'on sortait de cette séance, on s'en retrouvait rajeuni d'une quinzaine d'années minimum et Benjamin Button n'avait qu'à aller se rhabiller. Zabini ne voyait quant à lui absolument aucune différence. Sa mère avait toujours détenu une peau douce, un teint parfait et une beauté à couper le souffle. Lui demander de remarquer un changement sur elle revenait à lui demander de fixer le soleil droit dans les yeux pour savoir quel rayon brillait plus fort que les autres.

Lorsque le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la porte et qu'ils débarquèrent sur le tapis rouge, ce fut sous les cris et les crépitements incessants des appareils photo. Blaise revêtit son expression la plus neutre et plongea négligemment une main dans sa poche de smoking. Il resta debout deux minutes devant le photocall, mitraillé de toutes parts, offrant son meilleur profil à une cinquantaine de caméras qui se disputait son attention, puis leva la main en mimant un « _merci beaucoup_ » silencieux. Il prit ensuite congé de toute cette agitation, laissant derrière lui Pansy qui répondait aux questions à sa place et sa mère qui charmait un jeunot visiblement nouveau dans le métier.

« ...et la carrière de Slytherin est vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus – _oh-oh_. Que regardez-vous donc comme ça, petit coquin ? Mon décolleté ? Je ne vous en veux pas, va. Il n'a jamais été aussi bien mis en valeur que dans cette robe. » le taquinait-elle, faisant bouger les pans de son vêtement jaune à la fois large et cintré.

Blaise observa le journaliste virer au rouge cramoisi et roula des yeux. La proie était presque trop facile.

La salle terminait de se remplir lorsqu'ils s'installèrent. Chaque artiste avait sa place attitrée, leurs photos posées sur les sièges qu'ils devaient occuper. Zabini et son entourage furent logés au tout premier rang, ce qui était déjà en soi un signe prémonitoire. Des membres du Staff sillonnaient la salle pour s'assurer que personne ne manque de rien et Blaise entendit au loin Bellatrix Lestrange piquer sa crise et exiger d'être assise autre part qu'à côté de Lady Gaga. Pansy commanda de l'eau gazeuse puis s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, son portable greffé à l'oreille, tout en tempêtant : « _Allen, faut-il que je te fasse conjuguer le verbe ''se sortir les doigts du cul'' à tous les temps de l'indicatif pour que tu l'intègres ? !_ ». Blaise goba un chewing-gum à la menthe, plaça ses avants-bras sur l'accoudoir et attendit sereinement que les festivités débutent.

« Salut ma beauté. »

Zabini eut à peine le temps de sursauter que deux mains emprisonnèrent son crâne et une bouche aux lèvres légèrement rêches lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La fragrance Giorgio Armani flottant dans les airs lui indiqua instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Il venait de s'asseoir à la rangée de derrière, vêtu d'une chemise blanche entrouverte et d'un pantalon noir, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, une mèche lui tombant sur les yeux. Une publicité vivante.

« Alors ? Prêt à rafler tes cent-treize Awards et te faire tout un tas d'ennemis ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus en coin.

« Pas eu besoin d'être nominé pour m'en faire, ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet. » répondit Blaise avant de désigner du menton la jolie brune aux yeux verts qui tenait fermement Draco par la main et pianotait un texto de l'autre. « Qui est-ce ? »

Draco se tourna lui aussi vers sa voisine et cligna trois fois des yeux avant de hausser des épaules.

« Je sais plus. »

Blaise éclata de rire en secouant la tête, incrédule. Au même moment, un jingle retentit dans les enceintes de l'antre, marquant le commencement de la soirée.

Ce fut une assez bonne cérémonie, dans l'ensemble. Les artistes se succédèrent sur scène, certains chantant faux, d'autres effectuant des chorégraphies abracadabrantes et d'autres encore réussissant à créer la surprise. Les présentateurs parvinrent à maintenir l'ambiance au beau fixe et ménager l'anticipation de l'audience. Les sketchs séparant les prestations furent étonnamment drôles, chose à laquelle Blaise ne s'attendit pas. Niveau musical, il y eut de la nouveauté dans l'éventail des genres proposés et on assista à la grande entrée de la Kpop par l'intermédiaire de Cho Chang, superstar coréenne, qui interpréta son titre phare : _Again_. Bill  & The Weasley firent une véritable razzia parmi les Grammys rock, devançant même Muse et Korn. Dans les catégories pop, boysbands, groupes pop-rock et artistes solo se partagèrent chacun leur part du gâteau et pour ce qui fut de la section Rnb, Beyoncé écrasa, que dis-je, _extermina_ toute concurrence.

 _Backwards_ gagna tous les Grammys. Absolument. Tous. Blaise ne savait même plus où les poser ni comment les porter sans qu'un des onze ne dégringole à terre. Au premier trophée, il remercia son public pour avoir été si patient et fidèle. Au second trophée, il remercia son agent ainsi que toutes les personnes de son staff pour leur travail acharné. Au troisième, il remercia sa mère pour le soutien constant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Au quatrième, il remercia son équipe artistique qui l'aidait à avoir les meilleurs visuels possible. Au cinquième, il remercia Los Angeles pour l'avoir accueilli et adopté comme un fils naturel. Au sixième, il remercia l'un des serveurs de la salle qui s'était débrouillé pour lui dégoter la meilleure pizza pepperoni au monde qui soit cinq minutes avant qu'il ne vienne récupérer ce prix. Au septième, il ne savait même plus qui ou quoi remercier – les éclairages de la salle ? Son siège ? Son agent immobilier ? Au huitième, Kanye West en personne lui arracha le micro des mains et déclama : « Yo, Slytherin, je suis vraiment content pour toi et je vais te laisser terminer dans quelques instants...mais après le featuring mortel qu'on a fait sur ton album, tu oublies _sérieusement_ de me remercier ? » Il l'avait sans doute dit en rigolant mais pour les trois récompenses restantes, Blaise remercia Kanye West, la femme de Kanye West et la septième nounou de la fille de Kanye West.

Lorsqu'il descendit définitivement de la scène, sa mère fondit droit sur lui pour l'étouffer dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Puis les photographes vinrent à leur rencontre afin d'immortaliser le moment et en toute partisane de l'inceste qu'elle était, Imane afficha un gigantesque sourire lorsqu'on demanda au « joli petit couple » de prendre la pose. Pansy apparut ensuite, lui offrant pour seule congratulation un rare sourire sincère avant de s'éclipser de nouveau, son portable vibrant déjà dans ses mains. À l'instant où la cérémonie se clôtura, une marée de célébrités encercla l'artiste et les flashs d'appareils photo reprirent de plus belle, une flopée de visages familiers et nouveaux défilant aux côtés de Blaise, des milliards de compliments fusant de partout, des yeux admiratifs ou envieux le scrutant des pieds à la tête. Et peut-être que Zabini avait menti. Peut-être que ça lui aurait tout de même fait quelque chose de repartir sans rien ce soir. Car lorsqu'il débarqua en salle de presse, sa colonie de Grammys dans les bras, une horde de journalistes lui criant question sur question, ce fut avec un demi-sourire dégoulinant de fierté.

/!\ _GROSSE AFTER PARTY GRAMMY AWARDS_ /!\

 _1024 ROXBURY DRIVE,_

 _BEVERLY HILLS, CA 90210_

 _GUEST STAR : SLYTHERIN_

 _NE RENTRERONT QUE CEUX QUI SAURONT NOMMER_

 _LA TRACKLIST DE BACKWARDS PAR COEUR !_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Draco ? » demanda Blaise en consultant le texto affiché sur son écran, ses sourcils haussés.

« Ta célébration, Zabini. » lui répondit le blond qui terminait d'envoyer ses invitations à son interminable liste d'amis tout en perchant ses jambes sur l'un des sièges libres de la limousine.

« Et depuis quand suis-je censé organiser une quelconque fête ? »

« Depuis une minute et huit secondes. » lui annonça Draco et il leva aussitôt sa paume en l'air, pressentant déjà l'opposition de son meilleur ami. « Blaise, tu es l'homme de la soirée, pour ne pas dire l'homme de la semaine ou peut-être même du mois, si on ignore le fait que tu es constamment l'homme de l'année. Cette soirée, c'est la _tienne_. Tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux, mec, je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point toute la Côte Ouest est à tes pieds ce soir. Tu pourrais leur ordonner de te donner en offrande le quart de leurs comptes en banque et ils s'exécuteraient en dansant la salsa. Alors profites-en, fais une fête, la plus grosse qui soit, marque le coup. Entre dans la légende. »

« Y aura-t-il même du monde ? » s'enquit suspicieusement Blaise puis, après avoir récolté le regard excédé de Malfoy : « Il y a une after-party post Grammy au Edison en ce moment même avec Rihanna en invitée d'honneur ! »

« Hun-hun. Rappelle-moi juste un truc, vite fait : c'est Rihanna ou bien c'est toi qui a gagné onze récompenses d'affilée ce soir ? » Il attendit une réponse, un de ses sourcils haussés, puis ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire satisfait. « _Merci_. »

Blaise roula des yeux puis reposa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège en cuir, caressant pensivement ses onze petits bébés placés à côté de lui. La voiture remontait à vive allure Sunset Boulevard, les lumières vives de l'Avenue atténuées par les vitres sans tain du véhicule.

« Je ne connais absolument personne qui habite à Roxbury Drive à part des gens vieux, aigris et noyés dans la thune. »

« Svetlana fait partie de la troisième catégorie. » répondit Malfoy avant de préciser : « La fille qui est venue avec moi ce soir. C'est sa maison. »

« C'est la sienne ? Et elle au courant que tu comptes la transformer en temple de la beuverie ? »

« Non. » admit Draco en haussant des épaules. « Mais je lui ai envoyé une invitation donc si elle veut se joindre à nous, elle est toujours la bienvenue. »

« Bon sang, Malfoy... » hallucina Blaise, un rictus aux lèvres, parce que, vraiment, ce mec n'était pas croyable.

La maison de Svetlana Orlic relevait plus du château-fort que de la résidence privée lambda du voisinage et si Zabini poussa un sifflement appréciateur lorsqu'ils se garèrent, il n'en fut pas pour autant intimidé. Difficile d'être intimidé par quoi que ce soit, en effet, une fois qu'on avait mis les pieds dans le gigantesque Manoir Malfoy. Les invités affluèrent à une rapidité étonnante. Une simple demi-heure suffit pour que les lieux soient pleins à craquer et qu'une longue file de plus de cinquante mètres s'allonge derrière l'imposant portail doré.

Gilderoy Lockhart, fétichiste de la chevelure le jour, DJ en vogue la nuit, faisait danser la joyeuse populace sur des remix de la discographie de Slytherin et les bouteilles de champagne étaient sabrées d'un bout à l'autre de la salle sous les exclamations joyeuses des fêtards. Blaise naviguait parmi la foule, collectant félicitations, accolades et embrassades tous les trois pas, et face à une telle attention, il n'allait pas mentir : il se sentait comme un petit Roi. Et juste à cause de cela – ou peut-être à cause des lampées de Veuve Clicquot qu'il avait bu ici et là – Zabini monta sur une chaise, demanda un micro au DJ et improvisa un concert sur le tas. Tout le monde se mit à l'encercler, tendant les bras vers lui, dansant en rythme, levant leurs verres à moitié vide en l'air tout en chantant ses paroles. Blaise se sentait dans son élément.

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Tout comme les deux précédentes fois, la collision de leurs deux regards fut soudaine – _bam_! Flash bleu aveuglant. Blaise faillit s'arrêter au beau milieu de _Feeling_ _It_.

Il ne faisait pas partie de la foule hurlante à ses pieds. Il ne faisait pas non plus partie de ceux qui dansaient comme des dératés. Il était en retrait dans le fond de la pièce, adossé nonchalamment contre l'une des colonnes de marbre qui soutenait le plafond plâtré, ses mains glissées dans ses poches de pantalon de smoking. Ses yeux étaient rivés droit sur Blaise, le dévisageant de ce regard à la fois direct et neutre qui parvenait toujours à le déstabiliser. Sa chemise était assortie à la couleur royale de ses iris, ce qui rendait le tout un peu trop bleu pour que l'afro-britannique parvienne à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il continua cependant son show-case impromptu et força son regard à se stabiliser autre part.

Vêtue d'une salopette en jean et d'une paire de Buffalo blanche à plateformes énormes, Luna se tenait près de l'entrée de la pièce et dansait les yeux fermés, dans sa petite bulle. Lee Jordan et sa petite-amie s'étaient également déplacés et regardaient partout autour d'eux, visiblement impressionnés de respirer le même air que Draco Malfoy ou Padma Patil.

Pansy partageait une cigarette à la fenêtre en compagnie d'Imane, toutes les deux indifférentes à l'anarchie festive qui se déroulait dans leurs dos. Et à chaque fois que les yeux de Blaise revenaient irrémédiablement vers l'inconnu, ses foutues billes bleu glace le prenaient toujours pas surprise. Elles ne le quittaient jamais.

« Merci d'être là, tous autant que vous êtes ! » clôtura-t-il sa performance par-dessus l'instrumental massif de _Mess Around_. « Profitez de ce moment, si vous êtes fous, soyez-le encore plus que d'habitude, rendez cette nuit mémorable et achetez mon putain d'album. »

Une fois qu'il fut descendu de sa scène improvisée, Lockhart reprit les rênes de la fête avec succès. Les invités continuèrent à se trémousser et Blaise les rejoignit cette fois-ci, bougeant à l'unisson parmi les corps étrangers, portant des toasts aléatoires toutes les cinq minutes que l'assemblée entière reprenait ensuite comme un seul homme.

Une vingtaine de beautés en talons hauts et robes moulantes le collèrent plus que de nécessaire, leurs courbes complimentant lascivement toutes les parties stratégiques de son corps, leurs bras enroulés étroitement autour de sa nuque pour que leurs bouches susurrent ensuite des mots brûlants dans le creux de son oreille. Blaise esquissait alors un sourire frimeur car c'était la réaction qu'on attendait de lui mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait que du bleu. Un océan de bleu. Alors il descendit une autre coupe de champagne et se fit deux lignes pures comme la neige sur la poitrine d'une brune mannequin chez Cavalli.

À quelques pas de là, Draco était perché en équilibre précaire sur les épaules d'un vigile, sa chemise déboutonnée, ses cheveux décoiffés, et il secouait une bouteille à la main, aspergeant quelques convives au passage.

« _Ma-ya, Maya, Miami_ ! _Mi-a, Mia, Miami_ ! » braillait-il à tue-tête par-dessus la musique.

Il prit une longue gorgée d'alcool ensuite, ce qui rappela à l'esprit embrumé de Blaise que _oh_ ! Il avait envie d'aller pisser, tiens. Scindant la foule survoltée comme il le pouvait, il tenta de se repérer en territoire inconnu et dut pousser pas moins sept portes pour enfin tomber sur une salle de bain de la taille d'un salon. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui fit écarquiller des yeux l'artiste.

Debout, devant le lavabo, se trouvait l'inconnu au regard arctique. À la seconde où il entra, les yeux du brun passèrent de ses mains placées sous le jet au reflet de Zabini et tous deux s'entre-regardèrent sans rien dire, la musique martelant toujours en bruit de fond. Blaise ne sut pas combien de minutes, heures ou secondes s'écoulèrent durant cet échange visuel. Il ne sut pas non plus qui blâmer entre la coke, la boisson et l'adrénaline pour ce qu'il fit ensuite.

« Blaise Zabini. » se présenta-t-il, mû d'une pulsion soudaine.

L'inconnu continua à frotter tranquillement ses paumes sous l'eau, ne le lâchant pas une seule fraction de seconde du regard. Puis ses pupilles s'abaissèrent vers le robinet et sa main vint tourner la manivelle, coupant enfin l'eau. Il secoua des poignets, attrapa l'une des petites serviettes placées près du lavabo et s'essuya les mains avec une lenteur délibérée. Blaise le voyait prendre tout son temps. Il voyait également le petit sourire qui retroussait à présent ses lèvres, ce même sourire teinté d'amusement qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés en backstage, lors du concert de Luna.

Et lorsque le brun se retourna pour marcher vers la sortie, lui faisant directement face, Blaise se prit de nouveau sa beauté en pleine figure. L'inconnu se rapprocha de lui, le pas félin, pour ralentir une fois à sa gauche. Et lorsqu'il pencha légèrement sa tête vers lui, Blaise sentit son souffle chaud contre sa nuque à l'instant où il lui murmura :

« Je sais. »

Avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _*La chanson que chante Cho Chang aux Grammys s'intitule « Again » et a été originalement interprétée par Yiu. Et je sais que Cho Chang est un prénom chinois, que la Kpop est un genre musical coréen et que « Again » est chanté en japonais mais, oh, regardez ! Un papillon !_

 **Note de fin** : Des questions à nous poser ? Des suggestions à nous faire ? Des jolies petits mots à nous transmettre ? Vous pouvez glisser tout ceci dans l'encadré du bas. Poster une review est un moyen de prévention efficace contre l'insolation, c'est prouvé scientifiquement. Consulter le tumblr de Backwards en est également un, true story. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, merci de l'avoir lu et à une fois prochaine ! xo. **IACB.**


	4. Pétrodollars

**Posté le :** 14 Août 2015. _Le zabnott est plus sucré que le miel._

* * *

 **Info : Avant de commencer votre lecture, je voulais vous informer d'une petite nouveauté. IACB et moi-même lançons  une loterie ! J'explique pour celles et ceux pas habituer, puisque j'en avais déjà organisé au préalable. L'idée est simple : un tirage au sort aura lieu d'ici la publication du chapitre 5 afin de désigner l'heureux gagnant. Le prix étant de pouvoir lire en avant-première la moitié d'un chap. Pour participer, c'est plutôt simple. Il vous suffit de commenter le chapitre 3 OU 4. Oui, parce qu'il y aura deux gagnants de tirage. Donc si vous souhaitez multiplier vos chances de l'emporter, déposer un petit mot sur les deux (une review = participation à la loterie prise en compte automatiquement). Évidemment, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé de participer pour des raisons qui vous concerne ! Généralement, j'organise ça plus pour remercier les lectrices de leur engouement, et ça marche ! J'espère que la première loterie « Backwards » aura tout autant de succès et que vous nous donnerez envie de recommencer. Bonne chance à tous et à toutes !**

 **» »** Tout est prêt sur le blog (comme d'hab). Photos, goodies, playlist. Allez-y, mes amis !

 **» »** Je possède désormais un compte Ask. Si vous souhaitez me poser des questions tordues, idiotes ou personnelles, c'est par-là : ask8fm/FabiolaDWould (remplacer le 8 par un point).

 **Important : Si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponses à vos reviews pour le chapitre 3, c'est normal ! IACB est en vacances sans connexion internet, donc elle vous enverra tout ça à son retour. Je poste toute seule comme une grande pendant qu'elle prend un repos bien mérité.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre IV : « Pétrodollars »**

– **D Would (featuring IACB** pour les prises de paroles de Blaise **)**

« _I like large parties. They're so intimate_ » F. S. Fitzgerald, Gatsby le Magnifique

 **Playlist :**

 _Wonderwall_ (LosGarcia, Tropical Remix) – Oasis

 _Through My Teeth_ – The Eletric Hearts

 _What You Know_ – T.I.

 _Hey Joe_ – Charlotte Gainsbourg (cover Jimi Hendrix)

 _Perfume Genius_ – Grid

 **.**

● **THÉODORE ●**

 **.**

 **TOPIC ::: Au secours, ma sœur croit que je me prostitue !**

.

.

 **. . . .** ● **Jeni** » » _Bonjour à tous ! C'est mon tout premier message sur Pétrodollars et je suis légèrement nerveux. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, en fait. Jeni est mon pseudo, en réalité je m'appelle Jérémy. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans la grande aventure qu'est l'escorting après qu'un ami m'en ait parlé. Il a dit qu'il y avait pas mal de frics à se faire dedans. Je ne suis pas gay, mais ça m'intéresse d'accompagner des types à des rendez-vous et de leur donner deux-trois compliments. Sauf que j'ai eu le malheur d'en parler à ma sœur. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait être super open sur le sujet, mais elle a dit que c'est de la prostitution, et elle va tout balancer à nos parents. Je suis mort de trouille. Je n'ai jamais couché avec aucun de mes clients, et le plus loin où je suis allé, c'était de tenir la main à un vieux ! Ma sœur refuse de me croire et trouve ça complètement fucked up. Donc je me demandais si vous aussi, sur ce forum, vous avez vécu des réactions similaires. Ça m'aiderait pas mal d'avoir vos avis sur ce que je suis en train de vivre. Et vive l'escorting !_

[envoyé à 2:14 PM, Los Angeles]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Rick008** » » _Je vis aussi sur LA ! Tu es de quelle zone ? Tu fais de l'escorting en solo ou par agence ? D'abord, sache que la réaction de ta sœur est tout à fait classique. Je suis d'origine bolivienne et ma mère a fait brûler une bonne centaine de cierges quand elle a su que je ''vendais'' mon corps contre de l'argent. Mais comme toi, je n'ai jamais couché ! Étant donné que je suis gay, je n'ai aucun problème à embrasser mes clients, pourtant, ça ne va pas plus loin. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur des hommes très respectueux jusqu'ici. Je te conseillerai de tout expliquer à ta sœur encore une fois, ou à la rigueur, de l'emmener voir par elle-même ce que tu fabriques. Ça lui ouvrira un peu les yeux. J'ai emmené ma mère à un rdv, un jour, avec l'un de mes meilleurs clients ! C'était assez chaud, t'imagines bien. Mais à la fin, ça l'a rassuré. Depuis, elle me demande de ses nouvelles régulièrement._

[envoyé à 2:36 PM, Los Angeles]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Ghost** » » _Bienvenue à toi Jeni (cool le pseudo). Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce problème, car ma propre mère était strip-teaseuse. Mais je rejoins l'avis de Rick008 : parle-lui en au calme et si elle refuse de t'entendre, traîne-la de force à une soirée !_

[envoyé à 2:40 PM, Santa Cruz]

.

 **. . . .** ● **OliverMQ** » » _J'aime beaucoup ce métier et je ne le changerai pour rien au monde. Si ça gêne tant ta sœur, qu'elle se regarde d'abord dans le miroir ! Elle est sortie avec combien de mecs jusqu'ici GRATUITEMENT ? On a l'occasion d'être entouré d'hommes qui prennent soin de nous, toujours très galants et qui paient juste notre présence. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de ''fucked up'' là-dedans ?_

[envoyé à 2:55 PM, Atlanta]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Jeni** » » _Ma sœur pense que c'est de la prostitution, voilà tout. Peut-être de la prostitution avec un petit nœud autour pour faire joli, mais de la prostitution quand même. Et étant donné que je suis vraiment nouveau dans le milieu, j'ai du mal à lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens, que ce n'est PAS CE QU'ELLE IMAGINE. Oh et sinon, j'aime beaucoup ma sœur. Elle est juste un peu bornée, parfois._

[envoyé à 2:58 PM, Los Angeles]

.

 **. . . .** ● **OliverMQ** » » _Je trouve ça quand même assez hypocrite de sa part._

[envoyé à 3:01PM, Atlanta]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Rick008** » » _C'est sa sœur, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, OliverMQ. Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs pour être aussi intransigeant ?! S'inquiéter fait partie du processus. Tu côtoies des hommes aisés, voire très riches, et tu vas devoir satisfaire le moindre de leur petit caprice. C'est tout de même effrayant, non ? Et puis, sans oublier qu'il faut rester sur ses gardes. Dis-lui que tu es conscient des possibles dangers, transmets-lui chacune de tes adresses de rendez-vous avant de te déplacer, vérifie toujours l'identité de tes clients... Bref, sois professionnel ! Plus tu as une attitude pro, plus ta famille se rend compte que ce n'est qu'un job comme un autre. Je suis escort boy de luxe depuis, mmh, 7 ans et j'ai réussi à m'acheter ma propre maison et à rembourser l'hypothèque sur celle de mes parents ! Crois-moi, ils sont très heureux que j'exerce un métier aussi profitable._

[envoyé à 3:12 PM, Los Angeles]

.

 **. . . .** ● **OliverMQ** » » _Oui, j'ai un frère et il ne se mêle jamais de mes affaires. Je trouve juste ça assez hallucinant les gens qui jugent sans connaître. Enfin, c'est sans doute parce que je prends le sujet trop à cœur._

[envoyé à 3:14 PM, Atlanta]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Camel** » » _Je vais apporter ma petite touche d'humour noir : dis-toi que ta sœur commencera à vouloir faire le métier quand elle se rendra compte qu'en plus de lui payer un resto quatre étoiles, des mecs donnent une blinde juste pour discuter. Je me suis déjà fait cinq cents dollars pour un repas. Je sais que d'autres arrivent à faire mieux, mais bon, je ne suis pas non plus un canon._

[envoyé à 3:19 PM, Las Vegas]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Jeni** » » _Il faut être un canon pour gagner plus d'argent ?_

[envoyé à 3:20 PM, Los Angeles]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Camel** » » _C'est mieux, ouais. Beaucoup passent par la case bistouri à cause de la concurrence. C'est rare les beautés naturelles, ça coûte donc encore plus cher sur le marché !_

[envoyé à 3:27 PM, Las Vegas]

.

 **. . . .** ● **OliverMQ** » » _On dévie du sujet, mais ça m'intéresse. J'ai envie d'un lifting vampire. J'en ai entendu parler via un site_ _de santé, et ça m'avait tout l'air drôlement efficace. Je suis escort depuis 12 ans, environ, et les critères sont de plus en plus durs ! Avant, du moins que tu étais toujours bien apprêté et de bonne humeur, tout roulait. Là, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des clients qui en vaillent la peine. Ils veulent tous des petits minets (désolé pour les minets du forum)_

[envoyé à 3:48 PM, Atlanta]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Gunther24** » » _Je suis sur ce forum depuis longtemps, et je peux te garantir Jeni, que l'escorting est de la prostitution. Vendre son corps (que cela soit une parcelle ou l'intégralité) contre un bien matériel (argent, bijou, logement, voiture, etc.) c'est de la prostitution. Quand on me demande ce que je fais, je dis que je suis une pute. Je m'en fous un peu de ce qu'on peut penser de moi. Je sais qu'on va encore entrer dans un débat musclé, mais j'ai jamais compris pourquoi on insistait autant pour faire la différence !_

[envoyé à 3 : 52 PM, New Jersey]

.

 **. . . .** ● **OliverMQ** » » _Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Bien sûr que non que l'escorting n'a rien à voir avec la prostitution ! Quand tu te prostitues, tu es CONTRAINT de coucher pour obtenir de l'argent, alors que là tu as le CHOIX. C'est peut-être une petite différence pour certains, mais ça représente tout de même beaucoup !_

[envoyé à 4:09 PM, Atlanta]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Rick008** » » _Je pense pareil que OliverMQ. Je ne me considère pas du tout comme une pute ! Quand bien même j'ai des factures à payer sans savoir comment m'en sortir, je ne me suis jamais abaissé à ce niveau ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec le moindre de mes clients, et je n'ai jamais accepté de clients qui m'avaient l'air louches._

[envoyé à 4:16 PM, Los Angeles]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Ghost** » » _Est-ce que le modérateur pourrait trancher ? Non parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on rentre dans un débat stérile._

[envoyé à 4:18 PM, Santa Cruz]

.

 **. . . .** ● **Kori [Modérateur]** » » _Cher Jeni, j'exerce le métier d'escort (et non pas de « pute », comme j'ai pu le lire plus haut) depuis environ 4 ans. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, pourtant je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris cette décision. Avant toute chose, je tiens à te prévenir : que tu travailles pour une agence ou en solo, c'est une profession difficile et tu t'exposes à pas mal de stress. Étant donné que tu n'as pas de fiche de paye, de rentrée d'argent régulière ou encore de certitude vis-à-vis de l'avenir, je te conseillerai de mettre le plus possible de côté. Qui sait si demain il t'arrive un pépin t'empêchant d'exercer pendant plusieurs semaines ? mois ? années ? Pour ma part, j'épargne très régulièrement afin de couvrir toutes possibilités. Je fais partie des heureux chanceux avec une clientèle assez dense et diverse. Je n'ai jamais manqué d'argent et mes tarifs sont mirobolants. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il va falloir travailler très dur et te faire un tas de relation pour en arriver là... et encore, sache qu'il y aura toujours plus mignon que toi pour te remplacer ! Je suis d'une nature assez solitaire et je me préoccupe très peu de l'avis des autres. Pourtant, c'est vrai que ma décision de devenir escort en a cloué plus d'un. J'étais destiné à faire de brillantes études et j'ai tout laissé tomber du jour au lendemain. En étant escort boy, j'ai pu être en symbiose avec les choses qui m'entouraient, prendre confiance en moi et en mon corps. Alors oui, tu risques tout au long de ta carrière de te heurter à des réactions hostiles, mais si nous n'étions pas là, vers qui donc ces hommes se tourneraient ?_

[envoyé à 4:51 PM, Los Angeles]

* * *

Il existait plusieurs entrées au Staples Center.

L'entrée 1, réservée aux célébrités, captait toute l'attention du public et des photographes. L'entrée 2, donnant sur Pico Boulevard, acheminait les techniciens et caméramans s'occupant d'entretenir la magie du spectacle. L'entrée 3 – à l'angle de Figueroa Street et Chick Hearn – offrait une vue bien moins réjouissante et glamour.

C'était par là que se faufilait le personnel comme les serveurs, les cuisiniers ou les assistants maltraités. Par là aussi venaient les invités nécessaires, mais plus discrets. Théodore tenait fermement la main de Dan tout en se dirigeant vers le plus haut balcon du stade. Leurs places n'étaient certes pas numérotées là-haut, mais il voulait absolument avoir une bonne vue sur tout. D'ici, on ne distinguait aucune star d'une autre. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient des innombrables prompteurs et des flashs des fans survoltés dans la fosse.

– Tu crois qu'on est bien placé ? demanda Dan, inquiet. On aurait dû demander à Gunzo de meilleurs sièges. On n'arrivera jamais à approcher qui que ce soit d'ici.

Théodore décida de l'ignorer, plissant les yeux sous la concentration. Évidemment qu'il aurait souhaité être plus prêt, mais c'était dangereux. Dan ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte. Ici, les clients étaient incroyablement plus frileux qu'au-dehors. Leur réputation ne tenait qu'à un fil et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on les aperçoive en train de discuter avec des types comme eux.

– Non, on est très bien ici, assura Théodore. Tu verras, on finira par trouver un moyen d'avancer quand tout sera fini.

Pourtant, à la moue boudeuse que lui lança Dan, il était clair que son optimisme n'était clairement pas partagé. Cette cérémonie des Grammy passa avec une lenteur frôlant la torture. Théodore était agacé de voir les artistes qu'il préférait être ignorés, et les plus pitoyables d'entre eux récompensés comme s'ils venaient de créer la vie sur terre.

Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance : au milieu de tout cela se trouvait Slytherin. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il grimpait sur scène (prix du meilleur album rap de l'année) et Théodore ne se lassait toujours pas de l'admirer sur grands écrans. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la structure de son visage et à sa façon de s'exprimer. Ses sourcils se haussaient de manière régulière, rythmant l'intonation même de ses phrases. Théodore sourit, trouvant ça comique. Même s'il ne connaissait que le single _Onyx_ de l'album Backwards, Théodore rejoignait l'avis du jury. Slytherin méritait grandement toutes ces récompenses. Il était incroyablement en avance sur son temps, faisant baver de jalousie les artistes déjà bien installés dans le paysage.

– C'est fini, dit Dan peu après que les présentateurs eurent annoncés la clôture de la cérémonie avec une nouvelle galipette humoristique. Comment on fait pour se rapprocher maintenant ?

La plupart des gens autour d'eux se levaient déjà, se précipitant vers la sortie afin de capter l'attention de leur star favorite le temps d'un cliché.

– Je ne sais pas, admit Théodore. On n'a qu'à... hum, improviser.

À peine eurent-ils descendu la moitié des escaliers que le téléphone de Dan sonna.

– Oui ? Quoi ?! Attends, il a vraiment fait ça ? Je... Bon, dans ce cas, dis-moi où est ton père je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Très bien, promis. Il ne rentrera pas ce soir. (Dan raccrocha) Désolé, je dois partir. Je dois absolument rejoindre un client. C'est une urgence.

– Une urgence ?

– Oui, Svetlana est la fille unique d'un de mes clients. Elle tient une fête gigantesque chez elle en l'honneur de Slytherin. Enfin... On lui a un peu forcé la main. Svetlana sait que je suis l'escort de son père et on s'entend très bien. Alors je lui rends ce petit service.

Slytherin donnait une fête chez un des clients de Dan ? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

– Est-ce que je pourrai avoir l'adresse de cette Svetlana par hasard ? demanda Théodore en feignant le désintérêt total.

– Oui, attends, je te l'envoie par message.

Dès que le portable de Théodore afficha le petit mémo, il s'autorisa un sourire carnassier. Il gratifia Dan d'un sourire puis se dirigea d'un pas pressé jusqu'au parking. Ce fut une véritable mêlée pour sortir de là, tant le monde affluait dans la même direction. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul informé de la petite fête que tenaient Slytherin et son staff. Connaissant toutes les rues de Los Angeles par cœur, Théodore emprunta de nombreux raccourcis qui affolèrent l'orientation de son GPS. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il parvient devant l'immense demeure de Svetlana Orlic gardée par une armada de vigiles. L'un d'entre eux lui fit signe de descendre sa vitre :

– Tracklist de Backwards, dans l'ordre et pas de chichi, ordonna-t-il.

– Q-Quoi ? C'est quoi ce binz encore ?

– C'est sur l'invitation. Il faut connaître les chansons.

– Onyx, tenta Théodore en grimaçant, euh... Madone, Sin City et Backwards ? tenta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

– Il y en a dix-huit de chansons dans cet album, seize si je t'épargne les interludes.

– C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, s'agaça Théodore. C'est quoi cette règle en carton ? Qui a instauré cette foutue règle ? Il faut être un furieux mégalomane pour faire ça ! Vous direz à ce crétin de Slytherin que... Oh, mais je vous reconnais, réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Je vous ai déjà vu au Coco Bango. Vous passiez du très bon temps avec (il baissa la voix d'un octave) un certain Paul sur les genoux, hein ? La prochaine fois, je lui passerai un petit bonjour de votre part.

Le vigile devint aussitôt cramoisi.

– Vous me laissez passer maintenant ?

L'homme chargé de la sécurité le toisa un moment avant d'activer son talkie-walkie. Il grogna l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes du portail et celles-ci, comme par magie, se rétractèrent comme les ailes d'un papillon. La demeure était si énorme qu'on l'aurait crue construite par des géants. Une bonne quarantaine de voitures se garaient un peu partout où il y avait de la place, ravageant les plants de pétunias. Théodore claqua sa portière après s'être assuré que ses cheveux étaient en ordre dans son rétroviseur.

L'ambiance battait déjà son plein, le Dj faisant chavirer tous les invités. Théodore décida, comme à son habitude, de garder la tête froide. À ce genre d'évènement, lorsqu'on était le seul parfaitement sobre, tout devenait plus drôle. Un type passa devant lui avec, en guise de couvre-chef, la petite-culotte d'une fille complètement hilare. Théodore dégusta sa coupe de champagne sans jamais quitter des yeux le roi de la fête : Slytherin rassemblait des prodiges de savoir-faire pour ne pas laisser exploser sa joie à la figure du monde entier.

Au bout de deux heures à peine, certainement grisé par la fièvre collective, l'artiste de la soirée décida de grimper sur scène afin d'entamer une petite impro. Théodore observait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques afin d'en conserver un souvenir vivace quelque part, dans sa mémoire. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Théodore ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas. Il attendit la suite et celle-ci ne se fit guère attendre... Slytherin avait l'air de perdre pied. Bon point. Au moins, son léger doute de la dernière fois se confirmait. Blasé par la foule surexcitée, il se rendit dans une des nombreuses salles de bain afin de se rafraîchir.

Théodore était en train de se laver les mains quand Slytherin arriva à sa suite. Malgré lui, il se mit à sourire. D'un sourire en coin, presque moqueur, comme s'il dégustait une blague connue de lui seul. Slytherin non plus n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à le voir là. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas suivi. Autre bon point.

– Blaise Zabini, dit-il en tendant une main se voulant assurée.

Théodore contempla sa paume puis releva les yeux vers lui avec une lenteur insupportable. Il finit par se sécher les mains puis s'approcha de Slytherin de son pas félin.

– Je sais, chuchota-t-il aussi bas qu'une caresse.

L'autre ne bouge pas, ne parla pas, ne réagit pas. Et c'était gagné. Parce que Théodore le savait maintenant. Il en avait eu la confirmation à travers tous ces regards lourds de sens que Slytherin lui lançait. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, bien sûr, mais c'était écrit dans ses chansons, dans ses veines, dans son sang. Slytherin était gay.

* * *

Le réveil lui avait vrillé les tympans. Si Théodore l'avait d'abord ignoré, il finit par se redresser en sursaut dans son lit, après s'être souvenu de sa pile de choses à faire. Il était au comble de la nervosité. Théodore avait reçu un message à cinq heures du matin, lui demandant un rendez-vous _as soon as possible_. La fatigue l'emportant, il n'avait remarqué la petite notification verte qu'aux alentours de midi, en se dirigeant vers la douche.

« _Si vous réussissez à me charmer au cours d'un rendez-vous, je vous offrirai la coquette somme de cinquante mille dollars. Dînons ensemble dans un endroit privatisé par vos soins. Je vous retrouverai à l'adresse indiquée à 19H. Surprenez-moi. Signé, S. Rogue »_

Les yeux de Théodore s'étaient écarquillés à la fois de terreur et de joie. Cinquante mille dollars ? Il criait Bingo ! Avec tout cet argent, il pourrait finir de payer l'emprunt de son appartement, s'offrir un magnifique voyage, et se lancer enfin en solo, sans avoir Gunzo sur le dos ! Mais pour ça, il fallait parvenir à séduire Rogue, et ça, ce n'était pas gagné. Théodore prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de comptabiliser les endroits discrets et privés qu'il connaissait à L.A. Il y en avait tout un tas, bien évidemment, mais le must, c'était de se rendre dans une très grande fête. Après tout, que disait Jordan Baker dans Gatsby déjà ? « I like large parties. They're so intimate ».

Cependant, une infime partie de lui le poussait à trouver un autre plan. Pas sûr que Rogue apprécie d'être vu en charmante compagnie dans un bar plein à craquer. Alors, il se rabattit sur un plan B. Le fameux plan B prévoyait de passer une série de coups de téléphone, de se heurter à plusieurs messageries, et de perdre une bonne heure en négociations puériles.

Théodore aurait pu surmonter tout cela en appuyant sur l'onglet « Gunzo » de son répertoire. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le mettre sur le coup. Dès que Gunzo voyait une pompe à fric s'approcher, il ne la lâchait plus. Rogue était une mine de pétrole à lui seul, et Théodore ne voulait partager cet or noir avec quiconque.

Le soleil versait des rayons de lumière obliques dans son living-room. Théodore continuait d'activer ses méninges avant de tomber sur _LA_ solution. Il se mordilla les lèvres en entendant la sonnerie se répercuter en échos dans le pavillon de son oreille. Enfin, une voix féminine et mélodieuse lui répondit :

– _Société de Ménage Vif d'Or, j'écoute ?_

– Salut, c'est moi, Théo.

– _Oh, Théo... Ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Mmh, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu as besoin de moi, c'est ça ? Balance. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour toi, sale vipère_.

– Et si je te file dix pour cent de commission ?

– _Dix pour cent de combien ?_

– De cinquante mille putain de dollars ! s'écria Théodore, en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Une exclamation réjouie le fit éloigner le combiné de sa tempe.

– _Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Évidemment que je suis tout ouïe. Bon alors, raconte-moi tout de cette mission. Je suis à la station de lavage, tu sais, celle qui vient d'ouvrir sur la onzième avenue. Ils font un travail merveilleux avec mes jantes_... (Un bruit de fouillis résonna dans l'appareil) _Je cherche de quoi noter, attends une seconde. C'est bon._

– Alors il s'appelle Rogue, c'est un chirurgien très recommandé et apprécié des stars. Il a inventé un lifting révolutionnaire qui permet de rajeunir au fil du traitement. Enfin bref, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelque temps à une expo, et on a gardé contact. C'est notre second rendez-vous et il m'a demandé de le surprendre. Il a l'air d'être un gars très secret, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'échappe. Pas bêtement, en tout cas.

– _S'il a un slip aussi garni que le porte-feuille, accroche-toi_.

– Ha, ha, très drôle. Je ne compte pas coucher avec lui, si tu veux tout savoir. Je crois même qu'il n'aime pas l'idée de payer pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Rogue veut simplement de la compagnie, et être distrait de manière classique. Ça va faire une bonne heure que je cherche sans trouver, et je dois passer à Mars Mazzatti pour ma préparation, sans parler des nouvelles fringues à acheter... Je voudrai juste être certain que le lieu sera prêt à l'heure dite sans avoir à m'en préoccuper.

– _Dans ce cas, c'est tout bon. Je vais te caser un créneau aux alentours de 15H. J'ai ce qu'il te faut. Je t'enverrai quelques photos et si ça te convient, je réserve pour toi, d'accord ? Par contre, l'endroit n'est pas très neuf... Si tu le veux propre pour 19H tapantes, il va falloir payer_.

– Je... Quoi ? Tu toucheras cinq mille dollars juste pour me filer une adresse ! Tu peux bien me le prêter propre, non ? Tu es à la tête d'une entreprise de nettoyage ! s'offusqua Théodore en bondissant de son canapé en mosaïque jaune, vermeil et noir.

– _Rien n'est gratuit en Californie_ , rappela sagement la personne au bout du fil. _Donc on dit douze pour cent pour l'ensemble de la prestation_ ?

Théodore se retint de justesse de dire quelque chose de grossier : ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix. On le tenait par les couilles.

– Très bien, concéda Théodore. J'attends de tes nouvelles.

– C _'est ça, amuse-toi bien à faire trempette au Mars Mazzatti pendant que je cours cette jungle_.

Soulagé, Théodore finit par raccrocher. Il fila sous la douche, se brossa rapidement les cheveux et les dents, puis enfila un jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc quelconque. Cette après-midi, il demanderait la totale au Mars Mazzatti. Pour être sublime pour ses clients, il fallait y mettre le prix.

À peine eut-il fermé la porte de son appartement qu'une ombre le fit sursauter : encore une fois, il s'agissait de son effroyable voisin de palier. Dans toute la résidence – une sorte de ruche de quinze appartements encerclant une piscine aux eaux limpides – il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez timbrée pour surgir de nulle part. Cormac MacLaggen.

Ce nom seul résumait près de la totalité de ses tourments quotidiens. Cormac MacLaggen était une vedette de seconde zone ayant cumulé de nombreuses émissions de télé-réalités à rendre abruti un concombre. Sa soif de gloire était telle qu'il avait suspendu à l'une de ses fenêtres un poster grandeur nature de lui-même toisant l'espace cour d'un regard inquisiteur et figé par le botox.

Le seul tremplin auquel Cormac pouvait s'accrocher était la carrière foudroyante de son oncle Tiberius, qui animait son propre talk-show sur une chaîne nationale. Cependant, son oncle avait décidé d'ignorer cordialement son existence, le laissant trimer comme le bon million d'autres anges déchus de la célébrité. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait reprocher à Cormac son indéfectible pugnacité. Il pouvait réunir des prodiges d'ingéniosité lorsqu'il s'agissait de traquer quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour lui, Théodore était devenu sa nouvelle cible.

– Bonjour, susurra Cormac en s'adossant contre le mur mitoyen entre leurs appartements. Tu sors déjà ? En général, je ne te vois pas pointer le bout de ton nez avant dix-sept heures.

– Je suis certain que la CIA trouvera cette information très fructifiante pour leur base de données, rétorqua sèchement Théodore, agacé d'être constamment pris en chasse.

Cormac esquissa un large sourire prédateur.

– C'est fou, dit-il en le suivant tandis que Théodore descendait les escaliers. Ça va faire quoi ? Trois ans que je vis ici, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais dans la vie. Je mise sur contorsionniste, ou employé de banque.

– C'est ça, cingla Théodore en s'assurant qu'il avait bien les clefs de sa voiture dans sa poche arrière.

– J'ai deux places pour l'avant-première de _Outnumber_ , tu sais, le nouveau film de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Vendredi soir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix inutilement suave. Catégorie 1, avec le cocktail VIP qui va avec...

– Écoute, je suis un peu pressé, déclara Théodore, déjà mentalement épuisé par cette conversation. On pourrait en reparler à un autre moment, ok ?

Cormac eut du mal à dissimuler sa déception. Théodore profita de ce léger moment de déstabilisation pour prendre la fuite. Sa voiture, garée sous un palmier, était brûlante. Il se mordit les lèvres afin d'étouffer un grognement quand sa peau entra en contact avec le cuir incandescent. Théodore roula une bonne demi-heure, englué dans le trafic californien, avant d'arriver devant le Mars Mazzatti.

Le palais consacré à la beauté masculine grouillait de monde à l'approche du week-end. Les énormes colonnades, supportées par des reproductions de statues antiques, laissaient entrevoir les allers et venues du personnel. Théodore monta rapidement les quelques marches menant au hall puis s'approcha de l'accueil. Le standardiste, un garçon d'une beauté ténébreuse, lui accorda son plus beau sourire.

– Bienvenue au Mars Mazzatti. Est-ce votre première visite dans nos locaux ?

– Non, je suis un habitué. Tenez, voici ma carte fidélité.

Le standardiste la scanna et une fiche détaillée de Théodore apparut sur l'écran : formule préférée, avantage, points cumulés, heure de la dernière visite, temps passés entre ses murs et dépenses diverses dans la boutique.

– Ça sera quoi pour aujourd'hui ? Une préférence particulière ?

– Je veux la formule totale, avec la séance relooking à la fin. Je dois être sorti d'ici à dix-huit heures au plus tard. Donc, si je pouvais passer en priorité...

– Vous avez rendez-vous avec l'un de nos spécialistes ?

– Non, mais, c'est très, très, très important. Je dois être prêt pour ce soir. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser quelques-uns de mes points bonus afin de justifier mon petit avantage.

– Ce n'est pas très catholique, mais je peux faire ça, susurra le jeune homme en lui accordant un clin d'oeil. Je vous souhaite une agréable séance. On vous attend d'abord au sauna, cabine numéro 9.

Théodore n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il faillit courir vers le centre aquatique afin de ne pas se faire piquer sa place, alla se déshabiller dans le vestiaire puis confia ses effets personnels à un employé. L'atmosphère du sauna était tellement embuée qu'en coulissant la porte, il n'y vit presque rien. Il y avait deux hommes, assis l'un en face de l'autre, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Théodore papillonna des paupières avant de se rendre compte qu'une des personnes présentes n'était autre que Blaise Zabini. À sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier éclata aussitôt d'un rire nerveux et incontrôlable en l'apercevant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait rire ? demanda Théodore d'un ton légèrement soupçonneux.

– J'en sais rien, c'est juste... surprenant de se retrouver ici, répondit Zabini.

– Je ne trouve pas ça très surprenant, en fait. Tout homme qui se respecte dans cette ville considère le Mars Mazzatti comme la Mecque du bon goût, non ?

– Pas vraiment, non. Mon meilleur ami est la personne la plus sophistiquée que je connaisse et pourtant, il déteste poser les pieds ici.

– Vous avez un ami idiot, dans ce cas.

– Je le lui transmettrai.

Slytherin lui adressa un sourire sanguinaire tandis que le troisième homme quittait le sauna, dégoulinant de sueur.

– Vous vous détendez après les Grammy ? J'imagine qu'en porter onze sur le dos jusqu'à chez vous n'a pas dû être évident.

Blaise Zabini le regarda alors avec un air intrigué :

– Vous étiez présent à la cérémonie ?

– Oui, j'étais tout en haut, dans les balcons, là où les stars ne lèvent jamais le nez.

– Et qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

– J'en ai pensé que vous devriez faire un travail sur vos expressions faciales. Engager un coach, quelque chose comme ça... Vous haussez des sourcils plus fréquemment que la normale imposée, plaisanta-t-il à moitié. Mis à part ça, vous passez très bien sur grand écran et j'ai cru voir quelques filles mouiller de plaisir rien qu'en entendant votre nom être prononcé.

– Encore heureux que les sièges de la salle soient imperméables. (Théodore éclata de rire) Est-ce que vous pensez que je méritais de gagner ces onze récompenses ?

– Si vous voulez savoir toute la vérité, personne dans cette salle pensait que vous ne les méritiez pas. Et s'il y avait eu le prix de la divinité terrestre de l'année, vous l'auriez aussi obtenu avec les honneurs.

– Je ne parlais pas de l'avis des personnes présentes dans la salle, mais du vôtre. Pensez-vous que je les méritais ?

Théodore eut un début de sourire. Il avait tellement été habitué à flatter l'égo des hommes qu'il fréquentait qu'il en oubliait souvent sa propre opinion.

– Avant la cérémonie, je n'avais entendu que votre chanson _Onyx_. Le rap, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Puis je vous ai vu à l'after-party... Et je me suis dit que vous étiez plutôt un bon élément.

– ...Plutôt ? s'enquit Zabini avec un de ses légendaires sourires en coin.

– Quoi ?! Vous voulez que je me mette à genoux en pleurant de reconnaissance que vous m'adressiez la parole ? Non, je ne suis pas fait de cette trempe-là. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que je vous trouve effroyablement bon, car je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée. Je ne juge pas un artiste à une seule performance. Votre prestation d'hier soir peut tout simplement être un coup de chance.

– Dans ce cas, que dites-vous de venir voir ce que je vaux lors d'un vrai concert ? Je vous offre une place backstage pour mon show de la semaine prochaine.

– Volontiers. Cela pourrait être, hum... divertissant.

– Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin d'un numéro.

– Je vous le donnerai dès qu'on sortira de ce spa. À moins que vous cachiez votre téléphone portable dans les plis de votre serviette...

– Non et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Toutes les minutes passées sans mon portable sont des minutes où je peux éviter de me faire harceler par mon agent. (Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte) Je vous attends à la sortie, alors.

Théodore laissa quelques minutes filer afin de se laisser désirer. Il s'empressa ensuite de prendre une douche puis de rejoindre le vestiaire où attendait sa tenue prêtée par le centre entre deux soins. Il arriva dans le hall sans apercevoir Blaise Zabini. Sans doute était-il parti...

– Ici.

Théodore se retourna puis aperçut Zabini confortablement installé sur l'une des banquettes moelleuses près d'un mur végétal.

– Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ? prononça Théodore d'un ton ironique à peine voilé.

– À peine.

Théodore se remit à sourire avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il lui attrapa son téléphone portable des mains puis créa sa propre fiche sur son répertoire. Après un petit selfie qu'il plaça dans la vignette photo, il rendit l'appareil à Slytherin qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

– J'attends de vos nouvelles, alors. À bientôt.

Et avec la même sensualité qu'il était venu, Théodore reparti dans une des succursales du Mars Mazzatti afin de finir sa cure en beauté.

* * *

Théodore essayait de rester concentré sur la voix monocorde de son GPS. « _Tournez à droite_ » Il repensait à sa rencontre fortuite de tout à l'heure : Slytherin était infiniment plus canon que dans ses souvenirs, et beaucoup plus intelligent que l'idée dont il s'était fait. C'est fou comme on projetait sur les vedettes – et plus particulièrement les chanteurs – l'image de simples d'esprit complètement à côté de leurs pompes.

En ce qui concernait les rappeurs, l'opinion publique les considérait comme brutaux, machos et sans arrêt dans la provocation. Théodore n'avait retrouvé rien de tout cela en Slytherin. En fait, en cherchant bien, on se rendait compte qu'une grande majorité des rappeurs américains avaient fréquenté les bancs de l'université ou provenaient de familles aisées. « _Continuez tout droit sur 8 miles_ ». Il aurait aimé poursuivre leur petite conversation, mais d'un autre côté, Severus Rogue l'attendait de pied ferme pour leur second rendez-vous. Et Severus Rogue n'était pas fait d'une trempe à attendre.

L'adresse que lui avait privatisée la société Vif d'Or – 122, S. Canyon View Dr. Los Angeles – se trouvait sur les plus hautes collines de Los Angeles, là où l'on pouvait deviner l'intensité du trafic grâce aux millions de phares allumés. En franchissant l'enceinte de la demeure louée, Théodore se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas trouvé de meilleur endroit.

Respectant les angles bien nets des codes architecturaux Benton House, des poutres en teck se superposaient les unes aux autres en des jardins suspendus. À l'intérieur de la maison design, une véritable cohue de dernières minutes se formait parmi les employés du Vif d'Or, chargés de mettre en place les derniers détails.

– Alors, ça te plaît ? demanda une voix mélodieuse tout en s'approchant de lui.

Théodore fit volte-face. La propriétaire de la chaîne de nettoyage la plus réputée de la ville lui faisait face, plus rayonnante que jamais. Ari Potter, une sublime créature de vingt-quatre ans, lui adressait un chaleureux sourire. Elle portait une robe bleu indigo arrivant à mi-cuisse, dont le seul artifice résidait dans les fines broderies blanches au niveau des épaules. Ari était chaussée d'espadrilles vertigineuses qui soulignaient ses jambes interminables.

– La maison est sublime, concéda Théodore. Comment tu l'as eu ?

– J'ai passé quelques coups de fil au propriétaire. Il est en voyage à Rio jusqu'à la semaine prochaine et a accepté de louer pour la soirée, du moins que tout est remis en ordre par mes soins. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ce que le traiteur a préparé.

Ils longèrent une baie vitrée qui encerclait une piscine intérieure aux eaux topaze.

– J'espère que ton client apprécie le raffinement de la cuisine coréenne ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

– S'il n'aime pas, j'imagine que tu pourras lui jeter un sort avec ton regard de braise, plaisanta Ari.

Théodore avait connu Ari Potter au collège. À l'époque, le jeune transsexuel n'avait pas de silhouette aussi féminine. Il ressemblait même à tous les garçons de son âge. Il avait lancé sa propre affaire dès la majorité atteinte avec l'argent que ses parents décédés lui avaient laissé à la banque. Une amitié réciproque s'était liée entre eux et Théodore n'hésitait jamais à parler en bien de la société de nettoyage de Ari. Et Ari lui fournissait quelques précieuses informations sur les nouveaux millionnaires en ville.

– On t'a mis la table à l'extérieur, exposé plein sud. J'espère que ça te conviendra. Dans le pire des cas, on a aussi installé des couverts dans le petit salon près de la piscine, continua Ari en désignant lesdits endroits avec ses ongles peints en rouge vermillon.

– Tout est parfait, merci.

– De rien. Ça n'a pas été facile. Mais tu sais que j'adore les challenges. (Ari jeta un coup d'oeil à son smartphone) Il nous reste encore une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive. Je vais laisser mon équipe se rafraîchir un peu avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Tu veux de l'eau gazeuse ?

Théodore accepta volontiers.

– Toujours dans cette résidence du côté de la dix-huitième avenue ?

– Toujours, affirma Théo après une gorgée. Pourquoi ?

– J'avais imaginé qu'un de tes richissimes clients t'aurait demandé d'emménager avec lui, depuis le temps. À moins que tu aies refusé afin de conserver ton indépendance...

Il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux : Peu de clients s'étaient attachés à lui au point de lui faire une telle demande. Pourtant, lorsque cela arrivait, Théodore préférait mettre un ola. Hors de question de mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle.

– Et toi, toujours célibataire ?

– Et comment ! se réjouit Ari en brandissant sa bouteille de Perrier.

Ari faisait plus confiance en une plante carnivore qu'aux hommes. Elle les fuyait comme la peste même si ces derniers se retournaient constamment sur son passage. Elle vivait seule dans une belle maison du côté de Venice Beach Canal et fréquentait le moins de monde possible. Si elle avait choisi de s'éloigner du cycle infernal de la célébrité, c'était parce qu'elle en avait malheureusement hérité des mauvais côtés.

Ses parents, des chanteurs de rock très connus, furent brutalement assassinés par un de leur fan après qu'ils aient mis un terme à leur carrière. Harry – de son vrai nom – s'était alors retrouvé orphelin. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, il vécut chez sa tante et son oncle, de fervents conservateurs qui ne supportèrent pas la différence de leur neveu coincé dans le mauvais corps... Théodore ne connaissait pas l'ensemble son histoire, pourtant relayée dans tous les tabloïds des États-Unis, mais il se doutait bien que Ari était passée par des phases très difficiles qui l'avaient forgé telle quelle.

– Hermione insiste pour que je me trouve quelqu'un, s'agaça Ari. À croire que je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi-même !... Déposez cette coupe de fruits sur la table basse du salon. Pas ici, c'est absurde... Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah oui, Hermione... Sainte Hermione et ses sermons plus longs qu'un évêque du Vatican.

Théodore pouffa de rire.

– Je l'ai eu dernièrement au téléphone. Elle pense que je devrai arrêter l'escorting.

– C'est stupide. Nous on ne l'a pas arrêté de devenir journaliste. Pourtant, tout le monde sait que le journalisme c'est une voie bouchée, surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas pistonné et qu'on ne s'intéresse de façon limitée aux people. J'ai plus de chance de devenir la nouvelle épouse de Bill Gates qu'elle de détenir un reportage qui fera la Une.

Ils trinquèrent en riant.

– Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Théo. Tu devrais sortir plus souvent... Je veux dire, en dehors du travail, tu vois. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu ne t'es pris une journée qu'à toi ?

– Un siècle et demi, je dirai, rigola Théodore en fixant les yeux d'un vert étonnant de son interlocutrice. Non, en vérité j'en sais rien. Et tu as raison. Je devrai accepter l'invitation de quelqu'un... Tiens, mon voisin par exemple. Il m'a proposé de me rendre à l'avant-première de _Outnumber_. Ça me changera les idées, même si je risque de regretter une fois dix minutes passées avec lui.

– Il est si pénible ?

– Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, se lamenta-t-il. Mais en même temps... Il est plutôt agréable à regarder, alors...

Ari ricana, rejetant sa lourde chevelure d'un noir de jais en arrière.

– J'en ai connu un de comme ça. Toujours à me suivre comme un avion de chasse. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir cinglée. Heureusement, il a fini par réaliser que j'étais trans et il et parti en courant rejoindre sa maman. C'est rare les hommes intéressants. En général, ils finissent tous par me lasser au bout de deux verres, et encore... Je devrais y aller. Ton client ne va pas tarder. (Ari siffla) Allez, on emballe tout !

Ses employés rangèrent leur matériel de nettoyage dans de grosses caisses à roulettes qu'ils embarquèrent dans des camionnettes blanches où le logo de la société (une petite balle dorée surmontée d'ailes) trônait fièrement. Ari claqua deux bises sur les joues de Théodore puis se leva :

– N'hésite pas à m'appeler la prochaine fois.

En l'espace de deux minutes, la maison était parfaitement vide et en ordre. Théodore déposa son verre, tendu. Il arpenta la demeure en long et en large, un nœud dans le ventre. Il espérait sincèrement remporter ce pari, qu'il parviendrait à séduire Rogue car son avenir se jouait sans doute maintenant. À dix-neuf heures tapantes, la sonnette retentit. Théodore s'empressa d'aller ouvrir après s'être jeté un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Severus Rogue portait l'un de ses habituels costumes noirs. Théodore se pencha vers lui afin de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue tout en pressant son bras.

– Vous avez fait bonne route ?

– Oui, tenez c'est pour vous.

Il lui tendit sèchement un écrin longiligne en soie noire, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un banal objet encombrant. En l'ouvrant, Théodore tomba sur une rivière de diamants et d'or blanc scintillant sous les abats-jours en verre. Se sachant observé, Théodore misa sur la carte de la sobriété. Les clients riches avaient en sainte horreur qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils étaient riches. Ils préféraient s'en charger eux-mêmes.

– Une catastrophe tous ces embouteillages, mais, je commence à m'habituer. Tournez-vous. Je vais vous le mettre.

Les doigts de Rogue attrapèrent le long pendentif torsadé, qu'il glissa autour de son cou. La fraîcheur des bijoux sur son torse, glissant sur sa peau, le fit frissonner. Rogue dut l'interpréter comme un signe de subite émotion, car il lui accorda l'ombre d'un sourire. Théodore lui attrapa la main afin de le conduire vers la terrasse, où leur repas les attendait sous des cloches.

– Vous voulez que je vous serve quelque chose en particulier ? Je sais que vous adorez le vin, alors j'en ai fait venir un spécialement du meilleur caviste de L.A.

Théodore s'apprêtait à se lever quand Rogue lui attrapa le poignet.

– Restez, dit-il d'une voix légèrement caverneuse. Je vous veux à mes côtés.

Ainsi donc, il se rassit, se blottissant dans les bras du célèbre chirurgien. Rogue caressait ses avant-bras de manière très troublante. Théodore ferma les yeux, simulant une sorte d'abandon et de relaxation.

– Je suis content de vous revoir, murmura-t-il.

– Moi ou mon porte-feuille ? rétorqua son client.

Théodore ouvrit les yeux.

– L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Afin de couper court aux réflexions de Rogue, Théodore décida de prendre les devants. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche.

– Surpris ?

– Agréablement surpris, répondit Rogue en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

* * *

Théodore avait réalisé une excellente semaine. C'était donc très confiant qu'il se rendit au bureau de Gunzo ce matin-là. Plutôt décontracté, il alla même jusqu'à saluer d'autres escorts boy qui attendaient leur tour avec une nervosité mal contenue. Dans la salle d'attente, la télévision était allumée sur un documentaire de l'élevage de saumons en Norvège. Malgré sa curiosité frôlant le fanatisme pour le monde animalier, Théodore fut interpellé par un magazine traînant sur la table basse. Sur la Une était placardé le visage étonnamment symétrique de Blaise Zabini. Il attrapa la revue le plus naturellement possible, afin de ne pas trahir son empressement :

.

.

 **Radar Online**

Les actualités les plus brûlantes sur vos célébrités préférées

By. Rita Skeeter

« _La face cachée de Slytherin_ »

À l'angle de Jordan Baker Street et Rose March, se trouve un disquaire passant inaperçu dans la ville néoindustrielle de Leeds. Mais cela ne décourage ni son nouveau propriétaire, ni les fans curieux affluant de presque toute l'Angleterre. La différence entre cette boutique de vinyles passés de mode et une autre réside en la personne de Tensaye Zabini, le père biologique du très célèbre rappeur Slytherin. Tensaye – un homme âgé de bientôt quarante-sept ans – et d'un caractère sanguin, nous accueille pourtant avec une grande amabilité à l'intérieur de son magasin. Nous pouvons aisément qualifier Tensaye Zabini de « fantôme » : sans lui, l'histoire n'aurait pu être faite, pourtant, nous l'apercevons à peine.

Depuis son interview très remarquée en août 2014 au _UK Today_ , la sphère journalistique se penche un peu plus sur ce personnage à la fois décalé et plein de surprises. Le père de Slytherin – aussi absent de ses lyrics que de ses discours aux cérémonies de récompenses diverses et variées – représente néanmoins une véritable mine d'or d'informations. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que nous débutons notre interview avec notre photographe Bozo, ainsi que notre adorable assistante connue sous le nom de Papotte.

Malgré son inexpérience dans le domaine, Tensaye se montre bien plus à l'aise face à l'objectif que son propre fils, qui a le chic de cumuler les mimiques de faciès trahissant sa nervosité. Le visage droit, solennel, il accepte de se prêter à quelques clichés que vous retrouverez ci-dessous.

Quelle histoire se cache derrière les murs lisses de la Villa Zabini sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles ? Comment l'enfant prodigue a-t-il pu grandir sans père, et à quel prix ? Quels rapports entretiennent les deux hommes aujourd'hui ? Vous saurez tout dans cet article exclusif rédigé par notre séduisante reporter Rita Skeeter :

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Dans un des singles de son premier album studio, Hunger, votre fils parle de son adolescence chaotique en se référant constamment à un ''Him'' absent. Le titre « 1993 », au-delà de ses qualités musicales incontestables, semble être un appel à l'aide. Dès l'intro, Slytherin donne le ton avec un sample de l'émission populaire The Maury Show où le présentateur vedette clame son fameux : « You are not the father ! » Qu'en avez-vous pensé à votre première écoute ? Et qu'est-ce que cela fait en tant que père d'entendre ça à la radio ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : « Hunger » ressemble bien au Blaise que j'avais laissé à Leeds, des années plus tôt. Toujours à flirter avec la prétention. Mais, ça ne fait rien : ça, il l'a attrapé du côté de sa mère. Tout le contexte de sa naissance a été source de complication et je pense qu'il s'est laissé influencer par Imane. Elle lui a retourné le cerveau contre moi. Elle n'a sans doute pas dû lui dire qu'elle avait fait signer une ordonnance d'éloignement, et tout ce genre de conneries. Blaise me reproche une absence dont je suis la principale victime. La première fois que je l'ai écouté, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il cherchait à renouer le contact, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai réussi à trouver son numéro de téléphone grâce à quelques connaissances.

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Comment est-ce que cela s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous senti votre fils réceptif à ce que vous aviez à dire ? Slytherin a la réputation d'être un artiste buté, qui n'écoute peu l'avis des autres. En est-il de même dans la vie privée ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Je dirai qu'il est même pire ! Malgré toutes les difficultés financières qu'il a connues par le passé, Blaise a été élevé comme un enfant roi. Sa mère lui répétait constamment « Tu es beau, mon fils » alors, forcément, ça laisse des séquelles et un ego gros comme la taille du Texas sur les genoux. C'est plutôt rare que Blaise écoute les autres, car monsieur pense que son avis est en béton armé, qu'il a forcément raison même quand il a tort. Être têtu peut devenir une qualité, comme un énorme défaut, vous savez. J'ai entendu dire qu'il refusait plusieurs collaborations sans même se justifier, car monsieur n'a pas le temps ou l'envie. C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Des gens tueraient pour des opportunités pareilles et lui ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Quand j'ai appelé Blaise, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas parler avec moi au téléphone, que c'était impoli de ma part, que j'aurai dû me déplacer. Il dit ça comme si je pouvais m'acheter un billet pour Los Angeles en claquant des doigts ! J'ai une boutique à faire tourner. C'est vrai que mes contacts avec lui sont plus que limités, mais il ne m'a pas offert une bonne image de lui-même ces dernières années.

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Blaise a donc décidé de couper les ponts avec vous ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Oui et non, disons qu'on se retrouve dans une situation plutôt compliquée où j'ai très peu de marge de manœuvre. Je crois qu'on ne sait pas trop comment faire afin de résoudre ce problème. Blaise est très buté, et moi j'ai trop de fierté, alors on se tourne autour.

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Selon sa mère, Imane, vous l'auriez abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte de votre fils sans donner de nouvelles pendant quatre ans. Est-ce vrai ? Comment imaginez-vous que Blaise a vécu ce passage à vide ? Continuiez-vous à vous intéresser au sort du petit garçon laissé derrière ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : J'étais jeune, je n'avais pas très envie d'être père à l'époque. Ça m'est tombé dessus du jour au lendemain, je ne m'y attendais pas. Imane ne pouvait plus avorter, car elle s'en est rendu compte assez tard, et puis... je suis certain que si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait avorté. Blaise a un peu bousillé la jeunesse de sa mère, car c'était une fille incroyablement jolie, elle aurait pu faire tellement de choses sans lui sur les bras. On serait resté ensemble, sans doute. Parce que je sais qu'elle m'aime encore malgré tout. Et vu que Blaise me ressemble, Imane a reporté l'amour qu'elle me portait sur lui. Ils ont une relation très fusionnelle, à la limite de la perversion. Lorsqu'elle se balade au bras de son Blaise chéri, c'est clair qu'elle se projette plus avec un amant plutôt qu'un fils. Pas besoin d'être devin ou fin psychologue pour le voir ! Elle a complètement détraqué ce garçon.

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Que voulez-vous dire par « détraqué » ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Eh bien... Blaise, comme tous les petits garçons de son âge, a eu besoin d'un référent masculin, un modèle. Je n'étais pas là pour endosser ce rôle, et Imane enchaînait les conquêtes devant le petit. D'après ce qu'une voisine m'a raconté quand je suis revenu à Leeds, Imane trimballait Blaise comme un sac à main. Elle allait à l'esthéticienne avec, chez le coiffeur, chez des copines, au pub... Blaise a évolué dans un monde ultra-féminisé. Il n'a vécu qu'avec des gonzesses autour de lui, alors forcément, ça a créé des petites tares. Quand il a eu six ans, je suis passé à Leeds en novembre. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ailleurs que sur une photo. Il s'exprimait et agissait vraiment comme une fille. Je me suis pris la tête avec Imane à propos de ça. J'ai dit qu'elle en faisait une lopette. Elle n'a pas voulu m'entendre, puis m'a foutu dehors.

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Certaines personnes spéculent autour de « 126_ _th_ _Seaton Street » (in. Backwards, n°6), qui parle d'un couple au téléphone, désespéré de trouver un point de rendez-vous. Selon des rumeurs de plus en plus persistantes, il est dit qu'en chantant la chanson à l'envers, on entendrait alors une supplique d'un homme appelant un autre homme. Si des fans y voient là une forme de modernité et d'ouverture d'esprit, d'autres sont de plus en plus perplexes. La vie amoureuse de Slytherin est un voile plein de mystères. On ne l'a jamais vu à des évènements en douce compagnie, et ne publie aucune photo de son cercle intime. Alors je vais poser ma question très franchement : pensez-vous que votre fils est gay ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Gay ? Je ne sais pas, mais il a clairement des tendances. Tout dans son attitude montre que certains hommes ne le laissent pas indifférent. D'ailleurs, la seule chanson qu'il consacre à une femme c'est « Madone ». Il ne parle jamais de sexe, de corps parfait ou de nuit de folie. Pourtant, dans le rap, on doit bien avoir 80% de choses sur le sexe et les filles. Si vous voulez mon avis, Blaise n'écrit pas à propos des filles, car il n'a aucune expérience avec elles. Aucun homme aussi riche et célèbre n'aurait pas eu un ou deux mannequins à son tableau de chasse. Pourtant, j'imagine que ce n'est pas les propositions qui lui manquent ! Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé ouvertement, mais je suis prêt à parier tout mon magasin qu'il se trame un truc pas net. Après tout, pourquoi faire autant de mystères sur sa vie privée s'il ne cachait pas un très gros secret ?

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Selon nos collègues de Gossip Magazine, votre fils serait très proche de Anderson Smith. Pensez-vous que ces derniers cachent bien plus qu'une solide amitié ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Je ne sais pas qui est cet Anderson ! (rire)

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Anderson Smith est un enfant terrible de Hollywood. Son père, Joe Mortimer Smith, est l'un des plus grands réalisateurs du cinéma. Il a notamment remporté un oscar pour son long-métrage « Under The Vitiligo ». Quant à sa mère, Cyndie Smith, c'est une des mannequins phares qui a travaillé, entre autres, avec Galiano et Versace. Elle apparaît parfois dans des télé-crochets comme Top Model USA. Anderson est dans le cercle d'amis proches de Blaise. Ils se déplacent souvent ensemble aux évènements comme les festivals ou les remises de prix._

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Anderson est chanteur ?

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Anderson n'a pas d'autre talent que de s'appeler Anderson Smith. (Tensaye éclate de rire) Êtes-vous absolument certain que votre fils ne vous en a jamais parlé ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Mon fils ne me dirait pas même pas l'heure si je le lui demandais !

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Que pensez-vous de l'avenir musical de votre fils ? Devrait-il accepter les nombreux featuring qu'on lui propose ou continuer sur sa propre voie ?_

 **TENSAYE ZABINI** : Blaise se croit actuellement irremplaçable. Il a inventé quelques musiques à 128 bpm et il pense maintenant avoir inventé l'eau tiède (ndrl : Le « 128 battements par minute » est un mythe dans l'univers de la musique stipulant que chaque mélodie suivant ce tempo à de grandes chances de devenir un hit parade). Il connaît les ficelles, c'est vrai. Mais il est grand temps qu'il redescende un peu sur terre. Il n'est pas aussi bon qu'il ne le croit, et à force d'être entouré de lèche-cul toute la sainte journée, il commence à perdre le nord.

 **RITA SKEETER** : _Un dernier conseil à donner à votre fils s'il vous lisait ?_

 **TESAYE ZABINI :** Retourne aux bases. Repense à Leeds.

.

.

.

 **Note d'auteur :** Ouh, la, la, comme j'avais été inspirée en écrivant ce chapitre ! J'aime beaucoup le produit fini, parce que je me suis donnée du mal pour que tout colle ensemble. Je sers du crin de licorne pour que ça vous plaise aussi. Mais bon, je me fais pas trop de souci : en général, quand on écrit un truc qu'on aime, ça devient plutôt contagieux. Toutes les prises de paroles de Blaise ont été écrite par IACB (genre on se fait des sessions messenger en mode « coucou, blaisou, c'est ton théo adoré » et elle me réponse « slt, bébé, bien dormi ? ». Nan, j'rigole, mais c'est pas tout à fait faux non plus, krkrkr). Donc vous en avez penser quoi de Rogue ? de Harry/Ari (surprise, motherfucker) ? de l'interview de Tensaye ? Je veux TOUT savoir dans les moindres détails ! Avec IACB on travaille comme les nains dans Blanche-Neige pour que la suite soit bandante (perso, j'ai trop hâte que vous voyez tout ce qu'on a prévu). N'oubliez pas le blog, la loterie (!), mon profil Ask et Twitter (vive la propagande, mesdames et messieurs). Le zabnott me rend hystérique. Réellement. Aucun autre pairing me fait cet effet. C'est la fin, mes agneaux. LA FIN ! (non, en réalité, c'est juste le chapitre 4, il faut que je me calme). Bons baisers d'outre-atlantique, **D. Would.**

p-s : Mettez un espace après le point de « D. Would » sinon le site crypte mon pseudo comme une adresse internet et ensuite on dirait que j'existe pas, ou que mon nom est maudit comme celui de Voldemort. Voilà, voilà.

p-p-s : pour les lectrices de IACB qui ne sont pas sur son groupe facebook, la suite du Contrat est prévue pour septembre ! Bon, ok, c'est pas une news véritable puisqu'elle l'a annoncée officiellement il y a quelques jours. Mais en tant qu'espionne insider, je rajouterai juste un truc : le chapitre sera du LARD triple épaisseur.


	5. Silk & Mother's Love

**Posté le :** 16 Septembre 2015. _Le zabnott règne._

* * *

 ** _Mot de D. Would : Ok, je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre (puisque les impairs sont de IACB) mais je dois faire une note d'auteur. Normalement, IACB est en vacances sans internet depuis le mois d'août. Je pensais qu'elle serait de retour depuis, mais bon... Snif. Du coup, j'ai décidé de poster son chapitre sans elle, uuuurg. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. J'ai été patiente tout de même, non ? Un long mois de disette sans nos chéris adorés... Donc, voilà, c'est le chapitre de Nina. Toute la gloire est pour elle saaauf les actions et prises de paroles de Théo-chan. Parce que lui, il m'appartient, alors j'ai écrit pour lui ce qu'il voulait dire (raisonnement tordu). Du coup, pour la loterie Anabelle et Bambinette-sama avaient gagné. J'ai réussi à avoir Anabelle mais pas Bambinette. Aucun moyen de te joindre pour te donner ton lot... Faut penser à ce genre de choses :s. Le blog est toujours updaté avec ferveur. Et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous plaise. Peut-être que si vous faites sauter le compteur des reviews, Nina se réincarnera comme par magie ! Allez, go, go, go ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre V : « Silk & Mother's Love »**

– _**IACB ft. D Would**_ _(dialogues Théodore)_

 **~ Playlist ~**

.

 _Cold Case Love_ _ **x**_ _Rihanna_

 _._

 _Star67_ _ **x**_ _Drake_

 _._

 _Ache_ _ **x**_ _Fka Twigs_

.

● **BLAISE ●**

.

 _ **LA VIE INFERNALE DES JUMELLES PATIL**_

 _ **Ep. 6x09 : « Le secret de Sanjay »**_

.

– _**Confessionnal :**_ _Padma Patil, sœur._

« Comment est-ce que j'ai su que San' était gay ? Eh bien... j'ai toujours eu quelques petits doutes à ce sujet, pour vous dire la vérité. Mais l'indice déterminant remonte à Noël 2008, je pense. Ce jour-là, mon frère avait reçu plein de jolis cadeaux – des tanks, des avions de chasse, des mitraillettes miniatures ainsi qu'une île privée au large du Vanuatu, comme tout petit garçon de 8 ans qui se respecte – et il a éclaté en sanglots parce que personne n'avait pensé à lui acheter le dernier CD des Pussycat Dolls. »

– _**Confessionnal :**_ _Kamal Patil, père._

« Je l'ai su avant même qu'il ne naisse. Pendant les neuf mois de grossesse, sa mère n'a fait qu'écouter en boucle la compilation des plus grands hits de Boy George et regarder des vidéos d'aérobics sur fond sonore de techno des années 90. Alors après ça, comment voulez-vous que le gosse sorte hétéro ? »

– _**Confessionnal :**_ _Amerah Patil, mère._

« Sanjay a toujours eu un côté féminin très prononcé depuis tout petit. Il a toujours eu cette sensibilité, ce raffinement qui le différenciaient instantanément des autres garçons de son âge. Il était plus vulnérable, moins brute, très introverti. Le football, la bière, les jantes alliages – tout ceci ne l'a jamais intéressé. Son truc à lui, c'était plutôt rester des heures et des heures sur Internet à visionner des défilés Victoria Secret. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'à ce jour, mon fils s'accepte totalement, sans peur du jugement extérieur. J'attendais ce moment avec grande impatience. »

– _**Confessionnal :**_ _Maori_ _Kyghan_ _, femme de ménage. (Sous-titrages)_

« Moment où moi savoir Sanjay gay ? Euh... un jour, je nettoyer maison chambres et je trouver Sanjay nu avec homme et homme tenir très fort kiki rose Sanjay. Quand je demander, Sanjay dire que homme être juste professeur yoga et tenir kiki fort car être exercice relaxation tibétain. Moi pas croire du tout mais moi rien oser dire. »

– _**Confessionnal :**_ _Parvati Patil, sœur._

« Hein, quoi ? Sanjay est gay ? Mais depuis quand ? ! Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a prévenue ? ! »

 **/**

Blaise décapuchonna son Zippo métallique d'un coup de phalange, libérant la flamme pour qu'elle embrase l'embout de sa cigarette. Il tira ensuite une longue taffe qu'il rejeta par le nez, sa clope toujours coincée entre ses lèvres, puis observa pensivement son paquet vide de Marlboro.

« Ça coûte combien d'engager un tueur à gage ? »

A côté de lui, Lucius Malfoy émit un petit rire tout en écrasant sa propre cigarette sur la rambarde du toit. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son client et, en découvrant son expression concentrée, son rictus se figea.

« Vous parlez sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

« Oui. »

Lucius soupira puis secoua la tête.

« Blaise, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas Khadafi ? Vous ne pouvez pas commanditer l'assassinat immédiat de tous ceux qui s'aventurent à dire du mal de vous, les choses ne se passent pas comme cela. De plus, il s'agit de votre père. »

« Et ? » haussa des épaules Zabini tout en rapprochant la flamme du briquet de son carton de cigarette.

« _Et_ on ne tue pas son propre père. Les parricides, c'était à la mode dans la mythologie grecque, pas en 2016. »

« Dans ce cas, on ne flingue pas son propre fils dans les médias. » répliqua Blaise qui observait à présent avec quelle rapidité se propageait la flamme. « Parce que ce torchon d'interview, ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un père. Cracher sur mon dos, tenter de dynamiter ma carrière, essayer de décrédibiliser ma réputation, rabaisser une fois de plus ma mère, déformer la vérité, se donner le faux rôle de victime... est-ce que c'est le comportement d'un père, ça ? Est-ce que vous seriez capable de laver ainsi le linge sale de Draco en public ? Est-ce que vous pourriez parler en ces termes de Narcissa dans la presse ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas mais ses lèvres pincées avec fermeté le firent à sa place.

« Aucun scrupule. Cet homme n'a vraiment _aucun_ scrupule. Balancer des informations comme ça, au plus offrant, juste pour quelques billets et quinze secondes de gloire... une vraie pute. Et dire qu'avec tout ça, il a failli dévoiler que j'étais... que j'étais... »

« Gay ? »

« Oui. Ça. »

« Est-ce qu'il est réellement au courant ? Est-ce que vous le lui avez dit ? »

« Non, mais il s'en doute. » répondit Zabini, toujours captivé par son carton de clopes en feu. « Vous auriez dû voir les regards qu'il me lançait lorsque j'avais le malheur de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du doigt les manteaux de ma mère. Limite s'il ne voulait pas me pousser du haut d'une falaise. »

« Qui exactement est au courant ? »

« Vous. Draco. Ma mère. Pansy. Andy. »

Ce dernier nom provoqua le claquement de langue agacé de Lucius.

« Blaise, je vous ai déjà conseillé à plusieurs reprises de vous éloigner de cet Anderson Smith. Il évolue dans de très nombreux cercles sociaux et a une langue beaucoup trop pendue pour que vous lui fassiez confiance. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je garde simplement contact avec lui pour que son père confectionne de bons clips pour mes singles, rien de plus. »

« Des réalisateurs talentueux, vous en trouverez à chaque coin de rue. Ce n'est vraiment pas une denrée rare ici, à Los Angeles. Ajoutons à cela qu'avec votre notoriété, ce seront même eux qui viendront tambouriner à votre porte et se prosterner à vos pieds pour que vous les engagiez. Alors si c'est cette excuse qui vous relie encore aux Smith, elle n'est pas valable. »

Zabini haussa des épaules, tira une autre taffe, la rejeta dans le ciel violet de fin d'après-midi et observa ce qui restait du morceau de carton partir en fumée.

« Concernant l'interview du _Radar Online_ , plutôt que de supprimer votre père de la surface terrestre, nous pouvons plutôt attaquer le tabloïd en justice. Diffamation, faux témoignage, atteinte à la vie privée, acharnement – ce ne sont pas les chefs d'accusations qui manquent. Il y aura des rumeurs, par contre, et vos options pour les contrecarrer sont au chiffre de trois : soit vous le faites au travers d'un communiqué de presse simple et clair qui invalidera toutes les paroles proférées par votre père, soit vous donnez une interview déguisée sous le prétexte de la promotion de votre album pour démentir subtilement toutes spéculations, soit vous vous affichez avec une femme dans le but de feindre une relation qui... »

« Hors de question. » refusa catégoriquement Blaise.

« Il ne nous reste plus que le communiqué de presse ou l'interview, dans ce cas. Quelle option choisissez-vous ? »

« Communiqué de presse. Je ne veux pas parler de tout cela en public. Je ne veux pas parler du tout, d'ailleurs. »

« L'ennui, Blaise, c'est que vous serez obligé de vous exprimer un jour ou l'autre sur le sujet. Les communiqués de presse n'ont jamais convaincu personne, soyons honnêtes, et il est très facile de prendre un mot ou une expression pour la déformer et lui donner le sens que l'on veut. Rien de meilleur pour renforcer les suspicions de l'opinion publique. »

Blaise frotta ses paumes entre elles, se débarrassant ainsi des résidus de cendre.

« Donc je n'ai pas le choix ? C'est l'interview ou rien ? » devina-t-il.

« C'est l'interview ou la fausse relation. » nuança Lucius.

« Donc c'est l'interview ou rien. » soupira Blaise. « Je _déteste_ les interviews. »

« Je sais. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, cette fois-ci. »

L'afro-britannique soupira puis se frotta l'œil à l'aide du bas de sa paume, soudainement las.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un géniteur qui éprouve un tel plaisir sadique à foutre la merde absolue dans ma vie ? Sérieusement ? » gémit-il. « Le mec se barre avant ma naissance, ok, génial, qu'il reste là où il est dans ce cas. Qui a besoin de lui, de toutes les façons ? Mais non ! Il faut qu'il revienne faire des aller-retours dans ma vie sans aucune once de scrupules, soit pour me traiter de pédale, soit pour harceler ma mère, soit pour me soutirer de l'argent, soit pour faire les trois en même temps. Pas un seul gramme d'affection, pas un seul « tu me manques » ou un simple « je t'aime » – que dalle. Et après ça, il ose me décrire comme un artiste égoïste, prétentieux et égocentrique ? Il a le culot prétendre me connaître sur le plan personnel alors qu'il serait incapable de se rappeler de ma date de naissance même si sa vie en dépendait ? Mais alors insulter _en plus_ l'éducation que ma mère m'a donné, eh bah putain, on a véritablement touché le fond pour le coup. Elle m'a élevée, elle, au moins. Elle a ses défauts, certes, mais elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour que je sois celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il retourne crever dans sa vieille boutique de merde de Leeds entouré de son troupeau d'enfants illégitimes et qu'il nous foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute, bordel. » termina-t-il presqu'en hurlant.

Lucius l'observa progressivement reprendre son souffle, la mine impassible. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers les collines qui se découpaient dans le paysage, les lettres blanches « HOLLYWOOD » se distinguant au loin.

« On peut aussi intenter quelque chose contre votre père. » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

« Je croyais que le parricide était so VIIIème siècle avant JC ? »

« Quelque chose d'autre. » précisa Lucius. « Vous pouvez dévoiler à la presse la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé entre Tensaye Zabini et vous. La façon dont il vous a traité, votre mère et vous, la manière dont il vous a abandonné pour ne revenir que lorsque ses intérêts étaient en jeu... »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? » l'interrompit Blaise. « Ma mère refuse que l'on parle de lui en dehors du cercle privé. Elle refuse même que je parle de toute cette situation dans mes textes, alors je respecte son choix. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais déjà consacré un album tout entier avec pour titre : ' _Could You Please Die ?_ '. »

« Il faut que vous essayiez de raisonner votre mère, dans ce cas. »

Le ricanement qu'émit Blaise fut l'un des plus sarcastiques de ses vingt-trois années d'existence.

« Êtes-vous déjà parvenu un jour à raisonner Imane Zabini ? »

« Non, jamais. » admit Lucius. « Mais vous êtes son fils et une mère écoute toujours son fils. Il faut qu'elle accepte que vous parliez de votre père et que vous exposiez votre version des faits, quitte à exagérer ou inventer certaines choses. Il s'agit de discréditer Tensaye Zabini une bonne fois pour toute aux yeux de l'opinion publique et de prouver que dans cette affaire, c'est vous qui avez raison sur toute la ligne. »

« Donc vous voulez que je mente dans le but de prouver que je dis la vérité ? » décrypta Zabini.

« Exactement. » acquiesça sans honte Lucius avant de rouler des yeux. « Oh, effacez-moi donc cette expression sceptique. Comment croyez-vous que je sois devenu l'un des meilleurs avocats de la Côte Ouest ? En m'injectant un sérum de vérité par intraveineuse ? Citez-moi ne serait-ce qu'un seul homme qui y soit arrivé dans ce monde sans tricher. »

« Moi ? »

« Vous ? » ricana Lucius. « Parce qu'enterrer désespérément votre orientation sexuelle pendant des années et des années afin de pouvoir gravir sans complications les échelons d'une industrie musicale urbaine 100% homophobe, vous appelez cela une attitude transparente ? »

« ...touché. » grimaça Blaise.

« Donc vous allez me faire cette interview. » reprit son avocat, son argumentation à présent justifiée. « Et vous allez mentir s'il le faut car il ne s'agit pas d'être dans le vrai mais de sauver votre peau. Vous allez convaincre votre mère des bienfaits de l'anéantissement médiatique total de votre père et d'un dévoilement définitif de votre passé avec améliorations scénaristiques si nécessaires. Et si elle est toujours contre, vous trouverez quand même une alternative car, une fois encore, il s'agit de sauver votre peau. J'appellerai Parkinson tout à l'heure pour qu'elle trouve la meilleure plateforme sur laquelle vous pourrez vous exprimer. Quand tout ceci sera programmé, nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous et j'organiserai un meeting avec mon équipe de media training pour que vous sachiez exactement quoi dire et surtout, comment le dire. »

« Tant de verbes à l'impératif. Dois-je répondre : ''oui maître'' ? »

« Appelez-moi comme ça vous chante. C'est vous qui me payez de toutes les façons. » répliqua Lucius avant de lever un index en l'air pour lui signifier qu'il avait un appel à prendre.

Blaise le regarda pensivement s'éloigner sur la terrasse du toit puis secoua la tête avec lenteur, les sourcils froncés. Quelle situation de merde, vraiment. Après un énième soupir, l'artiste appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde et étendit ses bras vers l'avant pour nicher sa figure dans le creux de ses biceps. Il ne sut combien de temps exactement il resta dans cette position, à tenter de dompter désespérément les pensées noires qui pullulaient de seconde en seconde dans son esprit, mais lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, la nuit avait entièrement pris ses droits sur le ciel étoilé de Los Angeles.

A l'instant où Blaise coulissa la porte vitrée menant à l'intérieur de sa villa, un immanquable arôme de poulet tandoori au coco l'accueillit et guida ses pieds vers la spacieuse cuisine à l'italienne située en début de couloir. Une lumière tamisée pourvue par les lanternes en suspension éclairait la pièce d'une lueur douce et Blaise s'adossa paresseusement contre l'embrasure de porte puis croisa des bras, observant sa mère silencieusement. Imane déambulait entre casseroles et poêles avec aise, ses cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon retenu par deux baguettes chinoises, de larges lunettes de soleil à motif léopard couvrant ses yeux. Elle dansait distraitement sur une chanson planante diffusée par les enceintes de la stéréo et Blaise reconnut l'une des démos du nouvel album en préparation de Luna.

« Reste pas planté là. » finit-elle par lui lancer sans quitter des yeux la viande qu'elle faisait revenir dans un assaisonnement exotique.

Blaise se décolla alors du mur pour avancer vers sa mère. Il cala son menton sur son épaule, sa barbe de trois jours frottant contre le tissu soyeux de sa combinaison noire en lin, et l'observa tourner et retourner les divers morceaux de poulet à l'aide de sa spatule en bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? »

« La dignité de ton père – du moins, ce qu'il en reste. » Elle recueillit un peu de sauce sur sa paume, goûta puis dodelina de la tête. « Pour l'instant, ça rend plutôt bien. »

Blaise eut un rire qui n'en fut pas réellement un. Il planta un peu plus son menton dans l'épaule d'Imane et ferma les yeux. Prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son avocat et il connaissait d'avance le décibel des cris qui allait emplir cette pièce.

« Maman. » l'appela-t-il tout doucement.

Comme pressentant ce qui allait suivre, Imane ne lui répondit pas, son attention toute entière concentrée sur son plat. Elle attrapa un bocal de noix de coco râpées et en saupoudra quelques copeaux au-dessus de la poêle de ses longs doigts vernis en magenta.

« Maman ? » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Passe-moi un peu d'eau, tu veux ? »

Blaise soupira mais obtempéra, se tournant vers le robinet pour remplir à raz-bord l'un des grands verres en cristal disposé sur l'évier. Il le tendit à sa mère qui le remercia d'un vague geste de la tête avant de le vider au-dessus de sa concoction. L'afro-britannique attendit patiemment qu'elle termine puis posta ses mains sur ses hanches pour la retourner face à lui.

« Maman. » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

« _Quoi_? » répliqua Imane, agacée.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais préféra tout d'abord lui ôter ses lunettes afin de pouvoir entretenir une réelle conversation. Il attrapa donc les branches en acétate sur lesquelles se trouvait le sigle Miu-Miu et les abaissa, découvrant derrière deux yeux rougis, gonflés, fatigués. Cela suffit pour que toutes les phrases que s'apprêtait à prononcer l'artiste meurent dans le fin fond de sa gorge.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça. » siffla presque immédiatement sa mère avant de tendre sa paume en avant avec impatience. « Redonne moi mes lunettes. »

Blaise n'obéit ni au premier ordre, ni au second. Il continua à la dévisager, incrédule. Il observa sa mine affaiblie, ses traits tirés, ses cernes et les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés rougeoyants tout autour de ses iris bruns. C'était comme se retrouver devant la version 2006 d'Imane Zabini, celle qui alternait entre crises et comprimés, comprimés et crises. Face à un tel spectacle, le cœur de Blaise ne pouvait qu'être labouré à vif.

« Maman... » murmura-t-il, tremblant.

« Rends-moi mes lunettes. » répéta Imane mais cette fois-ci, son regard était fuyant et sa voix se faisait vacillante.

Blaise l'étreignit alors de toutes ses forces, laissant tomber les lunettes de soleil au sol. Et Imane se laissa étreindre, docile et à bout de forces. Le bruit de ses sanglots fut étouffé contre le torse de son fils, l'humidité de ses larmes fut absorbée par le tissu cotonneux de son débardeur et tout autour d'eux, la voix vaporeuse de Luna les enveloppait, chantant par-dessus un écho léger de carillons :

« _Forcing manhood on boys..._

 _with skin still made on silk & mother's love_

 _...is cruel_ »

* * *

Blaise avait toujours eu une mémoire de poisson rouge. Un seul tour de bocal et hop ! Tout était déjà oublié. Il ne retenait que ce qui l'arrangeait, quand ça l'arrangeait, et en cela résultait la catastrophe nucléaire qu'avait été son parcours scolaire.

En espagnol, il n'avait retenu que les insultes. En histoire, il n'avait enregistré que les chapitres concernant le combat de Martin Luther King et l'apartheid. En chimie, il ne connaissait que les formules engendrant de spectaculaires explosions. Du reste, ne lui demandez même pas la date de l'attentat de Sarajevo ou la loi des cosinus car vous n'auriez pour seules réponses qu'un long silence et le bruit des criquets. Ne lui demandez pas non plus comment fonctionnait l'une des nombreuses tablettes électroniques musicales qui peuplaient son studio si vous ne vouliez pas vous retrouver noyé sous les explications. Blaise était capable de vous décrypter patiemment le sens obscur des chiffres, lettres, sigles grecs et formes géométriques qui légendaient la légion de boutons agrémentant ces appareils musicaux compliqués et de vous composer ensuite une mélodie parfaite en l'espace de quinze minutes seulement. Le jeune homme était capable d'entendre une suite de notes, de percussions et de basse une seule fois pour reproduire ensuite le tout sans la moindre erreur. La mémoire sélective à son paroxysme.

Blaise avait retenu le numéro de Théo. Par cœur. Du premier coup.

Allongé sur le sol en moquette de son studio, la voix de Lee en arrière-fond, il faisait tourner et retourner son portable entre ses mains, la page de contact « Théodore N. » illuminant toujours l'écran. Puis, comme pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il appuya sur la touche verte et enclencha l'appel. Les tonalités s'égrenèrent plus lentement que le rythme cardiaque de Blaise et lorsque l'appel bascula sur la messagerie, le rappeur eut presque l'impression de sentir son cœur lui ressortir par la bouche. Il se força à respirer correctement, intimant le calme à ses nerfs, tandis que Théodore lui informait par répondeur qu'il n'était pas là pour l'instant, sa voix de velours résonnant comme une chanson dans son oreille.

« Hum. » commença Blaise, champion national de l'éloquence. « C'est Slytherin. Blaise. Zabini. Batman. » ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement – _qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague merdique, oh bon sang..._ – avant de se ressaisir et lâcher tout d'un bloc : « Le concert de demain se tiendra au Hollywood Bowl. Il commence à 20 heures. Ne faites pas la queue comme tout le monde. Venez par l'arrière, porte 16, c'est l'entrée des artistes. Votre nom est déjà inscrit sur la liste donc vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter au vigile et on vous laissera passer. Si vous venez suffisamment tôt, vous aurez une bonne place dans la fosse, juste devant la scène. Et après, hum, après, vous pourrez venir me rejoindre en backstage pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du concert. » Il fit une pause, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Enfin, si vous ne vous êtes sauvé entre-temps. Hum. Ok. A demain. »

* * *

Blaise craqua distraitement les articulations de sa main gauche tout en observant par la fenêtre de sa voiture l'immense foule agglutinée sur le trottoir d'en face. Foule présente rien que pour lui. Les grandes lettres blanches formant le nom de scène « SLYTHERIN » illuminaient la façade imposante du Hollywood Bowl, une insigne rouge indiquant en bas à droite que le concert se jouerait à guichet fermé. L'afro-britannique balaya des yeux les différents visages inconnus peuplant la queue à la recherche d'une chevelure brune et d'une paire d'iris bleu électrique. Il n'en trouva aucun. La voiture bifurqua sur une rue adjacente et une quarantaine de mètres furent parcourus avant de déboucher sur un parking privé situé à l'arrière du Hollywood Bowl et scellé par un portail automatique. Blaise détacha sa ceinture avant même que le contact ne soit coupé mais attendit que son chauffeur vienne lui ouvrir la porte arrière pour pouvoir sortir.

Draco se trouvait déjà devant la porte 16 et semblait être à deux doigts de décocher la plus grosse des droites au vigile qui lui en bloquait l'accès, faute de ne pas le reconnaître. L'employé ne devait pas avoir eu sous le nez la couverture du dernier _GQ_ sur laquelle figurait un Malfoy en boxer moulant et pectoraux huilés. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ses cheveux nouvellement bleus, l'ex-blond ayant été assez stupide pour croire aux compétences approximatives d'une apprentie coiffeuse lors de son shooting futuriste pour _Citizen K_ _Homme_. Coloration permanente, mes fesses. Blaise avait ri à en perdre une côte quant son meilleur ami lui avait relaté sa mésaventure capillaire.

« Ah ! Monsieur Slytherin ! » l'interpella le vigile, soulagé, en le voyant arriver à grands pas. « Cet homme clame que... »

« Il est avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui assura alors Zabini tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de Draco pour le ramener d'un geste sûr contre lui.

Confus, l'homme en costard noir et oreillettes hocha lentement la tête puis se décala pour les laisser pénétrer en backstage, Draco lui conseillant au passage de « _kindly suck my dick_ ». Pansy se trouvait déjà dans la loge principale, aménageant tout comme il le fallait, comme Blaise aimait que les choses soient. Il y avait deux bouteilles d'eau posées sur la table de la coiffeuse avec, à côté, un paquet de Lucky Strike bleu, une canette de Redbull, une serviette-éponge ainsi que deux t-shirts noirs.

« Quelle horreur. » fut ses premiers mots de salutations, ses yeux verts fixés sur la chevelure bleutée de Draco.

« C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est, d'abord. » répliqua le concerné avant de piquer une clope et s'isoler vers la fenêtre pour bouder.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda alors Pansy à Blaise puis, sans attendre une réponse : « J'ai eu Lucius au téléphone hier et pour ce qui est de ton père, on t'a trouvé une interv... »

« Est-ce qu'on peut en parler après le concert ? » l'interrompit Blaise tout en ouvrant sa canette de Redbull.

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas je reformule : on en parle _après_ le concert. » ordonna cette fois-ci le métis d'un ton sans appel.

Pansy pinça des lèvres mais ne revint pas à la charge.

La salle était pleine à craquer et euphorique. Blaise profita de la pénombre d'un des balcons pour observer le spectacle et tester la température du restant de la soirée. Il pressentait un concert électrique, saturé de bonnes ondes. Et quoi de meilleur pour ouvrir les festivités en beauté que de le faire avec une Luna Lovegood féerique en première partie ? Elle débarqua sur scène en combinaison argentée scintillante, d'énormes ailes d'oiseaux grises fixées dans son dos, et entama « _Beautiful Mess_ » tout en bougeant ses membres plumé en rythme. Les spots baignaient sa silhouette dans un camaïeu de lumières violettes absolument magnifiques. Blaise sentit son public glisser progressivement dans le même état d'hypnose qui l'avait pris lors du concert de Luna au Betsy Bar. Pour son dernier titre intitulé « Lux », Blaise descendit la rejoindre afin qu'ils l'interprètent ensemble. Il lui déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front avant d'exiger une standing ovation rien que pour elle. Après, une révérence finale, la blonde quitta la salle dans un bruissement d'ailes, laissant quelques plumes derrière elle, et le véritable concert commença alors.

Tout au long de ses vingt-trois années d'existence, Blaise en avait testé, des substances illicites, n'étant cependant pas assez con pour toucher à l'héroïne ou au crack. Mais être sur scène... bon sang. Il n'y avait pas de drogue plus forte, plus jouissive, plus addictive que se trouver sur cette estrade et entendre le public scander chacune de ses paroles, onomatopées comprises. Blaise était porté par une force incroyable, indescriptible, presque surhumaine pendant ces quelques heures de show. Il se sentait connecté comme jamais à toutes les personnes dont il pouvait voir le visage depuis son perchoir. Il se sentait invincible. L'énergie qui émanait du public créait une coupure nette avec les trivialités du monde extérieur et il n'avait jamais autant conscience de l'instant présent ainsi que d'une présence, d'un Dieu, quelque part, au-dessus d'eux, que lorsqu'il était debout sur cette scène.

Il n'eut jamais autant conscience de l'intensité du regard azur de Théodore que lorsqu'il fut debout sur cette scène.

Le brun se trouvait là, dans la fosse, à deux pas seulement des barrières du devant. Il avait apparemment reçu son message et suivi ses conseils. Sentir son attention toute entière focalisée sur lui suffit à intensifier l'adrénaline de Blaise et il termina son concert torse nu, transpirant et gueulant à s'en briser la voix dans son micro à un public qui semblait prêt à le suivre aveuglément jusqu'au bout du monde. Lorsqu'il regagna sa loge, Zabini ne tenait plus en place. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il dût effectuer une centaine de pompes à même le sol pour que l'électricité circulant dans son corps s'atténue. Attrapant ensuite sa serviette, l'artiste s'épongea le front puis le torse et attrapa l'un des deux hauts que Pansy lui avait réservé avant le show.

« C'est drôle, j'ai failli acheter ce tee-shirt dans la boutique du Mars Mazzatti. » fit remarquer une voix masculine derrière lui.

Blaise se retourna en sursautant, un « _putain_ » au bord des lèvres, et qui aperçu-t-il ? Théodore, dans toute sa splendeur. Son esprit mit cinq secondes à assimiler la situation, s'y ajuster, puis il baissa les yeux sur le t-shirt en question tout droit venu des ateliers privés de Madame Guipure.

« Impossible, c'est une commande personnelle. Mais 8/10 pour l'entrée en matière. » reconnut-il avec un demi-sourire qu'il espérait suffisamment confiant. « Alors, ce concert ? »

« Si on fait l'abstraction des gens puant auxquels j'étais collé, je dirai que c'était fabuleux. » répondit Théodore en calquant son sourire de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

Tout semblait venir naturellement et sans efforts chez lui.

« Vous dites ça par simple politesse après que je vous aies offert une place gratuite ou bien vous le pensez réellement ? »

« Je le pense réellement. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Je n'ai même pas vu le temps s'écouler. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » hocha la tête Blaise tout en attrapant son paquet de clope, plus pour s'occuper les mains qu'autre chose. « Vous êtes occupé après ? » lui demanda-t-il avant d'expliciter rapidement, se rendant compte du caractère ambigu de sa question : « Parce que mon équipe, quelques potes et moi allons terminer la soirée au _Campbell_ , comme après chaque concert. C'est sur Melrose Avenue. Ça vous dit ? »

Il observa le lent sourire en coin qui se forma sur les lèvres de Théo.

« Vous m'avez offert la place de concert, vous permettrez que je vous offre un verre. »

« Je permets, oui. » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Blaise et, ouais, c'était sans conteste une tentative de flirt qui s'amorçait.

« Dans ce cas... Allons-y. » Il désigna la porte du doigt tout en marchant à reculons. « Vous êtes déjà monté dans un cabriolet de la série 1990 ? »

Blaise fit non de la tête puis demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je dis à ceux qui m'attendent pour aller au _Campbell_ ? »

« Vous leur dites que vous réapparaîtrez avant même qu'ils s'aperçoivent que vous avez disparu. »

« Ça marche. » acquiesça l'artiste tout en glissant une clope entre ses lèvres.

Il suivit Théo dans les méandres des couloirs et des escaliers, ses yeux dérivant sur son déhanché plus de fois qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre, tout en priant intérieurement pour ne rencontrer aucune personne de son entourage proche susceptible de le questionner. L'artiste ne frôla le danger que de loin, finalement, car lorsque les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent le parking à moitié désert du Hollywood Bowl, Pansy ne se trouvait qu'à l'autre bout, son portable à la main, sa tête dirigée dans la direction opposée à la leur. Elle portait un t-shirt large à la gloire de Iron Maiden avec des chaussettes hautes et des Doc Martens noires à plateforme. Son inséparable collier à pique lui serrait toujours le cou à lui en couper la respiration.

Blaise recentra son attention sur Théodore. Il le regarda déverrouiller de loin sa voiture d'un geste mécanique de la main et en apercevant ladite voiture, un sifflement admiratif passa ses lèvres.

« Belle caisse. » complimenta-t-il.

« Je l'ai piquée à mon père. » l'informa le brun avant de refermer sa portière d'un claquement sec.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, le père, pour se payer un aussi beau bijou ? »

« Il était courtier, à Gringotts. Mais il a dû arrêter pour des raisons de santé. Son job le rendait complètement zinzin. »

« Et moi qui pensais que c'était une profession de rêve... j'ai dû un peu trop regarder _Le Loup de_ _Wall Street_. » blagua Blaise.

« C'est un métier chiant à crever, si vous voulez mon avis. » répondit Théodore tout en attachant sa ceinture. « Chiant, et qui fait perdre tout sens des réalités. »

« Ah ça..! Tout ce qui a trait à l'argent fait perdre le sens des réalités. Et j'en connais quelque chose. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton lugubre.

Sa remarque lui valut un bref regard en biais de la part de son voisin mais il ne rebondit par dessus et alluma directement le contact. La voiture roula doucement jusqu'à la sortie du parking.

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez, alors ? » voulut savoir Blaise tandis que le portail s'ébranlait lentement.

« Dans un endroit fascinant. » lui offrit pour seul indice Théodore.

« Surprenez-moi. » concéda Zabini, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le trajet dura un quart d'heures, à tout casser, et très peu de mots furent échangés. Blaise garda son regard fixé sur la vitre, les enseignes et lampadaires illuminant les rues criardes de Hollywood dansant sous ses yeux. Il observa les Marylin Monroe et Johnny Depp en postiches et maquillages sillonner par centaines les trottoirs à la recherche de touristes naïfs, compta les palmiers qui bordaient les grandes Avenues, écouta le bruissement de leurs feuilles agitées par le vent nocturne, notifia le changement progressif du paysage, la voiture quittant l'agitation du centre-ville pour s'enfoncer dans le silence d'une zone industrielle. Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta définitivement, ce fut au milieu d'un terrain vague désert aux allures légèrement apocalyptiques. Un grand dôme aux vitres sales surélevait l'endroit, quelques uns des carreaux brisés, et au sol serpentaient des rails rouillés, de l'herbe haute et sauvage s'épanouissant tout autour. Une gare désaffectée, devina Blaise en s'extirpant du cabriolet.

Théodore ouvrit la marche d'un pas assuré et Zabini le suivit, slalomant entre brouettes, pilonneuses et cordages laissés à l'abandon au sol. Il manqua d'écraser un chat qui se faufila à l'improviste entre ses jambes et shoota sans le faire exprès dans un casque de chantier. Le bruit se répercuta en écho dans l'intégralité de la zone industrielle et Théodore se retourna dans sa direction pour murmurer « _par ici !_ ». Ils passèrent en travers d'un grillage frappé du triangle jaune « CAUTION : DANGER » et débouchèrent à l'intérieur de la gare.

Il n'en restait que des vestiges : les deux petits quais se faisant face, les quatre bancs à moitié déboulonnés, le reste du clan des chats errants ayant élus domicile dans les box des guichets, moisissures et poussières progressant sur les vitres fissurées, des lambeaux d'affiches de cosmétiques et films sortis à l'aube de l'An 2000 ornant les murs en béton, recouverts d'une poignée de graffitis. La Lune et les phares éphémères des voitures qui passaient par la grande route de derrière étaient les seules sources de lumières des lieux et étiraient les ombres de Blaise et Théodore à l'infini, projetant leurs silhouettes de géant sur plusieurs mètres. Blaise était complètement sous le charme.

« On dirait un décors de film d'épouvante. » souffla-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, l'œil observateur, curieux. « J'adore. »

« J'ai découvert cet endroit un peu par hasard, en fouinant dans les archives de mon père. Il avait une fascination disproportionnée pour les grands ouvrages américains... Vous savez ce qu'il y a sous nos pieds ? » lui demanda Théodore.

« Des cadavres ? »

Le rire du brun se répercuta dans l'ensemble du dôme abandonné.

« La mairie de Los Angeles aurait sans doute préféré... Non, entre nous et le sol se trouvent les plus longs tunnels non-fréquentables des États-Unis. Pas mal de gamins téméraires se sont paumés dans ces boyaux souterrains. » Théodore s'approcha d'un pas puis continua d'une voix plus basse : « Une légende dit que tout au bout de ces catacombes se trouve un endroit incroyable ; on l'appelle La Chambre des Secrets... Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être le genre de chose pouvant vous intéresser. »

Blaise buvait littéralement ses paroles.

« Les légendes mystérieuses m'intéressent, en effet. » acquiesça-t-il avant de désigner le sol du doigt. « Et quelqu'un en est déjà revenu de cette Chambre des Secrets ? »

« Une amie à moi – Ari – prétend y être déjà allée à plusieurs reprises. Mais moi je crois qu'elle bluffe. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Blaise laissa ces dernières paroles de mythe s'imprégner progressivement en lui tout en balayant la gare du regard. Il secoua ensuite la tête, retournant à l'instant présent.

« Donc vous m'avez conduit jusqu'ici pour me parler de catacombes ? Je pensais que nous allions prendre un verre. »

Théodore releva la tête au ralenti vers lui.

« J'ai un peu menti, je l'avoue. Mais je vais étancher votre soif... » Il s'approcha un peu plus encore de Blaise pour murmurer : « Au plaisir. »

Au contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, Blaise resta paralysé par le choc. Il se laissa embrasser passivement, plongé dans une sorte d'état second, puis sursauta et le repoussa brusquement du plat de la main. Dans un réflexe, le métis scanna anxieusement les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'ait été témoin de la scène puis dévisagea Théodore.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous _foutez_? »

« Du calme, il n'y a personne ici. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet endroit. » le rassura Théodore. « Pas de fan hystérique, pas de paparazzi, personne à part nous deux. Et ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est réaliser votre putain d'envie depuis le premier soir où l'on s'est vu. »

Blaise cligna bêtement des yeux puis ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers les lèvres encore humides et entrouvertes de son voisin, comme incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Quelle envie ? »

« Bon sang ! » craqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. « On ne va pas rentrer dans ce genre de conversation à deux balles. Je sais que vous avez envie de moi, et pour être honnête, vous êtes très agréable à regarder. Très. »

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » craqua soudainement Blaise, sa voix et ses mains tremblantes. « Une caméra cachée ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'article ? C'est à cause de ça, n'est ce pas ? C'est à cause de mon père et des rumeurs gays ? Vous êtes en train de me tester, c'est ça ? » le questionna-t-il à la chaîne, hystérique à présent. « Où sont les caméras ? Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? ! »

« Je n'ai pas de putain de micro ou de caméra sur moi ! » siffla Théodore en relevant rapidement son t-shirt. « Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de temps à autre de descendre de votre perchoir de célébrité ? Toutes les personnes autour de vous ne cherchent pas forcément à vous rabaisser. Je suis gay, et croyez-moi, ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir le soir. » Il baissa la voix, légèrement soucieux. « J'avais juste pensé que... qu'avec tous les signaux que vous m'avez envoyé cela voulait dire que... Laissons tomber. »

« Je ne vous ai envoyé absolument aucun signal. Ce n'est pas parce que nos regards se sont croisés trois fois à tout casser que j'ai forcément envie de défaire votre braguette. » répliqua Blaise et la mauvaise foi de ses propos était si palpable qu'il en grinça presque des dents.

Mauvaise foi que dû sentir Théodore à en croire le regard choqué, quasiment dédaigneux qu'il lui adressa.

« Donc c'est un si gros problème que ça ? » constata-t-il. « Vous aurez beau nier comme un arracheur de dents, je sais reconnaître un homme sur le point de flancher. »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une nouvelle réplique mais une brusque vague de lassitude traversa son corps tout entier. Il se massa les tempes, fatigué.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez emmené ici ? Répondez-moi sincèrement. »

« Vous aviez l'air de chercher un endroit où souffler. Alors, je vous l'offre. »

Zabini ferma les yeux puis tenta de faire le vide. Il compta de 0 à 10 puis de 10 à 0 avant de rouvrir les yeux et fixer Théodore. Le fixer réellement. Il parcourut ensuite d'un pas lent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'arrêta juste devant lui pour murmurer en articulant bien chacune de ses syllabes :

« Répétez ce qui va suivre à qui que ce soit et je nierai tout en bloc juste après vous avoir tué de mes propres mains. »

Et il lui attrapa fermement le menton pour l'embrasser avec toute la fièvre qui faisait rage dans son bas-ventre. Théodore mit une demi-seconde à suivre la cadence et lorsqu'il le fit, Blaise vécut cette expérience comme une piqûre d'adrénaline à haute dose. Il cimenta sa main contre la nuque de Théodore qui se maintint à son t-shirt et tous deux entrouvrirent leurs lèvres au même instant, leurs deux langues entrant en contact immédiat. Les gémissements et soupirs étouffés qui s'ensuivirent furent les seules mélodies emplissant la gare désaffectée pendant les cinq minutes suivantes avant que Théodore ne recule doucement pour reprendre son souffle. Comme aimanté, Blaise suivit son mouvement, pourchassant à nouveau sa bouche ourlée bien que ses yeux soient encore mi-clos. Théodore émit un petit rire.

« Je le savais. »

La petite note de fierté dans sa voix tira Blaise de sa transe et il s'empressa de se redresser et adresser un regard menaçant à Théodore.

« Et vous avez intérêt à rester le seul au courant jusque dans votre tombe. »

« Vu les hectolitres de testostérones que vous répandez sur votre passage, ça risque d'être dur. » dit le brun aux yeux bleus avec un sourire amusé.

« Je suis aussi transparent que ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Blaise.

« Pas vraiment, non. Mais disons que j'arrive à voir certains détails. J'adore observer les gens, certains pratiquent le hockey ou le football... Moi je préfère imaginer ce qui se trame dans la cervelle de mes interlocuteurs. »

« Et quelle sorte de détails voyez-vous en moi ? »

Blaise se laissa déshabiller par le regard méticuleux de Théodore qui prit ensuite la parole.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous semblez à peine remarquer les femmes tout autour de vous. Cette nuit, par exemple, vous aviez l'embarras du choix. Un rappeur ordinaire en aurait choisi une ou deux pour se distraire. Mais pas vous. Vous n'aviez même pas l'air de faire la différence entre une brune et une blonde... En fait, je ne vous ai jamais vu en compagnie d'une seule femme ; hormis cette Luna Lovegood. »

« Si vous ne m'avez jamais vu en compagnie féminine autre que celle de Luna Lovegood, c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi bon observateur que vous prétendez être. » le testa Blaise, un de ses sourcils relevés.

« Oh, oh, vous cachiez une jument dans votre écurie ? » devina Théodore tout en glissant son bras autour du cou de l'artiste pour susurrer dans son cou : « Dites-moi en plus. »

« Ma mère n'a rien d'une jument. » lui fit remarquer à juste titre Blaise, souriant malgré lui. « Un Pur-sang arabe, peut-être. Au minimum. »

Théodore émit une exclamation déçue.

« Une mère ne compte pas comme une vraie femme... Sérieusement, vous n'avez jamais eu de petite amie ? »

« Quelques unes quand j'étais ado. » Il adressa un regard en biais à Théodore. « Ça vous passionne ? »

« Et comment ! » répondit le concerné avec enthousiasme.

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire, vraiment. » minimisa Blaise en haussant des épaules. « Il y a eu une blonde puis une brune – car, oui, je sais faire la différence entre les deux – et dans les deux cas, ça s'est mal terminé. » Il désigna Théodore d'un mouvement du menton. « Vous ? »

Théodore se tapa virilement le torse du poing.

« Gay depuis le premier single de Britney Spears. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Blaise eut son second rire spontané de la soirée. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre mais son portable vibra dans sa poche de jean, le coupant dans son élan. Après avoir fait signe à Théodore d'attendre un instant, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et décrocha, laissant pleuvoir sur lui la voix hurlante de Draco accompagnée d'une cacophonie de klaxons de voitures.

« C'était mon meilleur ami. » informa Blaise lorsqu'il revint vers le brun, une minute plus tard. « Ils sont tous en train de se demander ce que je fiche. »

« Oups. » s'excusa Théodore sans prendre la peine d'avoir réellement l'air désolé. « Donc on file directement au _Campbell_ ? »

« Tu veux toujours y aller ? »

« On se tutoie maintenant ? »

Blaise haussa de nouveau des épaules puis croisa le regard expectatif de Théodore. Quelque chose changeait entre eux.

« Il faut croire que oui. »

Il fut désarmé par le grand sourire qui illumina aussitôt la figure de Théodore.

« Dans ce cas, ne les faisons pas trop attendre. »

Le trajet du retour s'écoula plus rapidement, la radio comblant le silence entre eux et les petits touchers subtils compensant le manque de paroles. Dans l'ascenseur vitré menant au skybar du _Campbell,_ Théodore attira Blaise par son col de t-shirt sans crier gare pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Si le jeune rappeur n'eut pas la force – ni la volonté – de lui résister, il ne put s'empêcher de rechercher anxieusement une quelconque caméra de surveillance à la seconde où leurs bouches se désencrèrent. Théodore étouffa à peine son ricanement moqueur.

Dès qu'ils firent leur entrée dans le club au toit ouvert, la voix énergique de Azealia Banks les enveloppa. Blaise ouvrit la marche, le rythme vogue du titre « _Miss Amor_ » dictant le rythme de ses pas. Quelques petits coups d'yeux en direction de Théodore lui indiquèrent que, bien qu'ayant atterri en territoire inconnu, le brun n'en perdait pas pour autant son assurance naturelle. De ce regard sûr que Zabini lui connaissait si bien, il observait la foule de fêtards qui se mouvait tout autour d'eux comme s'il avait le pouvoir de les faire flancher un à un, sans aucune exception. Blaise se pencha alors vers lui et plaça prudemment sa main dans le plat de son dos afin d'attirer son attention. A son contact, Théodore se cambra instinctivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » lui demanda-t-il, parlant directement dans son oreille.

Théodore tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus s'attardant une demi-seconde sur ses lèvres avant de s'en retourner à une analyse détaillée des clubbeurs.

« Ce que tu prendras. »

Blaise hocha la tête et lorsqu'il se redressa pour rétablir un périmètre de sécurité entre Théodore et lui, la figure désapprobatrice de Draco entra de plein fouet dans son champs de vision. La coupe qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche contenait un liquide plus bleu encore que sa chevelure et il tournait machinalement sa chevalière autour de son annulaire.

« Un Zabini sauvage apparaît. » commenta-t-il. « Pourrait-on savoir où tu t'étais volatilisé ? »

« Je suis allé faire un tour. » répondit évasivement Blaise avant d'indiquer le carré VIP. « Tu m'as gardé une place ? »

« Peut-être. » haussa des épaules Malfoy avant de diriger son attention sur son compagnon. « Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

« Théodore. » le salua le concerné avant même que Blaise n'ait eu à ouvrir la bouche.

Il tendit une main ferme en direction de Draco et les deux garçons s'évaluèrent du regard avant de se serrer mutuellement la main. Blaise, sentant un nuage de tension s'épaissir de seconde en seconde au-dessus d'eux, déclara ensuite d'une voix forte :

« Et si on allait s'installer et commander une bouteille, mmh ? »

« Seulement si c'est toi qui paie. » répondit Draco.

« La question est : quand as-tu déjà dégainé ton porte-monnaie en ma présence ? J'ai l'impression d'être ton sugar daddy par moment. »

« Exactement pour ça que je te garde dans mon cercle d'ami. »

Il profita du fait que Théodore gravisse en premier les marches menant au coin VIP pour se retourner vers Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. » le coupa Zabini avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire et _non_. »

« Quand on cherche ''Théodore'' dans le dictionnaire, est-ce que ''Anderson'' apparaît dans la liste des synonymes ? »

« Arrête. » siffla Blaise. «Théodore n'est qu'un pote, rien de plus. »

« Parce que tu regardes souvent tes potes comme si tu voulais les attacher aux barreaux de ton lit, toi ? »

« Je le regarde comme je regarderai n'importe quel autre mec dans ce fichu club donc tu vas commencer par te calmer et me laisser respirer, surtout _._ »

« Ok ! Ok. » concéda Draco, sa boisson en l'air en signe de drapeau blanc. « Mais je n'aurai qu'une dernière chose à dire à ce sujet... »

« Non. » répéta Blaise tout en sachant que Malfoy parlerait malgré tout.

« A force de trop jouer avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler les ailes au troisième degré. »

* * *

 _*La chanson chantée par Luna Lovegood en première partie du concert de Slytherin est « Beautiful Mess » de OneGirlOneBoy._

*Le nom du chapitre est extrait d'un poème de Ijeoma Umebinyuo


	6. Crocodile Dundee

**Posté le :** 9 Octobre 2015. _Back in business, bitches._

* * *

 **Note d'auteurs :**

 **IACB : ** *Une IACB sauvage apparaît* Aloha ! Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ? Oui ? Non ? Oh. En tout cas, vous, vous m'avez manqué. Ecrire sur cette fiction aussi. Lorsque la prêtresse en chef du Zabnott m'a un jour dit, tout au début de cette aventure, que ce pairing était une drogue, je ne la croyais qu'à moitié. Et pourtant, et pourtant... Plusieurs mois plus tard, j'ai développé un attachement démesuré pour ces deux vilains garnements que sont Blaise et Théo. Nous sommes au sixième chapitre de Backwards (je vous entends dire "déjà ? !", eh oui, le temps passe effroyablement vite) et je voudrais vous remercier tous, autant que vous êtes, de nous suivre depuis le début. Merci pour vos critiques, vos encouragements et vos compliments. Merci de prendre le temps de nous lire. Et merci à D. Would d'avoir pris la relève lors de ces dernières semaines d'absence de ma part. Je me sens toujours un peu beaucoup terriblement coupable mais je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur une personne compréhensive comme partenaire d'écriture. Alright, trêve de violons et de mouchoirs ! Il y a un chapitre tout nouveau tout beau qui vous attend. xo, **IACB**.

 **D Would :** Bon, je le conçois, ça fait un bail. Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, ça vous fait un maxi kinder à déguster, non ? Cette fic me rend crazy babanas. J'y pense 7 jours sur 7. Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause, j'imagine. En écrivant ce chapitre-ci, je me souviens avoir été ultra-inspirée. J'ai trop, trop, trop, trop, trop envie d'avoir votre opinion là-dessus parce que, bon, j'y ai mis mon âme (sans rire). Le blog est mis à jour ! Je ne sais pas si vos connaissez Catfish ? Les larmes ? Les potins ? Le suspens ? Ce chapitre est fait pour vous ! Du miel, des paillettes, du zabnott à profusion. Signé, **D Would**.

* * *

 _Creature_ – Lia Ices

 _She's Fire Walking_ – Tim McMorris

 _Like Smoke_ – Amy Winehouse ft Nas

 _Crocodile Tears_ – Little Hurricane

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

– **D Would (** featuring **IACB,** prises de paroles de Blaise **)**

 **THÉODORE**

 **Crocodile Dundee**

 **Nev :** « Bonjour, je suis Nev, et voici mon partenaire Max. Ensemble, nous parcourrons l'Amérique afin de dénicher vos catfish, c'est-à-dire des personnes volant l'identité d'autres individus sur le net. Depuis la première saison, nous avons éclairci quelques mystères, mais aussi aidé des amants à se retrouver. Car, après tout, personne ne sait qui se cache de l'autre côté de l'écran... Aujourd'hui, nous nous rendrons en Californie où notre invitée du jour vit une relation amoureuse sans précédent. » (Un léger zoom en contre-plongée se fait sur un écran d'ordinateur dernier cri) « Oh, Max, je crois qu'on a reçu un mail. Écoute un peu ça pour voir... »

Le présentateur vedette cliqua sur un mail intitulé : ''Suis-je en relation à distance avec mon artiste préféré ?''. Il lut :

 **Nev :** _« Chers Nev et Max, je m'appelle Cassidy. Je vis en Californie, dans une ville appelée Lompoc, à plusieurs miles de Los Angeles. J'ai vingt ans et je travaille dans une petite entreprise de toilettage pour chiens. Je fais ça en parallèle de mes études vétérinaire. Le concours d'entrée de l'université est très, très sélectif. Mais je m'accroche autant que possible. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi, car j'espère récupérer la clinique de mon père, décédé il y a trois ans d'une attaque cardiaque. C'était une période très difficile où je me suis repliée sur moi-même »_ (Les présentateurs s'échangent un regard lourd de compassion) _« Entre temps, je me suis mise à sortir et à boire beaucoup, pour oublier. J'ai failli rater le lycée, d'ailleurs. Mais quelqu'un m'a sauvé. J'écoutais la radio à la station-service, un soir, et c'est là que j'ai entendu pour la toute première fois les chansons de Slytherin. Ça m'a transportée dans un autre monde. Je suis rapidement devenue fan de lui, de son univers. J'ai économisé puis je me suis rendue à l'un de ses concerts, à Los Angeles. Quand je l'ai vu sur scène, ça a conforté mes impressions du tout début : c'est quelqu'un d'incroyable. Le lendemain matin, je lui ai écrit un petit mot sur sa fanpage. Je savais bien qu'il serait noyé parmi des milliers d'autres, mais je voulais le remercier de m'avoir fait surmonter une période aussi douloureuse de ma vie. À ma plus grande surprise, quelques heures plus tard, j'ai reçu un message de Slytherin ! Il me remerciait et me disait que j'étais vraiment adorable !... »_

Les présentateurs écarquillèrent des yeux, stupéfaits.

 **Max :** « Attends, Nev, c'est vraiment ce que je pense ? Slytherin a vraiment répondu à cette fille ? »

 **Nev :** « Mais oui, regarde ! Elle nous a même mis des captures d'écran de leurs échanges... Incroyable. Attends, on lit la suite : _« … Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, mais il a été très naturel avec moi, très abordable. Les jours ont passé et de temps à autre, il m'envoyait des messages du style ''Salut, mon ange. Bien dormi ?'' ou encore ''Je sors d'un showcase. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi''. Des simples messages amicaux, on est passé à quelque chose de plus intense. Maintenant, on parle même d'un avenir en commun. Il m'a dit qu'il préparait tout à Los Angeles pour ma venue, qu'il devait s'assurer que je serai en sécurité une fois à ses côtés. J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle est très sceptique. Elle veut le rencontrer avant que je m'aventure là-dedans. Elle pense que Slytherin tire profit de moi. Mais c'est faux ! Il aurait pu choisir des tonnes d'autres filles, et je ne lui ai jamais rien donné, au contraire ! Dernièrement, Slytherin m'a envoyé dix-mille dollars par virement bancaire. Ça m'a permis de payer ma première année d'étude à l'université et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Il me fait vivre des choses incroyables et je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse de ma vie »_

 **Max :** « Quoi, elle a reçu tout cet argent ? Cette histoire devient de plus en plus dingue. Tu sais quoi, Nev, je vais finir par croire que cette Cassidy discute avec le VRAI Slytherin ! »

 **Nev :** « Ouais, sauf que n'importe qui peut envoyer de l'argent. Attends, on continue son mail : _« Le truc, c'est que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu (en-dehors de la soirée au concert). Lompoc n'est pas si loin de L.A. et à chaque fois que je lui propose un rendez-vous, il dit être débordé. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre, car je suis tout de même sa petite-amie. Il devrait pouvoir trouver du temps pour moi. Et je me dis que si au début de notre relation, ça se passe déjà comme ça, qu'est-ce que cela deviendra plus tard ? Je lui ai aussi demandé une conversation par Skype, et il a également refusé. Son compte a été piraté et il ne souhaite pas s'en créer un autre. Le seul contact que j'ai, c'est par téléphone, et ils sont tous très brefs. Je me doute bien que, pour l'instant, nos styles de vie sont incompatibles. Mais je l'aime vraiment. J'ai très envie de faire ma vie avec lui. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à enfin le rencontrer. »_ Bon, je crois qu'on a du pain sur la planche. Qu'est-ce que ça te dit, Max, si on allait faire un tour du côté de Lompoc pour rencontrer Cassidy ?

 **Max :** Ça serait génial. C'est parti !

OOO

Ari sirotait son thé glacé à la fleur d'hibiscus, où quelques mûres se retrouvaient irrémédiablement aspirées par sa paille.

Elle était assise à la terrasse d'un café bruyant mais branché de la septième avenue, le dernier numéro de Vogue Italie sur les genoux. C'était généralement dedans qu'Ari dénichait les créations qu'elle rêvait de porter pour telle ou telle occasion ; même si, au final, elle ne sortait quasiment jamais. Ari avait une peur panique de la société mondaine, traumatisée par la perte brutale de ses parents, autrefois tous les deux jeunes, riches et incroyablement séduisants. Le star-system ? Très peu pour elle.

Alors, pour sortir ses malheureuses robes qui n'avaient jamais vu la lumière du jour, Ari s'amusait à les porter pour ranger sa maison cosy, ou regarder une série hilarante sur Netflix. Même la plupart de ses amis ne se doutaient pas qu'elle possédait une collection aussi conséquente de vêtements. C'était son petit pêché mignon, son secret inavouable. Sa penderie – qui avait des allures de sanctuaire – avait été élargie dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Étant donné qu'Ari savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à s'étaler un peu partout. Il y avait des fringues comme s'il en pleuvait.

Cette boulimie textile avait pourtant une bien triste raison. Autrefois, quand elle n'était encore toute petite et vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, elle avait été forcée de toujours porter les vêtements de son cousin obèse. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir des choses trop larges sur le dos qui la gênait – oh, non !, le truc, c'est que quand elle se voyait dans un miroir, Ari n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi on s'évertuait autant à en faire un petit garçon.

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Ari s'était toujours considérée comme une fille. Elle aimait faire à manger, et prétendre qu'elle nourrissait ses bébés en donnant des miettes aux moineaux Elle adorait regarder l'émission _Sauvé par le Gong_ , et s'imaginer dans la peau de Kelly Elle luttait pour se brosser les cheveux, toujours coupés si courts... toujours si indisciplinés... Et elle raffolait plus que tout d'enfiler les escarpins de sa tante en prétendant être une grande dame. Une fois, Dudley s'était étranglé avec son soda en la surprenant. Il avait éclaté d'un rire gras et incontrôlable, jusqu'à en avoir une crise d'asthme. Ari s'était sentie tellement honteuse, tellement bizarre. Pas dans ses chaussures.

– Excusez-moi ? Je pourrai en avoir un autre, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle à un serveur passant par là, tout en grattant son talon qui la démangeait dans ses escarpins atrocement comprimés.

Ari siffla les dernières notes de thé glacé puis s'amusa à suçoter les fleurs d'hibiscus, qui teintèrent ses lèvres d'un rose fuchsia éclatant. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit un jeune homme la dévisager avec une lueur de franche excitation dans le regard. Ari détourna la tête, s'intéressant de près au parking. Forcément, Théodore arriverait de cette direction. À peine eut-elle reçu sa nouvelle boisson fraîcheur qu'une voix familière la sortit de sa rêverie :

– J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, soupira Hermione en se vautrant sur une chaise métallique. Je suis exténuée. J'ai cru que je ne pourrai jamais quitter cette fichue Rédaction.

Hermione Granger – une amie de collège – travaillait pour le compte de _La Torche_ , un périodique régional qui visait dans le grand reportage au travers de discours bien-pensants et altermondialistes. Malgré son certain talent pour l'écriture et sa position dans la haute-société californienne, Hermione n'était que préposée à la correction après deux ans de contrat. Comme quoi, faire de longues études pouvait s'avérer aussi utile que de planter un pommier en plein Sahara.

– Comment s'est déroulée ta semaine ? s'enquit Ari.

– Très mal. La société de musiques en ligne Tidal nous colle un procès pour informations erronées. Dans notre dernier numéro, on a publié les données de ce qu'ils appellent leur chiffre d'affaires, et, hum, ça en a inquiété plus d'un. Sans parler de Colin, qui a raté toutes ses photos du dernier one-man-show de Dean Thomas. Alors on se retrouve avec un article en or, mais sans illustration. Et puis il y a la nouvelle stagiaire qui a complètement pété les plombs. Elle s'est frappé le visage avec une lampe en hurlant qu'elle faisait du mauvais travail... Enfin bon, tu aurais vu ça, c'était la catastrophe.

Ari gloussa de rire.

– Et toi ? demanda Hermione en se détendant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au cours de ta semaine ?

– Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir... mmh, ah oui, du ménage, du ménage et encore du ménage, récita-t-elle sombrement. Mais au moins, ça me permet de vivre dignement.

– Tu ne consacres pas de temps à ta vie personnelle. C'est alarmant ! Tu devrais avoir un flirt de temps à autre, je ne sais pas moi !

Ari la regarda dans le blanc des yeux avec tout le sérieux du monde :

– Hermione, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, je suis transsexuelle, ce qui veut dire que les hommes ont peur des créatures comme moi. Ils en sont certes fascinés, mais ils en ont avant tout la trouille. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui me considèrera comme sa lubie du samedi avant de me jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

– Tu n'en sais rien, car tu n'es jamais restée avec quelqu'un plus de deux semaines !

– Et c'était largement suffisant, crois-moi. (Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le parking) En parlant d'amour, où est-ce que tu en es avec Viktor ?

Hermione soupira. Viktor était son petit-ami depuis la fin du lycée. Il était un champion de football américain très populaire et figurait même sur quelques paquets de céréales. Même si Hermione l'aimait beaucoup, parfois, elle lui reprochait son manque de disponibilité et de communication.

– Viktor va bien, il est très occupé en ce moment avec la saison du championnat qui approche. Je partage mon homme avec cette fichue coupe, et je dois dire que c'est très agaçant. Oh, tiens, Théodore arrive...

Ce dernier slalomait entre les clients du café avec une aisance frôlant le surnaturel, le nez toujours plongé dans son smartphone. Il se glissa sur la troisième chaise, entre Hermione et Ari, tout en gardant la main levée comme un chef d'orchestre maintenant un long silence. Il pianota la fin du message qui retenait jusque-là son entière attention avant d'adresser un sourire ravageur à ses amies :

– Bonjour mes salopes, je vous ai manqué ?

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire, rétorqua placidement Ari en le dardant d'un regard autoritaire. Je n'ai pas élevé les cochons avec toi... ou devrai-je dire, _baiser_ des cochons.

– Tout de suite on entre dans la délicatesse, chantonna Théodore en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Vous m'avez commandé un truc ?

– Hélas, non, jeune homme, se moqua Hermione.

Théodore leur lança alors un regard polaire avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du café, s'approchant de son habituelle démarche souple, mais conquérante, du comptoir. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin, Hermione dit :

– Tu ne lui trouves pas un petit côté... mmh, provocateur ?

Ari haussa des épaules.

– N'importe qui serait dans la provocation quand on vient tout juste d'empocher près de cinquante mille dollars. (Hermione recracha une partie de son eau de concombre qu'elle gardait précieusement dans un thermos) Il couche avec un millionnaire extrêmement exigent, mais aussi très seul. Je l'ai aidé à organiser son rendez-vous dans une villa. Un certain... truc muche, Savos, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai touché une petite commission, et ça met du beurre dans les épinards. Surtout qu'une de mes employées se fait bientôt la malle.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu te souviens de Lena Jordan ? Tu sais, celle qui s'était occupée de l'appartement de Viktor pendant le congé maternité de sa femme de ménage ?

Hermione plissa le nez de dégoût. Elle détestait l'usage des employés de maison et cela était toujours un sujet de dispute avec ses amis qui, pour la plupart, avaient tous un domestique attitré. Elle avait même cessé de parler à Ari pendant un mois lorsqu'elle avait appris, plusieurs années plus tôt, qu'elle comptait fonder sa propre société de ménage haut de gamme.

– Eh bien, Lena Jordan m'a déposé sa lettre de démission il y a deux jours, reprit Ari. Son fils Lee a signé pour un label de musique important, et elle ne veut pas faire ombre au tableau en continuant de bosser pour les stars qu'il risque de fréquenter d'ici peu. Donc ça ne me laisse plus que quelques jours pour trouver une remplaçante à la hauteur.

Théodore se rassit à sa place, un milkshake à la mangue glacée au poing.

– Tu ne connaîtrais pas, toi, quelqu'un intéressé pour du ménage à domicile ? lança-t-elle à son adresse.

– Absolument pas, répondit Théo après avoir dégusté une longue gorgée. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en baissant considérablement sa voix, ne te retourne pas, mais le serveur n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux. Il fait des aller-retour en espérant attirer ton attention.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, trancha Ari avec humeur.

Théodore se câla dans son siège en haussant un sourcil.

– Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Je croyais être l'expert en séduction de la bande. Regarde un peu pour voir... Um, excusez-moi ! Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir un peu de sucre, s'il vous plaît ?

Un homme à la carrure athlétique fit volte-face, les bras chargés d'une bassine emplie à ras bord de tasses, de verres et de soucoupes. Il la déposa sur une table voisine, après avoir failli en renverser la plupart en croisant le regard vert étincelant d'Ari.

– Je, euh, quoi ? Pardon ? demanda le serveur comme si on venait de lui jeter un sort de confusion. D-Du sucre, c'est ça ? Il doit y en avoir là-bas... Je vais, mmh, en chercher. Je reviens tout de suite !

Il prit ses jambes à son cou tandis que Hermione pouffait de rire.

– Le pauvre, chuchota-t-elle. Tu le rends complètement idiot.

Ari ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de tournoyer sa paille dans son thé glacé à l'hibiscus. En revenant, le serveur – qui s'appelait « Olivier » d'après le badge épinglé sur son tablier – lui décrocha un chaleureux sourire.

– Est-ce qu'il vous fallait autre chose ? s'enquit-il d'un air très concerné.

– Je crois que ça ira, formula Théodore en attrapant le flacon de sucre. (Ari avait la tête tournée vers l'animation de la rue marchande) Merci.

Théodore ajouta une pincée de sucre à sa boisson :

– Il était vraiment mignon, celui-là. Tu devrais laisser ton numéro sur cette serviette.

– Théodore, tout le monde n'a pas chaud aux fesses comme toi dans cette fichue région.

Le concerné le darda d'un regard malveillant.

– En parlant de fesses, intervint Hermione, vous ne trouvez pas que Olivier en a de très, très, très craquantes... (Ari roula des yeux) Quoi ? Je ne fais que constater !

Théodore ricana et ils papotèrent deux bonnes heures de tout et de rien avant que leur emploi du temps respectif ne les rappelle à l'ordre par des notifications et sonneries stridentes. Après une dernière bise, ils grimpèrent tous dans leur voiture et Théodore mit son téléphone portable sur haut-parleur afin d'entendre les divers messages prenant racine dans sa messagerie :

« _Bonjour Monsieur Nott, ici Gripsec, votre banquier. Je voulais vous informer que nous avions reçu un virement d'une hauteur dépassant de loin votre plafond habituel. Je souhaitais savoir si la carte des clients premium vous intéresserait. Rappelez-moi au plus vite au numéro indiqué_. »

Second message : « _Salut, c'est Dan ! Hey... Non, arrête de me chatouiller, je... Une seconde, attends. Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait un double rendez-vous sur la Paccio Bay. J'ai un client à te présenter_ ».

Dernier message :« _Hey, Théo. C'était juste pour, hum, pour te dire que j'ai passé une bonne soirée hier. C'était... cool. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais dans la semaine, si tu veux remettre ça ou pas. J'ai un autre concert le week-end prochain, si ça t'intéresse... ? Rappelle-moi. Oh, c'est Blaise, au fait. Slytherin_. » (1)

Théodore esquissa un sourire en coin. Il était en parfait contrôle de la situation.

OOO

 **Nev** : « Alors, nerveuse ? »

 **Cassidy** : « Très. Je redoutais beaucoup votre visite et ce que vous alliez me dévoiler. Mais, maintenant, c'est fait n'est-ce pas ? Je suis à la croisée des chemins dans ma vie, et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si cet homme m'aime comme moi je l'aime. »

 **Max** : « Nous avons fait nos recherches à partir des messages et informations que tu nous as passés, et je pense qu'on va pouvoir t'apporter de nouveaux éléments. »

 **Nev** : « Hier, lorsqu'on s'est vu pour la première fois, nous partions dans le flou. Nous avons donc débuté notre petite investigation par les photos de Slytherin que tu nous as transmises. Elles sont toutes inédites c'est-à-dire qu'on ne les a vues ni sur son compte Twitter, ni Instagram, ni Facebook, rien. Donc c'est plutôt bon signe. Si tu as ces photos en ta possession, cela veut sans doute dire qu'il te les a lui-même donnés. »

 **Max** : « Ensuite, nous sommes allés fouiner du côté de sa fanpage. »

 **Nev** : « Apparement, elle serait officielle et certifiée. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que le message que tu lui ai envoyé il y a plusieurs mois ait bel et bien été lu par la bonne personne. Attends, ne t'évanouis pas de bonheur tout de suite... Il y a un léger ''mais'' au tableau. Nous avons épluché ton relevé de compte, tu sais, avec le virement de dix mille dollars que Slytherin t'aurait fait. »

 **Cassidy** : « Oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

 **Max** : « Rien, justement. L'argent a l'air de sortir de nulle part, et n'est pas rattaché à un compte en particulier. »

OOO

Son cabriolet noir se gara sur le parking parfaitement entretenu de la Gringotts Bank. Des buissons d'if, taillés au millimètre près, encadraient la magistrale façade de marbre blanc. Sur le frontispice – représentant un voleur calciné par des flammes de dragon –, on pouvait lire la devise de l'établissement : « Fiable comme l'Amérique ». Curieusement, Théodore avait toujours eu envie de rire en voyant cela. Mais les bonnes conventions l'en avaient jusqu'ici empêché.

Il passa le petit portique de sécurité, omniprésent dans toute banque digne de ce nom depuis les attentats du 11 septembre. Théodore se prêta au jeu avec une désinvolture frôlant l'insolence, puis récupéra ses affaires dans un petit bac au loin sur le tapis roulant.

Le hall principal était d'une splendeur à couper le souffle pour toute personne n'étant pas habituée au luxe clinquant. Pour sa part, Théodore en connaissait chaque recoin puisque son père – Meraxes Nott – l'y avait souvent emmené quand il était tout petit. Sa profession de courtier l'avait juste rendue complètement maboule sur la fin.

Mais au moins, il avait reçu de son père un sacré sens de l'épargne. Son premier compte en banque attendait sagement ici, à Gringotts, qu'il en fasse une meilleure utilisation que celle actuelle. Mr Nott avait en effet gelé les ressources financières de son fils unique quand il apprit que ce dernier souhaitait devenir escort boy, et non pas avocat comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Le seul barreau que Théodore était capable de tenir, était celui d'un de ses clients dans la paume de sa main...

Son père avait cru qu'en le privant de ressource, Théo serait retourné sagement dans son dortoir de Harvard en pleurant de dévotion patriarcale. Mais cela n'avait désormais plus aucune importance... Théodore était d'une nature très patiente. Son père était déjà vieux. Un beau jour, sa santé finirait par flancher et il pourrait alors récolter tout ce qui lui était dû comme par exemple, l'argent que sa mère lui avait laissé en quittant ce monde.

– Ah, bien le bonjour monsieur Nott, lança Gripsec d'un ton se voulant chaleureux. Vous avez reçu mon message ?

Gripsec était le banquier de nombreuses familles aisées de Californie. Il gérait d'ailleurs la fortune colossale de Bellatrix Lestrange et s'en vantait à chaque occasion.

– Nous pourrions sans doute passer dans mon bureau, si vous le désirez.

Théodore n'avait reçu un coup de fil de son banquier qu'une fois en deux ans. Pour lui signaler un découvert. Sinon, rien. Gripsec n'en avait rien à secouer de son existence, sauf depuis quelque temps... Maintenant que Théodore fréquentait Rogue, ses entrées d'argent devenaient de plus en plus conséquentes et semblaient avoir attiré l'attention de son adorable banquier. Son bureau se situait dans une des succursales aux murs de pierres blanches.

– Vous désirez quelque chose à boire ? à manger ?

Théodore arqua un sourcil. Tiens donc... C'était à ça que ressemblait la vie d'un client privilégié ?

– Sans façon.

Il faillit ajouter un sarcastique : « Je dois surveiller ma ligne », puis se ravisa en pensant que son banquier le prendrait sans doute au pied de la lettre.

– J'ai imprimé vos récents relevés de compte et je dois dire qu'ils sont assez... spectaculaires pour quelqu'un sans aucune profession officielle.

– Je suis considéré comme auto-entrepreneur, cingla Théodore. Et qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de si intéressant à tout ça ? Ce ne sont que cinquante mille petits dollars. Vous avez dû voir des sommes plus affriolantes au cours de votre carrière, non ?

Gripsec eut un ricanement navrant.

– Vous avez un certain sens de l'humour, je dois dire. En effet, je ne parle pas du virement de cinquante mille dollars, mais celui de la matinée. (Théodore haussa un sourcil) Vous n'avez pas reçu de SMS automatique de notre part ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que votre très généreux donateur vous a transféré plus d'un million de dollars ?

Théodore pâlit.

– Q-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

La bouche molle de son banquier s'étira en un juteux sourire.

– J'ignore tout de ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer avec ce dénommé Severus Rogue, mais quoi que cela puisse être, je vous en conjure de continuer. (Il ouvrit son tiroir de droite et en extirpa plusieurs flyers au design sobre, mais efficace) Dès qu'un de nos clients atteint la barre des un million, il entre alors dans notre cercle réservé. Je sais que vous auriez dû recevoir ce petit avantage il y a longtemps de ça au vu de votre condition personnelle... mais votre père a formellement insisté pour que nous n'ayez aucun accès à votre fortune avant, eh bien, son décès... ou si vous changiez de mode de vie. Vous avez le numéro direct de mon bureau. Plus besoin de passer par le secrétariat, désormais. Bienvenue dans le club sélect des millionnaires !

Théodore aurait dû crier de joie, mais il en était strictement incapable. Pourquoi Rogue lui avait-il donné tout cet argent ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Après une dernière poignée de main, Théodore s'éclipsa de Gringotts et composa fébrilement le numéro de Rogue.

Sans aucune surprise, Théodore se heurta à sa messagerie. Sans doute était-il en pleine consultation, ou sur un bloc opératoire. Après le _bip_ sonore, il se lança : « Bonjour, c'est Théodore. Je viens de voir mon banquier. Il dit que vous m'avez viré une très grosse somme et je... je me demandais pourquoi. J'aimerai pouvoir en discuter avec vous de vive voix. Recontactez-moi au plus vite. »

Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Un million putain de dollars. Théodore en avait le vertige. Après des années de galère et de privation, ça semblait énorme. Il redoutait un piège. Rogue n'était peut-être qu'un prédateur se dissimulant dans une mare d'eau trouble comme un crocodile affamé. À peine eut-il grimpé dans sa voiture que son téléphone vibra : « _Retrouvez-moi dans mon cabinet à l'adresse ci-jointe. S. Rogue_ ».

Sans même réfléchir, Théodore actionna la géolocalisation et se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau du chirurgien. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de route, il parvint devant un immeuble aérien aux courbes soulignées par des torsades de verre.

La structure était partagée par plusieurs praticiens de renom ayant chacun un étage à eux seul : la célèbre orthodontiste Pompresh était au premier Anthony Goldstein, le diététicien des stars, se trouvait au second et Rogue, lui, résidait au troisième. La secrétaire le laissa passer sans même lui poser la moindre question, sans doute habituée à rester discrète en toute circonstance.

La clinique de Severus Rogue était d'un blanc immaculé. On avait réuni des prodigues architecturaux pour faire oublier à ce joyeux petit monde que ce n'était en réalité qu'un hôpital parmi d'autres. Au centre du hall se trouvait un jardin luxuriant regroupant de nombreuses fleurs rares. Un peu plus loin, des coupelles de raisins rouges étaient posées sur des semi-colonnades grecques. Une grande arche laissait entrevoir la salle d'attente où deux patientes attendaient nerveusement leur tour dont l'une avait le visage enturbanné dans du coton, telle une grosse barbe à papa.

Un gigantesque tableau reconstituant une scène mythique de La Belle au Bois Dormant, mais de manière bien plus vintage et softcore, était suspendu à un mur. La jeune fille au teint effroyablement parfait suçotait son doigt ensanglanté de manière presque obscène. Théodore dut admettre qu'il trouvait ça beau. Des chaises et des sofas de designers émérites – Eames, Fukasawa, Starck – se partageaient la vedette sur des sortes de podium.

Théodore s'assit à l'un d'entre eux et attrapa un magazine au hasard qu'il feuilleta nerveusement tandis qu'une douce musique d'ambiance tentait d'apaiser ses tics. La deuxième patiente était si agitée qu'elle bondissait de sa chaise aux allures de rampe de lancement de fusée, dès qu'un moindre bruit lui paraissait suspect. Si seulement elle savait pourquoi il était là... La porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit brusquement et le chirurgien fit un pas de côté pour laisser sortir son patient – nul autre que Augustus Rockwood, un acteur ayant fait ses armes dans des westerns emblématiques.

– Je vous attends donc jeudi matin pour vos prochaines injections, déclara Rogue de son habituelle voix froide et monocorde.

Rockwood se dépêcha de filer, comme si le simple fait d'être aperçu dans une clinique de chirurgie esthétique suffisait à le mettre en disgrâce. La patiente enturbannée esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais Théodore la devança d'une démarche très assurée.

– Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? grinça-t-il, une fois à la hauteur de son client.

Rogue le toisa superbement avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans son bureau où tous les murs de verre étaient opaques. La seule source de lumière directe provenait de la fenêtre donnant sur le méli-mélo des branches d'autoroutes. Rogue marcha droit vers son fauteuil en acier et, une fois bien installé, braqua ses yeux sur lui :

– Je vous écoute.

Loin de se dégonfler, Théodore prit une légère inspiration.

– J'ai reçu un coup de fil de mon banquier. Il m'a dit que j'étais devenu millionnaire, comme par magie ! Alors évidemment, il m'a expliqué que vous étiez à l'origine de tout ça, vous... mon très _généreux_ bienfaiteur. (La bouche de Rogue s'ourla d'un sourire sardonique) Sauf que je ne crois pas en votre charité. Je crois plutôt que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade pour obtenir quelque chose sans avoir à passer par les étapes officielles. Je ne suis pas une pute...

– Je sais, répondit-il calmement.

– …Vous ne pouvez pas non plus m'acheter sur du long terme comme on loue une bagnole en espérant qu'elle nous donnera autant de satisfaction que la précédente !

– Je n'espérais pas non plus louer vos services ou vous lier à un contrat tacite. Je souhaitais simplement... (Rogue s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'inclinant légèrement arrière) Vous remercier pour l'autre soir.

En début de semaine, Rogue et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble à L'hôtel Bel-Air. Théodore s'était amusé à faire perdre les pédales à son client en lui embrassant le cou ce dont il avait l'air de raffoler.

– On ne remercie pas les gens avec un million de dollars. On les achète, rétorqua Théo. J'aime l'argent tout autant que vous. Mais j'ai une limite comme tout le monde : il est hors de question que je me sente redevable envers qui que ce soit.

– À votre avis, combien est-ce que je gagne ?

– Q-Quoi ? dit Théodore, pris au dépourvu par la tournure de la conversation.

– Combien est-ce que je gagne, répéta Rogue. Allez-y, faites-moi une petite estimation.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avec des airs de sentinelles. Il évalua les objets d'art – tous plus fragiles et insolites les uns que les autres, la taille appréciable de la pièce, le costume hors de prix que portait son client, puis débita :

– Vous pesez pas loin de quarante-huit millions de dollars. (Rogue arqua un sourcil) Je suis abonné au magazine Forbes. Ils s'amusent à classer les fortunes personnelles de certaines personnes, et les médecins ont eu le droit à leur rubrique dernièrement, minauda-t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil qu'occupait Rogue. Surpris ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me verser un peu plus d'un cinquantième de votre mirobolante fortune ? chuchota-t-il en se mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Est-ce juste... un délicieux avant-goût ou une autre manipulation de votre part ? (Théodore guida ses mains sur ses fesses, tout en mordillant son cou avec tendresse) Alors, dites-moi docteur... vous ne voudriez tout de même pas me faire du mal ? (Nouvelle morsure) Dites-moi toute la vérité.

Rogue se tendit imperceptiblement sous lui tandis que Théodore ondulait doucement des hanches afin de faire rencontrer leur bassin. L'escort boy fit descendre sa main vers son torse qu'il caressa à travers sa chemise noire.

– Dites-le, insista Théodore en effleurant son nez.

– Quoi ? grogna l'autre d'une voix rauque.

– Que je vous excite, susurra-t-il avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Dites-le ou vous récupérez votre satané million. (Il glissa sa main vers son entrejambe, faisant sursauter Rogue) Je peux continuer à vous torturer très, très, très longtemps. Alors faites vite. Passez aux aveux. (Désormais, Théodore pouvait sentir son client se raidir entre ses cuisses) Dites-le, répéta-t-il en ondulant des hanches sur son érection. Dites-le que vous me voulez.

– Je... Je vous veux, suppliqua-t-il. Je vous veux.

Théodore cessa de bouger, le toisant avec superbe.

– Alors gardez à l'esprit qui est en contrôle de la situation. Ce n'est pas parce que vous payez, que vous dirigez tout au gré de votre bon vouloir. Je décide pour nous deux de ce que l'on doit faire, _quand_ nous devons le faire et _comment_. (Il descendit de ses genoux) Je garde les un million pour la perte de temps. Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fixerais un rendez-vous.

Théodore profita de l'état second de son client pour s'éclipser, pas peu fier de son effet.

OOO

 **Nev** : « Ce que je te propose, c'est de lever le voile sur ce mystère. Puisqu'on est incapable de savoir si tu parles au vrai Slytherin ou non, on t'emmène directement jusqu'à son prochain concert, à L.A. »

 **Cassidy** : « C'est pas vrai... C'est une blague ? Vous allez vraiment faire ça ?! Oh, merci, merci infiniment ! Je vais enfin rencontrer l'homme que j'aime. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse ! »

 **Max** : « Fais tes valises parce que notre avion nous attend ! »

 **Cassidy** : « À moi Los Angeles ! »

OOO

Cette semaine déferla à toute vitesse. Théodore avait eu énormément de choses à régler en quelques jours à peine. Bien évidemment, il était parti se faire masser au Mars Mazzatti – what else ? et il avait accompagné Cormac à l'avant-première de _Outnumber_ – ce qu'il regretta amèrement au vu des assauts répétés de son voisin pour l'embrasser il passa également un temps fou dans les centres commerciaux afin de dénicher telle ou telle tenue qui conviendrait à ses très nombreux rendez-vous et il avait fini par rompre son contrat qui le liait à Gunzo.

Désormais, Théodore faisait cavalier seul. Évidemment, dire que Gunzo avait mal pris la nouvelle était un euphémisme. En fait, il avait renversé le contenu de son nouvel aquarium contenant une carpe koï qu'il écrabouilla du pied. Mais Théodore – malgré son amour inconditionnel pour les animaux – n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il fallait partir maintenant. L'horizon ne sera jamais aussi clair qu'à présent. Si Gunzo apprenait qu'il avait reçu un million de dollars d'un de ses clients _pendant_ la validité du contrat et qu'il avait décidé de _tout_ garder pour lui, alors Théodore aurait un sacré souci à se faire...

En attendant, il comptait les jours le séparant du terme de rétractation de Rogue. Si d'ici deux jours, Rogue ne faisait pas opposition à son virement, Théodore deviendrait enfin millionnaire. « Enfin », car ce dernier estimait que cela était largement mérité. Une fois ceci fait, il pourra commencer à se projeter ailleurs, dans une nouvelle maison, loin, très loin de ce lourdaud de Cormac MacLaggen.

Avant de sortir, Théodore s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il portait un blazer bleu électrique Ralph Lauren, qui avait pour qualité de faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Dessous, sa chemise à col mao noire semblait presque transparente et jouait avec les différents courbes et angles de son torse. Son pantalon – de la même couleur – mettait considérablement en valeur son fessier bétonné par des heures passées à la salle de sport. Théodore n'aurait pas pu être davantage irrésistible. Il vérifia une dernière fois l'état de ses boutons de manchettes ainsi que sa coupe de cheveux puis attrapa les clefs de sa voiture.

Dehors, les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaissaient entre les toits des différentes résidences mitoyennes. Blaise l'avait invité à l'un de ses shows case où tout le gratin de Hollywood serait là. Son staff avait privatisé un club incontournable pour l'occasion – The Diagon Alley – et Théodore trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'y être. Un service de voiturier s'occupa de garer son cabriolet un peu plus loin tandis qu'une assistante, flanquée de deux gardes du corps, vérifiait la liste interminable des invités.

– Vous êtes... ?

– Théodore Nott, dit-il en jetant un regard curieux à l'immense feuille de papier.

D'un hochement de tête, l'assistante lui signifia qu'il pouvait entrer. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas à l'intérieur que les photographes officiels de l'évènement le mitraillèrent de flash. Malgré lui, Théodore fut obligé de poser une dizaine de secondes avant de se faufiler au balcon, là où il aurait une meilleure vue sur la scène.

Au premier rang, quelques membres de la dynastie Patil se disputaient les rayons des projecteurs afin de s'assurer que la foule en contrebas les apercevrait bien. Sanjay – le benjamin qui avait récemment fait son coming-out à grand fracas dans leur minable télé-réalité – se tenait entre ses sœurs. Parvati et Padma, toutes deux habillées de robes aux couleurs tapageuses, ricanaient en apercevant telle ou telle faute de goût de la part des convives.

Théodore s'installa légèrement en retrait et fit semblant de trouver un intérêt tout particulier au contenu de son téléphone portable. L'oreille aux aguets, il essaya de discerner les différentes rumeurs de conversation, tout en notant quelques potins dans son bloc-note virtuel. Il en apprit plus sur le monde étriqué des peoples en une poignée de minutes, que tout ce que les tabloïds avaient pu lui apprendre au cours de l'année ! Qui aurait cru que Madonna se faisait refaire les lèvres... – et pas celles de la figure ? On leur fit parvenir diverses boissons et Théodore apprécia son gin fizz particulièrement corsé.

Finalement, les lumières se tamisèrent peu à peu, annonçant le début du show. Des sifflements et cris de la foule bénirent les premiers pas de Slytherin jusqu'au milieu de la scène. Un néon violet en forme de X s'illumina juste derrière l'artiste qui, d'un simple geste, amena le silence dans la salle. L'instru fit vibrer quelques coupes de champagne en cristal : Blaise interpréta d'abord _It Might Be The Beginning_ qui transporta la foule. Il instaura un lien d'osmose presque inquiétant avec son public, telle une communion religieuse d'un dieu envoyant un message à ses croyants.

Lorsqu'arriva _Mess Around_ , Théodore remarqua nettement que l'attention de Sanjay Patil était plus portée sur la plastique du rappeur que sur le poids de ses mots. Ses yeux d'adolescents sortirent presque de leur orbite quand Blaise eut le malheur d'ôter son sweat shirt qui releva de cinq centimètres à peine le débardeur qu'il portait en dessous. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que Théodore ne pouvait pas _réellement_ lui en vouloir, car Blaise Zabini était admirablement bien foutu.

Blaise s'interrompit entre deux chansons pour dispenser un court message philosophique à son public. Après _Real Wild_ , Blaise revint à un de ses hits de son précédent EP. La jeunesse dorée de Los Angeles oublia tout sens commun quand les premières notes de _Fusion_ éclatèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Cependant, la plus grosse surprise de la soirée fut quand Blaise interpréta une version de _Baby One More Time_ de Britney Spears aux sonorités rap et hip-hop. Ravi, Théodore s'amusa comme un fou, se dandinant un verre de vodka à la main.

Slytherin remercia rapidement son public avant de s'éclipser et de laisser la place aux Bizarrs Sister, chargées d'assurer la seconde partie de la soirée.

– C'était génial ! glapit Sanjay Patil à l'une de ses sœurs. Emmène-moi le voir. Je _veux_ le voir. Filmez-moi quand je le rencontre, Benedict, ordonna-t-il à une jeune fille aux allures d'étudiante fauchée. Je veux immortaliser ça.

Théodore arqua un sourcil : déjà, pourquoi ce mineur était autorisé dans un club servant de l'alcool à gogo ? N'avait-il pas des devoirs à faire ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et pourquoi un adolescent aurait-il une assistante attitrée – devrait-on plutôt dire, esclave moderne ?

– Zabini a été très clair, s'impatienta Parvati en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas de caméras ce soir. Il dit que ça le dérange quand il performe sur scène. On reprendra le show une fois dehors. Et puis au pire, tu le reverras au Superbowl comme le restant du beau monde !

– Je veux le voir, insista son frère en regardant un peu partout, comme si Blaise allait surgir de nulle part.

Théodore remarqua enfin qu'un serveur lui proposait un nouveau verre. Il se tourna pour déposer sa coupe vide sur un plateau en acier et eut à peine le temps de voir le gamin Patil se faufiler jusqu'aux coulisses...

OOO

 **Nev** : « Nous y sommes. The Diagon Alley Club dans toute sa splendeur. Un mot à dire à notre caméra avant de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions ? »

 **Cassidy** : « Je... Je suis contente d'être là et je... Regardez, je tremble (Zoom sur les mains aux ongles rongés de la jeune femme) J'ai tellement hâte de le voir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit juste à quelques mètres de moi. »

 **Max** : « On a contacté MTV tout à l'heure, et on a le feu vert pour filmer uniquement les coulisses. Ça a été plutôt dur d'obtenir l'autorisation, mais on l'a fait ! »

 **Nev** : « Je t'explique rapidement Cassidy. On a un peu... mmh, piégé Slytherin. On a fait croire à son agent que MTV était là ce soir pour lui poser quelques questions sur son showcase. Il ne se doute pas une seule seconde que c'est pour Catfish. Alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite, d'accord ? Eh, oh, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

 **Cassidy** : « Oui, oui. »

(rire du caméraman)

 **Max** : « Je crois qu'elle est dans un état second. »

OOO

Théodore hésita un instant avant de le suivre. Il fallait dire qu'avec le nom Patil collé à sa carte d'identité, l'adolescent pouvait se rendre absolument partout sans qu'on ne lui oppose la moindre résistance. Curieusement, le staff de Zabini le laissa également filer entre leurs différents portails de sécurité sans lui poser de question. Sanjay se trouvait quelques mètres devant, la tête relevée comme une sentinelle. Théodore n'avait pas à le moindre effort à fournir, car le môme le conduisait droit jusqu'à sa cible.

En arrivant à l'angle d'un corridor étriqué, Théodore tomba nez à nez avec une équipe de tournage de MTV. L'un des caméramans filmait une jeune femme recroquevillée sur le sol, pleurant de manière hystérique tandis que le second faisait un gros plan sur la porte donnant accès à la loge privée de Blaise Zabini. Sanjay enjamba la fille avec une prodigieuse indifférence avant d'ouvrir la porte du rappeur sans prendre la peine de toquer.

Blaise leva le nez de la serviette dans laquelle il s'essuyait le visage. Son regard tomba sur Sanjay puis toute l'équipe de tournage derrière, puis dit :

– Vous êtes... ?

Sanjay le dévisagea d'un air profondément choqué.

– Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

– Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

L'adolescent eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Je suis Sanjay Patil. Vous avez forcément entendu parler de moi.

– Ouais, sans doute, admit Blaise d'un ton négligent. Et vous êtes ici pour...?

Pendant un instant, Sanjay parut déconcerté.

– Je... Euh, je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un autographe.

Blaise sortit un marqueur de sa poche arrière et le décapuchonna à l'aide de ses dents.

– Ok. Vous le voulez où ?

– Vous me le ferez vraiment n'importe où ? formula l'adolescent en lui lançant un sourire graveleux.

Blaise cligna lentement des yeux, atterré.

– Je parlais plus d'un support – un carnet, une pochette de CD, une coque d'iPhone – que d'une partie génitale, à vrai dire.

– Oh, fit Sanjay, gêné. Je n'ai pas de papier sur moi... (Subitement, il se tourna vers Théodore) Vous là, vous avez quelque chose sur quoi écrire ?

– Il y a du papier toilette à l'autre bout de ce couloir, rétorqua son interlocuteur, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Enfin, Blaise remarqua alors la présence de Théodore et haussa des sourcils avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent en un demi-sourire. Il se tourna alors vers Sanjay :

– Un problème de réglé, alors.

Après un dernier regard mauvais en direction de Théodore, Sanjay Patil s'en alla, vexé au possible. Un raclement de gorge leur rappela alors la présence de l'équipe de tournage.

– Bonsoir, je suis Nev de l'émission Catfish... Slytherin, est-ce que vous avez un mot à dire à Cassidy ?

Blaise le fixa comme s'il lui parlait indonésien.

– Cassidy ?

La fille sur le sol se mit à pleurer hystériquement de joie en l'apercevant.

– Elle vient de Lompoc et elle est convaincue que vous échangiez des messages amoureux depuis plusieurs mois, informa Max, le coprésentateur. Est-ce que vous confirmez ?

Théodore ricana tandis que Blaise observait la fille par terre, totalement éberlué.

– Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ni entendu parler d'elle.

Atomisée, sa fan dit d'une voix chevrotante :

– Tu as dit que tu m'aimais... qu'on allait avoir un enfant ensemble ! (Brusquement, elle éclata en sanglots) Tu me l'as juré, Blaise ! J'ai arrêté de prendre la pilule il y a un mois spécialement pour toi !

Pris de panique, Nev se sentit obligé de justifier la situation auprès du principal concerné :

– Cassidy a déposé il y a plusieurs mois de ça un message sur ta page officielle. Et il semblerait que tu lui aies répondu ainsi que donné tes coordonnés personnels. On est l'équipe de l'émission Catfish, fausse identité. Notre job c'est d'aider les personnes comme Cassidy à lever le voile sur quelques mystères virtuels.

Max tendit une main secourable à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à se relever.

– Jusqu'ici, ajouta-t-il avec un calme olympien, elle ne savait pas si elle parlait au vrai Slytherin ou pas. Mais je crois qu'on a désormais la confirmation que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible mal entendu...

Blaise se passa la main sur le front.

– Wow. (Il regarda alternativement Cassidy, Max, Nev, s'attarda du côté Théo puis revint à Cassidy) Wow.

Il n'y avait certainement pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cette situation ubuesque. Nev se racla la gorge afin de reprendre la parole :

– La question qu'on se pose maintenant... C'est que si tu n'as pas répondu directement à Cassidy, qui l'a fait à ta place ? Qui gère ta fanpage ?

– Mon staff médiatique, répondit Blaise, sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Qui est... ? insista Max.

– Gregory Goyle, je crois.

– Qui est Goyle ? interrogea Cassidy, en séchant ses larmes.

– Est-ce que vous avez une photo de lui ? s'empressa de demander Nev.

Blaise leur fit signe d'attendre une seconde, sortit son smartphone et pianota quelques secondes dessus avant de le leur tendre. La figure glorieuse de Goyle apparut à l'écran.

– Le voici, annonça-t-il en retenant de justesse un sourire mauvais.

– Ah oui... Il est très... différent de vous, formula diplomatiquement Max.

– Différent ? répéta Cassidy, sous le choc. DIFFÉRENT ? Il a la tête d'un ragondin du Minnesota écrasé par un tracteur !

– Tu ne devrais pas te focaliser seulement sur le physique, tiqua Nev. Ce... Goyle a certainement des raisons d'avoir fait... ce qu'il a fait. Il est sans doute un mec sympa qui ne gagne qu'à être connu.

– Ouais ben il va surtout être connu pour se faire virer, interrompit Blaise. J'appelle tout de suite mon attachée de presse pour l'évincer de mon équipe. Hors de question que l'on vole mon identité comme ça.

– Et si vous emmeniez Cassidy prendre l'air, un peu ? Elle a l'air de suffoquer, proposa Théodore.

– Um, oui. Merci de votre coopération. (Nev se tourna vers son équipe de tournage) Les gars, venez. On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Une fois l'armada de caméramen évaporée, Théodore et Blaise se lancèrent un regard équivoque.

– C'était... (Blaise émit un rire un peu incrédule puis jeta un regard en biais à son interlocuteur) Théâtral.

– Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu les avais payés pour te faire une publicité en or.

– C'est un truc que Draco ferait, ça. Pas moi.

Il pencha sa tête de côté puis précisa alors :

– Draco Malfoy. Mon meilleur ami.

– D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que cet énergumène ne soit pas là ?

– Il est en déplacement professionnel à Boston. Pourquoi ? Il te manque déjà ?

Théodore eut une espèce de sourire en coin. Il bouscula légèrement le rappeur de l'épaule pour entrer dans sa loge.

– Au contraire. C'est une vraie garce quand il s'y met celui-là.

Blaise ferma la porte derrière eux avec un rictus.

– Il te déteste aussi, sois rassuré.

– Oh, je lui enverrai donc un joli bouquet de plantes carnivores dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir capitonné.

Le jeune artiste s'adossa contre la porte en croisant des bras. Il fixa Théo qui le fixait en retour sans ciller, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Puis, au bout d'une minute de silence, Blaise se lança enfin :

– Alors, ce concert ? Meilleur ou plus médiocre que le précédent ?

– Meilleur je dirai, car j'ai eu une belle vue sur la triste vie des peoples dopés au xaxax. (Théodore rigola un court instant avant de reprendre son sérieux) J'ai beaucoup aimé ton impro sur du Britney Spears. Je me demande d'où t'es venu l'inspiration...

– Moi aussi, dit Blaise avec un large sourire. La magie de l'impro. On ne sait pas d'où ça vient ni quand ça repart.

– Tu devrais continuer sur ta lancée, alors. Parce que ça te réussit plutôt bien, susurra Théo tout en lui lançant un regard de braise.

– Est-ce que... (Il se gratta la nuque en un tic nerveux) C'est... (Il soupira soudain, comme las) Oh et puis merde.

Sans préavis, Blaise fonça sur lui, plaquant ses poignets contre le sofa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres, avant de s'impliquer davantage dans ce baiser. Il cajola la langue de Blaise, s'amusa à mordiller sa bouche tout en caressant les contours de sa mâchoire. Leurs nez se frôlèrent un instant tandis que Blaise semblait pris d'un élan nouveau. Théodore l'entendit nettement gémir.

– Je pensais qu'il fallait faire attention, chuchota-t-il alors que Blaise s'écartait doucement de lui.

Le rappeur le dévisagea un instant, ses yeux dérivant de ses yeux à sa bouche.

– Pulsion.

– Et ensuite ?

– Ensuite...

Blaise déglutit et son regard descendit plus bas que ses lèvres, s'aventurant vers son torse. Comme si cette simple vision l'avait brûlé, il se redressa afin de reculer.

– Ensuite rien, dit-il.

Tout à coup, Théodore attrapa son poignet :

– On n'est pas dans un foutu musée. Tu as le droit de toucher ce que tu vois...

D'un geste expert, il guida sa main sur son torse tout en ne lâchant pas Blaise des yeux. Il ne fallait surtout pas rompre le contact visuel. Des hommes jouissaient rien qu'en se plongeant dans ses deux pupilles bleu océan.

– Tu trouves ça comment ? chuchota Théodore.

– Je suis censé trouver ça comment ? répondit l'autre d'une voix encore plus basse.

– Agréable.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois, avec plus de fougue. Blaise semblait abaisser les barrières qu'il s'était jusqu'ici posées, tenant fermement les hanches de son partenaire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs bassins entrèrent en contact et Théo sentit son membre tendu par l'excitation. Il encercla ses bras autour de son cou, comme s'il craignait que Blaise ne se dérobe comme tout à l'heure. Il lui mordilla la nuque, puis embrassa avec application la naissance de son torse. Quand le rappeur sembla à bout de souffle, Théodore en profita pour mettre en application sa stratégie marketing :

– Je prends dix mille dollars pour la première nuit. Mais si tu veux la totale, ça te coûtera un peu plus cher. Je connais un hôtel discret du côté de la seizième avenue...

Mais Blaise n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Il ne semblait même plus du tout excité. Il avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, le visage congestionné par le dégoût et la fureur. D'un geste brusque, il repoussa Théodore.

.

.

.

 **(1) Le message vocal de Blaise ainsi que toutes ses prises de parole ont été écrites par I-AM-CHUCK-BASS.  
**

 **Note : Aloooooors ? Verdict ?**


	7. I Find No Peace

**Posté le :** 7 Novembre 2015. _No shame, so gain._

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chap 6 :**

 **Nyanna** : Théodore est vraiment libéré, c'est vrai. Je trouve que c'est une forme de courage tout à fait admirable. On reverra Hermione et Ari, t'en fais pas. Pas dans ce chapitre, mais un autre. Sinon, Catfish est un documentaire devenu une série sur MTV (dont je suis totalement accro malgré quelques essoufflements depuis la saison 4). Je passe le relais à IACB pour ce chapitre.

 **Athenadora** : Oui, j'aime aussi beaucoup le fait que Théo ait du caractère. Ça change de quand il est tout timide est fragile, n'est-ce pas ? Encore des rebondissements de prévue, toutefois.

 **Merde** : Le zabnott est une drogue. Bienvenue parmi nous, et pas de retour possible. Je t'avouerai que même si je suis co-auteur, j'attends toujours les chapitres de IACB avec la plus grande impatience ! Comme quoi, le virus s'étend à tous les étages.

 **Cassidy** : Oh, yeah, Catfish c'est le bien ! Cet épisode avec Bow Wow m'avait bien fait ricaner, donc j'étais obligée de le recycler. Bref, le chap de IACB change totalement d'ambiance et je pense qu'il va totalement t'absorber.

 **Alice** : On aime tout le monde aussi. J'espère que tu as eu le temps de te remettre du choc car ce chapitre est une bombe. Littéralement.

 **Monster** : J'imagine la garde robe de Ari sans fin. Vraiment. J'ai adoré construire ce personnage atypique, du coup, voir qu'il plaît au point qu'on ait envie de le revoir, c'est top ! Par rapport à Severus, je le vois comme un homme très seul et près à tout pour combler cette solitude qui l'étouffe peu à peu, d'où ses propositions totalement folles pour que Théo reste à ses côtés.

 **Anabelle** : Je ne pense pas que Théo soit un bourrin, il était juste trop, trop, trop pressé de conclure. Pauvre bichon. Mais sinon, c'est clair, coup mal calculé.

.

.

 **Mot de IACB** : Me revoilà (pour vous jouer des mauvais tours) avec un tout nouveau chapitre écrit du point-de-vue de Blaise par mes deux petites mains. Au programme, des fragments nostalgiques d'enfance, une cuillérée de questionnements intérieurs, un zeste de musique et trois pincées d'hormones déchaînées. Et tout ceci rien que pour vos beaux yeux ! N'êtes-vous pas chanceux ? Comme toujours, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire tout autant et nous vous remercions pour vos reviews ainsi que votre enthousiasme ! Allez, allez, je me tais et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. xo, **IACB**.

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : «** **I Find No Peace** **»**

– _**IACB ft.**_ _(dialogues Théodore)_

 _._

 **~ Playlist ~**

.

 _Kerosene **x** Crystal Castles_

 _Haunting **x** Halsey_

 _Buried **x** Shlohmo_

.

● **BLAISE ●**

.

 _Blaise attrapa Marcus par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme et le plaqua avec force contre le mur en briques rouges du gymnase. Il pressa ensuite fermement son avant-bras contre sa gorge et murmura, la mâchoire serrée :_

 _« Répète un peu ? »_

 _Malgré son œil violacé et sa respiration à demi coupée, Marcus esquissa un rictus insolent._

 _« Espèce. De. Petite. Pédale. » articula-t-il, sa voix transpirant la provocation, son regard ne flanchant pas un seul instant._

 _Le poing de Blaise partit sans l'aval de son cerveau pour s'écraser contre la figure du brun. Dans un bruit sourd, la tête du garçon entra en collision avec la façade du complexe sportif et il vacilla, manquant de goûter la poussière de très peu. A peine eut-il regagné son équilibre que Blaise l'empoigna de nouveau par le tissu de son vêtement pour lui administrer un second coup de poing, y mettant deux fois plus de hargne. Cette fois-ci, Marcus tomba assis sur le sol. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais son camarade ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Shoot du pied dans la mâchoire. Marcus se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le goudron, sa paume plaquée contre son menton ensanglanté._

 _« Répète un peu ? ! » rugissait à présent Blaise._

 _Et, bien qu'à terre et blessé, Marcus continuait à psalmodier entre deux ricanements : « pédale, pédale, pédale, pédale ». C'était de cette litanie venimeuse que se nourrissait le feu qui faisait rage dans la poitrine de Zabini. Il incendiait ses entrailles, affolait son rythme cardiaque et faisait dangereusement trembler ses mains. A peine si le collégien contrôlait encore ses gestes. Il voyait rouge. Rouge comme la flaque épaisse qui progressait sur le goudron sale, près du corps de plus en plus affaibli de Marcus. Marcus qui n'arrêtait pas de rire, même si l'on ne pouvait plus appeler cela un rire, à ce stade, mais plutôt un bruit guttural, hystérique, mélange d'hilarité forcée et de douleur étouffée. Il récitait encore et toujours ce même mot, comme si son vocabulaire ne contenait rien de plus fourni._

 _Pédale._

 _Pédale._

 _Pédale._

 _Et Blaise_ _frappait plus fort, plus aveuglément. Les côtes, le dos, l'entrejambe, les tibias. Il voyait écarlate, comme les gouttes qui perlaient à présent aux jointures de ses poings. Et entre chaque coup, il hurlait : «_ _ **Répète un peu ? RÉPÈTE UN PEU ? !**_ _». Et après chaque coup, il recevait ces éternelles six lettres en retour d'une voix de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus inaudible. Marcus ne riait même plus. Mais Blaise frappait. Toujours plus confusément. Toujours plus violemment. Autour d'eux, une foule s'était formée mais le bruit du sang martelant contre les tempes du collégien faisait un vacarme suffisant pour noyer les divers éclats voix. Un goût métallique emplissait sa bouche et ce n'était plus un corps que Blaise démolissait à grands coups de pieds mais un mot. Un simple mot. Un fragment de lui-même._

 _ **Pédale.**_

 _Dans un sursaut de conscience, Blaise revint soudain à lui._

 _Il était assis sur une chaise noire placée juste devant le bureau en chêne massif de Mrs. Green et sa jambe gauche était secouée d'un tic nerveux. La voix pédagogique de la Principale du collège rentrait par une oreille pour ressortir immédiatement de l'autre et former un brouhaha sonore inaudible_ _ensuite._ _Cela faisait très longtemps que Zabini était imperméable à ses menaces. Il ouvrit et ferma lentement sa main contusionnée, réprimant une grimace tout du long. Les articulations de ses mains craquaient une à une, comme disloquées. Déployer entièrement ses doigts était un exercice à peine envisageable pour le moment._

 _Zabini entendit sa mère avant de la voir. Le bruit de ses talons, reconnaissable entre tous, était toujours très régulier et assuré, comme si chaque surface foulée par son pied était l'extension d'un podium de défilé de mode. Il sentit également Imane avant de la voir. Un mélange de jasmin et de verveine relevé par une note piquante et mentholée – la faute aux chewing-gums à la chlorophylle qu'elle mastiquait matin, midi et soir. Son sac à main fut déposé négligemment sur le siège voisin et Blaise l'entendit soupirer très, très profondément avant de demander, lasse :_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »_

 _Blaise ouvrit sa main. La referma. Quelque part au-dessus de sa tête tournoyaient les paroles de Mrs. Green. Il captura un mot ou deux au passage. Marcus, altercation, agression, sang, inconscient, infirmerie, grave._

 _« Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ? » demanda encore Imane._

 _La réponse mit du temps à venir, cette fois-ci. De là où Zabini était assis, il put presque sentir la gêne émaner de Mrs. Green. Il put entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'embrayer activement tandis qu'elle cherchait la meilleure formulation possible pour embellir sa réponse. Mais le mot fut finalement lâché en plein air, dans toute sa laideur._ _ **Pédale.**_

 _Blaise se redressa instinctivement, comme si son nom venait d'être prononcé. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à sa mère et observa son absence totale de réaction. Elle avait posé ses deux questions et n'avait plus rouvert la bouche depuis, ce qui était très mauvais signe. En général, Imane ne ratait pas une seule occasion pour l'engueuler devant la Principale lorsque l'école l'appelait pour venir ramasser son cancre de fils à la cuillère après une énième bêtise commise. Mais là, elle ne disait rien. Pire encore : elle ne le regardait même pas. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la Principale qui recommençait son interminable discours – hôpital, malade, problème, récidive, assez, Blaise, viré, trois semaines – et elle se contentait simplement de l'écouter, sans acquiescer ni contredire. Blaise ouvrit sa main mais peina à la refermer. Il aurait encore préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus._

 _Une fois la réunion terminée, Imane ouvrit la marche et déambula dans les méandres de l'établissement sans se retourner une seule fois vers son fils. Blaise la suivait juste derrière, les épaules voûtées, ses yeux rivés sur ses souliers tâchés de sang. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, parcoururent la cour de récréation vide, traversèrent le hall d'entrée empestant le détergent, passèrent devant la vitre sale de la loge d'accueil. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dépassé le portail du collège que sa mère se retourna enfin vers lui. Ses traits étaient impassibles et une cigarette se consumait déjà entre ses lèvres._

 _« Montre-moi tes mains. » lui ordonna-t-elle et Blaise obtempéra._

 _Imane les observa attentivement, parcourant chaque phalange endolorie de la pulpe de son index et inspectant rapidement l'état de ses paumes. Elle se redressa ensuite pour rejeter un halo de fumée en direction du ciel gris de Leeds. Blaise observa son lent mouvement de poignet tandis qu'elle désencrait la tige de tabac de sa bouche peinte en rouge vermeille. Même dans les plus petites choses, Imane gardait une grâce naturelle._

 _« La prochaine fois que tu frappes, ferme bien ton poing et ne rentre pas ton pouce sous tes autres doigts. Ça t'évitera de te le disloquer. » lui conseilla-t-elle avant de tirer une nouvelle taffe, la laisser cheminer de sa gorge jusqu'à ses poumons pour lui redonner ensuite sa liberté. « Chewing-gum ? »_

 _Blaise hocha immédiatement la tête. Sa mère fouilla alors dans son sac et en extirpa un paquet de dragées à la menthe forte qu'elle lui lança. Elle le regarda en enfourner trois d'un coup dans sa bouche et tenter de faire la plus grosse bulle qui soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate, la matière caoutchouteuse à présent collée sur son nez. Avec un petit sourire, Imane relogea son mégot entre ses lèvres._

 **/**

Retourner à Leeds était une expérience aussi étrange que familière.

A chaque fois que Blaise reposait les pieds dans sa ville natale, il avait autant l'impression de n'y avoir jamais vécu que de ne l'avoir jamais quittée. Les devantures étaient nouvelles, l'agencement des rues avait changé, les visages étaient différents mais le ciel constamment grisâtre restait le même, les cris des enfants lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentissait restaient les mêmes, l'esprit de la ville restait le même. Lorsque Blaise retournait à Leeds, il se sentait comme chez lui.

Son ancien lieu d'habitation n'avait pas changé d'un poil également. Il avait grandi au sein de la zone la plus industrielle du quartier de Holbeck, dans une cité appelée High Cripson composée d'immeubles aux façades ternes, sales et décrépies. Les étages s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, sans aucune esthétique ni logique, et les rambardes des minuscules balcons rouillaient à en choper le tétanos. Le seul spectacle à observer depuis sa fenêtre était celui des grands murs tagués et du ballet de voitures allant et venant sur les voies parallèles de la Nationale, à quelques mètres de là. La nuit, cependant, Zabini pouvait apercevoir les lumières lointaines du centre-ville avec ses beaux bâtiments, ses belles avenues, ses jolies résidences et ses riverains sophistiqués qu'il ne croiserait jamais dans la rue. C'était comme si le maire de Leeds avait décidé de construire la prison bétonnée qu'était High Cripson en marge de Leeds pour ne pas que sa pauvreté contamine le reste de la ville.

Ce jour-là, Blaise observait tout cela depuis la vitre teintée de son 4x4. Il voyait les halls et couloirs où les grands de la cité traînaient de l'aube au coucher du soleil, adossés paresseusement contre les murs, à se raconter les mêmes histoires encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs mégots leur brûlent les doigts. Il entrevoyait le terrain vague au sol terreux, irrégulier et à moitié recouverts d'ordures ménagères qui se trouvait juste derrière le bâtiment E. Rien de tout cela n'avaient empêché Blaise et sa bande de s'y réunir six après-midi sur sept pour y jouer au foot jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il voyait les barres de fer contre lesquelles les enfants du quartier s'amusaient à faire le cochon-pendu. Il voyait le petit Tesco à la porte éternellement défectueuse qui fermait la seconde ruelle. Il voyait les poignées de mains un peu trop longues que l'on s'échangeait au détour d'une allée, une dose contre un billet. Il voyait les mères qui rentraient chez elles les mains chargées de courses, la bretelle de leurs sacs à main glissant sans cesse sur leur épaule. Il voyait son ancienne vie et il avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quittée.

En dépit du ciel lourd, Regina Whittaker l'attendait de pied ferme devant la porte du Centre. Le vent ne cessait de rabattre ses cheveux roux contre sa figure et elle les éloignait à chaque fois d'un geste machinal. Au bout de la seizième tentative de domptage capillaire, Blaise apparut dans son champ de vision et elle se mit à secouer des bras, sa figure toute entière s'illuminant.

« Bienvenue Monsieur Zabini ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Tout en refermant la portière de sa voiture, Blaise secoua la tête, aussi amusé qu'attendri. Elle agitait ses mains comme si l'Océan Pacifique les séparait.

« Merci pour l'accueil, Regina. » lui dit-il en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. « Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter de m'appeler simplement Blaise ? »

« Pardon, c'est l'habitude. » se justifia Regina avec un petit rire. Elle balaya une nouvelle fois ses cheveux puis lui tînt la porte vitrée, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. « Après vous, Monsieur Zab... _Blaise_. »

L'artiste la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis pénétra à l'intérieur du Centre d'Accueil de la Jeunesse de High Cripson – que l'on abrégeait ''CAJHC''. C'était un bâtiment rectangulaire en briques rouges qui s'élevait sur trois étages et respirait la vie. Dès le pas de la porte, on se trouvait enveloppé par une cacophonie de musique provenant de plusieurs directions en même temps et un groupe de jeunes riant entre eux passait devant vous tandis qu'un autre groupe se défiait au baby-foot dans la salle de jeu et qu'un autre encore discutait – draguait – la standardiste qui roulait gentiment des yeux en écoutant leurs beaux discours.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! » s'exclama d'une voix forte Regina en claquant trois fois des mains. « Nous avons un invité très, très spécial aujourd'hui ! Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit ! »

Et ce fut ainsi que Blaise mourut étouffé par une cinquantaine de 13-17 ans.

Ils vinrent de partout, d'absolument partout pour l'apercevoir, le saluer, le toucher. Ils se bousculaient tous les uns les autres pour pouvoir accéder à Zabini en premier, chacun ayant une requête qu'il estimait plus importante que celle de son voisin à lui présenter. Cerné de tout côté, le jeune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire surpris parce qu'un tel enthousiasme, aussi effrayant soit-il, faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir à voir.

Le CAJHC était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Il l'avait fondé trois mois après la sortie de _Hunger_ , son compte en banque étant si plein qu'il ne savait même plus comment dépenser son argent intelligemment. Alors il avait voulu redonner au quartier qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il avait voulu offrir une chance à tous ces gosses qui erraient dans les rues de High Cripson sans savoir quoi faire de leur journée ou d'eux-mêmes. Il leur avait donné un lieu où s'échapper, s'ouvrir, s'épanouir et oublier le temps de quelques heures le père qui buvait comme un trou sur le canapé du salon ou le frigo de la cuisine aussi vide que si l'on venait tout juste de l'acheter. Il avait voulu pour eux le havre de paix dont il avait maintes fois rêvé étant ado.

Et lorsqu'il baissait la tête pour observer celles des jeunes qui l'encerclaient, lorsqu'il apercevait leurs regards à la fois admiratifs et reconnaissants, il réalisait qu'il n'était pas le plus mauvais des hommes, tout compte fait. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans le canevas que formait toute cette marée de visages issus de tous les horizons. Des peaux blanches, pâles, métisses, noires, mât. Des yeux gris, vert, bruns, vairons, bleus. Bleus. Bleus.

Blaise secoua brusquement la tête.

« Laissez-le respirer ! Laissez-le respirer ! » s'affola Regina. « Je vous ai dit de lui faire un bon accueil, pas de vous greffer à lui comme des sangsues. »

« Ça ne fait rien, vraiment. » lui assura Blaise. « Honnêtement, certains fans sont cent fois pires pendant les concerts. Il y en a un qui a esquivé la barrière de sécurité pour me sauter dessus sur scène, j'ai failli m'en disloquer la colonne vertébrale. »

« Croyez-moi, ces petits garnements sont capables de le faire. » affirma Regina avant de pointer du doigt l'un des jeunes qui se trouvait dans le périmètre proche de Zabini. « _Surtout_ lui, là, avec la petite bouille d'ange. Faites bien attention. C'est une véritable menace. »

« Lui ? » répéta Blaise, rictus aux lèvres, avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent en question. Il était de taille moyenne et une jungle capillaire châtain bouclait sur sa tête, quelques unes lui tombant sur le visage. « Classe, le t-shirt. »

« Wu-Tang. » dit le jeune garçon, répétant ce qui était inscrit sur son haut.

« Tu es fan ? »

« Depuis le ventre de ma mère. _Protect Ya Neck_ , _It's Yourz_ , _Uzi_ , _Method Man_...Je n'écoutais que ça, quasiment. Et puis, un beau jour, j'ai découvert un autre rappeur. Paraît que ce rappeur viendrait de High Crip' et qu'il aurait vécu dans l'appart' juste en face du mien – c'est ce qu'on dit, hein. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais ? J'ai un doute sur le nom, par contre... Silver Ring ? Slaughtering ? M'enfin, en tout cas, il fait du bon son et il produit des titres tout simplement incroyables. Jamais rien entendu de tel de toute ma vie, vraiment. »

Le rictus de Blaise se transforma progressivement en un sourire et il opina lentement.

« Ok, il est bon. Très bon. » admit-il à Regina.

« Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? » répondit la responsable. « Il est très fort, ce gamin. Il faut s'en méfier. »

« _Ou_ me donner des places gratuites pour votre prochain concert à Leeds. » suggéra l'adolescent d'une voix tout sucre, tout miel. « Au choix, vraiment. »

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir, ses doigts entortillant distraitement le peu de barbe qui recouvrait son menton.

« Vous faites deux showcases vendredi et samedi soir à l'O2 Academy. J'ai vérifié. » continua-t-il et il y avait cette fois-ci quelque chose d'urgent derrière son ton joueur, comme s'il voulait _réellement_ aller voir Slytherin en concert. « Après ça, vous ne revenez plus jusqu'en 2017. J'ai vérifié. » répéta-t-il encore.

Il observa Zabini arquer des sourcils, dodeliner de la tête et délibérer mentalement pour enfin dire, d'une voix délibérément légère.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il se tourna vers le restant des jeunes. « Ou alors... » ajouta-t-il pensivement. « Ou alors je débarque ici jeudi ou vendredi soir avec toute mon équipe et j'improvise un show gratuit pour le quartier seulement. Il y en a que ça tente, ici ? »

Et il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer d'énoncer sa proposition pour avoir sa réponse. Des rugissements de joie l'interrompirent déjà en milieu de phrase pour gagner en volume de seconde en seconde. Si Blaise les avait cru extatique cinq minutes plus tôt, ce n'était réellement rien comparé à maintenant. Maintenant, ils étaient tout bonnement hors de contrôle, criant et sautant de partout, de véritables piles électrique. Même Regina s'était laissée gagner par l'euphorie et applaudissait avec énergie, une risette aux lèvres. Blaise frappa la paume tendue d'un petit à sa gauche, en checkant un à sa droite puis croisa de nouveau le regard du jeune garçon au t-shirt des Wu-Tang Clan. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa fut d'une honnêteté aveuglante, de jolies fossettes creusant ses joues, et une lueur surexcitée brillait dans ses yeux. De grands yeux bleu électrique.

Blaise se fustigea mentalement puis secoua la tête à nouveau.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête. _Vraiment_.

 **/**

Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, de toutes les façons.

S'il n'y était pas allé la veille, il y serait allé le lendemain. S'il n'y était pas allé le lendemain, il y serait allé le surlendemain. Et ainsi de suite. Ce n'était qu'une question de jour. En définitive, Blaise s'y rendit le matin même de son départ, quarante minutes seulement avant son vol.

Il navigua dans les rues de Leeds, sa conduite lente et relaxée contrastant fortement avec toute l'adrénaline qui bouillonnait en lui. Il se trouva une place en bordure de rue, s'y casa en marche-arrière, coupa le contact. Attendit. Sur le volant, ses paumes de mains tambourinaient à un tempo rapide, nerveux. Sur le trottoir d'en face, une minuscule boutique aux murs beiges le narguait.

Pas une seule seconde Blaise ne quitta la devanture des yeux. Ses dents étaient si serrées que la contraction de ses muscles faisait ressortir les angles définis de sa mâchoire. Les traits fermés de son visage ne traduisaient qu'à moitié toute la tension qui s'était cristallisée dans son corps. Ce n'était plus ses paumes qui s'abattaient contre son volant, à présent, mais ses poings. Et il ne quittait toujours pas la devanture des yeux.

C'était assez drôle, lorsqu'on y repensait. Lorsqu'on se rembobinait l'intégralité du fil des événements. Chaque fois que Blaise retournait dans cette fichue ville, il se sentait toujours obligé de repasser par ici. Chaque. Fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme si, à peine la frontière de Leeds franchie, un aimant l'attirait, l'attirait, l'attirait et qu'il y résistait vaillamment pendant dix secondes pour céder à la onzième. Il finissait par prendre sa voiture et suivre un itinéraire qu'il aurait pu retracer les yeux bandés tant il l'avait emprunté. Il finissait par se garer, couper le moteur et attendre, la main éternellement crispée sur sa poignée de porte.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus drôle – non. Ce que Blaise trouvait sinistrement hilarant dans toute cette histoire, c'était toutes les émotions qui le prenaient aux tripes lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa voiture pour fixer des heures et des heures ce petit magasin aux vitres poussiéreuses. Elles étaient à chaque fois différentes. Tantôt la tristesse, tantôt la culpabilité, tantôt la mélancolie, tantôt la rancœur. Et aujourd'hui, la haine. Avec un grand, très grand « H ».

Blaise avait envie de pousser sa portière, traverser cette rue, débouler dans ce magasin et lui fracasser la gueule. Il avait envie d'empoigner cet enculé par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur et écraser son poing dans sa figure. Il avait envie de renverser ses bacs à disques, briser tous ses vinyles, déchirer chacun des billets de banque rangés dans sa caisse et le forcer à le regarder. Il avait envie de répandre de l'essence à la porte de sa boutique minable, y lancer une allumette et le regarder se débattre en hurlant contre les flammes. Puis, une fois lassé du spectacle, il aurait appelé les pompiers pour qu'on sauve des décombres sa carcasse de survivant brûlé au troisième degré. Savoir qu'il resterait prisonnier d'une chair carbonisée qui lui ferait souffrir le martyr jusqu'à son dernier souffre serait pour Blaise la meilleure revanche possible. Un homme comme Tensaye Zabini ne méritait pas une mort soudaine et rapide mais une vie entière de torture.

Blaise voulait aussi lui parler. Des milliards de mots se bousculaient dans son esprit et obstruaient sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en face de **xxxxx**. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la progression tranquille de son père le long des allées, recollant un poster de Jimmy Hendrix par ici, redressant le 45 Tours du premier album de Jai Paul par là, proposant son aide à un client, riant au téléphone... pourquoi riait-il ? De quoi riait-il ? Depuis _quand_ avait-il même le droit de rire ? Après toute la peine, toutes les emmerdes qu'il leur avait causé, _comment_ pouvait-il encore se permettre de rire ? Par instinct, la main de Blaise se resserra en un poing compact. Ne surtout pas rentrer le pouce sous ses autres doigts, lui avait un jour dit sa mère. Il posa son autre main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sûr, déterminé. Il était prêt à aller parler à son père.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« C'est qui ? » aboya-t-il en décrochant à l'aveuglette, son regard dur toujours cimenté sur la silhouette de Tensaye.

« Ooh, j'en connais un qui s'est levé du pied gauche. Tu as de la chance que _j'adore_ la version furax de Blaise Zabini. »

« Andy, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

« Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, quoi, huit fois ? Et aujourd'hi, je voulais t'appeler encore pour t'engueuler... mais comment veux-tu que j'engueule un mec qui incarne le paroxysme de la virilité lorsqu'il s'énerve ? »

« Andy. Ce n'est _pas_ le moment. »

« Ce n'est jamais le moment ! » répéta le brun à l'autre bout du fil et Blaise entendit un bruissement de drap puis : « Tu es libre ce soir ? On peut se voir ? J'ai bien envie de te... »

« Je ne suis pas aux States. »

« Mmh, je m'en doutais. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? »

« Ce soir. Demain. Je sais plus. Je te dirai. » débita Zabini et il raccrocha.

Lorsqu'il abaissa son téléphone, le trois-quart de son impulsion enragée s'était évaporée. Blaise décida de garder le quart restant pour l'utiliser intelligemment. Il pianota rapidement sur l'écran, actionna l'application d'enregistrement audio, colla presque l'appareil contre sa bouche. Et il déversa dans la petite grille du haut-parleur toutes les phrases, lamentations, insultes, menaces qu'il avait un jour voulu cracher à la figure de son père. Ce seul exercice le vida complètement de toute force physique. Il passa les huit heures de vol reliant l'Angleterre à la Californie allongé sur la banquette de son jet à fixer le plafond, les bras en croix, le corps léthargique. Il passa les trois premiers jours de son retour dans son lit, la couette remontée jusqu'au nez, son portable vibrant incessamment sur sa table de chevet.

Et lorsqu'il se redressa de son matelas au bout du quatrième jour, ce fut pour descendre aux sous-sol et se barricader dans son studio. Là, il écouta en boucle pendant la journée entière son enregistrement de Leeds. Il le mit à plein volume et laissa les mots s'entrechoquer entre eux, s'imprégner en lui, lui bouffer le crâne, le rendre quasiment cinglé. Puis il mit la bande sur pause. La fit passer à l'envers. Mixa quelques séquences. Ajouta un beat costaud, une basse régulière, quelques notes de synthé. Mixa encore le tout. Rajouta d'autres artifices sonores, d'autres variations électroniques. Améliora les percussions. Mixa une dernière fois le tout. Nomma le produit final : « _This Track Is For My Father, Sincerely, Your Devoted Son_ ».

Décida sur le tas d'entamer un nouvel album.

 **/**

La vérité, si vous désiriez la connaître, c'était que Théodore lui bouffait littéralement le cerveau. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident dans les loges et il n'y avait pas un seul jour où Blaise n'avait pas pensé à lui. Que ce soit le matin en se brossant les dents, l'après-midi en effectuant des longueurs dans sa piscine, le soir en composant de nouvelles mélodies sur son synthé, enfermé dans son studio. Que ce soit en pleine réunion avec son label, en communication téléphonique avec Pansy, en déjeunant à Cojean avec sa mère, en mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'Andy. Pas une seule heure, pas une seule _minute_ où il ne pensait pas à lui.

C'en était même arrivé au stade où le simple fait de croiser des yeux bleus dans la rue parvenait à mettre tous ses sens en alerte. Dès qu'il apercevait une silhouette brune en jean moulant et démarche décontractée, son cœur traître s'emballait. Lorsque son téléphone sonnait, il l'attrapait d'un geste beaucoup trop rapide pour être anodin. Puis il s'en rendait compte et lâchait son portable, dégoûté par ses propres actions. Théodore et son fichu sourire à treize sous de l'heure pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

Trois semaines avaient beau s'être écoulées depuis, l'humiliation n'en restait pas moins cuisante. Il lui avait jeté ses tarifs à la gueule, comme ça, sans une seule once de scrupule. Il lui avait annoncé : « Je prends dix mille dollars pour la première nuit » comme il lui aurait dit que 2 + 2 = 4. Comme si Blaise n'était depuis le début qu'une foutue proie à appâter, séduire puis ridiculiser. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Était-ce un jeu, d'ailleurs ? Était-il une simple distraction pour Théodore ? Blaise s'était-il laissé stupidement prendre au piège, lui qui était d'ordinaire d'une nature si méfiante ? Il ne savait même plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer avec certitude, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de toute sa vie.

Et pourtant, cet idiot continuait à lui marteler le crâne. Il était là, présent dans chacune des parcelles de son esprit et... et...

« Et _quoi_? » grogna Draco, la figure enfouie dans son oreiller.

Ses racines blondes avaient repoussé en-dessous de sa teinture bleue électrique, donnant à sa chevelure une allure plus étrange encore qu'une chanson de Björk. Mais étant donné qu'il était Draco Malfoy, la moitié de Los Angeles déambulait avec cette même coiffure depuis au moins une semaine.

« Et... j'en sais rien. » capitula Blaise avant de tirer furieusement sur sa cigarette. « Ça me bouffe l'esprit, cette affaire. »

« Eh ben ça devrait pas. » trancha son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, mais... »

« Y'a pas de _mais_. Cet enfoiré te l'a mise à l'envers et comme un pro, Zabini. Il a faillit faire capoter ta carrière en une seule nuit. Imagine que quelqu'un soit entré dans la pièce à ce moment là. Imagine seulement. » lui dit Malfoy avant de tousser puis essuyer sans gêne sa paume sur les draps. Blaise eut envie de lui rappeler que c'était _sa_ literie qu'il était en train de souiller mais la vision de Théodore allongé sur ces même draps flasha devant ses yeux et lui coupa la langue net. « Oublie-le, mec. Il ne t'apportera rien de bon. »

Blaise déglutit. Tourna la tête vers la vitre. Une demi-Lune grise peinait à se trouver une place dans les cieux pollués de la Cité des Anges, au loin. L'artiste se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop vieux pour s'adonner à une soirée pyjama, tous les deux.

« Je sais. » finit-il par admettre.

« Si tu le revois, tu te fous dans la merde jusqu'au cou. » le prévint pour la cent-vingtième fois Draco.

« Je sais. » se contenta de répéter Blaise.

S'écoulèrent alors quinze secondes de silence suffisantes pour qu'il rejette sa fumée de clope par le nez et ramène sa jambe contre son torse pour appuyer son front contre sa rotule, puis Draco termina, fataliste :

« Mais tu veux le revoir. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise émit un rire sans joie, sa figure reposant toujours sur sa jambe.

« Y'a un truc qui débloque sérieusement chez moi. » marmonna-t-il.

« T'es surtout un gros taré de masochiste. » répondit Malfoy en se grattant l'abdomen.

Même dans le noir, le dessin de ses pectoraux était distinguable.

« Si je le revois, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » paniqua soudain Blaise. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, quand on se retrouvera tous les deux ? »

« 'peux pas te répondre, mec, je ne suis pas un membre actif de la confrérie du plug anal. »

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude, un rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres malgré tout, et Draco roula sur le lit en éclatant d'un rire rauque et ensommeillé. Il tira ensuite sur sa couette et s'y enroula puis tourna le dos à son voisin, visiblement prêt à se rendormir. Zabini s'en retourna alors à son reste de mégot et le fuma avec une infinie lenteur, ses yeux à nouveau fixé sur le paysage nocturne du dehors. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient tant et si bien dans son esprit qu'elle lui en donnait un mal de tête terrible.

« Faut que tu l'oublies. » lui conseilla une dernière fois Draco, depuis les limbes du sommeil.

« Je sais. » répéta une troisième fois Blaise. Il écrasa sa tige de tabac brûlée dans le cendrier. « Mais j'y arrive pas. »

 **/**

« _Minuit, Beverly Terrace Hotel (469 N Doheny Dr), chambre 16._

 _Fais le tour & entre par l'escalier de service. _

_Ne dis à personne où tu vas._

 _Supprime ce message._ »

 **/**

Blaise tira machinalement sur sa clope jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun tabac à en extraire et rien d'autre qu'un simple filtre à l'extrémité. Il jeta le mégot sur la chaussée, l'écrasa copieusement sous sa semelle de Timberland et expulsa la fumée restante d'une simple exhalation nasale. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 23h24. Ses mains le démangeaient déjà pour une nouvelle cigarette. Au lieu de ça, Blaise tira sur sa capuche de sweat et glissa ses poings dans ses poches de jogging. Il traversa la chaussée d'un pas rapide, manquant de se faire faucher par un pick-up, et atteignit le trottoir d'en face.

Le Beverly Terrace Hotel était... bon. Disons que ce n'était pas le grand luxe. Bâtiment à la peinture blanche écaillée coincé entre une laverie automatique et un salon de coiffure canin, l'enseigne rouge « _HOTEL_ » clignotant à moitié, l'établissement avait des airs de motel d'autoroute laissé à l'abandon. Pansy n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur endroit. Lorsque Blaise l'avait appelée en plein l'après-midi, quasiment hystérique, pour lui ordonner de lui réserver une chambre dans l'endroit le plus insoupçonnable de Los Angeles sans donner aucune explication, la brune ne lui avait répondu qu'un ''ne compte surtout pas pour moi pour enterrer le cadavre'' avant de raccrocher. Et quinze minutes plus tard, il avait reçu toutes les informations nécessaires par texto, informations que Blaise avait transmis à Théodore.

« 'jour. » l'accueillit la réceptionniste sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son _Jeune & Jolie_. « 'peut faire quoi pour vous ? »

« J'ai une réservation. » répondit Blaise tout en tirant nerveusement sur sa capuche, dans la hantise qu'on le reconnaisse.

« Quel nom ? »

« Blake ? James Blake ? »

Sa réponse avait presque l'air d'être une question – bonjour la crédibilité. Dieu merci, l'employée semblait être aussi blasée qu'un juge lors de sa vingtième audience de la journée et ne se contenta que de taper sur trois touches de son clavier avant de lui balancer presque les clés à la gueule.

« Par là-bas. » lui indiqua-t-elle en bougeant vaguement sa main vers la porte vitrée avant de replonger son nez dans son journal.

Blaise la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête et sortit au pas de course. Il déboucha sur une petite cour intérieure circulaire éclairée par la lumière provenant des profondeurs de la piscine située au centre. Les chambres se trouvaient tout autour, sur deux étages, et Zabini dut monter les marches quatre à quatre avant d'atteindre la mezzanine pour atteindre la porte seize. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il fit entrer la clé dans la serrure et il referma si fort derrière lui que les vibrations firent trembler les murs. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit que seules les lumières de la Lune et des poteaux électriques du dehors atténuaient. Blaise distingua un lit deux places, une table de chevet, une petite salle-de-bain et une fenêtre donnant sur la plage. Il tira les rideaux. S'assit sur le lit. Croisa ses mains moites entre elles. Son cœur battait avec une force telle qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si le muscle parvenait à sortir de sa poitrine pour lui atterrir entre les paumes. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la petite horloge digitale fixée sur le mur d'en face.

11:37.

11:40.

11:51.

11:59.

00:00.

00:01.

 _Toc toc toc_.

Blaise sursauta. Ses yeux étaient restés si longtemps fixés sur le cadran sans ciller que lorsqu'il les dirigea vers la porte, les chiffres rouge sang clignotèrent encore devant lui. Il prit une profonde et silencieuse respiration puis se mit sur pied et marcha vers l'entrée. Théodore se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, l'obscurité de la nuit l'absorbant presque tout entier, lui et ses vêtements sombres. Toute cette obscurité faisait ressortir ses foutus yeux bleu électrique. Et Blaise les fixa peut-être un peu trop longtemps, hypnotisé malgré lui, car un sourire en coin se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de Théodore et il pencha sa tête de côté.

« Tu me fais entrer ? »

Blaise se ressaisit et recula d'un pas puis haussa des épaules, l'air de dire ''fais ce que tu veux''. Il marcha de nouveau vers le lit pour s'y asseoir et attendre, les mains toujours croisées. Du coin de l'œil, il entrevit le brun fermer doucement la porte derrière lui et pénétrer dans la pièce, l'observer méticuleusement depuis le petit vestibule d'entrée puis avancer d'un pas encore. S'arrêter. Pendant une minute toute entière, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, ne faisant qu'étoffer la tension qui saturait l'air de la chambre. Zabini déglutit.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Tout ceci n'était qu'une putain de mauvaise idée. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû craquer. Il n'aurait jamais dû appeler Pansy. Il aurait dû supprimer le numéro de Théodore. Ne plus le contacter. Oublier son existence. Oublier ses putains d'yeux océan. Tout ceci n'était qu'une très, très, _très_ mauvaise idée. Et pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi il fut le premier à se redresser puis briser le silence en ces termes :

« Bon. Comment ça se passe, alors ? »

Blaise le sentit s'avancer à sa gauche.

« En général, je commence par un petit speech à mes clients pour fixer les grandes règles à respecter. Puis ensuite, ils me disent ce qu'ils attendent de moi. »

Zabini lui fit signe de continuer d'un mouvement vague du menton et Théodore s'avança encore de ce pas toujours maîtrisé, comme si la moindre de ses respiration était calculée.

« Je réalise n'importe quelle performance du moins qu'elle ne soit ni considérée comme violente ou dégradante. » récita-t-il. « Dès que je dirai stop, on devra aussitôt s'arrêter. Chacune des nouvelles positions exercée sera considérée comme un supplément. Et aucun remboursement n'est possible. »

Blaise hocha très lentement la tête.

« Ok. » acquiesça-t-il, tâchant toujours de garder une voix neutre. « J'ai aussi mes conditions. »

Il y eut un petit bruit métallique de bijou et, en lui volant un rapide coup d'œil, Blaise aperçut Théodore détacher lentement son bracelet en argent.

« J'écoute. »

Cette fois-ci, Zabini releva réellement la tête vers lui pour le fixer. La pièce était toujours plongée dans une noirceur ambiante mais il trouva tout de même ses yeux.

« Je ne veux aucune marque. Aucune. Et si j'entends que vous êtes allé raconter ce qui va se dérouler ici dehors, mon avocat se chargera de vous détruire. »

Théodore opina simplement, comme si la perspective de se faire détruire socialement ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Entendu. Autre chose ? »

« Vous éteignez votre portable et vous le laissez à l'entrée. » continua l'artiste. « Même chose pour tous vos appareils électroniques. Vous enlevez votre montre ainsi que tous vos autres bijoux. Vous videz vos poches de pantalon, veste, chemise, sac. Vous laissez tous vos habits sur une chaise ou à l'entrée. »

A cela, Théodore eut un nouveau sourire en coin.

« Aucun problème. J'ai connu plus farfelue. » dit-il tout en ôtant son pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau.

Il enchaîna de son pendentif à sa chemise et ce fut à cet instant que Blaise se sentit atteindre son pic de nervosité.

« Ok. » déglutit-il en se frottant les mains. « Je... me déshabille maintenant ? Ou..? »

« J'ai l'impression de me revoir à 17 ans le jour de ma première fois. » ricana-t-il et ses doigts toujours occupés à déboutonner sa chemise ralentirent peu à peu. « On peut discuter encore un peu, non ? » lui proposa-t-il, son regard perçant posé sur lui.

« J'en suis pas à ma première baise, merci. » siffla Blaise, brusquement défensif. « Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de payer pour le faire. »

« Ah... » répondit Théodore d'un ton pincé tout en traversant d'un pas tranquille la pièce pour se percher lui aussi au bord du lit. « Et qu'est ce que ça change dans le fond ? »

« Ça change que si je ne vous donnais pas de liasse de billets, vous refuseriez même de me toucher. Vous ne seriez même pas ici. Vous n'auriez même pas cherché à me connaître d'ailleurs, depuis toutes ces semaines. Ce n'est que parce que j'ai du fric à cracher que vous êtes ici, sur ce lit. Je ne suis qu'un appât bien juteux. » répliqua Blaise avant de hausser un sourcil comme pour défier son voisin de contredire ses paroles. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Théodore émit un profond soupir.

« Au début, j'avais besoin d'argent, c'est vrai. Puis tu es tombé sur ma route comme Jésus Superstar et... C'était tentant. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je faisais. J'avais simplement besoin d'essayer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Les choses se sont simplement présentées ainsi. D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas escort, j'aurais aussi tenté de te séduire. Mais je n'aurais pas réussi. » Son regard glissa du sol à Blaise et le jeune musicien y lut quelque chose de peiné. « Et maintenant, tu me vouvoies à nouveau. Quelle merde. »

Blaise serra des dents.

« Non, les choses ne se sont pas présentées "ainsi". » réfuta-t-il d'un ton dur. « Vous aviez le choix. Vous pouviez arrêter de penser comme un escort deux petite seconde et me considérer comme un être humain lambda et non comme un client. Mais vous avez fait votre choix. Vous m'avez craché vos tarifs à la gueule. Alors voici vos billets. » lui dit-il en se levant pour lui lancer la liasse avec laquelle il était sorti de chez lui, une heure plus tôt. Il passa ensuite son sweat par-dessus sa tête d'un geste hargneux. « Et qu'on en finisse, maintenant. »

Théodore ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil au paquet de billets, préférant plutôt aviser Blaise de bas en haut.

« Donc tu aurais préféré que je te séduise, que je te mette dans mon lit et que je te dise... ''Mmh, ah, au fait, je me prostitue occasionnellement ?'' »

« J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. » éluda Blaise, las, et il jeta son t-shirt quelque part dans la pièce et attira Théodore vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Après ça, on s'oublie. »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à m'oublier. » lui assura Théodore dans un murmure.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Blaise se jeta une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche et l'embrassa comme s'il manquait d'oxygène, dominant le baiser. Sa main était glissée dans sa chevelure, agrippant quelques mèches au passage, et Théodore laissa échapper le plus délicieux des soupirs, lui mordant au passage la lèvre inférieure. Puis tout se passa en un éclair un moment, Blaise se trouvait toujours debout, penché vers la bouche de Théodore, et l'instant suivant, il était assis sur le lit, le brun perché à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains vinrent trouver naturellement les hanches de l'escort qui se cambra contre lui et leur baiser prit une tournure fiévreuse, presque sauvage.

Théodore poussa sans ménagement Blaise par le torse et le jeune homme se laissa faire, à présent allongé sur le matelas. Et ç'aurait été mentir que de nier que la vision de Théodore le surplombant glorieusement allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les yeux bleus du brun passèrent en revue la vallée musclée qui s'étendait sous lui, ses mains touchant avidement tout centimètre de peau possible, puis leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et ce fut à nouveau un combat de force des plus endiablés.

La tête de Blaise bascula en direction de la nuque de Théodore – il sentait terriblement bon, l'enfoiré – et il lécha, caressa, suça et mordit jusqu'à ce que le brun tremble au-dessus de lui, la respiration courte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le dessus en glissant sans cérémonie sa main dans son jogging pour l'agripper d'une poigne ferme, lui arrachant son plus fort soupir de la soirée. Zabini ferma les yeux et Théodore, ravi d'une telle réaction, continua dans sa lancée.

Il pressa sa bouche contre sa mâchoire, puis sa clavicule gauche, juste au-dessus de l'inscription tatouée : '' _I fear and hope_ ''. Il laissa sa langue serpenter sur son pectoraux gauche, survolant : '' _I burn / and freeze / like ice_ ''. Il s'abaissa encore, encore, encore, ses lèvres venant cette fois-ci s'appuyer sur sa hanche gauche – '' _I find no peace..._ '' – puis sur celle de droite – '' _...and all my war is done_ '' avant de prendre d'assaut l'élastique du jogging de Blaise entre ses dents et de lever les yeux vers lui. Deux pupilles d'une noirceur intense le fixèrent en retour, Zabini était redressé sur ses coudes. Il hocha la tête une seule fois et ce fut un feu vert suffisant pour que le brun le déshabille complètement.

Théodore était un escort-boy. Théodore était un _putain_ d'escort-boy. Et Blaise avait eu beau se répéter cette phrase des millions de fois durant ces trois dernières semaines, il n'avait pas pu se faire à l'idée. Mais à présent que les prouesses buccales du jeune homme lui faisait voir la foutue voie lactée, il ne pouvait que confirmer ce fait : Théodore était un escort-boy, et un _bon_. Blaise agrippa les draps désespérément pour ne pas lui agripper la nuque et tenta d'ignorer le regard fixe du brun qui ne le quittait pas un seul instant, observant jusqu'au moindre plissement de son front. A ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Ok, stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop, _stop._ » l'arrêta-t-il juste à temps, pantelant.

Théodore lui redonna sa liberté, ses lèvres se détachant de lui en un petit « pop » des plus obscènes. Ce mec allait le conduire à sa mort.

« Debout. » lui ordonna Blaise d'une voix impossiblement rauque.

Et le brun ne dut pas le faire assez rapidement à son goût car Zabini finit par l'attraper par les hanches pour le plaquer contre le lit et dévorer ses lèvres roses légèrement gonflées, déviant occasionnellement vers son cou pour parfaire le caneva de suçons déjà visibles. Théodore rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un accès total, son pouls totalement erratique, et encercla son poignet droit de sa main, recouvrant au passage le '' _I love another and thus I hate myself_ '' qui l'entourait.

« Dans ma poche. » haleta-t-il.

« Quoi.. ? » répondit Blaise, l'esprit un peu embrumé et sa bouche toujours scellée à son épiderme rougie.

« Tout... » reprit Théodore avant de s'interrompre pour laisser échapper un soupir. « Tout est dans... dans ma poche. De veste. Ma poche de veste. »

Blaise le mordilla une dernière fois avant de se redresser. Il empoigna la veste en question, fouilla les poches vides puis, se rappelant qu'il avait exigé qu'elles le soient, s'intéressa plutôt à ce qui se trouvait sur la chaise. Le préservatif en main, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de dent rapide puis attrapa la bouteille de KY bleue marine à moitié vide.

« Pas besoin, pas besoin. » lui dit alors Théodore d'une voix pressée. « Je m'en suis déjà occupé. »

« Tu t'en es déjà occupé. » répéta Blaise et s'il était déjà excité auparavant, il était littéralement le dieu du sexe, à présent.

Et Théodore devait en être la déesse, assurément. La façon dont il se plaça à cheval sur Zabini pour descendre lentement, lentement, lentement sur lui et initier un sensuel roulement de hanches en crescendo, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses doigts soudés à la nuque de l'artiste... Théodore était un escort-boy, et le meilleur d'entre tous. Il était dans son élément, serein, confiant, plus majestueux que jamais. Et aussi maître de la situation que voulait l'être Blaise, il ne pouvait que rester assis et laisser le brun diriger le rythme et l'intensité des va-et-viens, hypnotisé par le corps pâle qui se mouvait au-dessus de lui. De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappaient des râles essoufflés de plus en plus sonores et ses doigts s'enfonçaient si profondément dans les côtes de Théodore qu'il espérait y laisser des traces dont il se souviendrait.

Dans cette optique, il se rapprocha soudainement de lui, faisant entrechoquer leurs deux torses, et se remit à attaquer la peau sensible de son cou. Le brun accueillit ce changement d'angle par une exhalation aiguë, de la musique pour les oreilles de Blaise, et accéléra la cadence. Blaise imprima ses dents contre son épaule osseuse et Théodore bougea son bassin juste comme ça, juste dans ce sens, juste assez pour que le métis rende soudainement les armes dans un grognement viril, des spasmes l'électrisant des orteils à la racine des cheveux. Son partenaire n'attendit pas plus de cinq secondes pour l'imiter, sa respiration chaude et erratique contre la joue de Blaise. Son corps épuisé s'appuya ensuite entièrement contre celui du rappeur, les poussant tous deux à s'allonger sur le matelas.

Une minute. Une heure. Blaise ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, silencieux, le ciel californien étoilé comme seule couverture. Plus le temps passait, plus le cerveau de Blaise refroidissait, le faisant réaliser le caractère fucked up de la situation. Il venait de payer un mec pour s'envoyer en l'air. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'envoyer en l'air gratuitement. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas aller trouver Andy. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre mec. N'importe quel autre mec que _celui-ci_. Et s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse ? Et s'il allait alerter les journaux pour se faire du fric en vendant l'exclusivité de cette erreur monumentale ? Blaise voyait les gros titres racoleur d'ici : ''Slytherin gay ? ! Un escort-boy raconte : « Il en a une grosse ! »''... il préférait encore se pendre avec une tringle à rideaux.

Blaise roula sur le côté et Théodore le laissa faire, se détachant de lui. Il s'assit dos à lui, jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle et attrapa son caleçon. Puis son jean. Puis son t-shirt. Au fur et à mesure qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus urgents. Il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici, et vite. Il fallait qu'il efface toute preuve de son passage, de son acte, de sa présence. Il attrapa son sweat, l'enfila à l'envers, le remit précipitamment à l'endroit puis glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Et dans tout cela, Théodore ne fit que le fixer. Il sentait son regard brûler dans son dos. C'était un regard intense, furieux. Furieux envers qui ? Furieux par rapport à quoi ? Blaise n'avait pas le temps, l'envie d'élaborer. Il fallait juste qu'il se casse de là.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être escort ? »

Blaise, qui fourrait à présent son portable dans sa poche, s'immobilisa. Contempla l'idée de l'ignorer puis s'éclipser. Mais il avait toujours été un gamin curieux, et c'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai réalisé que toutes les choses dans ma vie avaient été décidé par d'autres personnes. » répondit-il.

Blaise reprit son habillement là où il s'était arrêté, s'occupant à présent de sa montre.

« Et tu t'es dit que dépendre de l'argent des autres allait être un moyen pour gagner un peu plus d'indépendance ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Je ne le fais pas réellement pour ça. Mon père est courtier, tu te souviens ? » Du coin de l'œil, Zabini le vit s'agenouiller sur le lit. « Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de... de grandir en se disant que même un truc aussi basique que son corps, on ne le possède pas. »

Blaise releva malgré lui la tête vers Théodore. Il était toujours nu sur le lit et un rayon de Lune éclairait la moitié de son corps, mettant en lumière sa musculature discrète, le dessin de ses clavicules saillantes et les traits fins et délicats de son visage. Cet homme était magnifique. Il allait le conduire à sa mort.

« Mon père fait partie d'une sorte de secte religieuse hyper carrée... Pas mormon, mais presque, tu vois ? » continua-t-il, prenant son silence pour un encouragement. « Et il a toujours tout contrôlé dans ma vie que cela soit mes fréquentations, les endroits où j'allais ou encore les vêtements que je mettais. Je disais rien, au début parce que... j'étais la seule personne qui lui restait. Puis j'ai pété les plombs à la fac. Et me voilà. »

« Pété les plombs dans quel sens ? » voulut automatiquement savoir Blaise avant de se reprendre. Puis demander, d'une voix plus distante : « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Oh, disons qu'après un semestre à Harvard, j'étais devenu assez réputé pour finir ivre mort à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Et j'y ai aussi fait une grande découvert : le sexe. » dévoila-t-il en riant légèrement. « Un jour, j'ai vomi sur le laptop de mon voisin d'amphi... Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que...tu ne sais rien sur moi. C'est un peu injuste parce que moi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître. »

Blaise se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi au juste ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi, un petit sourire froid à la clé.

« Je sais que tu aimes regarder le ciel quand il se couche, que tu adores ton café sans sucre, que tu fais passer ta musique avant tout car c'est ton seul point d'ancrage, qu'après un concert tu demandes toujours deux serviettes chaudes. » Théodore s'interrompit, s'ébouriffa les cheveux puis continua : « Je sais aussi que tu as ta fierté, que tu fais rarement confiance aux gens et que... Quand tu as de l'attirance pour quelqu'un, tu as cette manie de fixer sa bouche. »

« Et tu penses que c'est avec ces sept informations que tu as fait le tour ? » ricana Blaise.

« Et toi, tu sais vraiment plus de sept choses sur moi ? » répliqua Théodore du tac au tac.

Zabini s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et en profita pour réfléchir.

« Je sais que tu est brun, que tu as les yeux bleus et que tu couches pour de l'argent. » énuméra-t-il. « Je sais que tu prends plus de place dans mon esprit que tu en mérites. C'est tout. Pour ce qui es du reste, à savoir l'authenticité de ton attitude et de tes sentiments envers moi, j'en sais que dalle parce que je ne suis jamais sûr de rien avec toi. »

« Parfait. » cracha alors Théodore, faisant finalement transparaître son irritation. Il se mit sur pieds lui aussi pour ramasser ses vêtements. « Si tu es si sûr de toi, c'était la première et la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent ou de tes airs moralisateurs. Tu as pris ton pied ? Très bien, c'était gratuit. »

Blaise l'observa enfiler son pantalon puis boutonner sa chemise avec brusquerie, la figure fermée, et il secoua lentement la tête.

« ...Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, en fait, Théodore ? » le questionna-t-il, confus. « D'abord tu m'allumes jusqu'à ce que je craque, puis quand je craque, tu me sors tes tarifs à la gueule et quand je paie tes tarifs, tu me dis que ce n'est pas mon fric que tu veux. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

« Je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai arrêté de jouer. » répondit Théodore sans arrêter de se rhabiller. « En tout cas, avec toi. »

« Et _comment_ suis-je censé te croire sur parole ? »

A cela, Théodore se redressa d'un seul coup pour le fixer. Et baisser ensuite des yeux.

« Tu n'as aucun moyen de le vérifier. C'est vrai. » reconnut-il à voix basse.

Un long silence suivit son aveux. Dehors, trois voitures klaxonnèrent dans la rue et quelques rires de passants longeant la rue leur parvinrent. A l'intérieur, la lumière était toujours éteintes et les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient toujours face.

Blaise avait une idée en tête. Une idée dangereuse. Le genre d'idée qui donnait des maux de tête à Pansy et poussait Draco à écarquiller des yeux. _Ta foutue impulsivité, Zabini_ , lui disait-il à chaque fois. Et Blaise le savait. Il prenait souvent des décisions sur le moment, dans le feu de l'action, pour s'en mordre violemment les doigts la seconde suivante. Mais certaines d'entre elles l'avaient mené là où il était aujourd'hui. S'il ne s'était pas jeté à pieds joints dans l'inconnu, à un moment ou à une autre de sa carrière, Slytherin n'aurait jamais été le nom mythique qu'il était aujourd'hui. Sa vie était une constante roulette russe ; par chance, il n'était jamais encore tombé sur la seule balle de la cartouche.

« Donne-moi ton portable. » lui dit-il d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

Théodore eut l'air momentanément confus mais fouilla tout de même dans ses poches sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tiens. » dit-il en lui lançant l'appareil.

Blaise l'attrapa au vol et tapota quelques instants sur l'écran à l'aide de ses deux pouces puis releva la tête.

« Approche. »

Légèrement méfiant, Théodore consentit malgré tout à faire un pas en avant. Mais lorsque son voisin l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il se laissa totalement faire et ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Blaise maintint le portable en l'air pour prendre une rafale de photo de leurs bouches scellées puis rompit le baiser abruptement. S'en retournant directement au portable, il se remet à pianoter dessus pendant une minute, montre en main, avant de relever à nouveau la tête vers le brun.

« Je t'ai préparé un mail. » lui expliqua-t-il. « Dans l'encadré du destinataire, il y a l'adresse mail de Rita Skeeter. Dans les pièces jointes, il y a les photos qu'on vient de prendre. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on me casse les couilles en permanence en raison de ma sexualité en ce moment donc l'exclusivité de ces photos pourrait rapporter des millions à la personne qui les détient. Alors je te donne trois jours pour te décider. » Il lui rendit son portable tout en soutenant son regard incrédule. « Si tu les envoies, tu auras du fric à ne plus savoir où en mettre, toi qui en raffole tant, mais tu m'oublies définitivement. Si tu ne les envoies pas, tu gagneras peut être ma confiance. »

Et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, répondre ou procéder correctement toutes ces informations. Il sortit simplement de la chambre en coup de vent, laissant un Théodore choqué et silencieux dans la pièce sombre, derrière lui.


	8. Bang, Bang

**Posté le :** 27 Novembre. _Le blog est à jour !_

* * *

 **Lazy Fox** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Il nous a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis particulièrement flattée que Backwards soit ta fanfiction préférée, c'est vraiment beaucoup d'honneur, et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier tout autant la suite de cette histoire !

 **Ondine** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies aussi bien les différents personnages que nos différents styles d'écriture !

 **Astoria** : Un partout, balle au centre ; c'est exactement ça, haha. Reste à savoir comment Théo va réagir... et la suite est juste là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. (Quant à la bombe qui représente Draco sur le Tumblr, j'avais son nom sur le bout de la langue mais je l'ai oublié... sorry, sorry)

 **Athenadora** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu trouves la trame de Backwards de plus en plus intéressante, on essaie d'épicer un peu les choses, haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira, en tout cas !

 **Monster** : Ah, les invitations pour les soirées pyjamas de Draco sont très sélectives, navrée... je n'ai même pas pu intégrer la liste d'attente, dis-toi. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les flashbacks ainsi que l'exploration de la personnalité de Blaise. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce tout nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

 **Claire Lucem** : Poster des fanfics et bousiller vos emplois du temps : tel est notre mantra quotidien. En tout cas, le chapitre a eu l'air de te plaire, ce qui me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci encore plus !

 **Nimueh** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le rapprochement entre les deux personnages principaux ainsi que l'évolution de leur relation. C'est vrai que tout est toujours assez incertain et impulsif entre eux, on a toujours peur que quelque chose parte en couille, mais c'est ce qui rend leur rapport aussi unique ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Alexe** : 10/10 pour la description des personnages ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !

 **Fanta** : Aaah, comparaison très intéressante. J'ai toujours vu Blaise comme Frank Ocean, que ce soit dans le physique, la personnalité discrète et le sens musical aigu, mais Asap Rocky est un bon équivalent également, dans le sens où on ne le voit pas venir. La plupart des gens le sous-estime jusqu'à ce qu'il leur montre ce dont il est capable. Donc pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas ! Merci pour ta review.

 **Anabelle** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

* * *

 **Note d'auteur IACB :** Nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vos bozieux et écrit par la main (ou le clavier, plutôt) de D. Would. Et si la question qui vous brûle les lèvres est : Théo a-t-il fait son gros connard en envoyant les photos de Blaise à la presse ou bien a-t-il résisté à la tentation ? La réponse se trouve juste en-dessous. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! xo.

 **Note d'auteur de D. Would** : … Je brûlais d'impatience rien qu'à l'idée de poster. Uuuurg, ce chapitre a été écrit avec des larmes d'or. J'aime trop cette coécriture pour mon propre bien. Ce truc peut me tuer, sans dec. (Là, je stresse parce que j'attends le chap 9 que Nina doit écrire, haha, je vous dis pas la force mentale qu'il me faut). Vos réactions sur le chap 7 étaient trop fun à lire (Oui, je suis sadique). Du coup, j'imagine que vous n'avez qu'une envie : vous jeter sur ces quelques pages. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

(*) Les souvenirs de Théodore sont en italiques

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 « Bang, Bang » »**

– **D. Would** feat **IACB** (dialogues Blaise)

 _ **''We both know that it's not fashionable to love me'' – Lana Del Rey, in. Honeymoon.**_

 _ **Playlist :**_

 **01.** _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_ – High Contrast.

 **02.** _Bang_ – Armchair Cynics.

 **03.** _Bang Bang_ – Dr Dre.

 **04.** _Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)_ – Nancy Sinatra.

 **05.** _Bang_ – Gorky Park.

 **06.** _Bang Bang Bang Bang_ – The Soho Girls.

 **.**

● **THEODORE** ●

 **.**

 _"Hey, mec, je ne savais pas que les filles laissaient des cadeaux dans votre dortoir..."_

 _Théodore fit volte-face. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un énorme sachet de sucre sur le point d'exploser sous son propre poids. Théo ne comprenait pas la manie qu'avaient les entreprises de mal homologuer l'emballage de leur produit. Sérieusement, qui utiliserait du papier recyclé aussi fin pour envelopper quelque chose d'aussi friable que du sucre ? Il fallait être un parfait crétin pour avoir validé un tel projet ! De l'autre côté de la pièce en désordre, Adrian Pucey – un garçon de deux ans plus âgé que lui – suspendait au niveau de sa figure des escarpins noirs. Les chaussures se balançaient lentement de droite à gauche comme un macchabée pendu à la vue indiscrète de tous. Théodore serra son paquet de sucre contre lui, comme un nouveau-né. C'était un pur réflexe. Quand il était pris de panique, il serrait les choses : que cela soit les clefs dans sa poche, un pan de son tee-shirt ou encore une balle. Tout pouvait faire l'affaire._

 _"Il paraît que Hermione Granger tourne beaucoup dans les parages depuis quelque temps", ajouta Adrian avec un large sourire dépourvu de la moindre once d'innocence. "Elles sont plutôt cools ces pompes. Je veux dire, sexy quoi... Dommage que Granger ne les met jamais pour aller en cours"_

 _"Dépose ça, tu veux ?"_

 _Adrian n'en fit rien. Il continua de fixer les chaussures à talons comme s'il disséquait un animal rare et plutôt difficile à attraper. Pucey dormait à l'autre bout du couloir, dans la chambre de Terrence et Derrick. Théodore se demandait parfois – comme en ce moment même – pourquoi il continuait de traîner avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un pote pareil ? Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, Théodore réalisait que les gens fréquentables étaient plutôt rares au pensionnat._

 _Malgré ses vives protestations à la rentrée, il avait été réparti dans un dortoir avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Les premiers jours, les autres élèves avaient fait la queue devant leur porte pour obtenir un autographe. Mais ils avaient vite laissé tomber en réalisant que Harry n'avait absolument rien d'une vedette. Avec les années, Théodore et lui s'étaient mutuellement appréciés et respectés. En ce moment même, Harry devait être au gymnase, ou quelque chose comme ça. Théodore profitait toujours de ces moments-là pour faire entrer des copains en douce._

 _"Elle a quand même de grands pieds, Granger.", poursuivit Adrian en déposant la paire sur le bureau. "De très grands pieds pour une fille. Je suis certain que même moi, je pourrai les enfiler" Il éclata de rire. "Alors, tu nous prépares quoi de bon ?"_

 _"Du Kool-Aid. Avec un peu de vodka dedans. Mais pas beaucoup.", ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le sourire de Adrian, "Je l'ai piquée à une supérette. Tiens-moi l'entonnoir. Ouais, voilà. Comme ça."_

 _Le bidon de lait vide qu'ils avaient trouvé près de la cantine faisait très bien l'affaire._

 _"Mmh, au fait, il est où Potter ?"_

 _"J'en sais rien. Je m'en tape.", mentit Théo._

 _"Mon père raconte qu'il est devenu fou depuis la mort de ses parents."_

 _"Ton père est un putain de français, donc la ferme."_

 _Adrian se tut, lui jetant un regard amer. Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, tout le monde le charriait pour ses origines françaises. Son père en était fier au point d'organiser sur sa pelouse la fête nationale le 14 et non le 4 juillet. Avant, il n'était pas comme ça. Avant, Mr Pucey se contentait de prier les valeurs patriotiques américaines dès que ça l'arrangeait. Puis tout à coup – pouf ! – il s'était souvenu qu'il descendait d'un duc, ou d'un maréchal pour ce que Théodore en savait... Et le père de Adrian avait commencé à changer de bord. Théodore comprit qu'il était devenu crazy coconut le jour où il avait revendiqué le droit de se faire appeler King Charlemagne. Droit qu'il avait obtenu de l'administration après un chèque valant son pesant d'or._

 _"Il se passe un truc avec Potter, n'est-ce pas ?", insista Adrian tandis que l'eau pigmentée de rouge grenat se coagulait grâce au sucre._

 _"Bon sang, je t'en pose des questions, moi, sur ce qu'il se passe dans ton dortoir ?"_

 _Théodore déposa lourdement le sac de sucre sur son bureau surchargé de manuels empruntés à la bibliothèque, reboucha l'ancien bidon de lait et entreprit de le secouer afin de mélanger le sucre, l'eau, la vodka, les pigments et l'acide citrique._

 _"Les chaussures... Elles ne sont pas à Granger, hein ?" Théodore secoua plus mollement le bidon, son regard tombant sur son ami. "Un jour, je suis passé ici pour te rendre ton cahier de Bio. J'entendais du bruit à l'intérieur donc je me suis dit : 'Merde, si ça se trouve il clamse à terre'. Donc j'ai entrouvert la porte et j'ai vu Potter se dandiner, un casque sur les oreilles et... et il avait ces pompes. Aux pieds, j'veux dire." Adrian le scrutait. Il n'en démordait pas comme un putain de pitbull. "Potter il a un problème dans sa tête ? Je veux dire, c'est pas courant pour un mec de porter des talons. Tu devrais prendre cette info très sérieusement..."_

 _Théodore ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, fourrant son index et son majeur dans les narines de Adrian. Il les tira vers l'avant, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur._

 _"Ne parle plus de lui comme si c'était un malade mental, ok ? Il fait ce qu'il veut. Il est chez lui et il ne fait de mal à personne. Maintenant, prends ton putain de blouson et tire-toi avec ta sale gueule."_

 _Cela semblait être assez douloureux pour Adrian de hocher de la tête mais il le fit quand même. Lorsque Théodore le relâcha et nettoya ses phallanges sur son pantalon d'uniforme, Adrian se massa machinalement le nez._

 _"Je dis juste, que si Potter veut mettre ces pompes, tu dois savoir pourquoi il fait ça. Tu te souviens de Burt dans ma classe ?"_

 _"Burt ?" répéta Théodore, circonspect._

 _"Ouais, Burt, le mec avec tellement de cratères sur le visage qu'on aurait cru une carte du Nevada. Ce Burt-là ! Tu sais, le gars qui finissait ses journées assit au fond de la classe à pleurer dès qu'on s'approchait un peu trop de lui..."_

 _"Il prenait un traitement anti-acnée qui le rendait dépressif", rétorqua Théodore, qui avait momentanément oublié qu'il venait d'ordonner à Adrian de foutre le camp._

 _"Ça, c'est la version officielle", corrigea son ami en attrapant sa veste sur une des chaises. "Mais la vraie raison, c'est parce que sa mère qui l'a toujours élevée seule, s'est trouvée une petite copine et avait décidé de se faire pousser un pénis. À la fin de l'année, Burt en avait tellement au-dessus du chapelet qu'il a essayé de s'enfuir. Il a fini dans un foyer pour adolescents à problèmes à St-Brutus, parce que sa mère, son père, enfin son parent bionique, n'arrivait plus du tout à le gérer." Adrian avait l'air à bout de souffle. "Écoute, ça commence toujours par des petits détails. Si Potter est... enfin, s'il cache un truc, tout ce que je dis – et ça, en toute amitié – c'est que tu devrais être le premier sur cette foutue planète à être au courant. Tu dors à côté de lui, nom d'une bite molle !"_

 _"Prends un verre de Kool-Aid, et casse-toi."_

 _"Comme tu voudras."_

 _Théodore attendit que Adrian claque la porte derrière lui pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Dehors, le temps était radieux. L'équipe de basket du collège s'entraînait sur l'un des terrains à l'ombre. Du second étage du pensionnat, Théodore ne pouvait pas entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il crut distinguer des encouragements pour Harry. De loin, son camarade de chambrée ressemblait à tous les autres garçons de quatorze ans. Cependant, Théo se sentit complètement pris au dépourvu à l'idée que Adrian avait – pour une fois – peut-être raison..._

 **ooo**

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquais ? s'énerva Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Le concert va bientôt commencer !

Ari marchait vers eux, un débardeur couleur cuivre suggérant sa poitrine, rentré dans une mini-jupe en daim. Ses boots en cuir frappaient le bitume à un rythme quasi militaire tandis que la fraîcheur de la nuit commençaient à tous les rendre légèrement impatients. Hermione et Théodore attendaient depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, leurs billets de concert en main. Hermione – qui les avait dégoté grâce à son travail – les avait invité afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais c'était sans compter sur les retards légendaires de Ari.

– Tu sais combien de temps ça prend pour choisir un fard à paupière décent ?

Le regard inquisiteur que Ari lança à Hermione en disait long sur ses pensées concernant la mise en beauté de sa meilleure amie. Théodore esquissa un sourire en coin.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ? s'impatienta la journaliste.

– Rien, dit Ari d'un ton trop peu convaincant.

À leur plus grande surprise, le visage de Hermione se fendit en un énorme sourire.

– Parfait, dit-elle. Je ne souhaitais pas _du tout_ être séduisante, ce soir. Il paraît que ce Bill Weasley est un vrai tombeur, et je ne veux pas que Viktor soit jaloux. (Elle fouilla dans son sac à main bleu marine et en extirpa un petit carnet écorné) J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

– Tu comptes te balader avec ça ? demanda Théodore d'un air profondément outré.

– Je dois écrire un article sur ce groupe, rétorqua-t-elle en avançant devant les barrières où s'entassaient quelques fans retardataires. Donc, il va de soit que je prenne des notes.

– Qui prend des notes pendant un concert ? ricana-t-il. _Qui_ ?

Hermione se contenta de l'ignorer royalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent serrés dans la fosse. Même si le show n'avait toujours pas commencé, l'ambiance était volcanique. Théodore suffoquait déjà dans son fin tee-shirt gris, et il se demanda à quel moment cette salle s'était transformée en chaudron. Ari s'éventait le visage, espérant alors attirer une brise inexistante sur ses pommettes rougies.

Finalement, comme sortis de nulle part, les deux percutionistes du groupe furent propulsés sur scène. Une terrible ovation accueuillie cette apparition et les jumeaux Weasley saluèrent la foule entassée avec leurs baguettes. Ils semblaient ravis d'être là ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les artistes actuels.

– C'est Fred, indiqua Théodore à une Hermione qui jouait des coudes pour écrire quelques mots. C'est le meilleur batteur de la côte ouest, très certainement. Il a été formé chez les meilleurs. Puis quand il est rentré chez lui, il a tout appris à son jumeau. George est un prodigue. À la fin, tu ne sauras même plus qui est le plus doué des deux.

– Et ça, c'est qui ? demanda tout à coup Ari, par-dessus le tohu-bohu des fans en délire.

– Lui ? C'est Bill, évidemment.

Les lumières s'étaient quasiment toutes braquées sur le frontman du groupe. La silhouette élancée de Bill Weasley captivait les regards. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur son dos et on aurait cru à s'y méprendre à une réincarnation de Axl Rose. Ce qui rendait Bill très différent de l'ensemble de ses frères – et Dieu seul savait qu'ils étaient nombreux – était ce charisme fou, à faire pâlir de jalousie un Freddie Mercury au sommet de sa gloire. Ça, et la fabuleuse dent de serpent qui faisait office de boucle d'oreille. Bill attrapa le micro planté au milieu de la scène et fredonna quelques notes. Théodore reconnut d'emblée un tube de leur premier album et il se laissa aussitôt transporté par l'ambiance.

– Non, pas lui, corrigea Ari en se penchant à son oreille pour se faire entendre. _Lui_.

Son index manucuré désigna un coin peu éclairé de la scène. Théodore dût plisser des yeux pour savoir de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

– Ah, ça... C'est juste Charlie.

Charlie Weasley – le deuxième-né de la fratrie – faisait également office de bassiste du groupe. Il était plus petit que ses frères, et sa peau semblait mieux s'acclimater aux températures harrassantes de Californie.

– Il est plutôt bon, admit Théodore au bout d'une minute d'un rift endiablé. Mais ça se voit qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise. D'après ce qu'on dit, il n'aime pas trop se produire sur scène. Ça l'embête d'être vu par autant de monde.

Si Bill avait l'air de se délecter de l'attention de la foule, il était flagrant que son cadet se serait volontiers épargné une telle corvée. Charlie jouait en retrait des autres, avec néanmoins toujours autant d'application. Cependant, il avait du mal à s'abandonner comme les jumeaux, ou à bondir d'un point à l'autre de la salle comme le plus jeune, Ron. Ils interprétèrent l'intégralité de leur nouvel album, sorti au mois de janvier seulement. _Knight In Noctem_ rencontra beaucoup de succès. La fosse se bouscula en un admirable pogo entre deux notes criantes de _Summer Curse_. Théodore retint de justesse Hermione, qui faillit se faire embarquer par l'euphorie collective, le nez collé dans son calepin.

À la fin de _Ginger Extinction_ , Théodore en oublia presque son propre nom tant il était subjugué par l'énergie que dégageait le groupe. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à un concert de rock et il comptait en profiter jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde. Ce qui le déconcentrait, en revanche, c'était la manie des fans d'avoir leur téléphone brandie vers la scène afin de tout filmer, et de ne profiter qu'à moitié de la magie se déroulant juste sous leurs yeux. Il ravala son agacement et joua des coudes pour s'avancer davantage avec Hermione et Ari. Le concert s'acheva sur une mélodie douce, _Vivid like Violetta_ , qui ressemblait à une sorte de ballade amoureuse.

– C'était génial, s'écria Ari.

– Ça tombe bien, nos pass nous permettent de les voir en coulisse. Je vais leur demander quelques mots pour _La Torche_.

La salle de concert eu du mal à se vider, surtout que les jumeaux Weasley lançaient quelques blagues au micro, tout en signant des tee-shirt. Hermione attrapa la main de Théo, et ce dernier celle de Ari. Certains journalistes étaient déjà là, formant une véritable mêlée devant les coulisses.

– On ne va quand même pas attendre là toute la nuit !? s'agaça Hermione, qui s'éventait le visage avec un énorme flyers cartonné.

– Laisse-moi faire, chuchota Théodore.

Il retourna son badge, afin qu'ils puissent paraître pour ceux du staff étant exactement de la même couleur que le recto. Il avança droit vers le vigile avec une telle assurance que personne ne lui posa la moindre question de savoir où il allait. Il passa la barrière de sécurité sans aucune hésitation tout en adressant un sourire charmeur à quelques photographes évènementiels. Sans préambule, il alla toquer à la porte de la loge de Bill qui semblait rire à une délicieuse plaisanterie au moment où il ouvrit la porte.

– Euh... Je peux t'aider ? dit-il, sans aucune trace d'agressivité dans la voix.

– Ouais, j'ai deux bombes à l'arrière.

Le sourire avenant de Bill s'effaça aussitôt.

– _C'était-une-blague_ , ajouta précipitamment Théo en voyant son air affolé. Je parlais de deux copines qui m'accompagnent. (Il désigna la longue file indienne de fans privilégiés et de journalistes qui s'étirait dans le corridor) Est-ce qu'elles peuvent venir ?

Bill jeta un regard interrogateur à ses frères qui hochèrent tous, plus ou moins énergiquement, de la tête.

– D'accord, mais... tu sors d'où comme ça ? Tu es l'agent de quelqu'un ?

– Si je te disais mon métier, tu ne me croirais pas, alors... Je reviens.

Il s'éclipsa un moment avant de revenir avec Hermione et Ari. Les Weasley les scrutèrent, tous avec une bière à la main. Théodore fut assez observateur pour voir leurs regards converger vers les longues jambes galbées de Ari. Bon point.

– Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, déclara la concernée, contraignant les Weasley d'arrêter de fixer Ari avec insistance. Je travaille pour le magazine _La Torche_ et j'écris un article sur vous... enfin, ce que vous faites sur scène.

– Genre, se mettre à poils ? charria George.

Fred ricana.

– J'aurai aimé vous poser quelques questions à propos de...

– On a tout notre temps, désamorça Théodore, qui sentait le groupe légèrement méfiant. Et si on commençait par faire connaissance, hein ? Tiens, Ari, assieds-toi là.

Il la posa de force entre Ron et Charlie. En croisant ses jambes, sa mini-jupe en daim remonta d'une poignée de centimètres. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que l'un des deux déglutisse. Théodore referma la porte de la loge, comme s'il y avait déjà ses habitudes.

– Ta tête me dit quelque chose, dit Ron.

– Je traîne souvent dans les clubs, informa-t-il de manière très détachée. Ça doit être pour ça. (Il se servit une bière sans demander quoique ce soit) Ari ne connaît rien au rock.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Charlie en se tournant vers elle, apparemment enchanté d'avoir une occasion pour la déshabiller du regard. Comment ça se fait ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec mon travail.

– Et tu fais quoi comme ça ? Mannequin ? Présentatrice météo ? YouTubeuse beauté ? énuméra le guitariste.

Ari lui envoya une oeillade navrée.

– Non, je fais quelque chose d' _utile_. J'ai ma propre société de ménage à domicile.

– Je crois que Fred et George en auraient grand besoin, rétorqua Charlie, amusé. Ils sont à la tête de la plus vaste porcherie de Californie.

– Ceci n'est pas une porcherie, répondit l'un des jumeaux. Ceci est un bordel organisé.

– Un bordel quand même, nota Bill en décapsulant une bière à Hermione qui semblait en proie à de véritables difficultés. Maman hésite à tout passer au lance-flamme depuis plusieurs semaines. Je trouve ça assez miraculeux qu'elle ai tenu jusqu'ici sans forcer la porte de chez vous.

Théodore les regarda tous rire doucement et eut l'impression, pendant une fraction de seconde, de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Il avait beau sourire, au fond, c'était le chaos.

Hier, il avait passé la journée cloîtré chez lui à se poser un bon millier de questions sur ce que Blaise lui avait dernièrement balancé à la gueule. Alors, quand Hermione l'avait appelé pour passer une soirée loin de tout tracas, il n'avait pu que sauter sur l'occasion. Et puis, quoi leur dire ? '' _Oh, j'ai réussi à rencontrer un mec canon. On avait une putain d'alchimie jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que je sois une pute. Au fait, même s'il l'a d'abord mal pris, il a accepté de me payer pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air. C'était assez brutal, mais bizarrement, j'ai aimé. Sinon, ce midi j'ai mangé des macaronis_ ''.

Au fond de lui, Théodore avait terriblement honte de cette expérience. Plus honte encore que le jour où il était tombé la tête la première sur une plaque de verglas devant toute sa classe quand ils étaient partis au ski plus honte que quand ses amis lui avaient piqué ses fringues après un bain de minuit trop arrosé plus honte que le jour où il s'était évanoui à la remise des diplômes... Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni _comment_ faire.

– Théodore Nott, c'est ça ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Bill Weasley en personne venait de lui adresser la parole.

– Ton père n'est pas banquier à Gringotts, par hasard ?

– Était Courtier, précisa-t-il.

– Était ? Il est mort ?

– Si seulement..., maugréa Théo en savourant une gorgée de bière. Il est du genre con et borné.

– Et si on parlait de votre tournée ? désamorça Hermione, crayon en main. Charlie, c'est ça ? Qu'as-tu pensé de ta performance de ce soir ?

Charlie ne semblait même pas capable de l'entendre, le nez plongé dans le décolleté de Ari.

– J'ai envie de sushis, dit-il sans lâcher des yeux le fabuleux bonnet C.

– Parfait ! s'exclama George en tapant dans ses mains. Soirée sushis ! Je vais aller chercher d'autres jolies filles et je reviens.

– Je dois y aller, murmura Théodore à Ari.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ça va être cool.

– J'ai un rendez-vous, mentit-il.

En fait, Théo ne se voyait pas faire semblant que tout allait parfaitement bien tandis que l'image de Blaise lui torturait l'esprit depuis un certain temps.

– Je devrai y aller, poursuivit-il. Tu t'en sortiras bien, j'en suis sûr.

Ari n'en avait pas l'air aussi certaine. Elle le fixa d'un air nerveux, comme si elle espérait le retenir avec son regard suppliant. Mais même si Théo en avait l'envie, il restait certain que Charlie Weasley et elle avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, ou à faire...

 **ooo**

 _''Tu l'as déjà fait, toi ?'', demanda Terrence, avide._

 _''De quoi ?''_

 _''Bah, tu sais. Bang, bang, quoi.''_

 _Théodore fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi tous les garçons de seize ans s'évertuaient à parler de la chose dans chacune de leur conversation ? Généralement, il tentait d'échapper à ce genre de question en détournant le sujet à son avantage, ou en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Théodore ne savait rien de la sexualité et espérait sincèrement se tenir éloigné de tout ça le plus longtemps possible. Son père lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il devait rester pur jusqu'au mariage, que c'était ainsi que les choses se faisaient. Le métal tiède de sa croix autour de son cou pesait parfois. Mais Dieu savait ce qui était bon pour lui._

 _''On ne devrait pas parler de débauche'', marmonna Théodore, gêné._

 _''Ce n'est pas réellement de la débauche. Je te parle juste d'une fille, pas de trente-six. Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de... de voir comment ça se passait ? d'en toucher une ?''_

 _''Pas vraiment, non'', admit-il. ''Mon père dit que c'est normal. Il dit que je suis encore trop jeune pour m'intéresser à ce genre de choses.''_

 _''Ton père a un balai dans le cul'' décréta Terrence en rangeant une paire de chaussettes. ''Moi, je pense que ce n'est pas normal de ne pas avoir envie des filles à notre âge. Enfin, sauf dans le cas de Potter, peut-être''._

 _Harry avait été son camarade de dortoir tout au long de sa quatrième année au pensionnat. Puis quand son père avait appris chacune de ses excentricités, Mr Nott avait exigé qu'il se trouve un partenaire de chambrée plus convenable. L'an dernier, il s'était retrouvé coincé avec Adrian qui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup, de bruit certaines nuits. Sans doute était-il pris de fièvre et d'hallucinations durant son sommeil ? Tout du moins, c'était ce que pensa longtemps Théodore avant que Terrence l'avertisse de la véritable nature des soirées agitées._

 _''Il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit te plaire du côté des nanas, non ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Padma est une vraie chaudasse. J'aurais aimé l'avoir dans mon cours de Biologie. T'es vraiment un sacré veinard.'' Théodore lui jeta alors un pur regard condescendant. ''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?''_

 _''Tu vas me foutre la paix avec tes histoires de filles ? Elles ne m'ont jamais intéressées, ok ?''_

 _Terrence le dévisagea tout à coup._

 _''T'es pédé ?''_

 _''Peut-être bien'', répliqua Théodore, une pointe de provocation dans la voix._

 _En vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais sérieusement regardé les garçons autour de lui, et encore moins les filles. Mais maintenant que l'hypothèse se présentait devant lui, il devrait sans doute essayer..._

 **ooo**

 _« ...Bang ! Faites votre ménage sans peine grâce au gel nettoyant Bang. Simple d'utilisation, multifonction et délicatement parfumé, Bang est votre allier imparable. Les taches parties, plus de soucis ! … »_

L'écran de télévision projetait une lumière crue dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. La publicité de détergent éclairait les recoins impeccables et parfaitement entretenus. Théodore serrait contre lui un bout de tissu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de manipuler, surtout dans les moments de panique. Il l'avait arraché sur le lit de la chambre d'hôpital que sa mère avait occupé des mois durant avant son décès. Depuis, Théo ne s'en était jamais séparé et le passait entre ses doigts comme un talisman. Généralement, ce morceau de tissu était soigneusement rangé dans une boîte sur la troisième étagère au-dessus de son lit.

Sauf que là, Théodore avait un besoin irrépressible de ce contact. Alors, depuis une heure maintenant, il faisait face à son ordinateur, tournant et retournant ce petit carré blanc entre ses doigts. C'était comme s'agripper à son enfance, à tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Et c'était – sans aucun doute – la seule pensée positive qui lui traversait l'esprit, tandis que ses yeux balayaient le même mail malgré ses nombreuses notifications.

« À **RitaSkeeter_RadarOnline** : _Voici quelques clichés qui pourraient vous intéresser. Contactez-moi_.

-T. Nott, écrit depuis un iPhone, mardi 19 avril. »

En pièces jointes, cinq photos de Slytherin et lui qui s'embrassaient. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elles avaient été prises, pourtant, elles conservaient un arrière-goût d'irréel.

Jamais Théodore ne s'était senti aussi rabaissé, en tant qu'escort. Alors, c'était donc ça le revers de la médaille ? être considéré comme une putain, et uniquement une putain ? Parce que c'était ça le deal. Quand Blaise lui avait exprimé son dégoût et sa colère, il était évident qu'à ses yeux, il n'était rien d'autre que ce travailleur du sexe. Il n'avait pas d'émotions, de sentiments, de passé ou d'avenir. Non. Il était juste... cet étranger qui avait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin pavé de gloire.

Ce qui le rendait malade, c'était de s'être en partie livré à quelqu'un qui le méprisait royalement pour ce qu'il était. Il n'aurait _jamais_ dû en dire autant sur lui, son passé. Cela semblait être bien peu, en comparaison de ce qu'il savait sur le jeune rappeur. Pourtant, Théodore avait l'impression d'avoir enjambé la barrière qu'il s'était autrefois fixée. Mais le pire du pire, c'était d'avoir comme cette intuition que Blaise ne le comprenait pas, que – peut-être – personne ne le pouvait.

Blaise lui avait fait la leçon comme à un enfant de quatre ans. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de tout lui dire dans les grandes largeurs, parce que Théo savait ce qu'il pensait : « _Écoute, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne serai jamais comme toi. Je vaux mieux que ça_. » Avait-il tort, dans le fond ? Théodore cliqua sur un lien au hasard et tomba sur les premières notes de _Bang, Bang_ de Nancy Sinatra. Il prit un temps fou pour trouver la provenance de la musique avant de pouvoir l'arrêter. Puis sa souris revint à sa principale préoccupation, son Triangle des Bermudes 2.0. :

« À **RitaSkeeter_RadarOnline** : _Voici quelques clichés qui pourraient vous intéresser. Contactez-moi_.

-T. Nott, écrit depuis un iPhone, mardi 19 avril. »

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? « _Si tu les envoies, tu auras du fric à ne plus savoir où en mettre, toi qui en raffoles tant, mais tu m'oublies définitivement. Si tu ne les envoies pas, tu gagneras peut-être ma confiance_. »

Peut-être.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Blaise le croyait _vraiment_ affamé de thunes. Pourtant, il était bien le premier à connaître la cruelle vérité derrière le dicton ''L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur''. Il venait d'une famille très riche, contrairement à Blaise. Il avait grandi là-dedans. Pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de choisir une profession précaire comme celle-ci. Alors il croyait quoi ? qu'il faisait tout ça simplement par défi ? pour contrarier son petit papa chéri ? Théodore passa ses doigts sur la surface tactile de son ordinateur portable et sélectionna le mail. Le curseur de sa souris se trouvait entre « Envoyer » et « Supprimer ». Il se câla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil Eames, pensif.

S'il envoyait le mail à Rita Skeeter, Théodore serait millionnaire. Le hic ? Il l'était déjà. De par son père, de par sa mère, grâce à Rogue... Il soupira. Et puis, en cliquant sur ce bouton, Théo ne faisait que donner raison à Blaise. Que disait le credo ? Ah oui, ''On ne peut pas faire confiance à une pute. Surtout si elle montre les dents''. Ça lui ferait sans doute bien trop plaisir que d'avoir une raison valable de le détester. Et ça rendrait les choses trop douces pour lui. Peut-être cherchait-il juste un moyen de se débarrasser de l'énorme mensonge qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux sex-scandal à la sauce hollywoodienne ?

Mais s'il ne l'envoyait pas... – sa souris pivota vers « supprimer » – cela voulait donc dire qu'il baissait les bras, qu'il avait été vaincu facilement. Car c'était un peu ça le deal. Slytherin le mettait au défi. Faute de pouvoir le cerner, il l'avait mis face à un ultimatum. « _Trahis-moi. Trahis-moi, qu'on en finisse, bordel_. », avait-il l'air de penser. Dans d'autres circonstances, oui, Théodore l'aurait très certainement envoyé dans la fosse aux lions sans aucun remords. Mais il y avait un « Mais ».

Mais Théodore se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée de le blesser.

 _« … Bang ! Quelques gouttes dans vos casseroles utilisées, et Bang fait le reste. Attendez-vous à voir vos assiettes briller comme des diamants. Résultats garantis ! Bang !..._ »

Théodore réalisa tout à coup que la télévision était restée allumée pendant toute sa réflexion. Il attrapa sa télécommande – coincée sous le fessier de son gros chat noir – et appuya négligemment sur le bouton afin de l'éteindre. Son regard se retrouva une nouvelle fois capté par les photos en pièce jointe. Il les observa attentivement, et se dit que c'était un beau gâchis de devoir les supprimer. Non pas pour le pesant d'or quelles valaient, mais parce qu'elles étaient fichtrement belles à regarder. Puis au bout de deux minutes, à contrecoeur, il appuya sur « supprimer », vida l'intégralité de sa corbeille et ce fut comme si cet événement n'avait jamais existé.

 **ooo**

 _''Je déteste le mardi'' Théodore creva son jaune d'oeuf en plantant sa fourchette au milieu._

 _''Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur, mon chéri ?'' Sa mère lui accordait un grand sourire bienveillant. Les premières lueurs du matin filtraient au travers le luxueux patio aux inspirations mid-century. Théodore avait toujours adoré sa maison, qu'il trouvait originale, à bien des égards. Et savoir que sa mère – la femme la plus géniale de San Diego – était l'orfèvre de ce petit bijou, le gargarisait d'orgueil. Johanna Nott, était une fan inconditionnelle de l'architecture des années cinquantes et avait exigé avoir une propriété figée dans le temps. Théodore avait grandi ici, entre ces murs pastels renfermant tous les objets vintage qu'elle avait pu chiner. Même sa machine à laver était d'époque._

 _''Il m'arrive toujours d'horribles choses les mardi.'', continua Théodore, âgé de sept ans. ''Mardi dernier, le chat a failli mourir en mettant sa patte dans le toaster.''_

 _''Il est vieux et gras, Théo chéri. Estime-toi plutôt heureux qu'il ait vécu aussi longtemps. Tu sais, ce n'est pas sain de lui donner autant à manger.'' Sur la troisième chaise – celle qu'occupait d'habitude son père – le félin fixait le plat de bacon avec une lueur de convoitise. ''Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, et le vétérinaire non plus.''_

 _''Cognard a besoin de nourriture !'', s'écria Théodore. ''Je le sens dans mes os, quand il a faim. Et puis s'il n'a pas eu sa dose de bacon, tu sais très bien qu'il fait des mauvais rêves pendant la nuit !''_

 _Sa mère éclata de rire, ramenant ses cheveux aussi sombres que les siens vers l'arrière._

 _''Cognard est juste paresseux, gourmand et fourbe.'' énuméra-t-elle. ''C'est un monstre.''_

 _''C'est d'abord mon enfant avant d'être un monstre'', rétorqua Théo, tout bas. ''N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, Cognard. Elle est juste jalouse que tu puisses manger autant et garder la ligne''. Le chat eut pour seule réaction de ronronner de plaisir en sentant l'effluve de viande grillée que son jeune maître venait de mâchonner._

 _''Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais finir ton bacon, avant que ce prédateur ne le dévore'', dit-elle avec un large sourire._

 _Cognard le regarda avaler ses deux derniers bouts de viande avec un regard malveillant avant de sauter sur le parquet en un énorme bang!, puis s'éloigner la queue en l'air, vexé._

 _''Cognard...'' appela Théodore d'une toute petite voix. Mais son chat était déjà parti._

 _''Il est sûrement allé prendre un brin de soleil'', rassura sa mère. ''Nous, on va faire un tour !''_

 _Théodore ignorait pourquoi sa mère était toujours aussi pleine d'énergie dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre l'air. Il ignorait aussi pourquoi une femme dynamique comme elle avait choisi d'épouser un type aussi ennuyant que son père. Tous les deux avaient pratiquement vingt ans d'écart et sa mère était beaucoup trop jolie pour lui, sans aucun doute. Même ses copains de l'école le lui avaient dit, et aucune de ses réponses n'eut l'air de les satisfaire. Son père était idiot, borné et tenait à distance tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire._

 _Mr Nott campait sur des idées bien arrêtées sur ce que devait être une famille idéale. Il avait même empêché Théodore de se rendre chez un de ses copains car ses parents avaient divorcé. Recevant de moins en moins d'invitation à cause de l'inflexibilité de son père, Théo avait appris à aimer Cognard de manière inconsidérée. Il racontait absolument tout à son chat. D'accord, Cognard exigeait souvent de la nourriture avant de prêter une oreille attentive, mais, au moins, il le réchauffait la nuit. Qui d'autre pouvait se vanter d'avoir un chat-radiateur dans le quartier ?_

 _''Allez'', insista sa mère après avoir avalé une dernière gorgée de jus d'orange. ''Prends ta veste.''_

 _Théodore s'exécuta et attrapa la main de sa mère. Il adorait lui tenir la main. C'était une sensation terriblement agréable, comme si un feu protecteur l'entourait, à la fois doux et brûlant._

 **ooo**

Sa cigarette brûlait.

Ce soir-là, le ciel était pailletté d'argent, comme si les étoiles ne voulaient pour rien au monde s'en aller. Nous étions à un moment perdu entre le jour et la nuit, où le parme et l'indigo se lançaient dans une guerre sans fin. En contrebas de la crevasse se trouvaient de longs serpentins de bitume où s'agglutinaient des milliers de véhicules, pris dans les embouteillages. Et les vapeurs de leur pot d'échappement montaient lentement, insidieusement, jusqu'aux plus hauts grattes-ciel de la ville. Puis peu à peu, on ne les voyait plus du tout. Les étoiles.

Elles avaient disparu derrière ce voile de particules. C'était sans doute le moment favori de la journée de Théodore. Le moment où le monde entier était bien trop épuisé et lassé pour faire attention à quelqu'un comme lui. Il était devenu insignifiant. En clair, c'était une excellente chose. Il préférait qu'on ne le remarque pas, qu'on le laisse où il était. C'était bien mieux ainsi, car les regards pesaient bien plus que les mots. Dehors, là où les gens étaient propres et clinquants, il n'y avait pas de place pour les gens comme lui. Mais ce soir, il fallait qu'il s'en créé une.

Rogue l'avait recontacté plusieurs fois durant la semaine. La première, il fut incapable de répondre, bien trop cassé par sa dernière rencontre avec Blaise. Même si Théodore refusait de se l'admettre, ce que le rappeur lui avait dit ce soir-là avait eu énormément d'impact en lui. Il s'était même demandé si l'ensemble de ses clients le considérait uniquement comme un opportuniste froid et calculateur. Car ça, c'était le Théodore qui travaillait, celui qui adorait jouer avec les codes de la séduction. Puis il y avait l' _autre_ Théodore.

Le sol de Californie était brûlant cette nuit-là, et le soleil se cramponnait à l'éternité. Théodore verrouilla les portes de sa voiture et avança vers Le Rosmerta, un restaurant huppé de Los Angeles où se tenait un important gala de charité. Régulièrement, les célébrités se donnaient rendez-vous là-bas, non pas afin de se donner bonne conscience, mais plutôt pour faire un étalage de leur récente acquisition. Certains montraient leur gros chéquier en faisant des dons astronomiques, d'autres dévoilaient leur poitrine flambant neuve dans des robes cintrées, et puis quelques-uns paradaient au bras de leur nouvelle conquête. Et c'était exactement ça que recherchait Severus Rogue : les services d'un dévoué petit-ami.

Pour l'occasion, Théodore portait un costume d'un gris profond, avec un simple tee-shirt noir en dessous. Une longue file d'invités se faisait photographier à l'entrée et Théodore les contourna avec facilité, connaissant toutes les ficelles du métier. À l'intérieur, toutes les tables avaient été placées vers les extrémités, laissant suffisamment de place au milieu pour une piste de danse. Pour l'instant, les convives se saluaient, riaient à leur plaisanterie avec une hypocrisie à peine voilée. Rogue était parmi eux, sans pour autant participer aux conversations. Théodore s'approcha précautionneusement :

– Bonsoir, dit-il après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue du chirurgien.

Ce dernier le toisa d'un regard impérieux.

– Tu es en retard.

– De seulement sept minutes.

– Sept minutes c'est assez pour qu'un homme envisage le suicide, marmonna Severus en l'attirant possessivement vers lui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je déteste ce genre d'endroit.

– Pourquoi venir dans ce cas ? chuchota Théo en attrapant une flûte de champagne.

– La moitié des personnes ici présentes sont passées au moins une fois par mon cabinet. (Il accorda une oeillade curieuse à Théodore) Et l'autre moitié hésite à franchir le pas... Tu ne t'es jamais rien fait refaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question eut le mérite de le prendre légèrement au dépourvu.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu as une beauté assez rare. Alors je me demandais depuis un certain temps si tout ça provenait de Mère Nature ou... ou si un meilleur chirurgien que moi existait quelque part.

Théo sourit.

– Meilleur que Severus Rogue ? Je ne crois pas.

Il sentit son étreinte se resserrer contre lui et, bizarrement, ça lui fit du bien. C'était sans doute le seul contact positif qu'il avait eu depuis plusieurs jours. Rogue l'entraîna à sa suite, lui tenant toujours la main. Il lui présenta quelques-uns de ses meilleurs patients. Ils s'approchaient du buffet quand une voix haut perchée les interpella :

– Oh, hé, Severus chéri !

Théodore fit volte-face et eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Bellatrix Lestrange, une des plus grandes stars de Hollywood. Son dernier film en date ? _Outnumber_ , un thriller puissant et psychologique qui avait donné des cauchemars à Théodore des semaines durant : plus jamais il ne verrait les coupe-ongles de la même manière, maintenant. Alors, l'avoir juste sous les yeux lui fit faire quelque chose de stupide : Il recula.

– Je vous fais peur, jeune homme ? interrogea l'actrice oscarisée d'une voix caverneuse.

– Légèrement, admit-il.

– Qui est-ce, Severus ? Une de tes nouvelles lubies ?

Théodore mourrait d'envie de répliquer quelque chose, mais se contenta de sourire bêtement. Inutile d'attirer l'attention dans un lieu plein à craquer de vipères.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'exposition de Regulus, informa brièvement le chirurgien.

– … Et depuis, vous filez le parfait amour, susurra Bellatrix en passant sa langue sur ses dents. Mmh, je vois. J'ignorais que l'apologie du morbide de Reggie pouvait provoquer de véritables romances. Comment vous vous appelez, déjà ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en détaillant l'escort-boy de la tête aux pieds.

– Théodore, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire hypocrite.

– Il porte encore des couches-culottes, Severus ? Il est bientôt neuf heures, tu devrais aller le coucher.

– Théodore fait preuve d'une maturité exemplaire pour son jeune âge, rétorqua Rogue, amer. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du jeune jardinier sur qui tu louchais. Il avait quel âge déjà ? Dix-sept ans ? Oh, non, seize, c'est vrai... Je suis certain que Rodolphus sera ravi d'apprendre que quelqu'un prenait soin de ton buisson pendant ses longues absences... Si tu veux bien nous excuser.

Le chirurgien la bouscula presque, tenant toujours Théodore fermement contre lui.

– Ça, c'était génial, chuchota Théo à son oreille.

Severus lui adressa un infime sourire en coin tandis qu'ils étaient placés par un majordome à une table.

Après le dîner qui fut laborieusement long, un show case fut annoncé. Certains curieux se rapprochèrent de la scène et Théodore resta auprès de Severus, à leur table. Le chirurgien lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Même s'il n'en montra rien, Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se focaliser sur ce contact à la fois doux et étrange. Il failli même en rater l'entrée sur scène de l'artiste – un certain Lee Jordan, qui dévoilait pour la première fois son album en live. La tension du jeune homme était si palpable que même du fond de la salle, Théodore la ressentit. Toutefois, l'énergie qu'il dégageait emballa bien vite le public, y compris les plus réticents à son univers musical. Lee Jordan entama d'abord son morceau _Ring_ , très électrique et retentissant. _Supernova_ semblait plus massif et frontal, à l'opposé de _Jumanji_.

– C'est drôle, déclara une invitée sur leur droite, sa mère était ma femme de ménage il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant de dévotion dans le récurage des toilettes.

Certains millionnaires rigolèrent bien fort, déconcentrant l'artiste sur scène qui eut du mal à rebondir sur son dernier titre. Lorsque les ultimes notes de _Pitbull_ s'égrenèrent dans la salle, des applaudissements en demi-teinte s'élevèrent.

– Faites un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Lee Jordan, le nouveau protégé de Slytherin !

Théodore se figea tout net. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Slytherin féliciter Lee de sa performance. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas encore vu, mais cela ne tarderait pas à arriver. L'air de rien, Théo se mêla à une discussion animée avec ses voisins de table tandis que Severus conservait son habituel silence magnétique.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, alors qu'un jazz-band prenait le relais, Severus l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Même s'il était difficile pour lui d'ignorer la présence de Slytherin, Théodore essaya de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur le rythme de la mélodie lente et suave. Les bras de Rogue autour de lui l'apaisaient légèrement et à la fin de la chanson, il se surprit à penser que les minutes étaient passées très vites.

– Je dois te laisser un moment, formula le chirurgien. Une patiente me fait signe. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Théodore acquiesça et le regarda partir. Il profita de ce laps de temps pour s'aérer l'esprit dans la magnifique cour pavée du Rosmerta. Nerveusement, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste son paquet de cigarettes et en allumait une quand la silhouette de Slytherin apparut. Malgré lui, Théodore se crispa en le voyant s'approcher. Généralement, c'était lui qui dominait la situation, mais là, il perdait doucement ses moyens... Le jeune rappeur s'adossa à l'une des colonnades du jardin puis percha aussitôt une cigarette à ses lèvres.

– T'as du feu ?

Interloqué par la banalité de la question, Théodore prit un temps fou pour lui tendre son briquet. Derrière eux, au-delà de la baie vitrée, les invités s'amusaient à en perdre la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Théo, afin de combler le silence gênant qui s'était instauré.

– Je suis venu voir Lee se produire sur scène. Toi ?, ajouta-t-il après avoir allumé sa cigarette et rendu son briquet.

Théodore regarda une fraction de seconde ses chaussures.

– Le travail, aussi.

– Le travail. _Évidemment_.

Le ton sarcastique de Blaise suintait, dégoulinant partout. Cependant, Théo fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il ne voulait pas laisser paraître ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, au fond. Il devait demeurer maître de la situation.

– Il m'a toujours bien traité, si tu veux tout savoir, reprit Théodore.

– Qui ça ? Ton client ?

– Oui, il s'appelle Severus. C'est le créateur du lifting vampire.

– Ma mère ne jure que par ce mec.

Théodore lui adressa enfin un sourire en coin.

– Il est doué dans son propre domaine.

– Pitié, soupira Blaise, en roulant des yeux.

Les cliquètements des coupes de champagne, la rumeur des conversations, les quelques notes de contrebasse, le chant des criquets... Tout cela semblait plus net, maintenant qu'il ravalait son amertume. Pourquoi Blaise était toujours en train de le rabaisser depuis qu'il _savait_ ?

– Tu es obligé d'être condescendant avec moi ? lança Théodore, à bout de nerfs.

– Je ne suis pas condescendant, juste sur mes gardes. (Blaise se tourna vers lui, mais rejeta la fumée de côté) Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être constamment sur mes gardes avec toi.

Théo eut un court moment de réflexion, retraçant leur histoire dans sa tête :

– Je le serai aussi à ta place... Mais, si tu y réfléchis vraiment, j'aurais déjà eu pas mal d'occasions de te causer du tort. Et ce n'est pas arrivé.

– C'est vrai.

Blaise déposa ses avant-bras sur la rambarde en pierre, fixant l'océan s'étalant sous leurs yeux :

– Tu n'as pas envoyé les photos, finit-il.

– Je les ai supprimées, précisa Théo. Parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je... Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Pendant un long moment, Blaise le regarda, tirant une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette :

– Comment est-ce que tu es, alors ?

– Je suis du genre à m'attacher facilement aux gens, alors... c'est pour ça que j'évite de rester trop longtemps avec les mêmes personnes, que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, tu vois ? J'ai vécu de sales expériences par le passé, et j'ai appris à me méfier. Comme toi. Maintenant, j'essaie peu à peu de lâcher prise, de me dire que... de toute façon, je ne suis pas en contrôle de la situation.

– Donc... qu'est-ce que je suis censé en déduire ? Que tu me laisses le contrôle de la situation ?

Théodore choisit ce moment-là pour le regarder, enfin. Jusqu'ici il avait soigneusement évité tout contact direct, comme si c'était le seul moyen en sa possession pour garder Blaise à distance. Pourtant, l'exercice était difficile. Blaise savait-il qu'il exerçait un magnétisme fou ? Avait-il deviné que son sommeil n'avait été que léger depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu à l'hôtel ? Pensait-il vraiment que tout ça le laissait parfaitement indifférent ?

– Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider pour nous, lâcha-il.

À sa plus grande surprise, Blaise eut un petit rire.

– C'est trop facile, ça, Théo. Bien trop facile. Moi aussi je peux décider de lâcher prise et demander aux autres de décider pour moi. Et quand les choses partiront en couilles, je pourrais ensuite les blâmer. Après tout, ce sont bien eux qui ont pris cette décision, non ? Dieu seul sait combien de fois j'ai voulu échapper à mes responsabilités. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. (Il se tourna vers lui, la voix plus basse) T'es un grand garçon, Théo. Je n'ai pas à décider à ta place au sujet de quoi que ce soit. Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, dis-le-moi. Je ne vais pas te forcer. Si tu veux... tenter quelque chose, dis-le-moi aussi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Je veux être avec toi.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Théodore eut très peur de paraître ridicule, que Blaise lui rit une nouvelle fois au nez, qu'il lui dise que c'était foutu, de toute manière. Suspendu à ses lèvres, Théo attendait une réponse de sa part. N'importe quoi. En fait, il avait très peur de s'être pris à son propre piège. L'une des premières règles de l'escorting était bel et bien de ne pas s'attacher à sa clientèle. Mais Blaise n'avait jamais _vraiment_ été un client comme un autre. Donc ça ne comptait pas, non ? Sans oublier que Théodore n'avait jamais accepté l'argent qui lui avait ramené, l'autre jour... Réfléchissant trop, il faillit louper les mots que prononçait Blaise :

– J'ai besoin que tu sois sincère à 100%, dit-il, après avoir haussé des sourcils, comme surpris qu'il ait dit oui, et de sa soudaine spontanéité.

– Je le suis.

– Ok.

Blaise déglutit, ses traits faciaux se détendant tout à coup, comme s'il relâchait une pression depuis longtemps accumulée.

– Ok, répéta le rappeur, tendant légèrement sa main vers lui avant de se rappeler des gens autour d'eux, et opta plutôt pour un début de sourire à la place. Moi aussi.

Théodore ne voulut pas montrer son subit soulagement. Et d'ailleurs, il était même surpris d'avoir été aussi anxieux à l'idée que Blaise le repousse encore une fois. À quel moment exactement avaient-ils fini par réellement se rapprocher ?

– Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? proposa Théo, après une oeillade vers la baie vitrée.

Blaise suivit alors son regard :

– Où ?

– On peut retourner à l'endroit que je t'avais montré. Tu te souviens ?

– La Chambre des Secrets ? demanda-t-il, une lueur dans les yeux.

Théodore se contenta d'hocher de la tête puis lui fit un discret signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea sereinement vers le parking tout en composant sur son téléphone portable un message à Blaise qui lui fournirait les coordonnées exactes de la gare désaffectée. Hors de question pour eux de s'y rendre dans la même voiture. Après tout, Blaise avait encore une réputation à sauver. Il n'y avait aucun hasard dans le monde du showbiz. Et Blaise avait construit tout un mythe autour de sa personne, qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'effondrer. Pas à cause de lui.

Théodore ne se retourna pas non plus afin de s'assurer que Slytherin le suivait. Il marcha droit devant lui, puis grimpa dans sa Porsche. En mettant le contact, son autoradio se mit aussitôt en route : « _Bang, say da da da da, Tell me yes and let's feed the fire_ ». Tandis qu'ils s'élançaient dans les méandres de route bordant la colline sur laquelle le Rosmerta était perché, Théodore eut quelques scrupules à l'idée d'avoir abandonné Rogue. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de laisser en plan un de ses clients. Il n'avait même jamais fait une chose pareille... mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Blaise pourrait s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Que Rogue comptait plus que lui, par exemple.

Les rues étaient étrangement désertes, comme si le karma _voulait_ qu'ils se rendent au plus vite vers La Chambre des Secrets. Alors, Théodore appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur, profitant de cette large voie libre. Cinq minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il était arrêté à une intersection, la voiture de Blaise se glissa juste à côté de la sienne. La carrosserie grise métallisée rougeoyait sous le feu tricolore. Théodore tourna sa tête vers lui, puis lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de redémarrer. Inconsciemment, ça l'amusait de faire en quelque sorte la course sans que quiconque dans cette avenue ne puisse s'en douter.

Soudain, la Lamborghini de Blaise le doubla avec une facilité déconcertante, son moteur faisant même vrombir le bitume. Bientôt, Théodore ne distingua pratiquement plus son véhicule, se fondant dans le nuage de brouillard provenant de la côte. Quand il arriva enfin aux abords de la gare désaffectée, la voiture de Blaise était déjà garée sous un immense auvent rouillé. Celui-ci patientait tranquillement, adossé contre sa portière. Théodore enleva le contact puis quitta son véhicule.

Un fort parfum d'herbe roussie balayait les alentours. Blaise le regarda s'approcher, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Théodore aurait voulu dire quelque chose de drôle ou de pertinent. Drôle, de préférence. Mais rien – absolument rien – ne lui venait à l'esprit. On aurait cru qu'un énorme ventilateur avait éparpillé chacune de ses idées pour les rendre hors de portée. Alors, pour combler ce silence inhabituel, Théodore déposa sa main sur son épaule, vint caresser sa joue. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était le genre de contact que Blaise appréciait, vu la brutalité de leur premier rapport.

Toutefois, Théodore voulut essayer quelque chose de nouveau, de plus tendre. Et pendant qu'il l'embrassait, son portable sonna une première fois sur la voix feutrée de Nancy Sinatra. Les doigts de Blaise s'enfoncèrent derrière sa nuque, comme s'il le dissuadait de même songer à répondre. Théodore mordilla ses lèvres un bref instant, puis le lobe d'oreille – oh, alors, il adorait ça, hein ? –, tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur son torse. Blaise avait beau essayer de prendre l'ascendant, il devenait évident qu'il frôlait à chaque instant le losing-control.

Au moment où Théodore l'entendit gémir distinctement, il décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Théodore défit rapidement la ceinture de Blaise qui ne paraissait pas surpris de la tournure des choses. Il s'agenouilla sur le trottoir craquelé par la sécheresse démentielle et commença à le caresser à travers son sous-vêtement. Théodore remonta la longueur déjà dure du bout de sa langue, entendant nettement Blaise frissonner. Théo lui lança un regard amusé avant de poursuivre.

Il y mit toute l'application et langueur possible, jouant avec ses nerfs, ses bourses, son self-control. L'entendre gémir, le sentir trembler d'anticipation à chaque élan était la chose la plus délicieuse que Théodore avait sans doute vécue. C'était comme avoir un pouvoir superpuissant. Le pouvoir de l'emmener au paradis, ou de le frustrer à tout jamais en enfer. Théodore choisit la première option. Il repoussa à chaque fois ses limites et espéra que Blaise en garde un souvenir en or massif...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mot de la co-auteur D. Would :** Ok, l'amour du zabnott me fera un jour sombré... Um, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'espère juste que vous avez aimé ce chapitre du fin fond de votre âme. Quand j'ai écrit cette partie, je la voyais un peu ''monochrome'', d'où la playlist basé sur le même titre, les clins d'oeil ci et là. J'ai adoré rédiger les souvenirs de Théodore. Je pense qu'ils ajoutent de la profondeur à sa personnalité. Avec IACB, on n'est toujours pas d'accord sur la fin que doit prendre cette fic. Nos avis sont totalement différents mais pour de bonnes raisons, du coup chacune essaie de convaincre l'autre et c'est hyper stimulant (Bon, en vrai, j'espère que je vais remporter le dernier mot, hahaha). Bref, merci pour votre soutien et vive l'amore, vive le zabnott !


	9. Go

**Posté le :** 1er Juilet 2016. _Avant dernier chapitre, my dear._

* * *

 **Note d'auteur Dwould :** Oooooh, je vis dans un monde merveilleux. D'abord, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais comme je l'ai dit sur mon groupe et une autre fic, j'écris actuellement mon mémoire et j'ai pas trop-trop le temps, snif. Mais je les relis comme des parchemins rares. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je suis raide dingue amoureuse du personnage de Blaise, de ce qu'en a fait Nina. Les lignes qui vont suivre sont du pur gold ! Cette collab fait palpiter mon petit coeur.

 **Note d'auteur de IACB :** Neuf ans après la guerre, je me réveille pour pondre enfin ce neuvième et avant-dernier chapitre. Mille excuses pour l'attente... ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que publier à un rythme et aléatoire est une sale habitude chez moi. Dressons un autel en l'honneur de et sa patience légendaire. Dressons-en un second en l'honneur de ses Sims également. Très bonne lecture à tous ! xo.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : "Go"**

-IACB, featuring Dwould (dialogues Théodore)

.

 _Dirty Feeling_ _ **x**_ _Lolawolf_

 _Spin Spin Sugar_ _ **x**_ _Sneaker Pimps_

 _All I Do_ _ **x**_ _Majid Jordan_

 _Go_ _ **x**_ _Anna Wise_

.

• **BLAISE •**

.

Un subtile arôme de café colombien parfumait l'air de la pièce. Perchée sur l'un des tabourets hauts encerclant l'îlot de cuisine en marbre, Imane faisait lentement tourner sa cuillère dans son mug noir fumant, son petit doigt dressé en l'air, de gros rouleaux de bigoudis multicolores dans les cheveux. L'étoffe miroitante de son peignoir en soie tombait de part et d'autre de ses jambes croisées et coulait sur son siège dans une cascade de tissu bleu cyan. Une revue féminine était entrouverte sous ses yeux, coincée entre le bocal de sucre et la théière en céramique chinoise, et elle tournait les pages aux couleurs criardes d'un geste paresseux. Distrait. Le trois-quart de son attention se trouvait en réalité focalisée sur le salon hors de vue. Son ouïe alerte était à l'affût du moindre son annonçant qu'elle n'était plus la seule personne éveillée dans toute la villa.

Trois longues minutes passèrent avant que les premiers bruits de pas traînants et irréguliers tant attendus se manifestent enfin. Tout d'abord depuis l'escalier, un lointain « tap – tap – tap » accompagnant chaque marche descendue, puis depuis le corridor principal. Cinq secondes plus tard, Blaise apparaissait sur le pas de la porte dans sa glorieuse semi-nudité matinale. Son jogging descendait si bas le long du V de son ventre que l'excédent de tissu traînait à terre et avalait ses pieds.

« 'jour. » marmonna-t-il avant de bâiller à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

Imane ne se contenta que d'un léger haussement de sourcil puis observa son fils naviguer dans la cuisine avec une infinie mollesse, attrapant toasts, café, sucres et confiture pour faire ensuite pleuvoir le tout au-dessus de la table. Juste avant d'y prendre place, il glissa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère, l'enlaçant ainsi par l'arrière, et déposa un baiser poids plume sur sa joue.

Imane l'observa tranquillement manger, sa tasse vissée à ses lèvres, ses yeux montant et descendant au rythme des aliments que Blaise enfournait presque sauvagement dans sa bouche. Il se nourrissait toujours comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir à la guerre, rien n'avait changé à ce niveau là. Ses paupières avaient beau être encore gonflées de sommeil, ses gestes n'en restaient pas moins précis et coordonnés, comme si se goinfrer de bon matin était une tâche aussi importante que signer un contrat de publicité avec la marque Pepsi. Il étalait le beurre avec minutie, sans jamais dépasser les bords de son toast, puis trempait lentement son pain doré dans sa tasse pour la porter ensuite à sa bouche déjà ouverte et fermer les yeux brièvement à la première bouchée. Chaque morceau devait se savourer. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, ce fut pour être pris entre quatre yeux par le regard frontal de sa mère.

« Tu me caches quelque chose. » déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Ce n'était ni une interrogation, ni une suspicion ; juste une vérité certaine et irréfutable énoncée à voix haute.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toi. » confirma Imane.

Blaise avala sa bouchée de toast avec une lenteur prudente puis fit tapoter son index sur la hanse de sa tasse, pensif.

« Et qu'est-ce que je te cacherais ? »

« Très bonne question. » répliqua sa mère, ses yeux déviant vers le minuscule suçon qui assombrissait l'épiderme de son cou.

Elle le regarda reprendre le fil de son petit-déjeuner, ses gestes emprunts à présent d'une précaution calculée et ses traits faciaux un peu plus éveillés qu'avant. Il mangeait beaucoup plus vite, visiblement pressé de quitter cette pièce pour entamer sa journée. Ou fuir cette conversation. À en croire la grimace douloureuse qui froissa son visage, sa dernière rapide gorgée de café lui brûla la gorge au troisième degré, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre sur pied l'instant d'après, laissant assiettes, couverts et récipients sales en cadeau à Kreattur. Juste avant de quitter la cuisine, Blaise enroula à nouveau son avant-bras autour de la nuque de sa mère pour embrasser cette fois-ci ses cheveux.

« Bonne journée. » lui souhaita-t-il.

« Mmh. » marmonna simplement Imane, désintéressée.

Mais à la seconde même où son fils quitta la pièce, elle se jeta sur son magazine et l'ouvrit à la double-page des horoscopes. Son index glissa le long de la feuille plastifiée, parcourant les différents signes décrits et ignorant au passage le sien – Scorpion – pour atterrir directement sur le paragraphe des Capricornes – celui de son fils. Penchée vers l'avant, elle lut :

 _Chance :_

 _Les troubles de la vie doivent certainement vous en faire douter quotidiennement mais vous êtes né(e) sous une bonne étoile. Vous êtes une personne débrouillarde et inventive qui sait retourner chaque mauvaise situation à son avantage. Retomber aisément sur vos pieds et élaborer avec succès de rapides plans de secours devraient être des qualités à lister sur votre CV. La chance sera avec vous, ces jours prochains, et elle ne vous quittera pas de si tôt._

 _._

Draco se pencha vers l'avant pour mieux observer la toile. Ses paupières étaient plissées de concentration, l'extrémité de son nez à sept petits centimètres seulement du canevas.

« C'est… » commença-t-il, l'air plutôt sceptique, avant de s'interrompre pour se rapprocher d'un cran encore de l'œuvre. « C'est très… » Il se gratta distraitement la nuque, esquissa une moue indécise puis termina : « Bizarre. Et moche, surtout. Très moche. »

À côté de lui, Blaise émit un gloussement que le brouhaha ambiant de la pièce noya. Pris d'une culpabilité soudaine, il se mordit aussitôt l'intérieur de la joue pour freiner son début de fou rire. Il s'agissait du vernissage de Luna, tout de même, et en tant que mentor et ami, le brun se devait de lui apporter son soutien moral. Pas de s'esclaffer devant une peinture murale dont les traits de pinceaux aléatoires s'agençaient en une forme étrangement phallique.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit. » plaida-t-il alors. « En art, tout jugement de valeur est subjectif. »

« Ah oui mais non. Là, il n'y a aucun débat possible tout est objectivement moche, ici. » maintint Draco, absolument catégorique.

Blaise masqua son rire dans les bulles de son champagne, cette fois-ci. Savourant sa flûte d'alcool à petites lampées, ses yeux naviguèrent parmi l'océan de visages inconnus qui peuplaient la salle de réception.

La foule que Draco et lui côtoyaient ce soir formait un véritable melting-pot d'originalité. La plupart des invités déambulaient pieds nus, leurs chaussures délaissées à l'entrée du hangar et leurs mains plongées dans leurs poches de sarouels en coton. D'autres encore n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un haut, des colliers de fleurs, breloques et gris-gris divers recouvrant leurs poitrines nues en guise de simples ornements. Les serveurs étaient en réalité des drag-queens coiffées de perruques Louis XIV extravagantes, maquillées aux couleurs du carnaval de Rio et dotées d'une démarche étonnamment gracieuse pour les talons vertigineux et inconfortables sur lesquels ils étaient perchés. Des roulés de _purple haze_ se trouvaient sagement disposés en ligne sur les tables de rafraîchissements, coincés entre petits-fours et blinis, et les convives venaient librement piocher leurs doses pour s'en retourner ensuite à la contemplation des œuvres d'art, yeux rouges et pupilles dilatées.

La liste des excentricités de cette soirée était si longue que Blaise en aurait encore eu pour une bonne demi-heure s'il avait fallu toutes les répertorier. Allez donc savoir comment, parmi toute cette effusion loufoque et burlesque, son regard se stabilisa immédiatement sur l'élément le plus simple de la pièce. Et, par une curieuse synchronisation télépathique, l'élément le plus simple de la pièce se concentra aussitôt sur lui également.

D'un bout à l'autre du hangar, Blaise et Théo s'entre-regardèrent. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Puis Théo détourna paresseusement son attention sur la toile qui lui faisait face, une explosion apocalyptique de peintures mauve et grise. Blaise ne rata pas le rictus en coin qui incurvait ses lèvres. Il était léger mais présent.

« …à peine croyable, vraiment. Même la gosse de ma styliste pourrait mieux dessiner. Et elle a sept ans. » continuait à ruminer Draco lorsque son voisin reconnecta son cerveau sur une prise terrienne.

« Oh, Alessandra ? Comment est-ce qu'elle va, tiens ? » hasarda Zabini.

Draco le fixa sans ciller, presque sidéré.

« Comment ça : " _comment est-ce qu'elle va_ " ? » répéta-t-il.

« Comment se porte-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » élabora Blaise d'une voix lente, s'adressant à lui comme à un petit enfant.

« Oui, peut-être, j'en sais rien, elle respire quelque part, en Californie, et gifle probablement ses copines avec ses peluches – qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, Zabini ? Là n'est pas le sujet. »

Au cas où ce léger détail vous aurait échappé, Malfoy était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante ce soir. Et Blaise refusait d'en endosser la responsabilité.

Certes, le blond avait initialement été convié à la soirée d'anniversaire des Jumelles Patil, soirée qui promettait d'être la plus grande nuit de débauche de la côte Ouest pour les trois années à venir. Certes, Blaise avait invoqué tous les arguments sous le soleil pour le convaincre de lui servir plutôt de cavalier à l'exposition de Luna. Certes, Draco avait soupiré, gémi, grimacé, boudé pour le suivre ensuite en traînant des pieds et n'avait depuis lors cessé de bougonner devant chaque tableau. Certes, les bohèmes aux seins nus qui sillonnaient la salle en ce moment même n'avaient rien à voir avec les danseuses exotiques aux corps pailletés qui devaient virevolter en string et stilettos sur des barres de pole dance à la soirée des Patil. Certes, certes, _certes_. Mais Blaise niait toujours toutes responsabilités.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si son meilleur ami n'avait jamais su lui dire non.

« Bon, allez, on va arrêter le massacre... » décida Draco en dégainant son iPhone de nulle part.

« T-t-t. » désapprouva Blaise avant de lui chiper son portable des mains.

« Hey ! »

« ... _I just met you, and this is crazy_. » chantonna instinctivement son voisin.

« Rends-moi mon foutu portable. » siffla Draco, sa main tendue vers l'avant et son regard mitrailleur.

« Hors de question que tu appelles l'un de tes 778 sbires secrets pour que le plus dévoué d'entre eux vole immédiatement à ton secours. Tu as accepté de m'escorter alors tu restes ici avec moi. Tu ne me laisses pas seul. »

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir où exactement tu peux te les fourrer, tes ordres ? »

« J'en ai une petite idée, oui. » dodelina distraitement de la tête Blaise.

« Parfait. Fais bien attention à le faire très lentement et assez profondément, surtout. En attendant, je me casse d'ici et je te laisse observer seul ce grand ramassis de laideur. » répliqua Draco en lui arrachant hargneusement son téléphone du poing pour le fourrer dans sa poche de veste en cuir.

« Vous trouvez mes toiles de peintures laides ? »

Blaise et Draco sursautèrent comme un seul homme et se retournèrent craintivement. Perchée sur la pointe de ses orteils nus aux vernis multicolores, Luna les fixait consécutivement de ses grands yeux bleu océanique, une perruche au plumage jaune canari somnolant sur son épaule gauche. Sans honte ni remords, Blaise pointa aussitôt un index accusateur sur son voisin pour clarifier :

« C'est lui qui l'a dit, pas moi. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche au ralentis, un "comment _oses-tu_ " lui brûlant très certainement les lèvres, mais Luna choisit cet instant pour diriger toute son attention sur lui.

« Vous trouvez mes peintures laides ? » s'enquit-elle à nouveau d'une intonation quasi enfantine, ses longs cils blond clair papillonnant rapidement.

« Je, hum. » réussit à bredouiller piteusement Malfoy et – phénomène plus rare encore qu'une éclipse solaire – une légère rougeur teinta petit à petit ses joues.

Un sourire de mille Watts apparut alors sur la figure de Luna, se substituant presque aux ampoules basses du hangar.

« Mais c'est fabuleux ! » s'extasia-t-elle, l'air ravie qu'un parfait étranger se permette de chier ouvertement sur son travail. « Vous éprouvez des émotions extrêmement fortes et radicales envers mes œuvres et c'est exactement ce que je cherche à provoquer chez le spectateur : une émotion authentique et puissante. Qu'importe si celle-ci est emplie d'un de contrariété, de tristesse ou de dégoût ; l'essentiel est qu'elle se soit manifestée à un moment ou à un autre. Qu'elle ait existé. La tragédie réelle aurait été que vous fixiez mes toiles et restiez totalement de marbre. Un artiste dont l'œuvre n'inspire chez autrui rien d'autre que de l'indifférence est un artiste raté. »

Si la figure de Draco était déjà figée en une expression de semi-choc, celle qu'il affichait actuellement devait être similaire à celle d'un rescapé de crash d'avion cinq minutes après l'accident. Ses traits faciaux étaient si comiques que Blaise voulut immédiatement l'immortaliser en photo pour en faire ensuite son écran de verrouillage. Et si son portable n'avait pas vibré depuis le fond de sa poche à cet instant là, il aurait réellement mis à exécution cette idée.

« Je serais très honorée de savoir en détails ce qui, dans mes œuvres, a pu provoquer un tel déplaisir chez vous. » poursuivit Luna, très enthousiaste. « Vous vous exprimiez avec une telle hargne, une telle fougue... »

« J'étais, hum, c'était juste sous le coup de l'énervement. » se justifia Draco.

« Oh, vous étiez énervé ? » s'enquit Luna. Elle caressa tout doucement la joue écarlate de Draco de la phalange de son index, la mine soucieuse. « Pour quelles raisons étiez-vous énervé, dites-moi ? Était-ce un souci personnel ? Était-ce une nouvelle fois à cause de mes tableaux ? »

« Non ! Du tout. Vos tableaux n'ont rien à voir avec cela. Enfin… si. Peut-être. Mais pas trop. Juste un peu. Mais pas beaucoup. Juste, hum. Juste un tout petit peu. » pataugeait littéralement Draco.

« Magnifique ! Ça sociabilise. » constata Blaise en relevant le nez du sms qu'il venait de pianoter. Il plaça ses mains sur chacune des épaules de ses voisins. « Je n'ai même pas procédé aux présentations ! Ma mère aurait été horrifiée par mon manque de manières. Luna, voici Draco Malfoy, mon meilleur ami ; ses neurones fonctionnent une semaine sur deux donc j'espère que tu es tombée sur un bon jour. Draco, voici Luna Lovegood, l'être le plus pur et talentueux qui puisse exister sur cette Terre. Si son album ne s'est pas frayé un chemin dans ta bibliothèque musicale dès ce soir, notre amitié en sera remise en cause. »

« Tu... attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? » paniqua soudain Malfoy en voyant Blaise s'éloigner à reculons.

« Continuer un peu la visite ! Il doit encore y avoir des tableaux que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir. Profitez-en pour, hum… » Ses bras effectuèrent un mouvement vague censé illustrer la fin de sa phrase. « …discuter en long et en large sur la laideur artistique. Tout ça. »

La dernière image qu'il eut de Draco fut celle d'un homme hurlant silencieusement à l'aide de toutes les fibres de son corps. Blaise oscilla deux fois des sourcils, rictus lascif aux lèvres, puis tourna des talons pour de bon.

Il n'était pas difficile de se perdre dans la foule, les invités allant et venant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce dans un cortège bruyant et aléatoire. Les cinq longues minutes que mit le métis pour gagner la sortie de service ne furent donc pas une surprise. Après avoir piqué une dernière coupe de champagne qu'il descendit cul sec, Blaise actionna la poignée métallique et se glissa discrètement à l'extérieur. Un couloir mal éclairé l'accueillit, un escalier de service menant au sous-sol du hangar situé juste à sa gauche. Au bas des marches, adossé contre le mur de béton sale dans une posture nonchalante, Théodore l'attendait.

« T'en as mis, du temps. » lui fit-il remarquer.

En dépit de la pénombre des lieux, sa mine blasée était facilement distinguable. Ce qu'exprimaient ses grands yeux bleus, en revanche, était une autre histoire. Sans se presser, Blaise descendit les marches grinçantes une à une, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches de jean.

« Je ne suis pas à la demande, Nott. » répondit-il.

« Ça alors, qui l'eut cru. » répliqua du tac au tac le brun et, du haut de l'escalier jusqu'à la dernière marche, son regard ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

« Qui l'eut cru, en effet. » acquiesça Blaise, parvenant enfin au niveau de Théodore. Tout comme lui, il s'appuya contre le mur, les faisant ainsi se tenir face à face. « Alors, cette expo ? Elle était à ton goût ? »

À cela, Théodore roula des yeux puis émit un petit ricanement, l'air de dire : "…vraiment ?". Blaise ne put lui-même réprimer un rictus auto-dérisoire. Il y avait en effet de meilleures techniques d'approches que celle-ci. D'autant plus que, dans l'immédiat, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait grand chose à foutre de l'exposition – lo siento, Luna.

La rapidité avec laquelle s'enchaîna la suite des événements fut alarmante. En l'espace de trente petites secondes, Blaise avait déjà hissé Théodore contre la rampe de l'escalier de service pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, les mains du brun entreprenant consécutivement de déboutonner sa chemise dans une gestuelle désespérée et frénétique. L'habit termina sur le sol poussiéreux, rejoint rapidement par son propre t-shirt, puis par la veste de Blaise, puis par sa propre ceinture en cuir, puis par un emballage de Magnum déchiré d'un coup de dent impatient et bientôt, _ha_ _!_ Théodore se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à l'incision et enfonça ses doigts dans les omoplates de Blaise, sa tête tapant violemment contre le mur en béton.

Il ferma les yeux, réaction de plaisir égoïste, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui morde le cou puis stabilise sa figure d'une main vissée autour de sa nuque, l'incitant ainsi à rouvrir ses paupières pour le fixer. Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux, leurs gémissements devenant râles, leurs fronts plissés par l'effort constant, leurs bassins s'emboîtant dans une rythmique obscène. Et ce fut un miracle que le volume sonore de la salle de réception parvienne à masquer leurs gémissements essoufflés à l'instant où leurs corps spasmèrent à l'unisson. L'écho puissant de leurs voix fut porté d'un bout à l'autre du couloir.

Regagner une respiration à peu près normale nécessita une bonne poignée de minutes. La figure nichée dans la nuque humide de Théodore, Blaise alternait entre souffles pantelants et série de baisers légers parsemés le long de l'intersection de son épaule. La main de son voisin parcourait son cuir chevelu dans une caresse tout aussi lente et fatiguée, l'une de ses jambes encore enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser l'oreille puis la mordiller et Blaise releva la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres, quand tout à coup.

La porte.

Statufiés sur place, les deux jeunes hommes observèrent à distance la poignée descendre, descendre, descendre jusqu'à ce qu'un minuscule entrebâillement se fasse. Le cœur de Blaise se trouvait actuellement coincé dans sa gorge, prêt à être recraché à la prochaine respiration, et il sentait les doigts de Théodore se crisper soudain sur son épiderme. Mais il fallait croire que l'univers avait décidé de les aimer à la folie aujourd'hui car l'instant d'après, la poignée fut relâchée. S'ensuivit ensuite un bruit de pas s'éloignant ostensiblement de la porte pour se perdre dans la foule. Blaise et Théodore relâchèrent tous deux leurs souffles au même moment et eurent la mauvaise idée de s'entre-regarder. L'instant d'après, ils partirent dans un fou rire nerveux. La chance était définitivement de leur côté, aujourd'hui.

« Je sors en premier. » lui fit savoir Blaise une fois qu'ils eurent repris esprits et vêtements. « Je t'appelle ce soir ? »

« Ok. » répondit simplement Théodore, son regard déviant vers sa bouche pour s'y attarder quelques secondes et remonter à nouveau vers ses yeux. « Ok. »

 _._

 _Argent :_

 _Vous savez gérer vos dépenses et économiser intelligemment pour l'avenir. Vous possédez également l'intuition nécessaire pour prendre des risques lorsqu'une opportunité unique se présente à vous. Ces deux qualités font de vous un(e) homme/femme d'affaire invétéré et vous ouvriront les portes d'un avenir financier stable, voire luxueux. Restez cependant vigilants. Si le danger de faillite ne peut venir de vous, il peut toujours venir de ceux qui vous entourent. Sachez pour quelle personne et, surtout, pour quelle raison exacte vous investissez votre argent._

.

Les yeux fixés sur le petit écran rectangulaire du réservoir, Blaise mania prudemment la pression de la pompe qu'il tenait en main. _Quarante-sept. Quarante-huit. Quarante-neuf._ Ses doigts se resserrèrent d'un cran sur le petit régulateur. _Quarante-neuf virgule sept. Virgule huit. Neuf._ Dernière petite pression. _Cinquante Dollars._ Blaise ôta immédiatement de sa jauge l'embout de la pompe à Diesel et la remit en place, satisfait.

Les yeux fixés distraitement sur le magasin de la station d'essence situé à quelques pas de là, le panneau "24/24h" clignotant incessamment dans la pénombre de la nuit, l'artiste tâta ses poches de blouson à la recherche de son porte-feuille. Au bout de trois longues minutes infructeuses, il se résolut à toquer trois fois contre la vitre teintée de sa voiture, côté passager.

« Je peux t'aider ? » lui demanda Théodore en empruntant une voix mielleuse d'hôtesse de téléphone rose.

Blaise roula des yeux, un début de sourire pointant néanmoins sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Mon portefeuille, juste sur le siège arrière. » répondit-il, son index pointé dans la direction indiquée. « Si tu pouvais me l'attraper, tu serais un ange. »

Théodore ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les siens. Ses pieds étaient haussés sur le tableau de bord de la Lamborghini, ses chaussettes pointées vers le ciel d'encre.

« Un ange, moi ? Tu risques de bien vite regretter ce que tu avances. »

« J'essayais d'être gentil mais si tu veux, je peux tout aussi bien te donner des ordres. » décida-t-il et il cacha à peine son sourire dépravé en ajoutant : « Un peu comme hier soir, si ça te revient. »

« C'est bon, tu vas l'avoir ton satané porte-feuille. » grommela Théodore, les joues toutes roses – _bingo_.

Il se pencha rapidement vers l'arrière, offrant au passage à Blaise une magnifique vue en format paysage de son postérieur, et lui tendit son porte-feuille d'un geste robotique en sifflant :

« Satisfait ? »

« Très. » acquiesça Blaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il tourna des talons en direction de la station afin de régler la note d'essence et entendit la voix Théodore s'élever dans son dos.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre des Skittles ? »

« Qui a dit que j'allais acheter quelque chose ? » répliqua Blaise par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu entres là-dedans. Tu es obligé de m'acheter quelque chose. Je ne tiens pas à mourir de faim, ou pire déshydraté ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'avoir une peau parfaite ? » geignit le brun en retour.

Zabini laissa échapper un petit "ahlala..." dépassé mais consentit à ralentir le pas pour se retourner partiellement vers lui.

« Si tu parviens à m'expliquer le lien de causalité reliant le fait de manger des sucreries à celui de mourir déshydraté, je t'achète deux paquets. » lui accorda-t-il.

« Je pourrai t'écrire une thèse à ce sujet, mon petit monsieur. » déclara Théodore avec aplomb. « Mais je me contenterai de ceci : tu ne m'achètes rien et ta nuit risque d'être fortement compromise. »

« Trois paquets de Skittles, donc ! C'est noté. » s'exclama Blaise avec un enjouement soudain qui vola un rire chez son compagnon.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Théodore tout en ouvrant la portière de la voiture de course. Trois heures qu'ils roulaient ; il en avait les jambes en compote. « Je t'accompagne histoire de pré-selectionner la marchandise. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et trotta vers Zabini, le gratifiant d'un petit coup d'épaule une fois arrivé à son niveau. Blaise le lui rendit de bon cœur. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, cependant, une distance se créa aussitôt entre eux, comme par réflexe. Ils progressèrent avec un bon mètre d'écart, gardant une proximité familière mais prudente.

« Tiens, sois content. » lui ordonna Blaise en attrapant une poignée de petits sachets Skittles colorés pour les tendre à Théodore. Et constater que ledit Théodore ne se trouvait absolument nulle part. « Théo ? »

Les sourcils froncés, le métis effectua des aller-retours de plus en plus anxieux entre les rangées d'alimentation. Son portable dégainé, il fut sur le point composer la numérotation automatique du téléphone de Théodore lorsque le suspect numéro un apparut comme une fleur tout au bout de l'allée principale. Ses bras étaient chargés de paquets en tous genres, certains menaçant de dégringoler au sol, et il avançait vers Zabini d'un pas incertain et désorienté, ne voyant même pas là où il mettait les pieds.

« Une petite aide serait la bienvenue... » sollicita-t-il en penchant la tête de côté pour apercevoir l'expression stupéfaite de son voisin par-dessus sa pile de Pringle's. « Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Blaise resta bouche bée trente secondes supplémentaires avant de trouver la force d'articuler :

« Tu. Déconnes. »

« Tu as pratiquement annihilé mes forces vitales la nuit dernière. » rétorqua Théodore dans un chuchotis accusateur – le caissier de la station avait beau être happé corps et âme par l'épisode des Jumelles Patil qu'il suivait sur l'écran de la petite TV en hauteur, il valait toujours mieux être prudent. « Tu veux vraiment avoir ça sur la conscience ? »

« Chantage très, _très_ déloyal, Nott. » constata Blaise. Il avisa rapidement la pyramide d'articles dont le brun venait de faire la récolte et écarquilla des yeux une seconde fois. « Et des pailles multicolores ? Vraiment, Nott ? »

Nullement embarrassé, Théodore ne se contenta que d'un négligeant haussement d'épaules.

« C'est toujours plus fun de boire des milkshakes avec des pailles multicolores »

« Mais est-ce réellement... vital ? Sérieusement. »

Sa question lui valut une œillade des plus offensées.

« Blaise, tu es multimillionnaire. » avisa Nott avec gravité. « Ce ne sont pas quinze petits paquets de cochonneries qui feront une crevasse de la taille du Nevada dans ton compte en banque. Et puis... Je croyais que tu aimais me faire plaisir. » ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, papillonnement innocent de cils à l'appuis.

Zabini leva ses paumes en l'air.

« Ok. Non. Pas cette carte là. » refusa-t-il.

Théodore éclata de rire. Ce petit manipulateur.

« Il fallait bien que je tente. » reconnut-il.

Blaise prit alors une grande, très grande inspiration, puis pointa son doigt sur son compagnon, le front plissé avec sérieux.

« Je t'achète toutes ces saloperies si tu me jures de me laisser pour une fois regarder mes Marvels en paix. » marchanda-t-il.

Théodore, fervent disciple des DC Comics, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa, préférant plutôt mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure d'un air partagé.

« C'est de la haute traîtrise. » finit-il par admettre.

« C'est ça ou rien. » maintint Blaise, absolument intraitable sur ce point.

Les bras de Théodore resserrèrent leur emprise autour de sa montagne de sucreries et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Très bien, tu as eu ce que tu voulais Zabini. Mais je ne suis pas avoué vaincu pour autant. » promit-il.

Il fit volte face en une petite pirouette de danseur étoile et remonta ensuite l'allée vers la caisse de la station. A mi-chemin, Blaise le vit s'arrêter brusquement devant un étalage au hasard pour cueillir cinq tablettes de chocolat noir.

« Bon sang mais c'est pas croyable... » gémit-il avant d'éclater lui-même d'un rire incrédule.

Théodore était véritablement un cas.

.

 _Santé :_

 _Vous êtes une personne qui aime prendre soin de vous et de votre corps, en particulier. Vous attachez une importance toute particulière au sport ainsi qu'à votre hygiène personnelle. Vous êtes un fervent adepte de la maxime : "un esprit sain dans un corps sain". Vous avez cependant vos petites faiblesses de temps à autres, faiblesses qui vous semblent minimes sur le moment mais qui peuvent se révéler extrêmement nocives pour sur le moyen terme (ex : tabac, alcool...). Sachez distinguer ce qui est bénéfique pour votre corps et écarter ce qui mettrait en danger votre santé. Ne testez pas vos limites : connaissez-les d'avance._

.

Perchée sur les nuages cendrés des cieux, la Lune était jolie. Reflétée sur la silhouette endormie de Théodore, elle n'en devenait que plus belle. Ses rayons pâles et brillants coloraient sa peau bronzée aux bains de soleil que Blaise et lui avaient pris, allongé tout l'après-midi en bordure de piscine, jambes entrelacées. Ils suivaient les reliefs délicats de son dos et couvraient chaque petit centimètre carré d'épiderme jusqu'à ce que le drap en coton égyptien ne prenne le relais, rabattu au niveau de ses hanches.

Blaise percha sa cigarette à sa bouche, secoua son briquet. Sa première volute de fumée s'éleva vers le plafond, s'enroulant sur elle-même tel un ruban de soie grise pour se dissiper ensuite en un halo opaque. Blaise se frotta l'œil droit du poing gauche, sa tige de tabac toujours coincée entre ses phalanges. D'entre ses lèvres s'échappa un soupir las.

Il fallait qu'il apprenne à lâcher prise.

Contrôle. Pour certain, ce n'était qu'un choix. Un simple caprice. Une pulsion du moment. Une option. Pour Blaise, c'était une nécessité absolue. Il contrôlait sa carrière pour ne pas se laisser manipuler. Il contrôlait sa famille pour la protéger de tout fantôme paternel néfaste. Il contrôlait sa vie sociale pour se construire un réseau professionnel solide. Il contrôlait ses relations amicales car il savait très bien comment les choses fonctionnaient, ici. Un pas à gauche et c'est la gloire. Un pas à droite et on te flingue. Il contrôlait sa vie privée par peur panique du scandale. Il se contrôlait lui-même. Constamment, en permanence. Ses émotions, ses réactions, ses décisions, ses paroles, ses gestes, son souffle. Tout était minuté, soupesé, nuancé, pensé à l'avance.

Théodore était l'unique électron libre.

Blaise tira une très longue taffe, manquant d'incendier sa gorge. Lorsqu'il exhala la fumée, ce fut en une quinte de toux, recrachant presque un morceau de poumon. Et à côté de lui, Théodore dormait toujours d'un sommeil paisible. Ses paupières fines frissonnaient à chacun de ses souffles lents et prolongés, tel un nourrisson.

Une question. _Tu prends ton café comment ?_ Noir avec un seul sucre. Deux questions. _Tu aimes le bleu clair ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée, au fait ?_ J'aime bien, mais sans plus. Le blanc. Trois questions. _Tu as déménagé de l'Angleterre, c'est ça ? Tu habitais dans quelle ville, avant ? Et tu te plais, ici ?_ Oui. De Leeds. On s'y fait, on s'y fait. Quatre questions. _Et ces tatouages ? Tu les as depuis longtemps ? D'où viennent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes tatouages ? Depuis le lycée, puis j'en ai rajouté au fur et à mesure. Ils viennent d'un poème de Sir Thomas Wyatt, "I Find No Peace". Beaucoup de choses. Cinq questions. _Et ton père ? C'est... je sais que c'est assez indiscret de ma part, mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en parles jamais ? Est-ce qu'il est_ _une ordure comme le mien ? Est-ce qu'il t'a gâché la vie puis laissé lâchement tomber, toi aussi ?_ Dors, Théo.

Théodore était l'unique électron libre qui venait foutre le bordel à l'équilibre établi.

Il se glissait sous sa peau, insidieusement. Naturellement. Il s'invitait petit à petit chez lui, en lui, sur lui, et Blaise lui disait oui sans même s'en apercevoir. Il lui ouvrait les portes de son passé, il lui livrait les clés de son futur et il incisait son propre cœur pour lui y faire une petite place. Tiens, prends. C'est à toi. Je te le donne. Et Blaise était terrifié. Le contrôle, il ne l'avait plus du tout. La chute libre, il la sentait. Chaque jour. Au contact de sa peau, au frôlement de ses lèvres, à l'entente de son rire, de ses soupirs, de ses mots murmurés dans sa nuque, contre sa joue. Blaise était terrifié.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier en porcelaine, s'adossa contre la tête de lit puis ferma les yeux. Soupira à nouveau.

Il fallait qu'il apprenne à lâcher prise.

.

« SORS DE MON ESPRIT ! » hurlait Blaise dans le combiné de son appareil, complètement ravagé. Il vacilla un instant sur ses pieds et agrippa aveuglément la poignée de porte à moitié disloquée de son cabinet, s'évitant de justesse une chute douloureuse. Dieu bénisse les poignées de portes ainsi que leurs inventeurs. « Dégage, sors, SORS ! Il faut… il faut que tu SORTES de ma tête. » gémit-il en ponctuant chacun de ses verbes par un coup de tête contre le mur en brique. Le dragée bleu qu'on lui avait glissé dans la paume en début de soirée devait être sacrément costaud car son cerveau n'enregistra absolument aucune douleur. « Partout où je suis… partout où je vais… partout où mes yeux se posent… _partout._ Tu es là. Tu ne me quittes jamais. Tu pollues chaque parcelle de mon esprit. Et j'en ai marre, marre… laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-moi respirer. Laisse-moi _vivre._ » murmura-t-il, las, une main plaquée contre son front brûlant. « Même lorsque je suis sobre, tu me hantes. C'est désastreux. Je pourrais, j'en sais rien, manger un bol de céréales et penser à toi parce que tu m'as un beau jour dit que tu détestais cette marque de céréales en particulier et, va savoir pourquoi, mon cerveau l'aurait enregistré. Je pourrais nouer mes lacets de basket et penser à toi parce que tu t'agenouilles toujours devant moi avec l'intention de les attacher à ma place bien qu'au bout du compte, ils resteront défaits. Je pourrais lire un foutu bouquin sur un sujet qui m'emmerde au plus haut point juste parce que tu l'as mentionné un soir en passant. Je pourrais enfiler un t-shirt et penser à toi à cause de la manière dont tu me l'as enlevé la veille. Sors de mon crâne, bordel. » grimaça-t-il, à l'agonie. « Rends-moi ma liberté mentale. Je… » s'interrompit-il pour se pencher vers l'avant, pris d'un soudain haut-le-cœur. Fausse alerte. « Je ne dépends de personne. Blaise Zabini ne dépend de personne. Slytherin ne dépend de personne. Ça a toujours été comme ça depuis le début. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun autre être humain pour respirer et vivre ma vie. Il n'y a aucun bien matériel qui pourrait m'emprisonner sur cette Terre. Et j'ai mis du temps avant de parvenir à ce foutu équilibre alors ce n'est pas toi qui parviendra à tout bousiller. Luna… » commença-t-il et cette fois-ci fut la bonne : lorsqu'il se pencha d'un seul coup vers la cuvette, ce fut pour y vomir ses tripes pendant trente longues secondes. « Luna » reprit-il d'une voix étranglée, son portable toujours enserré dans sa poigne moite. « avait donné cette interview pour ce magazine… _Colette_ … _Violette_ … _Paulette_ ? Bref. Un magazine féminin. C'était juste après que je la signe sur mon label. Est-ce que tu l'as lue, cette interview ? » s'enquit-il tout en s'essuyant la bouche d'un grossier revers de manche, laissant une mixture gluante et orangée souiller sur le tissu de son pull. « Elle y a dit quelque chose comme : "Je veux être invisible aux yeux des gens car ils s'attachent beaucoup trop rapidement à moi et je finis ensuite par les obséder, ce qui est malsain" et, putain, les choses seraient tellement plus simples si tu étais invisible. Les choses seraient plus simples si mon cerveau apprenait à t'apprécier lorsque tu es là puis t'oublier lorsqu'on se sépare, pas à s'accrocher pathétiquement à ton souvenir comme si sa survie en dépendait. Si mon corps arrêtait de dépendre de la chaleur du tien comme d'une drogue. Je te jure que tout irait parfaitement mieux. » Il s'adossa faiblement contre le mur, sentant arriver les premiers vertiges de fatigue. Dans ses os résonnaient les basses du titre électro des Majid Jordan qui était diffusé sur la piste de danse, un étage plus haut. « Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si je n'étais pas tombé totalement amoureux de… »

Son portable lui glissa des mains et se noya dans la cuvette.

 _._

 _Famille :_

 _Vous êtes le roc de votre famille. Tout gravite autour de vous et rien, au sein du cercle, ne peut s'accomplir sans votre aval. Vos paroles font foi de loi auprès de vos proches et votre influence, bien que subtile et discrète, est absolument indiscutable. Malgré votre position de chef, vous êtes paradoxalement la personne envers qui vos proches ressentent le besoin de couver. Face à cette tendance protectrice poussée quelques fois à l'excès, il se pourrait que vous vous sentiez étouffé(e) ou infantilisé(e) et que ceci provoque quelques accès de colère. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que si vos proches agissent ainsi, ce n'est que parce qu'ils ne veulent que ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour vous._

 _._

" _Qu'est-ce qui a le soleil dans les cheveux, l'océan dans les yeux, de la lave sur les lèvres et qui résidera pour toujours dans mon cœur ?_ "

Draco fixa le texto qui venait de s'afficher à l'écran pendant quarante-sept longues secondes avant de croasser à voix haute :

« Hein ? »

Il mit partiellement son téléphone de côté pour abaisser ses Ray Ban au niveau de son menton et composer le code du portail des Zabini. Son index pressa instinctivement la combinaison à seize chiffres jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic se fasse entendre. Il n'attendit pas que l'imposante barrière noire s'ébranle complètement pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la propriété et commencer à longer la piscine couverte. Replongeant le nez sur son sms, il le relut quatre fois de suite, front plissé et moue pensive.

" _Un virus volcanique, chevelu & myope infectant ton système cardiaque ?_" finit-il par taper, en désespoir de cause avant de pianoter à la suite : " _Est-ce que c'est une manière subtile de m'annoncer que tu es atteinte d'un cancer du cœur ? Pcq si c'est le cas, ma mère connaît un mec dont le fils sort avec une nana dont l'oncle est pacsé avec un médecin (((bon il bosserait soit disant au noir dans un labo de clonage animal à Santa Monica mais rien n'a été vérifié dc on s'en tape))) & il aurait apparemment trouvé les bases d'un antidote contre le cancer du poumon..? Je sais pas ce que ça vaut & ok, ce n'est peut être pas la même chose que le cancer du cœur mais c'est déjà qqch non ?_"

Il envoya ce premier sms, attendit trois secondes puis en envoya un second : " _Je peux demander un peu + d'infos à ma mère qd je la verrai si tu veux._ "

Envolée était la glorieuse période où Draco ne consultait qu'une fois tous les six mois ses textos pour n'y répondre que par un simple mot, sans ponctuations ni assaisonnements. Et démerdez-vous ensuite pour en décoder le sens. Cela faisait quatre semaine d'affilée que ses mains étaient physiquement engluées à son clavier. C'en était arrivé à un stade où il entendait même le petit _ting_ de ses notifications dans ses rêves.

Pathétique, vraiment.

Après avoir suffisamment contemplé, analysé et disséqué le pavé qu'il venait d'envoyer pour en venir à la conclusion logique qu'il était génétiquement stupide, Draco glissa son portable dans sa poche de jean et releva les yeux avec un soupir dépité. Debout devant la large baie vitrée ouvrant la villa des Zabini, le blond s'en rapprocha pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne distingua aucune âme présente dans le rez-de-chaussée. A l'étage, en revanche, Draco ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'un Blaise ronflant de tout son soûl s'y trouvait, étalé en parfait pacha sur son lit trois places. Sa Lambo noire garée au bas de l'allée attestait de sa présence entre ces quatre murs. Draco se trouva bien ravi de n'avoir pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien. Il avait toute une Fashion Week milanaise à assurer dans deux jours et, son vol décollant dans trois heures à peine, il avait voulu faire un saut chez Zabini pour s'assurer qu'il vivait toujours. Le métis jouait un peu trop aux ermites, ces derniers temps.

Déverrouiller la baie vitrée de l'extérieur sans aucune clé était un exercice beaucoup trop compliqué pour être expliqué étape par étape mais Draco y parvint en un temps record : une minute et seize secondes. Il pénétra dans le salon endormi, contourna un champs de statuettes diverses et variées pour s'effondrer sur le sofa en cuir qui faisait face à la télévision, hissant au passage ses pieds sur la table basse en verre. Sur son portable, un message non lu patientait sagement d'être ouvert, ce que le blond s'empressa de faire.

" _La réponse était : toi._ "

« Oh. »

Sans l'aide d'un quelconque miroir, Draco devina aisément la rougeur qui teintait actuellement son épiderme, de la base de son cou jusqu'au sommet de ses pommettes. Ce devait être un don, chez Luna, de parvenir à le faire rougir même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. " _On avait dit : devinette. Ce n'est pas une devinette, ça._ " écrivit-il néanmoins en se mordant furieusement l'intérieur de la joue pour bloquer tout sourire. Au moment de cliquer sur la touche d'envoi, un bruit de pas feutré dans son dos figea son pouce en l'air. Il se retourna avec un demi-sourire, prêt à railler Blaise.

Mais quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque ses yeux tombèrent droit sur la silhouette de Theodore Nott.

« ...Hein ? »

Il y avait de quoi croire en une hallucination visuelle. Les cheveux en nid de corneille et l'air au saut du lit, le garçon se tenait aux pieds de l'escalier en verre, noyé dans le maillot dédicacé des _Knicks_ de Blaise. Et si Draco reconnaissait ce foutu maillot, c'était parce qu'il le lui avait _lui-même_ offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire, bordel de merde.

En apercevant le mannequin figé sur le divan, le brun s'interrompit dans son bâillement pour poser sur lui un regard intrigué.

« Oh tiens, mon herpès est revenu. » constata-t-il d'une voix rauque et amusée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » siffla d'entrée de jeu Malfoy.

« J'allais te poser... » commença-t-il avant de bailler à nouveau puis continuer, encore un peu endormi : « ...la même question. »

« Je suis le meilleur ami de Zabini, j'ai donc tous les droits de débarquer chez lui quand bon me semble pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Toi, par contre, à part siffler son compte en banque, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » réitéra Draco.

Un sourire angélique étira les lèvres roses de Théo.

« Je suce sa queue. »

Draco arqua un sourcil, nullement impressionné. Plutôt blasé, même.

« Mais encore..? »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on entre dans les détails ? » pouffa son voisin.

« Nan, on s'en passera. Mais s'il ne s'agit que de ce genre d'activités, Andy peut très bien s'en occuper. » répliqua Draco. Il se redressa soudain, feignant la surprise, puis poursuivit : « Oh mais... suis-je bête... connais-tu même Andy ? »

Théodore déglutit, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Une atmosphère de tension réelle commençait à se faire ressentir dans la pièce toute entière.

« Si... Si je ne le connais pas, il ne doit pas avoir d'importance. »

Draco laissa échapper un petit "Ha !" narquois et plongea sa main dans le petit bocal d'apéritifs qui surplombait la table basse.

« On se rassure comme on peut, ma foi. » haussa-t-il des épaules avant de faire pleuvoir les petits biscuits salés au-dessus de sa bouche entrouverte.

Théodore avança, ses traits ensommeillés remplacés par une expression de froideur défensive.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je siffle le compte de Blaise ? D'où te vient ce putain de conte de fées ? »

Draco termina tranquillement de mâchonner ce qu'il avait en bouche et emprunta un air pensif, ses yeux suivant de loin le balancement régulier des arbres que le vent californien malmenait sur les collines. Du coin de l'œil, il sentait Théodore s'impatienter de seconde en seconde, sa main gauche prise d'un tremblement léger mais nerveux. Draco pouvait presque _flairer_ ses nerfs à vif. Cela ne l'encouragea qu'à mâcher plus lentement encore ses petits gâteaux, parfaitement adossé contre le coussin en cuir du fauteuil. Il était si confortable, ce fauteuil. Où l'avaient-il acheté ? Il fallait qu'il ait le même dans son propre salon.

« On les connaît tous, les mecs comme toi. » daigna-t-il enfin répondre une fois son estomac plein. Il frotta distraitement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre au-dessus du sol tout en continuant : « Ceux qui savent flairer le fric à treize kilomètres à la ronde et qui débarquent d'absolument nulle part pour charmer leurs victimes puis vider leur compte en banque jusqu'au dernier centime. Tu penses être le premier ? Il y en a eu dix comme toi avant et il y en aura dix comme toi lorsque tu disparaîtras du cadre. Tu penses que je ne vois rien ? Je suis son meilleur ami, mec. S'il lui arrive d'être aveuglé par de beaux yeux bleus, un joli petit cul ou que sais-je encore comme autres artifices, moi, je vois tout. »

« Sois tranquille, j'ai mes propres économies. » rétorqua sèchement Théodore.

Il lui réserva un dernier regard dédaigneux, comme si Draco n'était qu'une ordure délaissée par inadvertance sur un meuble du salon par la femme de ménage, puis s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine. Draco rit, incapable de se contenir, puis secoua la tête, presque attendri. Face à tant de naïveté, comment ne pas l'être ?

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. »

Théodore s'immobilisa. Sur-le-champ. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut avec la plus grande des lenteurs. Ses tremblements avaient à présent gagné sa main droite et étaient totalement perceptibles de loin. Sur son visage pouvaient se lire choc et fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens à peine de dire ? » chuchota-t-il dangereusement.

Et Draco, la provocation coulant abondamment dans ses veines depuis la naissance, se redressa un peu plus pour que Théodore puisse bien l'entendre lorsqu'il articula distinctement :

« J'ai dit : c'est ce qu'ils disent _tous._ »

Théodore marcha alors en furie vers le sofa, du feu dans les yeux, le teint rougi, et plus il s'avançait, plus l'expression de Draco s'endurcissait, se préparant déjà mentalement au pire. Le brun se pointa droit devant lui, l'une de ses mains crispées en un poing compact.

« Si tu ouvrais les yeux deux petites secondes, tu te rendrais compte que Blaise est sans doute plus heureux avec moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été. » rugit-il à voix basse. « J'aurai beau dire et faire n'importe quoi, toi et toute ta petite bande de célébrités ratées me considéreront toujours comme une putain de seconde zone. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai strictement rien à faire. Tu ne vaux pas plus que moi sous prétexte que tu es du bon côté de la barrière. Et à l'avenir, évite de me provoquer. » siffla-t-il, ponctuant sa menace d'un petit rictus inquiétant. « Si tu tiens tant que ça à ton amitié avec Blaise, je crains que tu sois obligé de me supporter. »

« Tu te crois unique. C'est mignon. Un brin touchant, même. Laisse-moi juste te dire un petit truc. » le prévint Draco en se levant confortablement du canapé pour se rapprocher de lui. « J'ai des muscles dont j'ai la flemme de me servir, donc s'il arrive quoi que ce soit de louche à Blaise, ce ne sera pas moi qui te casserai la gueule. Je paierai deux-trois mecs pour faire le sale boulot à ma place. Ne t'attends pas à ressortir de là avec tes deux jambes fonctionnelles. » Il se rapprocha encore, sa voix baissant d'un cran. « Ce que j'ai, par contre, c'est la Californie à mes pieds et Los Angeles dans le creux de ma paume. Fais un seul pas de travers et je détruirai de mes dix petits doigts ta vie sociale et ton semblant de carrière professionnelle dans la Côte Ouest toute entière en un seul claquement de doigts. » Il inclina sa tête de côté et haussa un sourcil. « Suis-je bien clair ? »

« Clair comme du cristal. » répondit Théodore sans jamais flancher.

« Bon garçon. » sourit Draco. Il lui tapota deux fois la joue et tourna finalement des talons, satisfait. « Et passe le bonjour à Zab' ! » lança-t-il en sortant, index et majeur levés en l'air.

Si Théodore l'insulta, il fut beaucoup trop loin pour l'entendre.

.

 _Amour :_

 _Vous êtes un(e) leader né(e) qui maîtrise à la perfection l'art de prendre des risques tout en restant maître de la situation. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que le moindre petit changement de cap dans vos relations amoureuses vous effraie. Dès que le contrôle vous échappe, vous vous sentez aussitôt dérouté(e). Cupidon n'est pas sur-commande, cependant. Il volette là ou il veut et opère de la façon qu'il désire, selon son propre agenda, sans l'aval des personnes concernées. Vos sentiments les plus forts resteront à tout jamais des animaux indomptables ; une fois que vous l'aurez accepté pour de bon, votre vie affective s'en trouvera profondément améliorée._

.

« Donc... tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda Théo en regardant un peu autour de lui.

Murs en bambous, tables en bois, lampes de fer en suspension, menus en parchemins ; si le _Four Guys_ était classé parmi les restaurants de haut standing de la Côte Ouest, cela ne se distinguait pas ouvertement. Du moins, pas du premier coup d'œil. Les minuscules diamants incrustant le manche des couverts, le _Ollivander_ discret signant le cuir hors-de-prix des fauteuils, les assiettes en porcelaine chinoise de collection, les nature-mortes valant chacune près d'un million de fortune... le luxe du _Four Guys_ se trouvaient dans les plus petits détails et ne se révélait qu'aux yeux des plus fins connaisseurs.

« Pas souvent. » répondit Blaise qui découpait patiemment sa viande dans son assiette. « La dernière fois que je suis venu remonte à l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je l'ai emmenée dîner ici. »

Théodore eut un léger sourire. Une petite sphère lumineuse était posée juste au centre de leur table et Blaise aurait pu écrire treize sonnets sur la façon exquise dont ses rayons illuminait sur le profil de son voisin.

« Je suis donc un grand chanceux. » déclara Théodore en attrapant son verre de vin par la tige en cristal. « En tout cas, je suis... content que tu aies trouvé un peu de temps pour qu'on puisse se voir. »

Blaise lui rendit son sourire, incapable du contraire. Il avait eu une semaine des plus erratiques, entre les préparations de sa tournée mondiale, quelques rendez-vous d'affaires musclés avec Sony et la toute première crise de nerfs post-succès de Lee – ce qui était une étape naturelle, chaque jeune artiste passait par là ; Blaise n'avait tout simplement pas prévu qu'elle survienne aussi tôt pour lui. Il avait eu un certain nombre de choses à régler en urgence. Se retrouver enfin en tête-à-tête avec le regard bleu taquin de Théodore était donc une bouffée d'air incroyable.

« Ils servent un homard grillé tout bonnement divin, ici. » lui fit-il savoir. « J'ai pensé que ce serait bête que tu meures sans y avoir goûté. »

Théodore rit et ses paupières se plissèrent, lui donnant une figure presque enfantine.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Et dire qu'avant, on servait du homard dans les prisons... » souffla-t-il en alignant parfaitement ses couverts sur la table. « C'est plutôt dingue, non ? Je veux dire, d'un siècle à un autre, un truc considéré comme bas de gamme devient tout d'un coup du luxe à l'état pur. Peut-être que dans cent ans... les gens du futur écouteront tes chansons comme on le fait avec du Beethoven, du Chopin. Ce genre de choses, quoi. »

« Qui sait ? Et peut-être que l'on pourra devenir escort comme on peut devenir pompier. »

Il se mordit la langue à la seconde même où cette phrase quitta ses lèvres. Le tabou absolu. Les mots lui avaient échappé. En face de lui, Théodore le fixait d'un air interdit, ses sourcils fins froncés.

« C'est... c'est censé être une blague ? »

Blaise s'humecta lentement les lèvres et laissa passer un petit temps.

« Non, du tout. » se décida-t-il enfin à répondre.

Avant que son voisin ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il piqua un morceau de viande directement dans son assiette pour le diriger instinctivement vers les lèvres de Théodore comme il l'avait fait plus d'une centaine de fois auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient lovés ensemble devant la TV, une légion de pasta box à emporter les environnant. Sauf qu'ils se trouvaient en public, cette fois-ci. Blaise baissa promptement sa main après avoir jeté un regard circulaire nerveux tout autour de lui.

« Tiens, goûte un peu ça. » lui proposa-t-il en ne se contentant que de pousser la portion de nourriture en bordure de son assiette. « C'est vraiment pas mal."

« Ok. » acquiesça Théodore, l'air un peu ailleurs. Il attrapa sa fourchette pour piquer à son tour chez son voisin et ramener la viande à sa bouche. « Par rapport à tout à l'heure, si tu faisais référence à ce que j'ai pu dire à Draco... »

Blaise écarquilla des yeux.

« Draco ? Tu as vu Draco ? Quand ça ? »

Théodore avala lentement sa bouchée, visiblement peu enclin à continuer cette phrase. Et assez embarrassé.

« Il... Il est venu chez toi mardi matin. Il te cherchait mais tu dormais encore. »

Blaise tombait des nues. Pourquoi Draco ne le lui avait pas dit ? Ils avaient parlé au téléphone à peine mardi après-midi, lorsque le blond l'avait appelé pour ne pas mourir d'ennui pendant ses neuf heures d'avion le séparant de Milan. Pourquoi n'apprenait-il tout cela que maintenant ?

« Et vous vous êtes vus ? »

L'expression d'inconfort qui flasha dans les yeux de Théodore fut une réponse suffisante. Toutes personnes ayant goûté à un moment ou à un autre au venin Malfoyen arborait cette exacte même expression.

« Oui... Et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. » admit-il. « Il m'a tout de suite demandé ce que je foutais ici. »

« Typiquement Malfoy. » marmonna d'un ton acide Blaise. Il baissa les yeux sur son plat et joua distraitement avec ses frites tièdes à l'aide des pics de son couvert. « Je voulais lui annoncer cela – notre relation – en temps voulu. J'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin de préparer mon PowerPoint, maintenant. »

Théodore émit un second rire, un peu plus voilé que le premier mais suffisant pour faire fondre le début de tension qui se formait entre eux.

« Oui, je ne crois pas que ce soit encore nécessaire... Mais, tu devrais mettre les points sur les i avec lui. Il... Il est persuadé que je suis là pour profiter de ta renommée et de ta fortune. Et dans un certain sens, il a raison de se méfier aux vues des circonstances. C'est juste que sur le coup, ça a été... enfin, je ne me suis pas senti bien. Tu comprends ? » s'assura-t-il d'une intonation basse et quasi suppliante.

« Oui, totalement. » répondit Blaise avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. « Mais Draco, c'est... c'est Draco. Il s'inquiète en permanence pour moi, il est comme ça. Et puis d'autres personnes ont tenté consécutivement de me la mettre à l'envers dans le passé donc il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur s'il veille ainsi sur moi. Même si cela peut être assez étouffant par moments, je l'admets totalement. » termina-t-il, se faisant une note mentale pour doucement recadrer certaines choses dès le retour de son meilleur ami sur le territoire de l'Oncle Sam.

« Oh, je ne savais pas pour... les autres. »

Le ton de Théodore était en suspens et ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui avec intensité. Une invitation silencieuse à élaborer que Blaise ignora, ne se contentant que de hausser des épaules d'un air sinistre puis secouer la tête.

« Wow.. ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « Et moi qui voulait un innocent petit dîner romantique. Pourquoi jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu entre nous ? »

« Viens-tu réellement de prononcer le mot "romantique" ? » jubila Théodore, le visage lumineux. « Je vais demander à un artiste graveur de me réaliser une plaque avec la date d'aujourd'hui et de la faire poser ici, juste à cette table. »

Si Blaise avait été en capacité de rougir, il aurait rougi jusqu'au bout des orteils. Pour l'heure, le rappeur se contenta d'attraper sa boisson pour y noyer son expression gênée, un brin timide.

« Ils ont mis de la drogue dans mon verre. » se justifia-t-il.

« Tout s'explique. » opina Théodore, sarcastique avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent progressivement. « Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de dîner... romantique. » chuchota-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros mot.

« C'est une nouveauté pour moi aussi. » avoua Blaise. Il leva légèrement son verre, prêt à trinquer. « À notre toute première fois. »

« À notre toute première fois. » répéta Théodore, une pointe de lascivité dans la voix.

Ils entrechoquèrent doucement leurs verres et burent leur breuvage respectifs sans se quitter des yeux. Le reste du repas se déroula en plaisanteries échangées à voix basse, caresses discrètes du doigt et regards furtifs attentionnés. Blaise resservit le verre de Théodore, Théodore picora deux, trois, quatre fois dans l'assiette de Blaise, Blaise effleura la cheville de Théodore sous la table et Théodore bloqua sa jambe entre les siennes, la gardant captive pour le restant du repas.

Une très belle soirée en somme.

« Désirez-vous consommer autre chose, messieurs ? » leur demanda-t-on lorsqu'ils eurent terminer leurs desserts – glace à la menthe pour Blaise, meringue à l'orange pour Théodore.

Zabini releva paresseusement la tête pour remercier le serveur et lui indiquer qu'ils avaient terminé pour ce soir mais, en rencontrant le regard glacial de l'employé en question, son expression faciale relaxée se fissura net. Et elle s'effondra en sept-cent treize morceaux sur le sol impeccable du _Four Guys_ la seconde qui suivit.

« Si oui, nous vous proposons ce tout dernier vin grand cru fait avec le sang véritable d'un pathétique rappeur britannique sans couilles qui collectionne ses conquêtes masculines comme des putains de timbres. » rugit Andy avant de lui jeter le contenu alcoolisé de son verre à la figure, le liquide pourpre dégoulinant sur sa chemise immaculée. Un gigantesque silence choqué s'abattit immédiatement dans toute la salle. « Et ne vous inquiétez surtout pas : c'est la maison qui offre. »

.


	10. In Conclusion

**Posté le :** 16 Février 2017. _Le mot de la fin._

* * *

 **Nina Hazel** : Ce serait théâtral et exagéré d'affirmer que j'ai à présent la larme à l'oeil mais… presque. Disons qu'une petite poussière squatte actuellement le dessous de ma paupière gauche. Backwards est l'oeuvre de deux années de travail collaboratif et (environ) six mois de complot silencieux. Ajoutons à cela une cinquantaine d'e-mails fruités et hystériques au cours desquelles les premières bases de cette histoires ont progressivement été posées. Observer la publication et l'évolution chapitre après chapitre de Backwards m'a donc empli d'une très grande fierté ainsi que d'un sentiment de reconnaissance. Tout d'abord envers vous, lecteurs et lectrices — car rien ne vous empêchait de grommeler : « ohlala mais qui c'est celle-ci encore ? D'où est-ce qu'elle débarque ? Elle écrit du dramione en plus ? Vade rétro. » — mais également envers Sa Majesté qui, dans sa bienveillance infinie, a bien voulu m'embarquer dans cette aventure. Moi, pauvre mortelle. Endosser le rôle de Blaise fut un plaisir. De A à Z. Construire un univers se basant sur la musique, mon grand amour, a été pour moi quelque chose de délectable. M'envoler littérairement pour Los Angeles m'a apporté une liberté que j'ai rarement l'occasion d'expérimenter, même avec mes propres textes. Et accepter de joindre ma plume à celle de Fabiola a été, et de très loin, la meilleure décision de 2015.

 **Dwould** : Avant toute chose, sachez que nous nous excusons du délais digne d'une grève de la SNCF et RATP combiné, trololol. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'en gros, même si on ne parlait plus trop de cette fic, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'on l'avait oubliée ! Assez régulièrement on se faisait des petites sessions dialogues, des pronostics sur la fin, sur comment elle devait être (et croyez-moi les débats furent houleux !). Mais finalement, nos visions se rejoignaient assez tout au long de cette _terriblement bonne_ aventure. Je ne regrette pas une seule fois d'avoir contacté Nina pour cette big ass collab du feu de dieu parce que ce fut INTENSE (genre digne du featuring Shakira and Beyoncé, vous savez) ! J'ai plus qu'adoré donner la réplique à Blaise. Être dans la peau de Théodore fut jouissif (dans tous les sens du terme, hum, hum). Merci d'avoir été là, d'avoir été aussi patients et carrément à fond dans cette histoire... A titre personnel, je l'aurais bien continuée jusqu'à l'éternité mais Nina a dit non. Donc le but pour moi c'est de négocier avec elle les droits d'auteur pour en faire un film sur 8 volets de 12 heures chacun, voilà, voilà. Je t'aime Nina. Crois en ton talent, tu iras loin. Je signerai ton premier best-seller dans ma maison d'édition digitale. A notre amour éternel. Parce que le Zabnott n'a pas de fin.

* * *

 **Playlist :** _Fool To Cry_ (Rolling Stone cover) – Tegand and Sara. _Stick_ – BANKS. _Radio Silence_ – James Blake. _What You Need_ – Flume. _Nights_ – Frank Ocean. _In Your Eyes_ (Peter Gabriel cover) – BANKS. _Wet Dreamz_ – J. Cole. _The Greatest View_ – Flume (feat Isabella Manfredi). _I Need A Forest Fire_ – James Blake feat Bon Iver.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : In Conclusion**

 **\- Featuring _Nina Hazel_ , dialogues Blaise.**

* * *

 **« C'est confirmé : Slytherin est gay ! »**

 _Plusieurs années déjà que les rumeurs pesaient lourd sur les épaules de Slytherin, le rappeur controversé originaire de Leeds. Ses rares apparitions publiques se faisaient toujours en solitaire, au grand dam de ses très nombreuses fans, espérant un jour capter le regard magnétique de la star internationale. Lors de ses mémorables interviews diffusées sur son site officiel, les questions concernant sa vie sentimentale glissaient sur Slytherin avec une indifférence presque inquiétante. « Que pense votre petite-amie de votre célébrité ? N'est-ce pas difficile pour elle de devoir vous partager avec toutes ces groupies ? Quand trouvez-vous du temps pour vous retrouver ? Aime-t-elle votre musique ? » Toutes ces interrogations seraient aujourd'hui plus pertinentes si les rédactions du monde entier remplaçaient désormais le « elle » par un certain « il » !_

 _La vérité a éclaté la nuit dernière, au Four Guys – restaurant de luxe de Los Angeles. Slytherin y avait prétexté un rendez-vous d'affaire de la plus haute importance (RadarOnline a réussi à se procurer une photocopie de son agenda diffusé par l'un de ses anciens assistants). D'après nos informateurs, Slytherin y aurait passé près de deux heures et demie en compagnie d'un jeune homme. « Ils étaient à une table légèrement isolée des autres », nous décrit une serveuse sur place au moment des faits. « Slytherin et lui parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être entendus. Je servais la table d'à côté. Au début, je me suis dit qu'ils parlaient sûrement d'un gros contrat confidentiel. Puis j'ai remarqué certains, mmh, gestes. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'effleurer les doigts, se regarder un peu comme... enfin, vous savez, quand vous flirtez avec quelqu'un. L'autre type lui a même fait du pied ! »_

 _Si les rares indiscrétions du chanteur ne suffisaient pas à mettre en alerte ses voisins de table, une dispute aurait éclaté peu après. « Un de nos clients l'a aperçu », continue la jeune serveuse en fronçant les sourcils par concentration. « Il s'est tout de suite levé et a marché droit dans leur direction. Évidemment, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Je traîne assez sur les réseaux sociaux, donc je me disais que c'était un des amis de Slytherin. Mais... Il lui a renversé son verre sur la tête ! Tout le monde était sous le choc. Enfin, ce n'était pas le pire ! Il a dit quelque chose à propos de ''collectionner des conquêtes masculines'' et là, le staff entier a compris : Slytherin était à un rendez-vous amoureux ! »_

 _Faute de chance, un blogueur était aussi parmi les convives et a live tweeté ce scandale pour ses quelques deux millions de followers. « Slytherin est au FourGuysLA. Son ex vient de le surprendre avec un autre mec. Oui, un mec. » Une minute plus tard, le bref commentaire : « Impossible de calmer la situation » apparaît, suivit d'une vidéo de 21 secondes où l'on entend Andy Anderson, passablement éméché, clamer haut et fort qu'il lui « suce la queue ». Dans la vidéo, quoique prise à la volée, on distingue clairement l'artiste se lever et foncer droit vers la sortie suivit de près par sa conquête d'un soir. Nous ne distinguons pas réellement son visage à cause de sa légère inclinaison vers le sol et de l'éclairage tamisé. Lorsque l'on demande quelques informations supplémentaires concernant le physique du jeune homme, la serveuse indique : « Il était très beau. Du genre, pas passe-partout. Ce qui m'a frappé, ce sont ces yeux. Du genre à tomber raide dingue. »_

 _À peine Slytherin avait-il quitté le restaurant, que la toile s'est enflammée. En une vingtaine de minutes à peine, le rappeur était en Top Tweet mondial et la vidéo circulait d'une page à une autre, balançant la cruelle vérité à ses millions de fans à travers le globe._

 _Leur réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre : pratiquement tous ont été dégoûtés. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Slytherin ait pu cacher une chose pareille », écrit une fan au pseudo de AK-5620 sur son compte Instagram. « Je veux dire, il parle constamment de vérité, d'être authentique, et là c'est comme s'il venait de cracher sur des années d'enseignement. #Slytherin a été mon mentor. Je me sens trahie qu'il nous ait caché ça. Ok, la culture hip-hop est très machiste et homophobe, mais... pour moi ça n'a pas de sens. C'est comme s'il rejoignait ces centaines d'autres rappeurs qui préfèrent mentir et vendre du disque plutôt que d'être eux-mêmes et garder leur âme. Ce soir, je suis vraiment déçue. Moi qui le croyais vrai. » D'autres ont été plus virulents : « Slytherin, gay ? Putain, je vais brûler tous ces CD à ce fils de chien. Pas de ce genre de saloperie chez moi. #BoycottSlytherin »._

 _Sur YouTube, nous retrouvons le même écho. Les « Reaction Videos » à propos de l'hashtag #BoycottSlytherin fleurissent et nous en comptabilisons pas moins d'un millier en seulement 24H. Sony Records, qui négociait un deal mirobolant pour son prochain album, a interrompu tout dialogue avec l'artiste. Dans un bref communiqué de presse, ils informent « devoir prendre en compte quelques difficultés marketing ». En effet, être à la fois rappeur et gay semble être deux identités irréconciliables dans ben des esprits._

 _Afin de faire taire les rumeurs sur sa sexualité, Slytherin n'avait pas hésité à employer les grands moyens quelques mois plus tôt en exterminant son père grâce à son nouveau hit : ''This Track Is For My Father, Sincerly, Your Devoted Son''. Les soupçons concernant l'homosexualité du rappeur avaient enflé après l'interview choc de Tensaye Zabini à Radar Online. « Tout dans son attitude montre que certains hommes ne le laissent pas indifférent » affirmait son géniteur avant d'être soigneusement muselé par l'équipe médiatique du fils prodigue. Depuis, Slytherin s'est enfermé dans l'un de ses légendaires silences radio. Même son agent reste injoignable._

 _« C'est devenu un pro de la politique de l'autruche », dénonce un animateur radio new-yorkais. « Dès qu'il a un problème, il disparaît de la circulation et deux mois plus tard, il balance un son histoire de faire passer la crème en espérant que tout le monde tournera la page. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne marchera pas. Y'a trop de preuves, et les gens veulent entendre sa version des choses. » Si cette crise est mal gérée, il se pourrait que la carrière de Slytherin soit fortement compromise, voire... terminée._

Ooo

C'était la troisième personne affublée du tee-shirt « Boycott Slytherin » qu'il croisait dans la journée. Simple effet de mode ou véritable revendication, un furieux sentiment de malaise empoignait Théo depuis ce matin. Peu importe où il posait les yeux, il avait l'impression que le monde entier savait _qui_ il était, que l'on pouvait lire en lui comme au fond d'une bassine d'eau translucide.

Pourquoi les gens tournaient-ils le dos à Blaise maintenant qu'ils savaient la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien changer dans le fond qu'il soit... Théo soupira. Le soleil flambait sur les superbes carrosseries traversant la 7e avenue de Beverly Hills. Pochette sous le bras et affublé de lunettes de soleil, Théo s'adonnait au lèche-vitrine le moins glamour que la terre ait pu porter : dénicher les petites annonces.

Depuis quelques jours, Théodore était à la recherche d'un emploi. Puisqu'ayant quitté l'université au bout de six mois seulement, ses qualifications étaient donc au plus bas. Il avait écumé pas moins de cinq agences dans la matinée et espérait mettre un terme à cette torture au plus vite. Arrêter l'escorting était la décision la plus difficile qu'il eut à prendre ces dernières années. Il était tellement plus flatteur de voir des hommes se plier en deux ou se battre juste pour votre compagnie, que de devoir accepter n'importe quel job minable pour gagner sa vie. Et puis, venant d'un milieu très privilégié, Théodore n'avait jamais été habitué à se battre pour obtenir une toute petite place dans la société. En général, il lui suffisait de le demander poliment avec son sourire le plus charmeur, puis la magie opérait.

Mais il le faisait pour la bonne cause, non ? Blaise avait été suffisamment explicite à ce sujet : il ne se voyait pas le partager avec des inconnus, et encore moins pour avoir des rapports. Même s'il était très rare que Théodore franchisse cette ligne avec l'un de ses clients, il ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre le malaise du rappeur. Comment pouvait-on avoir une relation saine en partant sur de telles bases ? Pris de remords, Théo avait aussitôt supprimé tous les numéros de ses anciens clients après les avoir bloqué les uns après les autres. C'était assez étrange de ne plus sentir son téléphone vibrer constamment dans le fond de sa poche ou près de son frein à mains. Ce silence était d'autant plus pesant qu'il lui permettait de réfléchir plus longuement à son début de relation avec Blaise.

L'altercation qu'ils avaient eu avec Andy l'avait retourné. Comment l'avait-il qualifié déjà ? Ah oui : « Un pathétique rappeur britannique sans couille qui collectionne les conquêtes masculines comme des putains de timbres ». Comment oublier... Même s'il avait été choqué par ces propos, Théodore n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Dans la voiture, Blaise s'était contenté de se murer dans un silence glacial, le raccompagnant jusqu'à devant chez lui sans lui décrocher la moindre oeillade. Et pendant ce temps, Théo s'imaginait toute sorte de scénarios où Blaise voyait d'autres mecs à côté. Qui « collectionne les conquêtes masculines comme des putains de timbres »... « comme des putains de timbres ». Cette phrase avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête, au point d'en devenir légèrement paranoïaque.

C'était comme si... comme si Théodore avait dû tout dévoiler de sa vie intime, uniquement parce qu'il était escort, sans avoir le _moindre_ droit de regard sur celle de Blaise. Tout simplement parce que lui ne l'était pas. Et en même temps, de quel droit Théo irait-il fouiner de ce côté-là ? Peut-être était-ce de la naïveté de sa part d'imaginer qu'un type aussi séduisant que Blaise en était à son coup d'essai avec Andy Anderson. Ou peut-être Théodore avait-il été si imbu de sa personne qu'il n'avait même pas supposé l'existence d'une possible concurrence ? Combien étaient-ils ? Est-ce que Blaise avait déjà eu une histoire sérieuse avec un garçon ? Parlait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment ? Ce quelqu'un d'autre... serait-il possible que cela soit Andy ?

Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, Théodore décida de prendre la route en direction de la villa du rappeur. Les embouteillages se creusaient déjà sur la côte californienne en cette heure bien avancée de la matinée. Pourtant, cela ne fut rien comparé à la véritable débandade devant la villa Zabini. D'ordinaire, les angles bien nets de la demeure à l'architecture moderne se percevaient clairement, même à l'ombre des palmiers. Et les immenses baies vitrées du dernier étage – non loin de la chambre de Blaise – offraient une vue superbe sur un gigantesque aquarium vertical. Mais là, pourtant, la place était noire de monde empêchant même les riverains mécontents de circuler à bord de leur 4x4.

Tous les volets et rideaux de la villa avaient été tirés, et toutes traces de véhicules semblaient avoir disparu – et Dieu seul savait que Blaise adorait les voitures de luxe. Des journalistes, certains parlant même des langues étrangères, s'amassaient derrière l'immense portail dans l'espoir de dénicher un potin inexistant. Se sentant oppressé, voir observé, Théodore fit demi-tour, prétextant une défaillance de son GPS : « Oui, il fait souvent ça. Il m'envoie toujours trois pâtés de maisons plus loin celui-là. Merci pour votre aide. », prétexta-t-il à un paparazzi un peu trop curieux qui plissait des yeux dans sa direction.

Théo roula pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter sur un parking pratiquement vide où une adolescente terrifiée s'entraînait avec son père à faire quelques créneaux. À peine Théodore avait-il ouvert sa liste d'appels que le prénom de Blaise s'y affichait au moins une dizaine de fois. Sans réfléchir, il lança la communication. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quatre sonneries qu'il sentit que quelqu'un avait décroché.

– Mmh, allô ?

– Hey.

Au son de sa voix, il était clair que Blaise semblait ailleurs et très abattu. Théo laissa planer un silence étrange avant d'enchaîner :

– Comment tu te sens ?

Dès qu'il eut posé cette question, Théodore se sentit aussitôt débile. Inutile d'être devin pour connaître la réponse.

– Comme un claustro enfermé dans un tiroir d'armoire. À part ça, tout va bien, répondit Blaise avec un semblant d'humour teinté de tristesse.

– Je comprends. Je viens juste de passer devant chez toi.

– Oh, tu es là ? Où ça ?

Au ton de sa voix et au bruit de fond, Théo pouvait deviner Blaise tout à coup se redresser puis se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

– J'ai dû faire demi-tour pour ne pas attirer l'attention des paparazzis. Ils étaient tous agglutinés devant ton portail.

Au bout du fil, le rappeur soupira.

– Ils sont là depuis trois jours. Ils campent ici la nuit. C'est invivable.

– Je me doute bien... Et ta mère, comment elle le vit ?

Jusqu'ici, Théodore avait eu la chance de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Imane Zabini. La réputation de la redoutable mère de Blaise n'était plus à refaire sur la côte ouest. Puisque le rappeur avait une relation très fusionnelle avec celle-ci, Théodore ne savait pas comment s'insérer progressivement dans sa vie sans paraître trop envahissant. Même s'il n'osait se l'admettre à voix haute, il redoutait plus que tout le jour où il la rencontrerait. Théo n'était pas idiot au point de croire que Blaise était déjà acquis. Sa mère aurait forcément son mot à dire sur leur relation, et elle avait le pouvoir d'y mettre un terme en une poignée de mots. Forcément, elle devait se douter que – d'une manière ou d'une autre – il était mêlé à cet horrible fiasco. Comment réagirait-elle en ayant face à elle l'élément perturbateur ayant entraîné un tel séisme dans la vie de son fils ?

– Elle me fait la gueule, lâcha Blaise après un long rire amer.

– Oh... (Théo se tu, gêné) Je suis désolé.

– Bah ! T'en fais pas. Ça lui passera.

Théodore en doutait légèrement. Après un court silence, il entendit au bout du fil :

– Hey, distrais-moi.

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Théo qui s'enfonça dans le siège de sa voiture :

– Eh bien, figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui je me suis officiellement inscrit au chômage ! C'est fou ce qu'il y avait du monde, et d'une négligence dingue... qui aurait idée d'aller chercher du boulot en tong et en jogging ? L'ignorance crasse des Californiens risque de me tuer un jour. En tout cas, j'ai un tas de paperasse à remplir. J'ai dit à ma conseillère que je visais un poste comme présentateur météo, pas moins.

À l'autre bout du fil, Blaise eut un léger rire :

– Je te vois bien glisser de petits messages subliminaux salaces entre deux innocentes prévisions météorologiques. Un peu comme le mec de Fight Club.

– C'est _exactement_ ce que j'ai fait. La pauvre femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Je crois qu'elle a peur de moi, soupira Théo de manière théâtrale. Elle me rappellera dans la semaine pour me proposer des postes disponibles.

– Mais tu as un plan B pour tenir d'ici là, non ?

Au son de sa voix, Théodore crut percevoir un voile d'inquiétude. Néanmoins, il se voyait mal dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité à Blaise. Déjà qu'il passait pour un arriviste auprès d'une quantité de monde, il était inutile de se mettre à vivre aux crochets du rappeur. Théo ne voulait surtout pas que qui que ce soit en tire des conclusions hâtives. Et puis, il y avait une certaine part de fierté à l'idée de s'en sortir tout seul.

– Ouais... J'ai quelques briques de côté, t'en fais pas, mentit-il.

– Ok, tant m-...

On entendit alors un bruit d'impact de vitre puis le souffle saccadé de Blaise qui marmonnait un juron.

– Putain mais ils vont me rendre fous ! (Théodore se concentra. Il pouvait nettement imaginer le rappeur marcher rapidement vers un autre point de la pièce) Un paparazzi vient de lancer un caillou sur ma vitre depuis le portail ! Ces connards... Ils veulent provoquer une réaction et ils n'en auront aucune.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur donnes pas ce qu'ils veulent une bonne fois pour toutes ? s'enquit Théo. Ok, je sais que c'est très nouveau tout ça pour toi et que tu détestes ce genre d'attention... Mais tôt ou tard tu seras obligé de rentrer dans leur jeu histoire qu'ils te foutent la paix.

– Hors de quest-...

Un nouveau bruit étrange les fit tous les deux sursauter. Blaise alla s'isoler d'un pas rapide et reprit d'une voix pressée et irrégulière :

– Tu piges pas. Avec ces mecs, tu leur cèdes le bras et ils te rongent le corps entier. Quoique je fasse ou dise, ils ne s'en contenteront jamais. Ils voudront toujours plus. Et je refuse de leur donner quoi que ce soit. C'est mon droit. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

– Ok, ok. Je comprends. Écoute-moi, tu n'as pas à endurer tout ça seul. Je peux essayer de t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à... venir chez moi.

– Ça va être très difficile de sortir... Ils sont postés partout. Pire qu'une troupe de militaires, soupira Blaise. J'en peux vraiment plus.

– J'ai été escort pendant quatre années de ma vie. Je sais _exactement_ comment faire pour réaliser des sorties en discrétion même entouré d'une meute de hyènes affamées. Alors tu vas prendre des notes de ce que je te dis, contacter ton agent ou je ne sais quoi, puis préparer un sac, ok ?

– Ok...

Le rappeur prit une profonde inspiration puis répéta d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

– Ok.

ooo

Blaise ne devait arriver que tard dans la soirée afin de camoufler sa sortie aux paparazzis. Pourtant, Théodore avait déjà eu l'occasion de tout mettre en ordre et de passer à deux reprises l'aspirateur. En réalité, il était très nerveux à l'idée de l'accueillir chez lui... Peut-être qu'il trouverait l'endroit minable et bien trop petit. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait d'être auc coeur de cette spirale. Peut-être que... La sonnerie retentit. Théodore jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : il était 18H. Si tôt ? D'un naturel méfiant, son chat noir alla se planquer sous la table basse. En ouvrant la porte, Théo tomba nez à nez avec Ari.

– Eh bah ça alors ! rigola-t-il. Si je m'attendais à te trouver là.

Ari arbora un délicieux sourire avant d'entrer :

– Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi. Alors je me disais que soit tu avais disparu, soit que tu étais mort dans l'indifférence de ton voisinage ou que tu croulais sous des sommes astronomiques d'argent avec ton chirurgien.

À la mention de Severus, Théo eut un sourire crispé.

– Entre.

Le malaise dut être palpable, car Ari n'ajouta rien de plus avant de s'assoir sur le sofa. Théodore alla se réfugier dans la cuisine et y revint avec un assortiment de chips et cacahuètes ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau pétillante. Ari l'observait de son regard pénétrant depuis une bonne poignée de secondes. Trop longtemps pour que cela paraisse parfaitement anodin, mais pas assez pour que Théodore ne le remarque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait de caresser les poils noirs de son chat Cognard, affalé entre ses genoux.

– Bon, allez, dis-moi tout.

– Quoi ?

– Dis-moi tout, insista Ari d'un air conspirateur. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal depuis quelque temps... Alors je me demandais si, par hasard, tu aurais oublié de mentionner quelque chose d'important.

« Quelque chose d'important » ? songea Théodore, narquois. Oui, il avait oublié de dire que lors d'une mission d'escorting, il avait trouvé puis piégé Slytherin que les choses en entraînant une autre, il était totalement devenu accro qu'ils s'étaient disputés puis remis ensemble et que maintenant la réputation du célèbre rappeur ne tenait qu'à un fil. Tout ça à cause de lui. Mais comment expliquer tout ça à Ari sans qu'il ne le juge ? Comment lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit ? Théodore passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux – provoquant un feulement désapprobateur de la part de son chat. Puis recommença à caresser son félin qui se mit à ronronner de plus belle.

– J'ai... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Le visage d'Ari se fendit en un énorme sourire, illuminant ses immenses yeux verts. Elle s'apprêtait sans doute à le couvrir de félicitations et le bombarder de questions plus ou moins coquines, mais Théodore coupa court aux festivités :

– Il veut que j'arrête l'escorting. Il ne... Il ne supporte pas ce que je fais. En fait, je crois qu'il a un peu honte de moi.

Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait était un exercice extrêmement difficile. Autant dire que Théo n'en avait tout simplement pas l'habitude. En fait, en général, il se contentait de mettre ses émotions de côté puis de les déballer une fois au calme, dans son appartement. Jamais il ne s'exposait ainsi, car il redoutait bien trop... les moqueries, le jugement, la colère des autres. Il avait tant été protégé au cours de son enfance, qu'il éprouvait encore du mal à se confier et à accepter les critiques extérieures. Pourtant, Ari n'avait pas l'air de le juger. Elle se contentait de froncer des sourcils, perplexe, et attendit respectueusement qu'il poursuive.

– On s'est disputé il y a quelque temps à propos de ça. Il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait mal, même si elles étaient vraies, dans le fond. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais renvoyer ce genre d'image, et ça m'a pas mal fait réfléchir. Je me suis rendu compte que je mettais... cette espèce de distance entre moi et les autres, tout ça pour me couvrir, parce que j'étais trop lâche pour affronter... ce genre de situation.

– Mais... qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il a honte de toi ?

– Je... c'est... (Théo faisait des gestes avec ses mains, comme s'il cherchait à attraper des mots flottant autour de lui). C'est dans son regard, dans certaines de ses réflexions. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est comme s'il se méfiait en permanence de moi, de la sincérité de mes propos. Tout ça parce que je suis escort, que j'ai pris l'habitude d'être payé pour flatter les hommes autour de moi...

– Si vous êtes ensemble, c'est que ça ne le dérange pas autant qu'il veut bien le laisser croire, non ? suggéra Ari avec une lueur d'espoir. Il aurait même pu sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il t'a choisi _toi._ Ça veut dire qu'il te trouve quelque chose de spécial.

Théodore n'en était pas très sûr. En fait, il remettait plein de choses en doute depuis un certain temps.

– Et quant à arrêter l'escorting..., commença Ari. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?

Théodore se prit la tête entre les mains :

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais... Ce qui est fait est fait. Tous mes clients savent que je me retire du marché et... et ça ne leur a pas plus du tout. Évidemment, Rogue a retiré son offre mirobolante, donc le million qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner n'est plus qu'un rêve parti en fumée. Et puis, mes quelques économies ont été carrément sifflées par la dette que j'avais envers Gunzo.

– Et le compte en banque de ta mère ?

Théo eut un bref ricanement.

– Mon père refuse de me donner le moindre centime. Il bloque toujours cet argent et a décidé de nommer un nouvel héritier... un cousin éloigné qui vit en Grande-Bretagne.

Préoccupée, Ari déposa une main sur son épaule :

– Donc... en ce moment...

– J'ai rien, finit Théo. Je pense que d'ici deux ou trois mois, je n'aurais plus du tout d'argent de côté, sauf si je trouve de quoi me reconvertir professionnellement. Après, c'est ça l'escorting. Il faut savoir mettre de côté à temps avant que la roue tourne.

– Si tu veux... J'ai un job pour toi. Rien de très glorieux, mais ça peut toujours dépanner.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je pars deux semaines avec Charlie et ses frères pour leur tournée en Amérique du Sud. (La bouche de Théodore forma un parfait « O », mais la jeune femme fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué). Du coup, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer ma société de ménage à ma place, et je sais que tu es le roi de l'organisation. C'est vrai ! Tu feras un boulot formidable. Il suffira de gérer le calendrier, les nouveaux clients et répartir nos agents de propreté un peu partout... sans oublier les urgences, mais bon, ça, c'est tellement exceptionnel.

Théodore parut tout à coup plus détendu.

– En tout cas, reprit Ari, pour que ce type t'ait convaincu de mettre l'escorting entre parenthèses, il doit vraiment être la perle rare...

Théo eut une espèce de ricanement incontrôlable et continua de caresser son chat obèse histoire de fuir son regard.

– Et comment il s'appelle ?

– Blaise.

Ari ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Blaise ? Comme dans Blaise Zabini ?

– Celui-là, rigola Théo devant son air stupéfait.

ooo

Même si la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la Californie, une forte chaleur s'abattait sur le quartier bruyant de la trente-quatrième avenue. Plutôt nerveux, Théodore regardait par la fenêtre de son appartement le mouvement des voitures passer non loin en projetant leurs phares agressifs sur les volets fermés. Il était environ trois heures du matin et seuls les rires étouffés du bar d'à côté se répercutaient en échos dans la cour illuminée des éclairages de piscine. L'eau bleu pure, brillante comme un gemme, ondoyait légèrement sous la pression du filtre d'assainissement émettant un « glouglou » des plus dérangeant.

Théodore fronça des sourcils en apercevant une carrosserie ralentir non loin du parking privatif. C'était un monospace plutôt banal couleur sauge. Le moteur éteint, le conducteur descendit. Malgré son hoodie large et la capuche rabattue sur son visage, Théo n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Blaise grâce à sa silhouette haute et sa démarche sereine. Le rappeur jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de traverser la rue, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Théodore avait pris soin de laisser le portail ouvert afin que son grincement horrible n'attire pas l'attention des voisins au plein milieu de la nuit. Même si ces derniers étaient habitués aux allers-retours tardifs de certains habitants de la co-propriété, Théo redoutait que l'un d'eux mette son nez dehors pile au moment de l'arrivée de Blaise puis le reconnaisse...

Heureusement pour eux, toutes les lumières des appartements étaient éteintes et Blaise put tranquilement se faufiler jusqu'aux escaliers menant au logement de Théo. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il ne toque et murmura tout bas :

– Tu n'as croisé personne ?

– Juste un mec, en passant. Mais j'avais ma capuche. Il ne m'a pas reconnu.

– Parfait.

Théodore lui prit la main sans même réfléchir et ensemble ils gravirent les trois dernières marches menant à son perron.

– Viens, c'est par-là.

Théodore vivait au deuxième étage, à gauche. Sur le seuil, son chat Cognard attendait immobile, dardant Blaise d'un air malveillant.

– Fais comme chez toi, dit Théo en fermant la porte.

Blaise jeta un regard curieux autour de lui : l'appartement était d'une taille raisonnable sans être spécialement grand. L'étroite cuisine aux accents moderne était ouverte sur un salon surchargé de livres, de piles de CD et de bibelots tout en restant très ordonné. Certaines étagères avaient même des étiquettes du genre « Voyage à Buenos Aires », « Affaires à rendre » ou encore « Albums photo ». Malgré le nombre colossal de figurines, chacune semblait être mise en valeur et brillait de mille feux tels des berlingots fruités. Blaise se demanda alors s'il arrivait aux amis de Théo d'y toucher ou s'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire... Le rappeur a succès continuait de s'imprégner du décors quand il sentit une douleur aigue au niveau de la cheville. Automatiquement, il lâcha la sangle de son sac qui atterrit par terre en un bruit sourd.

– Aïe !

Le chat noir et obèse de Théodore venait de lui griffer la cheville et le fixait, une étincelle de défi brillant dans ses énormes yeux vert. Blaise clopina sur place tandis que Théo se répandait en excuses en prenant le monstre dans ses bras :

– Désolé, mon chat est vraiment d'humeur massacrante et il déteste les étrangers. Un vrai raciste comme on n'en fait plus... (Blaise foudroya l'animal du regard alors que ce dernier léchait innocemment sa patte) Du coup... je ne fais plus les présentations. Blaise, je te présente Cognard. Cognard, c'est Blaise. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? (Le chat noir regarda son maître d'un air torve, presque insolent) Il restera avec nous quelques jours. Je compte sur toi pour te montrer sous ton plus beau jour, continua Théodore comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de quatre ans particulièrement borné.

– Tu parles à ton chat ?

Théodore s'assit sur le canapé après avoir lancé Cognard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Bien sûr que je parle à mon chat, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Depuis que je suis tout petit d'ailleurs. On n'a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Tu devrais... (Déserre son hoodie) Te mettre à l'aise (L'embrasse furtivement sur les lèvres).

Blaise hocha de la tête et se débarrassa de ses affaires, toujours avec précaution et en regardant partout autour de lui au cas où le chat viendrait pour réclamer vengeance.

– J'aime beaucoup ton appartement en tout cas. Il est très... très Théodore, en fait. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé autrement.

Le concerné rigola doucement tout en pliant le hoodie de Blaise tel le maniaque qu'il était :

– Ça m'a pris du temps d'en arriver à un tel résultat, déclara-t-il en désignant d'un geste circulaire de la main le micmac d'objet aux inspirations mid-modern century. Mais je suis plutôt fier de moi. Mmh, tu veux boire, manger quelque chose ?

– J'ai mangé avant de venir, merci. Peut-être quelque chose à boire, s'il te plaît.

Tout à coup, Théodore parut surexcité :

– J'ai rêvé de ça toute ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Tu sais, ce moment où tu es _vraiment_ avec quelqu'un et que tu fais un truc pour lui, même si ça a l'air super insignifiant. Du genre, lui amener un verre de soda.

Blaise roula des yeux sans rien dire, sans pour autant se débarrasser de son petit sourire. Théodore avait l'air si heureux que ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

– Tu es tellement adorable que je ne peux même pas trouver la force de te vanner.

– Adorable ? dit-il en relevant la tête de la porte du frigidaire. Je note, je note.

Théodore avait récupéré quelques citrons dans sa corbeille de fruits qu'il coupait désormais en fines lamelles.

– Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il, la tête toujours baissée.

– Bien sûr.

– Je... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Andy ?

Un silence embarrassant se répandit dans la pièce tandis que Théodore observait Blaise d'un air inquisiteur. Ce dernier semblait rassembler son courage ainsi que chercher ses mots. Cela se lisait sur son visage qu'il aurait préféré parler de tout, sauf de ça.

– Oh. Hum. Le sujet n'a jamais vraiment été amené sur la table, donc. Je sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

– Tu es sûr que c'est juste pour ça ? insista-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

– Écoute, Théo. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Tu sais que je déteste lorsqu'on tourne autour du pot.

Blaise s'était légèrement tourné vers lui, repoussant un coussin du canapé sur le côté s'attirant les foudres de Cognard qui eut un brusque sursaut.

– Je n'aime pas non plus amener ce genre de conversation, surtout maintenant, soupira Théodore d'un ton inhabituellement hésitant. Je sais que tu es venu ici pour te vider l'esprit, mais... j'ai besoin de savoir. Ça me torture.

Il avança de deux pas vers lui, sa silhouette étant alors illuminée par le néon bleu au-dessus de sa bibliothèque. Blaise fut aussitôt projeté au tout début de leur relation, alors qu'il le rencontrait pour la seconde fois dans les toilettes d'une villa huppée. Le Théo d'aujourd'hui semblait bien différent de celui d'auparavant. C'était comme si le fait de ne plus être escort l'avait contraint à se débarrasser de cet aplomb hors-norme... ou peut-être était-ce juste la situation en elle-même qui était fortement embarrassante. Blaise n'aurait su le dire et malgré l'once d'impatience qui déferlait dans ses veines, il se força à conserver le silence :

– Je me dis que peut-être, au fond, si tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui c'est parce que tu tiens à Andy, que tu n'es pas prêt à faire une croix dessus aussi facilement, poursuivit d'une traite Théodore. Et lui non plus, vu sa réaction quand il nous a vu... En plus de ça, je repense constamment à la dispute que j'ai eu avec Draco je... (Théo planta enfin ses yeux dans les siens) Il a sous-entendu que tu t'envoyais toujours en l'air avec Andy, et je lui ai répondu un truc du genre « Si je ne le connais pas, il ne doit pas avoir d'importance ». Draco a ensuite dit que je me rassurais comme je pouvais. Alors... Je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

– C'est..., soupira-t-il tout en se passant la main sur le visage. Ok. Par où commencer ? Anderson et moi sommes... (Blaise prit son temps pour peser ses mots) ...une erreur. Notre relation – si on peut la qualifier ainsi – n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être. Si Draco avait été témoin de la scène catastrophique qu'il m'a fait au Four Guys, il ne se serait pas gêné de me hurler : je te l'avais dit. (Le jeune rappeur soupira ne nouvelle fois) Pour faire court : son père est un des réalisateurs de clips les plus côtés d'Hollywood et a tourné les vidéos de mes trois premiers singles. Je lui exposais mes idées et il traduisait le tout en images ; ça a toujours marché comme ça. On fêtait nos fins de tournage chez lui, au bord de la piscine, une bière à la main et Andy venait souvent se baigner puis bronzer sur les transats en bordure lorsque nous nous y trouvions. À l'époque, j'étais encore un bébé californien, un nouvel arrivage tout droit venu des territoires pluvieux d'Angleterre. Si mes mécanismes de camouflage fonctionnaient à merveille partout ailleurs, à Los Angeles, je ne dupais personne et encore moins Andy. Un jour, je suis rentré pour me servir une autre cannette de bière et il m'a suivi à la cuisine... je ne te fais pas de dessin, à partir de là, dit-il en secouant la tête, dépassé. C'était une erreur. De A à Z. Et lui comme moi le savions, c'est sans doute pour cela que nous n'avons jamais officialisé. Il n'y avait rien à officialiser. Nous nous utilisions mutuellement. Lui, trompait son ennui de gosse de riche aux dépens d'un père qui a honte de lui en couchant avec moi. Et moi, je projetais mes illusions amoureuses sur lui parce qu'il était le seul mec à vouloir réellement de moi. Pathétique de bout en bout. Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés.

Tout doucement, Théodore s'approcha pour se glisser sur le canapé et lui serra la main :

– N'importe quel mec avec un minimum de bon goût voudrait de toi. Tu... Tu mets cette muraille entre toi et les gens, normal que ça refroidisse pas mal de gars. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche avec toi. C'est juste que tu n'es pas tombé sur les bonnes personnes jusqu'ici. (Théo joua du bout des doigts avec son médaillon en forme de serpent enroulé) Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à dire à Draco que lui aussi à dû se planter plus d'une fois dans ses relations. Toi, c'est différent. Tu devais cacher ça pour préserver ta carrière. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à survivre sans péter deux-trois plombs.

– Moi non plus, admit Blaise après un bref rire amer. Quelques fois, j'en reviens presque à être content que tout ce scandale ait éclaté. On me traite de tous les noms dans les journaux et sur les réseaux sociaux, mais... mais pour une fois, je me sens moi. Pour une fois, je ne joue aucun jeu et je n'enfile aucun masque.

– C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai fait mon coming-out à mon père. Il était furieux, rit Théo. Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs... Mais je me dis, dans le fond, je pourrai mourir demain sans avoir profité de tout ce qui fait la vie. Ça serait trop con, non ? Je n'ai pas envie de me conformer tout ça pour plaire à des gens qui ne m'apprécient pas vraiment, ou qui m'oublieront dans deux jours. Il n'y a que ma mère qui comptait vraiment pour moi, et elle n'est plus là. Elle est morte à l'âge que j'ai maintenant, et je veux profiter pour elle aussi.

C'était la première fois que Théodore mentionnait la mort de sa mère à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de sa famille. Généralement, il préférait laisser ça de côté pour oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait encore. S'en irait-elle un jour ? Sans doute pas. Alors, il avait appris à grandir avec cet énorme vide. Parfois, dans des périodes de doute comme celle-ci, il se demandait ce que sa mère pensait de lui. Avait-elle honte de lui comme son père ? Non, peut-être pas. Tout du moins, il l'espérait... Sans même s'en rendre compte, les bras de Blaise l'enveloppèrent.

– Et tu m'as également, maintenant. Compte aussi sur moi.

Théodore posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira de reconnaissance.

– Je peux te rediriger vers Pansy, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Elle a un don pour gérer les situations de crise et cacher rapidement les cadavres. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à sortir de tout ce merdier médiatique qu'Andy a créé la fois dernière. Je te donnerai son numéro pour que vous puissiez vous arranger. Fais-lui confiance, tu verras.

Théo acquiesça doucement.

– D'accord... Oh, merde. J'ai oublié de te donner ton fichu verre avec tout ça, désolé.

Blaise éclata de rire et embrassa son front.

– Ne t'en fais pas. J'avais moi-même oublié.

ooo

 **SLYTHERIN DESAVOUE**

 _Les plus grands noms de la culture hip-hop se sont réunis en début de soirée, place Concordia, San Antonio. Haut-lieu de la création urbaine, plusieurs artistes emblématiques de cette génération_ _se sont relayés afin de repousser les paparazzis et fans un peu trop enthousiastes. Tous les labels étaient présents, chapotés par le Wu Tang Clan. À l'ordre du jour ? La composition du nouvel album FuBu vol. 6 (« For Us By Us). Bien que la set-list n'ait toujours pas été distribuée par l'équipe de communication du projet, certaines sources internes nous ont affirmées que Slytherin devait figurer sur au moins 3 titres : l'un en head-singer, le second en featuring et le dernier en vocal. Mystérieusement, ce dernier n'aurait pas été convié à la première listening-party. Pire encore, ces trois morceaux inédits auraient été passés à la trappe sans plus explications de la part de Concordia Records. À la place, les compositions de Slytherin auraient été redistribuées parmi d'autres étoiles montantes de la scène urbaine..._

 _« Slytherin est désavoué parmi les siens », explique Tori Johns rédactrice chez Rolling Stones. « Il se retrouve dans une position extrêmement délicate que cela soit d'un point de vue marketing, mais aussi humain. Beaucoup d'artistes sombrent dans une dépression sévère lorsqu'ils sont massivement abandonnés par leurs contacts et amis d'autrefois. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Michael Jackson. En tout cas, Slytherin a perdu ces dernières semaines beaucoup d'argent et de crédibilité. Il sera dur pour lui de remonter la pente, mais je reste optimiste. Il nous a surpris plus d'une fois, et je pense qu'il fait partie du genre d'individus à tirer le meilleur des pires expériences. »_

ooo

Blaise avait passé quatre jours cloîtré chez Théo, dans sa résidence paisible de Lancaster Street. Il aurait pu rester un mois entier que cela lui aurait encore paru extrêmement court. La majorité du temps passé ensemble s'était fait dans la chambre à coucher où ils ne s'endormaient qu'après avoir été éreintés par leurs caresses, et ne se réveillaient que tard par les gargouillis de leurs estomacs. Théodore flottait comme sur un petit nuage. Il en oubliait sa recherche d'emploi, ses quelques messages sur les réseaux sociaux, et aussi de nourrir son chat...

– Non..., gémit Théodore. C'est encore le matin, Cognard...

Insatisfait de cette réponse, le félin sauta sur la table de nuit et donna un farouche coup de patte à la lampe de chevet dont l'ampoule se brisa au sol. Théodore maugréa une vague insulte avant de s'envelopper dans la couverture, le bras de Blaise autour de ses hanches. Théo s'apprêtait à sombrer dans un sommeil profond quand il sentit quelque chose de duveteux se frotter contre sa main. En clignant des yeux, il vit Cognard le fixer d'un air plaintif auquel peu d'êtres humains ne sauraient résister. Mais même formuler une excuse cohérente semblait insurmontable.

Par pure faiblesse, Théodore ferma à nouveau les yeux. Son chat ne mourra pas s'il ne le nourrissait pas d'ici les dix prochaines minutes qui suivaient, non ? Et puis, il était si bien là... la température était idéale. Le contact de la peau de Blaise contre la sienne était si... mmh. Théodore pourrait rester là un siècle à dormir tant il était bien. Soudain, un miaulement aigu le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Théo réunit des forces prodigieuses pour apercevoir Cognard se tordre de douleur au milieu des couvertures.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, mais inquiète.

Aussitôt, le chat noir cessa de geindre et vint chercher une caresse à son maître.

– Oh, je vois. C'était un stratagème pour obtenir mon attention... Tu m'as eu.

Cognard le fixa d'un air malveillant puis commença à uriner sur les draps, tout près de la jambe de Blaise.

– Non, mais je... ! VAS-T'EN !

Cognard détala à la vitesse de la lumière tandis que Théodore contemplait les dégâts de sa vengeance. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... ! Même quand il était chaton Cognard ne lui avait jamais fait un truc pareil ! C'était _forcément_ volontaire de sa part. Mortifié de honte, Théo essaya tant bien que mal d'ôter la couverture pour la mettre à la machine. Blaise toujours endormi, il fallait agir le plus discrètement possible. Il tirait tout doucement quand Blaise se roula totalement dedans et se mit à siffler dans son sommeil.

– Oh non... non, non, non.

Encore nu comme un ver, Théodore décida d'agir de manière radicale : il tira toute la couverture de son côté et Blaise se recroquevilla en frissonnant.

– C'est pour ton bien, se justifia pitoyablement Théo en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au postérieur de son petit-ami. Je t'assure.

Il courru dans la salle de bain et enfourna la couverture dans la machine comme s'il s'agissait de l'arme d'un crime particulièrement atroce. Le miaulement de Cognard était percevable dans tout l'appartement et Théo supposa qu'il s'était encore caché dans les bouches d'aération – seul endroit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre sans se contorsionner dans tous les sens.

Cognard dut préssentir qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave, car il ne montra pas l'ombre de ses moustaches de toute la matinée. Après être sorti de la douche, Théodore retrouva Blaise vêtu d'un boxer juste derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et dit d'une voix aigüe et gênée :

– Hum, hum, salut. Tu as bien dormi ?

– J'aurais peut-être mieux dormi si tu avais su lire correctement la notice de ta vessie.

Les yeux de Théodore s'ouvrirent aussi grands que des boules de cristal. Un large sourire s'étira sur la bouche de Blaise qui s'adossa contre le mur en attendant manifestement des explications :

– M...ma vess-..., balbutia-t-il. Je ne fais plus pipi au lit depuis mes sept ans, mon petit bonhomme ! C'est juste une tache de jus de pomme. Je voulais me prendre un brunch au lit, se rattrapa Théo à la dernière minute.

Il ignorait ce qui était le pire : que Blaise le suspecte d'avoir volontairement ou non arrosé les draps, ou qu'il apprenne que son chat kamikaze était l'auteur de ce crime ? Au vu de son air totalement décomposé, Blaise réprima tant bien que mal un rire.

– Théo. Les draps _empestent_ la pisse.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras :

– En tant qu'ancien escort je crois savoir quelle est l'odeur de la pisse. Et ce n'est _pas_ de la pisse. C'est du jus de pomme, un peu fermenté certes, mais du jus de pomme tout de même, dit-il avec une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

Blaise avança d'un pas puis attrapa son menton, un petit sourire aux lèvres. D'une voix un peu enfantine, il dit :

– Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il en soit ? (Son sourire se transforma en un rictus purement narquois) Je pourrais même t'acheter des couches sur Internet, si tu veux. je t'aime à ce point.

Agacé, Théodore lui infligea un coup de poing au torse pour le faire reculer. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il faisait encore pipi au lit ?! Théodore hésita à répondre quelque chose : Blaise venait-il de lui dire je t'aime... ? Deux fois... ?

– Je ne suis pas incontinent. Tu peux garder tes paquets de couches pour tes fans en rut. (Il appuya sur le bouton de la machine à laver pour la lancer) En fait, oui c'est du pipi, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais du pipi de chat.

La machine émit un vrombissement qui fit trembler le carrelage et Théodore regarda Blaise d'un air amusé, presque provocateur.

Blaise passa par plusieurs phases : étonnement, confusion, horripilation, résignation. Enfin, il se retourna pour zieuter le chat noir dont les moustaches dépassaient de la bouche d'aération.

– Laisse-moi deviner. Cadeau de réveil de ton Monsieur Cognard ?

Théo acquiesça avec un demi-sourire.

– Il est fou de rage qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble. À ta place, je me méfierais. La prochaine étape sera sans doute d'essayer de te crever les yeux.

Théodore attrapa la corbeille de linges propre et dépassa Blaise pour se rendre dans la chambre. Ce dernier le suivit et, juste pour l'embêter, lança d'un air goguenard :

– Est-ce que je dois lui acheter des couches, à lui aussi ? En plus des tiennes ? Vous serez assortis, ce sera mignon. Tu as une couleur qui te plairait ?

– Attention, répliqua-t-il avec un regard revolver, mon chat est plus déséquilibré que moi, donc attention. Je reste convaincu qu'il nous comprend quand on parle. (Malgré tout, Théo déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue), Mais je dois avouer que c'était craquant de te voir t'enrouler dans la couette toute sale, rigola-t-il doucement en pliant ses tee-shirts pour les ranger dans son armoire. Tu avais l'air bien au chaud dans ta flaque d'urine.

Tandis que Théo se retenait difficilement de pouffer de rire, Blaise lui rendit son baiser – avec cette fois plus d'application.

– Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes arrangés pour me faire cette agréable surprise dès le matin. À maître mesquin, animal domestique mesquin. C'est connu. C'est scientifique.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel tout en se laissant s'enlacer.

– Si tu crois que je l'ai dressé pour pisser sur les hommes endormis, tu te trompes. Il est juste jaloux, ça lui passera.

Bien décidé à le faire arrêter ses tâches, Blaise le tenait si étroitement à présent que Théo capitula.

– J'espère, parce que je ne suis pas prêt de disparaître, rit-il. Alors il ferait mieux de s'habituer à ma présence dès maintenant.

Théodore pouvait deviner son rictus dans son cou tandis qu'il le parsemait de baisers. La tête baissée, incapable de croiser son regard, Théo resta figé tout en se retenant de manifester trop d'enthousiasme... Et Dieu seul savait qu'il était à deux doigts de flancher.

– Il... Il ne m'a jamais vu avec quelqu'un ici, c'est tout. Ça lui a fait un choc aussi énorme que les fans de Britney Spears en 2007. Toutes ces certitudes sont volées en éclat. Mais... Je peux organiser un traité de paix entre vous deux, dit-il en redressant soudainement la tête.

– Bonne idée, répondit Blaise en riant, pris au dépourvu. Si les États en ont un, pourquoi pas nous ?

Le visage de Théo s'illumina : il ignorait si c'était dû au fait que Blaise entre dans son jeu ou s'il prononce tout simplement le mot « nous » en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans l'ombre d'une moquerie.

– Parfait ! Je vais préparer ça.

Il alluma son laptop et ouvrit ses tiroirs à la va-vite.

– Ce genre de truc m'excite à un point. (Théodore se mit à tapoter sur le bois de son bureau pendant que l'ordinateur chargeait. Il finit par enfiler ses lunettes de vue et les glissa sur son nez) Tu peux aller me chercher du café dans la cuisine ? Q-Quoi ? (Blaise avait le regard rivé sur ses lunettes) Quoi ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

– Ça te donne un vrai petit côté libraire sexy ces lunettes, prononça-t-il avant d'hausser trois fois des sourcils d'une manière totalement ringarde et graveleuse.

– Libraire sexy... pff, répéta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Je portais ces merveilles quand j'étais à la fac. Bon, d'accord, ça a duré aussi longtemps qu'une éjaculation précoce, mais... elles ont une certaine valeur sentimentale pour moi.

Théo ouvrit un fichier de traitement de texte et écrivit le titre en lettre capitale : « TRAITE DE PAIX ENTRE MESSIEURS BLAISE ZABINI DIT SLYTHERIN ET COGNARD IGNACIUS LE CHAT ». Il alla s'installer sur le matelas auprès de Blaise, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

– Mmh, est-ce que je dois proposer des clauses ?

– Tu peux. Mais si tu le fais, il aura le droit d'en proposer aussi, fit remarquer Théo.

– Ça me semble équitable, dit-il d'un air amusé.

– Très bien.

Théo ajusta la monture de ses lunettes, s'étira puis pianota sur son clavier tout en lisant à voix haute :

– 1. Messieurs B. Zabini et C. Le Chat jurent solennellement de ne plus se faire la guerre pour Théodoreland.

– Et de se partager le lit et la couette avec justice et égalité, ajouta le rappeur.

L'ancien escort hocha de la tête tout en continuant de retranscrire le contrat.

– De n'utiliser aucune substance organique ou chimique comme arme dissuasive.

Ce fut au tour de Blaise d'approuver vigoureusement :

– Très bon point. J'ajouterai même à ceci : ne pas glisser furtivement d'arme blanche dans le lit pour exécuter l'ennemi la nuit tombée.

– Monsieur Blaise Zabini accepte d'abandonner ses droits de lancé de chats. Il ne pratiquera plus cette discipline en concours professionnel ou amateur, même dans le cadre d'un évènement associatif ; au risque d'être pénalisé d'une sanction sévère. Celle-ci étant le retrait intégral de ses troupes en Théodoreland pour un délai indéfini.

– Quelle est la nature de la sanction ? Que l'on sache un peu.

Théo ôta ses lunettes d'un air théâtral et répéta :

– Un retrait INTÉGRAL des troupes en Théodoreland. C'est à dire pas de baise pour au moins deux semaines.

– Oh wow. Oh, _wow_. Ça, c'est une mesure radicale.

– Parce que le lancé de chat ce n'est pas une mesure radicale ?

– Moui. Non. C'est une sorte de tradition, tu vois ? Un rite de bienvenue. Rien de bien méchant en soi... juste quelques côtes cassées.

Théodore se retint de rire de justesse.

– Sois sérieux deux minutes. On parle de mon meilleur ami tout de même. (Une foule de négociations plus tard, le contrat fut imprimé) Maintenant, tu signes, dit-il en lui tendant un stylo.

Blaise dessina un cœur dans l'encadré et y inscrivit son prénom à l'intérieur.

– Et... c'est tout bon !

– Non, il faut que je le lise à Cognard et qu'il signe aussi... Attends deux minutes. Je vais le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Théodore revint dans la chambre avec son chat noir obèse gesticulant comme un asticot. Apparemment, il était très réticent à l'idée de signer un traité de paix avec son pire ennemi. Théodore ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un tampon. Il apposa la patte de Cognard dessus puis la posa sur le papier.

– Là, je crois qu'on est bon.

Cognard profita d'un moment de distraction pour s'échapper en courant comme s'il craignait encore pour sa vie après le crime de ce matin – et laissant sur sa route des traces de pattes. Théodore se leva et épingla le document sur son frigo sous un aimant en forme de boule de billard. Blaise désigna le contrat avec un sourire satisfait.

– Parfait. Exposé à la vue de tous, il en devient impossible d'être bafoué. Je me sens plus en sécurité maintenant.

Le rappeur envoya un petit regard en coin à Cognard. Ce dernier soutint son regard pendant des secondes affreusement longues avant de sauter du tabouret de cuisine pour aller se cacher sous le sofa du salon à la démarche d'un Prince vexé.

– Je crois qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris, relativisa Théo.

Blaise essaya de tapoter la tête de Cognard mais, voyant le chat sortir ses griffes et feuler, il l'esquiva de justesse et se réfugia auprès de Théo.

– Anyway, quel est ton programme de la journée ?

– C'est aujourd'hui mon rendez-vous avec Pansy. Je redoute un peu, dit-il en sortant des céréales du placard.

– J'aimerais te rassurer en te disant qu'elle ne mord pas, mais ce serait mentir. Disons qu'elle ne mord qu'un tout petit peu. Mais tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

– J'espère qu'on trouvera une solution efficace pour mettre mon passé derrière moi. Je... Je ne veux pas que les gens s'imaginent que... que tu as payé pour m'avoir.

Blaise prit Théodore par les épaules.

– Et personne ne le pensera si Pansy se charge de cette affaire. Explique-lui tout et fais-lui confiance. Elle est vraiment efficace dans son domaine, tu verras.

Théodore hocha lentement la tête, se voulant confiant. Au fond, il était mort de peur. Et si rien ne se passait comme il fallait ? Et si rien n'était récupérable ?

ooo

Les arrosages automatiques de la place d'affaires s'animèrent, tous simultanément à 14H02 précise. Théodore sut l'heure exacte, car il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux à sa montre depuis son arrivée. Dans vingt-huit minutes, il avait rendez-vous avec l'agent de Blaise – une certaine Pansy Parkison – afin de couvrir leurs arrières. Même si le monde entier savait désormais Slytherin gay, l'un comme l'autre souhaitait encore conserver l'anonymat de leur relation pour un moment, et rayer une bonne fois pour toutes le passé d'escort de Théodore.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont abordé certains aspects de sa vie et se serait volontiers épargné une telle mise à nue si celle-ci n'était pas nécessaire pour le bien-fondé de leur relation. Ces derniers jours avec Blaise avaient été fantastiques – malgré le climat désastreux dans lequel sa carrière d'artiste semblait plongée. Le hashtag #BoycottSlytherin n'était désormais plus en top tweet mondial, mais revenait de manière assez régulière dans les flux d'actualités à la façon des va-et-vient d'une marée.

Installé derrière son volant, Théodore prit une profonde inspiration afin de se débarrasser de tout stress. « Tout va bien se passer », ne cessait-il de se répéter depuis cinq bonnes minutes en mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum à la chlorophylle.

Brusquement, galvanisé par une soudaine adrénaline, il défit sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit. Le soleil tapait fort. Si fort qu'il dût plisser les yeux. L'adresse indiquée par Blaise désignait une sorte de bunker de vitres san tain trempées qui ne laissait transparaître aucune indication sur la nature des activités se déroulant à l'intérieur. Théodore rassembla son courage et traversa la rue. Un réceptionniste le scruta dès qu'il franchit le seuil de l'établissement. Ce dernier arborait une coupe au bol ultra symétrique, rappelant les danseurs du clip _Alejandro_. Théo ignorait s'il devait pouffer de rire ou s'incliner.

– Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix hésitante en s'approchant du comptoir légèrement surélevé donnant une impression de petitesse à chaque nouveau venu. J'ai, hum, rendez-vous.

– Je me doute bien que vous avez rendez-vous, sinon la sécurité ne vous aurait même pas laissé approcher de la sonnette, répondit-il d'un air mordant tout en se plongeant dans un registre anormalement long. Identité ?

– Théodore Nott.

– Identité..., répéta-t-il en jetant un regard impatient à sa veste.

– Oh, euh... un instant.

Théo lui tendit sa carte d'identité que le réceptionniste attrapa du bout des doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un reptile mort, puis le bipa à l'aide d'un scanner.

– Miss Parkinson vous attend au quatrième étage, informa-t-il d'un ton monocorde puis en dépliant en magazine Vogue Édition Limitée.

Sans un mot, Théodore fit volte-face. Dans le reflet distordu des portes d'ascenseur métallisé, il cru apercevoir le réceptionniste le scruter dans son dos. Que regardait-il au juste ? Son boxer dépassait-il de son pantalon ? Théo prit une profonde inspiration puis entra dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier dut bouger à la vitesse du son, car il ne ressentit aucune secousse à son arrivée.

Si l'entrée de l'immeuble était inhospitalière, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'antre du diable dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir : le bureau de Pansy Parkinson était composé de tableaux atrocement difficiles à regarder, d'objets pointus menaçants et de rouge agressif. Inquiet, Théodore se fraya un chemin en zigzaguant parmi des sculptures valant certainement plus cher que son appartement.

En s'asseyant sur la banquette en cuir, il se rappela tout à coup avoir déjà eu affaire avec Parkinson quelques mois plus tôt : c'était elle qui avait réservé la chambre du motel lors de leur première fois elle qui lui avait balancé les impératifs à suivre pour s'y rendre d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Comment oublier cette voix ?

L'une des rares sources de lumière provenait des reflets des nombreuses plaques de récompenses et mérites attribuées par des cabinets d'audit ultra prestigieux. De l'autre côté du couloir, des cris hystériques le firent sursauter : « Oui, exactement ! Vous n'êtes qu'un âne baté ! … Attends, deux minutes, je suis en ligne avec un idiot de MTV. Je te mets en attente... Où on en était Mr ? Ah ! Non ! ... » Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Pansy Parkinson – munie de son oreillette – finit par sortir en trombe de son bureau afin de gronder sa secrétaire personnelle qui ne lui avait toujours pas fourni la copie de la carte d'identité de Patrick Dempsey. En revenant sur ses pas, elle s'arrêta devant Théodore, le dévisagea puis aboya :

– Vous êtes qui, _vous ?_

– Théodore, dit-il en se levant, très nerveux. Blaise a dû...

– Oh. C'est vous.

L'agent de stars tourna aussitôt des talons pour regagner son bureau, mais laissa tout de même la porte ouverte. Théo hésita un moment et chercha du regard la secrétaire qui était plongée derrière la lecture d'un dossier en mandarin. Puisque cette dernière semblait décidée à l'ignorer, il avança vers l'antre du diable : le bureau de Parkinson était plus intimidant que la salle d'attente – si cela était humainement possible. Théodore comprit de suite pourquoi celle-ci dénichait autant de contrats juteux tout en pulvérisant ses adversaires. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses rideaux tout fait en clous.

– Je suis un peu en avance, je sais, prononça-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Parkinson se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de prendre place tout en continuant son appel pendant cinq longues minutes encore. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle posa son quatrième téléphone portable sur son bureau et inspecta la bonne tenue de son maquillage sur sa glace en forme de crâne.

– Quel est le problème ?

– Um, je ne sais pas si Blaise vous l'a dit, mais je suis escort. Enfin _j'étais_ , jusqu'à date récente. Et j'ai peur que la presse finisse par l'apprendre et tourne Blaise en ridicule.

Un long silence s'en suivit de cette déclaration durant laquelle Parkinson plongea ses prunelles d'un vert trouble dans celles de Théodore.

– Vous avez plus peur pour Blaise ou bien pour vous-même ?

Théo ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette question. Troublé, il répondit :

– Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi sont réellement capables les médias. Tout est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu à affronter le regard d'inconnus.

– Donc vous avez plus peur pour vous-même.

Cette conclusion le destabilisa. Théodore n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui secoue ses tendances égoïste juste sous le nez, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie intime. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment été en couple avec quelqu'un se sentit totalement démuni.

– Est-ce que c'est... Mal ? demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant. En devenant escort je pensais être insensible aux critiques, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas être réduit juste à ça. À ce métier.

L'intonation de sa dernière phrase laissa entrevoir sa crainte. Il imaginait déjà les gros titres et un profond sentiment de terreur et de tristesse le submergea. Depuis quand ressentait-il ça ? N'était-il pas insensible à l'avis des autres concernant son passé d'escort ? N'avait-il pas jusqu'ici assumé ses choix avec brio ?

– Je ne suis pas là pour vous dire si ce que vous faites est bien ou mal. On ne me paie pas pour ça. Mon job est de trouver des solutions rapides et durables. Mais pour en trouver, il me faut partir sur une base honnête alors je vais vous reposer ma question et, cette fois-ci, vous allez me répondre avec franchise, dit-elle en reposant enfin son miroir. Quel est le problème ?

Théodore aurait voulu être entièrement honnête, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un sur la retenue. S'ouvrir aux autres était un moyen garanti d'être vulnérable – et s'il y avait bien une chose que Théodore détestait, c'était bien d'être vulnérable.

– J'ai peur que des clients parlent, que mon ancien patron se mêle de tout ça et détruise ma relation avec Blaise.

– Aviez-vous conclu une clause de confidentialité avec vos clients avant de proposer vos services ?

Théo se mordit la langue.

– Non. C'était plutôt un accord tacite.

– Vous n'étiez pas sous contrat ? Du tout ?

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné s'arqua, disparaissant sous la frange taillée au millimètre près de Parkinson.

– Si, mais... Les clauses concernaient plutôt la vie privée du client. Pas la mienne.

– Donc vous étiez prêt à mettre en péril votre vie privée pour protéger à tout prix celle de votre client ? Vous êtes altruiste à ce point ?

L'escorting était un milieu ultra codifié. Peut-être que Pansy l'ignorait, mais il en allait souvent de même : le client était systématiquement protégé, pas l'escort.

– J'ai été très stupide et je... Je cherchais aussi à contrarier mon père, qui aurait fini par apprendre mon mode de vie. Je sais, c'est tordu et je m'en veux énormément.

Sans doute Pansy avait-elle perçu sa gêne, car elle embraya sur un autre sujet :

– Mis à part l'escorting, quels sont vos autres talents ?

Théodore tenta de fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à ça avant que Parkinson ne lui pose ouvertement la question. Avait-il même un talent dont il pouvait se vanter – hormis la fellation ?

– J'ai toujours été très doué à l'école. J'ai même été à Harvard pour ma première année.

Voyant Pansy nullement impressionnée, il poursuivit :

– Sinon, on me dit souvent que je suis très, mmh magnétique, agréable à regarder. Et j'adore tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. J'ai une collection d'objets occultes. Ma mère descend d'ailleurs d'une très célèbre lignée de voyantes.

Son sourire radieux s'effaça progressivement au vu de l'air imperturbable de la jeune femme.

– Mais encore... ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce genre de choses, admit-il enfin.

– Eh bien maintenant, _il le faut_. Parce que là, mis à part vous reconvertir dans le mannequinat ou confesser vos péchés dans une autobiographie, je ne vois pas d'autres issues.

– Il le faut absolument ? s'inquiéta Théodore. Je ne peux pas _juste_ être "le petit copain ordinaire de Blaise Zabini" ?

– Vous le serez peut-être aux yeux de vos proches. Aux yeux de la presse, par contre, vous serez le petit ami profiteur. Ou le petit ami corrupteur. Ou les deux. Au choix.

Atomisé, Théodore fixa l'agent de stars d'un air vide. Puis il articula :

– J'aime beaucoup danser... Rien de bien poussé, mais c'est le début de quelque chose, j'imagine.

ooo

 **SLYTHERIN VU A BEVERLY HILLS**

 _Très tôt dans la matinée, Slytherin aurait été aperçu dans un quartier animé de Beverly Hills. Resté silencieux depuis le leak de la vidéo au restaurant Four Guys, le rappeur semble peu affecté par les rumeurs concernant son homosexualité. Préparerait-il déjà son grand retour ?_

 _ooo_

Gérer une société de ménage à domicile s'avéra être hautement plus complexe que ce que c'était figuré Théodore. D'abord, chaque client avait ses petites exigences et droit au petit plus personnalisé. Mais comment faire pour se souvenir d'absolument tout ? Il fallait prêter une attention excessive aux détails, prendre garde à ne rien laisser derrière soi, et encore moins abîmer ou casser le moindre objet. Sans oublier les rivalités entre employés, les contre-temps mais surtout la chaleur parfois écrasante de la saison.

Il n'était pas rare que Théodore rentre chez lui en s'endormant à moitié sous la douche ou en oubliant parfois de nourrir son chat avant d'aller se coucher. Cognard lui en voulait à mort. Théodore le suspectait d'essayer de s'enfuir pour trouver une autre maison, là où il serait traité avec davantage de gratitude et de dignité. Même s'il était payé pour la remplacer, Théodore n'avait qu'une hâte : que Ari revienne de ses vacances. Il s'était imaginé avoir vu le pire, mais c'était sans compter sur ce coup de fil une matinée du 4 juillet :

– Allô ? ALLÔ... ? Théodore !

– Mmh ? répondit-il d'un air endormi.

Quelle heure était-il ? Six heures du matin ? Un crime pour un samedi.

– Théodore, ne raccroche surtout pas : il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très, très, très important. Je viens d'être contacté par la famille Patil. Tu sais, ceux qui ont leur stupide émission de télé-réalité ? Leur agence de nettoyage leur a fait faux bond à la dernière minute pour leur fête du 4 juillet.

Malgré la fatigue, il parvint à garder l'oeil à moitié ouvert :

– Il faut que tu organises ça pour moi. C'est une opportunité _fantastique_ pour ma société...

– Q-Quoi ?! coupa-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu veux sérieusement que je m'occupe de gérer la propreté pendant la soirée chez les Patil ? Tu as conscience que ce n'est que ma première semaine ? Que je ne sais absolument rien de... ?

– Oui, soupira Ari. Mais refuser une opportunité pareille serait me tirer une balle dans le pied. Les Patil penseront que je me crois trop bien pour elles.

Parfaitement éveillé, Théodore prit une profonde inspiration : Ari le sauvait du naufrage financier. Il ne pouvait donc pas juste refuser.

– Et si je faisais une bourde comme, euh, leur marcher sur les pieds ou confondre les prénoms de Padma et Parvati... parce qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup toutes les deux, dit-il, plutôt anxieux.

– Il faudra que tu apprennes un moyen mémo technique, et que tu sois extrêmement prudent. Mais j'ai besoin de cet événement, Théo. C'est très bien payé ! Ça mettrait mes employés à l'abri jusqu'au mois de septembre !

– Je... vais... faire de mon mieux.

À l'autre bout du fil, Ari glapit de joie.

– Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Tu verras, ça passera très vite et mes employés t'aideront à tout mettre en place. Je dois te laisser, Bill m'attend pour qu'on grimpe dans un bus. Je t'ai envoyé par mail toutes les infos complémentaires, mais je risque d'être injoignable toute l'après-midi parce qu'on traversera un désert. Mais si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas ! Bon courage et, euh, désolé de t'avoir réveillé aussi tôt.

À peine avait-elle raccroché que son téléphone se retrouva bombardé de messages d'une soi-disant Ellie – l'assistante personnelle d'une des sœurs Patil. Théodore se redressa lentement, le tourni face à la tâche qui lui restait à accomplir : survivre à une soirée organisée par les Patil.

Il ne les avait croisé qu'une fois, lors d'un showcase de Blaise et il les avait trouvé imbuvable. Sanjay Patil – leur petit frère plus gay qu'un troupeau de fans prépubère de Lady Gaga – s'était donné en spectacle dans les loges et Théodore se demandait s'il le reconnaîtrait...

– Merde, souffla-t-il. Merde, merde, merde.

À contrecœur, il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et ignora les protestations de Cognard qui avait trouvé refuge sous une pile de serviettes.

– Ne rends pas cette journée plus difficile, marmonna Théodore en tournant les robinets.

Après avoir attrapé les clefs de sa voiture quinze minutes plus tard, Théo s'en voulut atrocement d'avoir ignoré son chat ces derniers jours. Il payait déjà sa négligence, mais... Cognard restait son plus vieil ami. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de faire demi-tour pour papoter un peu et lui donner ses friandises préférées. Cognard préféra rester dans son coin en léchant sa patte, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

– Parfait, s'énerva Théodore en jetant le sachet dans un coin. Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul !

Sa réaction un peu disproportionnée s'expliquait par son grand attachement en son chat. C'était sa mère qui l'avait autorisé à l'adopter quand il n'était que tout petit. Son père avait toujours détesté les animaux. Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle était parvenue à le convaincre... En lui faisant les yeux doux, sans doute.

Pour se faire pardonner, il déposerait un message sur son répondeur que Cognard écouterait depuis la cuisine en se vautrant dans une pile de nourriture pour chat. Parce que Cognard adorait appuyer sur les touches du répondeur. D'autres le traiterait de débile aliéné, mais Théodore n'avait longtemps eu que lui dans son monde.

Il roulait en direction de l'agence de propreté Vif d'Or quand son portable continua de vibrer en tout sens d'employés paniqués et d'impératifs de dernières minutes.

Il fallut : réorganiser le planning de chacun, se rendre au pressing pour leur fournir un uniforme, s'assurer avoir tous les sacs plastiques et produits ménagers nécessaires, vérifier à plusieurs reprises l'ordre du menu composé de vingt-quatre entrées, soixante-huit plats et trente et un desserts, sans oublier les consignes de sécurité, de discrétion et celles concernant les coiffures et de la démarche : port dégagé, démarche altière... Et en un claquement de doigts, la nuit était déjà tombée. La petite équipe de Vif d'Or se mélangeait à celle des Patil dans les cuisines indécemment immenses de leur villa.

Tout en vérifiant la propreté de toutes les salles de bain de la résidence – et dieu seul sait quelles étaient nombreuses – Théodore devait également s'assurer que chacun était bien à son poste. Très vite, une foule d'invités arrivèrent et le rythme cardiaque de Théo s'emballa. Combien étaient-ils au juste ? Cent de plus que prévu ?

Théo se faufila entre une bande de filles très minces puis vérifia avec des allures de chien de chasse que chaque corbeille à papiers était bien vide. Aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, il retourna au premier étage pour finir de nettoyer toutes les poignées de porte ainsi que les télécommandes dispersées un peu partout.

Il déposa des paquets de lingettes puis redescendit par une sorte de sas, non loin de la chambre de Sanjay Patil. Ce dernier martyrisait son assistante à coup de cintre, criant à pleins poumons que les manches de son costume étaient trop longues d'un bon demi-centimètre. Théo marcha sur la pointe des pieds, gesticulant avec tout l'inconfort qu'imposait son smoking blanc. L'ambiance des cuisines bouillonnait comme un chaudron il était devenu mission quasi impossible d'éviter la moindre salissure. Contraindre une équipe d'entretien et de service à porter du blanc... N'était-ce pas là la preuve d'un profond sadisme ?

Tout à coup, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent en grand sur Parvati Patil, suivie de près par le traiteur qui s'épongeait le front tout en marmonnant des excuses et des promesses impossibles à tenir. Derrière eux, une colonie de membres de son staff trottinait, matériel de coiffure et de maquillage en mains.

– ...et je veux que les confettis soient triés par couleur. Le rouge avec le rouge, le bleu avec le bleu et le blanc avec le blanc. Vous les jetterez 13 secondes après que les feux d'artifice commenceront. Ne jetez _surtout pas_ les bleus sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle a horreur de cette couleur. Ensuite, il me faut quelqu'un pour distribuer les cocktails. Tiens, Cendrillon ! (Parvati claqua des doigts en direction de Théodore : elle l'avait affublé ainsi dès qu'il avait posé les pieds dans sa villa) Tu t'en chargeras.

Délicatement, un commis lui déposa dans les bras une pile de cocktails en forme de pyramide et aux couleurs du drapeau américain. S'il ne les renversait pas tous, cela tenait du prodige. Il suivit Parvati d'assez près pour ne pas la perdre de vue et débarrasser sur leur chemin des invités d'une ou deux coupes. Parfois, la starlette de télé-réalité s'arrêtait pour remercier un tel, ou complimenter un autre sur son dernier lifting très réussi. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur où les invités discutaient avec animation autour de la piscine, attendant très certainement le feu d'artifice – l'acmé de la soirée.

Consciencieusement, Théodore veilla à servir chaque invité d'une coupe. Il se retourna et en donna une à Bellatrix Lestranges. Dès le moment où il tendit le bras, le monde sembla s'arrêter : la coupe était colorée... de bleu.

– COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! vociféra-t-elle en sautant en arrière.

La moitié des convives se retournèrent pour constater l'objet du litige.

– Ne vous a-t-on rien appris là d'où vous venez ? Vous n'avez pas reçu de préparation avant de servir tout le monde sans aucune finesse ? Abruti ! Vous devriez rendre votre tablier et ne plus jamais mettre votre nez ici ou dans le moindre gala organisé par...

Théodore ferma les yeux au mot « gala ». Il priait intérieurement pour que Bellatrix Lestranges ne le reconnaisse pas : ils s'étaient croisés quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il escortait Severus Rogue. Peut-être était-il si insignifiant qu'elle avait déjà oublié... Pour rendre la scène moins pénible – car Bellatrix ne semblait guère perdre en énergie à chaque insulte, bien au contraire – il jeta un regard désemparé à l'assistance et là, _bam_ !, il croisa celui de Blaise. Que foutait-il ici ? Ah oui, il était voisin des Patil... Il se sentit encore plus mal si possible : Blaise était censé ignorer ses problèmes d'argent. Que pensera-t-il en le voyant affublé comme un serveur ? Non pas qu'il avait honte de faire ce job mais... peut-être que Blaise pensera qu'il lui avait encore menti, qu'il s'énerverait contre lui... Théo se contenta d'attendre et de serrer les dents : ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ensuite.

– J-Je... m'excuse, tenta pitoyablement Théodore en se liquéfiant sur place tandis qu'une bonne centaine de paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur eux.

La réaction de Bellatrix ne se fit pas attendre. Plus hystérique que jamais, elle plissa les yeux de méchanceté puis s'arrêta brusquement :

– Oooh, mais comment on se retrouve ? dit-elle d'un air mielleux, comme si elle venait de déguster une délicieuse friandise.

– Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, feinta Théo.

L'actrice oscarisée éclata d'un rire glacial :

– J'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je sais qui vous êtes, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement en le regardant de haut en bas. Severus ne veut plus de vous, c'est ça ? Alors on se retrouve à ramasser le crottin des autres.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre – et Théodore l'en remercia presque – Parvati surgit on ne sait comment d'un buisson, nerveuse.

– Tout le monde va bien ?! Tout le monde s'amuse ?!

Avec un sourire presque maniaque, elle jeta un regard acéré à Théodore et hypocrite à Bellatrix.

Celle-ci lui répondit par une oeillade polaire, presque de reproche, avant de prononcer :

– Il m'a servi un cocktail bleu.

– Oh mon Dieu, Bella, je suis, genre, vraiment désolée. Je lui ai pourtant dit et répété de ne te servir que les cocktails rouges ou blancs... mais tu connais les larbins de LA ; beaucoup trop stupides pour leur propre bien. (Elle se tourna vers Théodore) Sais-tu te servir de tes neurones, Cendrillon ?!

Se sachant observé, Théodore préféra garder le ton de la politesse :

– Parfaitement. J'ai assez de neurones pour réaliser que tout le monde autour de nous s'ennuie à mourir à cette fête stupide, et que je viens de vous sauver la mise en ajoutant un peu de piment aux festivités.

Dans la foule, une fille pouffa de rire, recrachant une gorgée de cocktail rouge. Parvati cligna des yeux, éberluée.

– Tu vas me dégager le plancher, pauvre merde, et fissa. J'espère que tu ne prévois pas de te trouver un quelconque job sur LA ou même la Californie toute entière parce que je ruinerai ton nom.

– Ruiner mon nom ? répéta-t-il d'une moue affligée. Oui, vous êtes plutôt douée dans le domaine. Y'a qu'à voir ce qu'est devenu celui des Patil. Autrefois, il rimait avec réussite et intelligence. Maintenant, il est accolé aux synonymes de puterie et fellation.

D'un air candide, Théodore laissa tomber le plateau de cocktails à ses pieds, aspergeant sa combinaison Balmain blanche de giglées rouge et bleue. Cette fois, des personnes éclataient franchement de rire. Blaise tentait de cacher son sourire derrière sa flûte de cocktail.

– SÉCURITÉ ! hurla la starlette de télé-réalité.

Aussitôt, cinq molosses débarquèrent.

– Jetez-moi cette _chose_ dehors, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix atrocement assassine.

Théo se laissa soulever avec grâce, tentant de prendre cette situation catastrophique avec un semblant de dérision.

– Je m'amuserai mieux dans la benne à ordure qu'ici ! Bonne chance à tous !

Blaise lui fit un petit signe discret du pouce tandis qu'on embarquait Théodore sous ses protestations toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Il se retrouva jeté – comme promis – près des ordures et s'en extirpa d'extrême justesse, son costume encore à peu près impeccable.

Il était justement en train de l'épousseter lorsque la silhouette de Blaise se profila dans le noir. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche, Théodore remarqua que le rappeur était au bord du fou rire. Théo lui imposa le silence en déposant un doigt sur sa bouche puis l'entraîna à sa suite sur l'une des collines bordant la villa. Là, Blaise éclata franchement de rire tandis que Théodore avançait d'un air maussade parmi les hauts fourrés jaunis par la sécheresse, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

– Ari va me tuer...

– Pourquoi ? demanda le rappeur en cessant de rire.

Théodore s'arrêta de marcher. Dans leur dos, on distinguait sans aucun mal la ''petite'' fête privée des Patil qui battait son plein. Des gens dansaient dans la piscine dans laquelle on avait déversé des sacs entiers de paillettes tricolores.

– J'étais censé faire profil bas pour vanter les mérites de l'agence en son absence. Je crois que c'est plutôt raté.

– Quand tu lui raconteras, ce qui s'est passé, je suis sûr qu'elle en conclura que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Théo en doutait fortement. Il venait de ruiner une occasion professionnelle tout en ternissant l'image de sa compagnie. Comment pourrait-il réparer ça ?

– J'espère..., soupira-t-il. C'est l'une des dernières personnes à me faire confiance.

– Et elle continuera à le faire, ne t'en fais pas. (Blaise ajouta plus bas, un rictus sur les lèvres) Tu m'as vraiment épaté, ce soir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Patil trouve plus grande gueule qu'elle.

Théodore éclata de rire :

– Tu étais fier de moi ? Vraiment ?

– Si tu savais à quel point. J'étais à deux doigts d'applaudir à la fin de ta dernière tirade. Ça me démangeait presque.

– Oh, tu sais, j'ai toujours adoré faire des scènes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

– Ah ça, j'en ai eu la preuve concrète !

Théodore lui prit la main tandis que la nuit noire les enveloppait tout entier.

– Tu crois que je pourrais passer la nuit chez toi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de sonder son expression dans l'obscurité.

– Je crois même que tu pourras faire _bien plus_ , chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise l'embrassa d'abord furtivement avant que Théo ne prenne le contrôle en le lui rendant de manière plus enflammée. Il était reconnaissant que le rappeur ne puisse le voir rougir tandis que ses bras l'encerclaient de manière à ce que leurs bustes entrent en contact. Théodore mordilla sa lèvre puis murmura :

– Ça tombe bien : je porte en ce moment ma lingerie rose pastel Victoria Secret, rigola-t-il doucement. Tu sais, celle sertie de diamants.

Blaise bondit légèrement et écarquilla les yeux :

– Explique-moi donc ce que l'on fait encore planté ici ?!

Théo explosa de rire et imita la voix de crécelle de Parvati Patil :

– Je n'en sais rien ! Mais mes portes-jarretelle me démangent à un point inimaginable !

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rire.

– Elle n'est vraiment pas prête de t'oublier, celle-ci.

– Écoute, je fais toujours cet effet-là aux gens..., dit-il en effleurant son entrejambe.

Blaise ricana et le compressa presque contre lui afin de lui offrir un baiser dont il avait le secret. Théodore ne savait pas qui y mettait le plus d'énergie, mais il dût y mettre un terme, car il venait de se prendre les cheveux dans un buisson.

– Aïe, ouch !

– Attends, arrête de te débattre, dit calmement Blaise en extirpant la branche.

– Ce n'est définitivement pas ma journée, soupira-t-il, les cheveux désormais en désordre.

– Je te trouve plutôt mignon comme ça. Ça te donne un petit côté...

– Clochard ?

– Félin.

– Rattrape-toi, grommela Théo en replongeant dans ses bras, tout en se tenant à bonne distance du buisson le plus proche.

Cette fois, il ne tenait plus : il entreprenait de défaire avec force la chemise de Blaise. Suspendu à ses lèvres, ce dernier formula :

– On d-devrait s'en aller. (Il tint les poignets de Théo, le corps déjà fiévreux) J'en ai envie tout autant que toi, mais il faut y aller. Les paparazzis ne vont pas tarder (Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil en contrebas, où la villa Patil brillait sous les tonalités tricolores).

Blaise l'entraîna à sa suite, ne lâchant sa main sous aucun prétexte. Il semblait connaître cette colline par cœur, comme s'il l'avait traversée des milliers de fois au beau milieu de la nuit : pas une seule fois il ne trébucha sur les pierres pourtant nombreuses à cette altitude. Ils parvinrent sans encombre à la villa Zabini, plongée dans la pénombre. Blaise préféra passer par le garage, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention du voisinage encore éveillé en cette nuit de fête.

À peine eut-il refermé la porte que Théodore bondit sur lui, le faisant alors vaciller sur sa Ferrari d'un rouge indécent. Cette fois-ci, la chemise de Blaise ne résista pas longtemps. Elle atterrit sur le sol, en même temps que la veste blanche de Théo. Blaise envoya valser la bâche recouvrant le véhicule et sa peau adhéra au métal de la carrosserie. Il sourit.

– Tu m'as menti. Pas de dessous Victoria Secret.

Théo gloussa puis entreprit de lui mordiller le cou avec application, assis sur lui à califourchon. Blaise se donnait beaucoup de mal pour se contenir et le laisser faire sans interférer. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son dos, s'égarèrent sur ses hanches, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon. Mais Théodore ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille... Il saisit ses bras et les verrouilla d'une prise ferme.

– Cette fois, c'est mon tour.

Blaise semblait ravi du programme. D'un œil curieux, il l'observa embrasser son torse avec douceur et dévouement tout en traçant quelques sillages avec sa langue. Il s'amusa à s'attarder sur ses tatouages – _I Find No Peace_ – puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son bas-ventre, sa respiration haletante réchauffant sa peau... Mais Théo n'avait pas envie de lui donner ce qu'il désirait aussi facilement. Il fallait le mériter. Il remonta son torse en le parsemant de baisers de plus en plus lents et humides ce qui eut pour résultat de faire frissonner Blaise des pieds à la tête.

Ses doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux noirs et Théo leva la tête. Ce qu'il trouva vu deux perles mazout qui le fixait d'un désir si intense qu'il se liquéfia sur place. Blaise attrapa son menton et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, comme si l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, devenait un impératif absolu. Très vite, il devint impossible de continuer ici : ils glissaient bien trop.

Blaise grogna de frustration quand les mains de Théodore délaissèrent son torse pour l'aider à se relever. Ils seraient nettement plus à l'aise ailleurs. Malgré tout, il fut extrêmement difficile de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, même le temps de grimper quelques marches jusqu'au premier étage. Blaise le plaqua sans violence contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en achevant de le déshabiller. Quand le sous-vêtement de Théodore atterrit au sol, ils échangèrent une oeillade complice avant que ce dernier place sa main derrière sa nuque afin de les rapprocher en un baiser.

Théodore l'entraîna vers la salle de bain, connaissait déjà chaque recoin de la villa. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : sentir l'eau tiède et les mains de Blaise l'effleurer. Le carrelage de la vaste douche italienne était d'un froid électrisant. Théo mordilla le cou de Blaise avec application, ce à quoi il répondit en lui empoignant les hanches puis en resserrant son étreinte tandis qu'il appuyait sur le bouton lançant un programme de thalasso thérapie.

Des jets à pression les entourèrent d'une carapace liquide. Les vibrations de l'eau chaude sur leur peau les firent frissonner. La main de Blaise se posa sur son membre et il commença à le caresser tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Théodore soupira tout en n'ayant rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il tenait debout, par on ne sait quel miracle, tout en continuant de fixer Blaise, qui le fixait en retour d'un air narquois, se disant sûrement : « Tu es déjà sur le point de craquer ? Petit joueur, va. » Et Théodore n'eut qu'une seule envie : effacer ce sourire moqueur de sa figure. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa durement. Blaise répliqua en resserrant sa prise ce qui lui arracha une grimace de plaisir.

Le programme de thalassothérapie s'arrêta d'un coup net : les jets se rétractèrent comme une fontaine millimétrée à la seconde près de Las Vegas, et une sonnerie – semblable à celle d'un micro-onde – leur confirma la fin des festivités. Haletants, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un moment avant de reprendre leurs caresses. Théo devinait son empressement contre le sien. Comme s'il avait fini par se résigner, Blaise sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette. Il ne se sécha pas toutefois. Il entreprit d'abord s'occuper de Théodore en premier : il passa avec tendresse la serviette sur son visage, ses cheveux noirs d'encre et tendit qu'il descendait plus bas, Théo perçut une infinie émotion dans ses gestes et son regard, comme un artiste ponçant les derniers angles et courbes d'une sculpture magnifiée.

Théodore ne l'arrêta pas. Il se contenta de l'observer avec curiosité et défi tandis que Blaise, désormais à genoux, embrassait son bas-ventre puis finit par flatter son sexe de coups de langue. Même en évoluant dans le milieu de l'escorting, jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé ou même ne prit soin de lui comme Blaise le faisait à présent. Tout dans ses gestes, dans ses mots, jusqu'à son souffle, confirmait cette profonde attache qui les liait, qui ne pouvait guère être simulée. Théodore caressa le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'agenouillé, Blaise continuait inlassablement de faire ses prières. Théo soupira et chercha quelque chose – n'importe quoi, vraiment – auquel se raccrocher. Mais la salle de bain spacieuse et moderne ne laissait que peu de place au mobilier.

– Att-Attends... finit par grogner Théodore après avoir mordillé sa lèvre.

Blaise releva la tête vers lui, les yeux plein de mauvaises intentions, tout en continuant sa longue et lente supplique. Au bout de quelques minutes où Théodore crut être sur le point d'exploser Blaise le relâcha. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis qu'il reprenait pleine possession de ses moyens. Après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un revers de main, le rappeur l'entraîna à sa suite dans la pièce adjacente.

La chambre de Blaise n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi grande, solennelle et épurée. Les murs étaient blancs et une sono datant des années 90 trônait sur des blocs de béton. Au milieu de la pièce, son matelas d'eau transparent, luisant sous les réverbères de l'impasse sécurisée en contrebas. Pendant un instant, Blaise souleva Théodore, sans doute sous le coup de l'émotion, avant de le redéposer, ses pieds frôlant la moquette duveteuse. Il était devenu difficile pour eux de se séparer, même pour reprendre leur respiration. Blaise le tenait toujours fermement, comme s'il redoutait qu'il s'échappe, que tout ceci prenne fin dans une bulle d'irréel.

Finalement, et sans réellement savoir comment, ils atterrirent sur le matelas d'eau qui s'imprégna aussitôt de leurs formes. Blaise tentait désespérément de rester en contrôle de lui-même tandis que Théodore faisait monter la tension avec des va-et-vient sur son membre. Il s'arrêta au moment presque crucial, laissant Blaise pantelant et d'humeur massacrante. Théo lui lança un regard provocateur qui suffit à lui faire perdre patience : Blaise le retourna en le tenant par le bras et il se retrouva à plat ventre, le nez dans un coussin moelleux. Il poussa un gémissement tandis que Blaise déposait de furtifs baisers dans son cou, ses épaules, la ligne de son dos, jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses.

Théo soupira et serra son poing autour du drap lorsqu'il sentit le contact de sa langue. Bientôt, il ne résista plus à l'envie de se cambrer sous ses coups de langue et Blaise répondit en lui donnant une généreuse claque sur les fesses. Théo gémissait à la fois insultes obscènes et prières lascives. Tout était mélangé dans sa tête : il avait à la fois envie que cela dure une éternité, tout en voulant connaître l'extase finale.

Le rappeur finit par abdiquer et alla fouiller sa table de chevet ultra design et en sortit un joli panorama de capotes aux teintes plus insolites les unes que les autres. Théo s'amusa à tirer dessus en gloussant tandis qu'avec sérieux Blaise essayait de placer un coussin sous ses hanches. Quand ils s'estimèrent prêts – ce qui signifiait après de nombreux autres baisers et caresses très osées – Blaise finit par se glisser entre les hanches de Théo qui se laissa totalement aller. Il avait déjà oublié les représailles imminentes des Patils, des paparazzis qui rendaient leur vie de... mmh, ''couple'' compliqué, et ses problèmes d'argent... Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant que Blaise était bien _là_.

Ooo

Un soleil timide s'était glissé entre les stores, projetant dans la chambre de Blaise des rais de lumière sporadiques. Le rappeur était éveillé depuis un bon moment sans oser bouger : éreinté, Théodore avait le visage posé contre l'oreiller et semblait faire un rêve paisible. Depuis le jour où il l'avait croisé pour la première fois – un vendredi soir, à l'Arena night-club –, Blaise crut à un rêve éveillé. Non pas à cause de la féérie de la rencontre (car il n'y en avait pas), mais à cause de ses yeux d'un bleu incisif et de cette silhouette parfaite... Pourtant Blaise avait longtemps cru avoir fait le tour de la question niveau corps de rêve en étant entouré en permanence de top models.

Mais pour Théodore, c'était différent. Ça avait tout de suite été différent, songea-t-il en rapprochant son bassin du sien sous les couvertures tièdes. Jamais il n'aurait parié le moindre centime sur cette relation quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que Théodore puisse réellement être intéressé par lui, et non pas par sa célébrité, sa carrière ou son argent. En fait, Théo semblait presque indifférent à tout cela. Ils n'en parlaient quasiment jamais, se contentant d'échanger des plaisanteries connues d'eux seuls, de passer de longues heures à se caresser et à partager des souvenirs, des moments qu'ils croyaient avoir oubliés avant de les invoquer. Jamais il n'avait expérimenté une telle complicité... et même si cela venait tout juste de commencer, Blaise redoutait déjà le jour où tout finirait par s'arrêter. Car ces moments de joie ne pouvaient pas être éternels, n'est-ce pas ?

Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il consulta ses dernières notifications et fut agréablement surpris de trouver moins d'articles concernant son boycott. Il répondit à quelques messages de Draco, apparemment revenu de sa dernière fashion-week, son blond platine faisant son grand retour sous ses mèches azur. Blaise était si absorbé par son téléphone qu'il remarqua à peine Théodore se réveiller.

Ce dernier frotta ses paupières, ses cils noirs disparaissant sous ses poings. Blaise déposa un bref baiser sur son front, ce qui lui arracha son premier sourire de la journée. Théo n'aimant pas parler le matin, le réveil se fit dans un relatif silence que Blaise trouva bienfaiteur – un peu comme une bulle qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas éclater.

Les minutes passèrent assez relativement vite et après s'être taquinés sous la douche, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Ils descendaient les escaliers tout en flirtant, leurs doigts s'emmêlant parfois, quand une voix suave sonna comme le glas :

– Bien dormi, les tourtereaux ?

Blaise faillit louper une marche. Imane Zabini, enveloppée dans un peignoir de soie beige, soufflait calmement sur sa tasse de thé. Théodore se figea net, la main crispée sur la rampe d'escalier. Dans un élan de désespoir, il jeta un regard suppliant du côté de Blaise qui lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

– Maman..?, dit-il, interdit, tandis qu'Imane les fixait avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

– J'ai posé une question, insista-t-elle.

– Oui, hum. On a bien dormi. (Blaise se tourna vers Théo) Maman... voici Théodore, mon... mon copain. Théodore, voici ma mère.

Les yeux de Théo s'agrandirent sous le choc à l'entente du mot « copain », mais se resaisit suffisamment vite pour dissimuler sa surprise. Il descendit d'une marche et tendit une main :

– Enchanté de vous rencontrer... Elles sont propres, promis.

Imane éclata d'un rire soudain.

– Je l'aime bien, celui-ci. Il est drôle.

Théodore arbora un sourire léger.

– J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes un peu... la lumière du jour de Blaise.

– Poétique, en plus. (Prend une longue gorgée de thé) J'ai moi aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Théo arqua un sourcil puis répondit :

– Ah... oui, la presse à scandales a été très imaginative ces dernières semaines.

– Imaginative. Mmh. Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé. (Imane recula de quelques pas vers la cuisine) Vous devez avoir faim, non ?

– Je pensais plutôt... rentrer. J'ai une tonne de choses à faire, mentit Théodore en pensant à son appartement impeccable et le distributeur automatique de nourriture pour chat qu'il avait acquis sur Ebay.

– Même pas un petit café ?

Au son de sa voix, il était clair qu'il n'y avait guère de négociation qui tiennent. Théo déglutit. Il aurait préféré apprendre à danser la conga avec un alligator plutôt que de se retrouver nez à nez avec la mère de Blaise Zabini... Et Dieu seul savait que sa réputation n'était plus à faire sur la côte ouest.

– Je, euh, très bien... d'accord, concéda-t-il après une oeillade du côté de Blaise. Un café dans ce cas.

La mère de ce dernier arbora un large sourire laissant apparaître ses dents irréprochables.

– Parfait !

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la large cuisine moderne et équipée non sans que Théodore jette des regards lourds de sens à son « copain ». Une espèce de boule se formait dans sa gorge à l'idée de devoir dialoguer avec cette femme qui, clairement, allait lui faire un petit numéro de force. Théo espérait n'avoir toutefois rien dit d'impoli ou de blessant ces cinq précédentes minutes... Imane poussa le battant de la porte puis lui désigna un siège en inox autour de l'ilot central. Il la remercia à voix basse tandis qu'elle ouvrait un tiroir pour en sortir une boîte de capsules à café.

– Oh, déjà vide ? prononça-t-elle en plongeant sa main à l'intérieur. Quel dommage.

Imane se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire resplandissant :

– Mon chéri, pourrais-tu aller chercher Kreattur pour lui dire de réapprovisionner la machine à café ? Tu serais un amour.

Une grande bataille visuelle silencieuse s'engagea entre les deux. Blaise se leva finalement à contrecœur, puis pressa la cuisse de Théodore en signe de sympathie avant de quitter la salle au ralentis, non sans jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule. Une lueur de panique flasha dans les yeux de Théo, hypnotisé par la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître. Résigné, il finit par se retourner lentement vers Imane qui n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle. Adossée à un des comptoirs en marbre, elle lui accorda un sourire en coin, presque vainqueur.

– Alors comme ça, vous êtes mannequin ? dit-il, histoire de briser la glace.

Imane ferma la porte derrière Blaise et s'adossa contre celle-ci :

– Alors comme ça, vous êtes escort ?

– Ha !

L'exclamation stupide qui sortit de sa bouche le déconcerta. Il plaqua sa main gauche contre sees lèvres et se maudit de sa spontanéité. Il ferma les yeux deux secondes avant de répondre d'une voix calme et mesurée :

– Mmh, en effet. J'étais escort.

– Vous savez, lorsque j'étais mannequin, mon passe-temps favori était d'écumer les soirées mondaines à la recherche de milliardaires russes sur lesquels mettre la patte. La concurrence était rude, entre les jambes interminables de Naomi Campbell et le regard de braise de Cindy Crawford, mais je me débrouillais toujours pour me présenter chaque mois avec un nouveau milliardaire au poignet, un peu comme une montre.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangeureusement de Théo, son sourit disparaissait :

– Quelle marque de montre est Blaise pour vous, ce mois-ci ?

 _Oh, c'était donc ça ?_ pensa-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Il s'y attendait, mais pas de manière aussi franche et rapide. Au moins, Imane Zabini ne cachait pas ses intentions et Théodore appréciait cette relative honnêteté. Il lui répondrait donc sur le même ton.

– Les... circonstances dans lesquelles on s'est rencontré et ma profession font de moi quelqu'un de suspect, je l'accorde. Mais je ne considère pas Blaise comme un objet que je peux manipuler à ma guise ; et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Il est de nature indomptable. Blaise a autant d'influence sur moi que j'en ai sur lui. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis de côté... mes activités.

– Vraiment ? formula-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tiens, j'ai une anecdote encore plus amusante à vous raconter : j'étais amie avec cet autre top model, Daniela Hazh. Elle s'est retirée très tôt de la profession, mais quand elle exerçait, elle était tout simplement bluffante. Si bluffante que PDG et créateurs s'alignaient devant sa porte, hypnotisés par ses moindres gestes. Elle s'est mariée avec l'un d'eux. Oh, un très beau mariage : petit comité, plage grecque privatisée, falaises au loin. Un régal. Malheureusement, son mari est décédé d'une noyade tragique quelques mois seulement après leur union. Une véritable catastrophe. (Imane soupira puis secoua la tête) Enfin ! Heureusement qu'il avait pensé une semaine plus tôt à rédiger son testament et placer Daniela comme héritière principale. C'est un bon lot de consolation, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout d'un coup, le sourire poli de Théodore s'effaça. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de faire d'efforts ou semblant. Le comparer à Daniela Hazh était une énorme insulte. Il avait suivi les périples de cette donzelle hyper boursoufflée au botox dans la presse, comme tout le restant des États-Unis d'ailleurs. Le truc, c'est que Daniela parvenait toujours à contourner les poursuites judiciaires qui glissaient sur elle comme la pluie. Mrs Hazh était tout simplement écoeurante de par ses méthodes et son mode de vie outrancier. Théodore ne pouvait pas juste supporter la comparaison sans rien faire, non ?

– J'ai aussi une anecdote pour vous. Elle devrait vous intéresser puisqu'elle s'est déroulée entre ces murs. Un jour j'ai croisé Draco Malfoy ici-même. Après être passé aux banales phrases de courtoisie, il m'a qualifié de... mmh, ah oui, c'est ça : de pauvre mec pouvant flairer le fric à 13km à la ronde débarquant de nulle part pour pomper le fric de sa victime jusqu'au dernier centime. Je crois que c'est assez proche de la vision que vous avez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais croyez-le ou non, je n'ai pas eu le moindre dollars pour être avec votre fils et je ne jouerai pas avec lui pour en obtenir. Je sais que mes mots ont très peu de valeur pour vous, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer.

– Oh, vous pensez que je vous méprise en raison de ce que vous faites ? Détrompez-vous. Tout ce que vous faites, je l'ai déjà fait cent fois. Jouer de mes charmes pour gagner de l'argent ? C'était mon job. Coucher pour réussir ? Je le faisais aussi naturellement qu'inspirer puis expirer. Repérer les gros poissons ? J'ai l'œil le plus affûté de la côte ouest. Alors vous pensez réellement que je vais vous mépriser pour une chose qui coule presque dans mon sang ? Mon chou, réfléchissez une seconde.

Théodore la fixa, perplexe.

– Alors... qu'est-ce que vous essayez de savoir sur moi ? dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

– J'essaie de savoir si vous êtes pire que moi. Si vous êtes prêt à vendre et tuer pour une bonne liasse de billets ou s'il vous reste un semblant de morale.

– Vous savez, j'ai été entouré d'argent toute ma vie et ça ne m'a pas rendu plus heureux, alors... j'ai juste envie de commencer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie, de voir les choses autrement. Blaise m'aide à ça.

Imane plissa les yeux de suspicion.

– Vous comprendrez qu'en tant que mère, je ne pourrais jamais vous croire sur parole. Mais je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il ne prend pas de risques pour rien. Or, votre relation est un risque. Alors je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Un long silence s'étira entre eux, puis Théodore finit par murmurer un simple « Merci ». Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise revint essoufflé :

– Je n'ai trouvé Kreattur nulle part.

– Oh, c'est normal, répondit sa mère. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Elle jeta la boîte vide de capsules à la poubelle puis en attrapa une neuve juste derrière :

– Cappuccino, ça vous tente ?

À la suite de ça, Imane Zabini fit comme si de rien n'était et papota avec une légerté déconcertante. Théodore n'était pas dupe : il prenait pleinement conscience du poids des mots. Elle le tenait à l'oeil et au moindre faux pas, à la moindre irrégularité financière ou petite blessure au cœur de son fils chéri, sa tête serait alors mise à prix dans toute la Californie. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha guère de savourer quelques gorgées de son cappuccino et d'échanger des regards complices avec Blaise qui semblait désormais se délecter de la situation.

– Alors... ce n'était pas si terrible ? prononça-t-il une demi-heure plus tard tandis qu'il le raccompagnait en voiture jusqu'à chez lui.

– Non, ce n'était pas terrible, loin de là. Juste un peu... impressionnant.

– Oh, tu n'es pas le seul à trouver ma mère ''impressionnante'' : elle fait cet effet-là à tout un tas de personnes.

– Parfait. J'ai horreur des traitements de faveur.

Blaise caressa sa jambe tandis qu'ils parvenaient finalement dans son avenue légèrement à l'écart de l'euphorie de Los Angeles. La voiture ralentit non loin de sa résidence, devant un café à thème plutôt animé. Lorsque le rappeur se pencha pour l'embrasser, Théodore l'arrêta net :

– T-Tu te rends compte qu'on peut nous voir ?

– Qu'ils nous regardent. Je m'en contrefous.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
